A Matter of Time
by Crunchysunrises
Summary: *New: Chapter 7* Taking place after Stars.  The Ginzuishou sends Usagi strange dreams of her past, which helps sent into motion a chain of events that leads to new enemies, unexpected allies and uncovers a centuries old secret.
1. Goodnight Luna

Hey! This is my first real fanfic so please be constructive with criticism and kind with praise. Oh yeah, this will be a finished fanfic even though it's in chapters so try to be patient with me. I am using the characters' Japanese names and may eventually feel brave enough to try to add the odd word of Japanese too. If you need translations they will be at the bottom after the story. This final thing is for everyone who has no life and surfs the Internet with the hope of catching a fanfic writer without a disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the associated characters do not belong to me and I have a feeling that they never will. All characters and plot lines that I make up do belong to me and I will send my Death Fuzzies after any not nice person who steals them. You have been warned…  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Goodnight Luna."  
  
"Goodnight Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi rolled over in her bed and immediately fell asleep. At first she saw merely impressions and snippets of scenes. Then one appeared and held. She was looking out of a window, straining her eyes to see something behind a huddle of white marble streaked with silver buildings. She realized that she was trying to see if the shuttle carrying the royal family of Pluto and their entourage had arrived yet.   
  
"Hold still little princess. I've almost finished."  
  
She looked longingly out the window opposite to her, which looked down on an inner courtyard. "Do you think that they're here yet? I'd hate to miss their arrival." She wiggled impatiently before she could stop herself.  
  
"If you'd stop wiggling, this would go much faster and you wouldn't have to worry about missing the arrival of the royal family of Pluto."  
  
"Yes Ikuko-momma." She responded meekly and did her very best to hold still.  
  
"There Little Princess. You now look like a princess you are. Try to keep out of trouble." She nodded impatiently.  
  
"I don't want to see the hem ripped out of that dress for quiet a while. Understand Princess Selenity?"  
  
"Yes. May I go now Lady Ikuko?" Lady Ikuko laughed. "Yes I suppose so."  
  
Princess Selenity hopped off of the stool on which she stood. "Thank you for arranging my hair. Bye!" Princess Selenity then dashed from the room in a most undignified way. Lady Ikuku laughed at her small charge.  
  
Princess Selenity stopped running before she got to the corridor that led to her mother's throne room. When she got there she smiled up at the guards at the door to the throne room. "Would you please have me announced to Mother?"  
  
They smiled down at her. "Yes Princess Selenity." They said in unison while making low bows to her. One went and spoke to the trumpeters and the chief herald. Princess Selenity looked up at the remaining guard anxiously while smoothing the front of her dress. "How do I look?"  
  
"You look very beautiful Princess." Little Princess Selenity joyously beamed up at the guard, who couldn't resist returning the smile.  
  
"Thank you very much kind sir."   
  
Just then the other guard reappeared. "They're ready for you now Princess."  
  
"Thank you. Would you mind opening the doors for me?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
The two door guards grandly swung open the doors and the trumpeters inside sent up a loud fanfare. Then the head herald announced her in ringing tones to the court within. Trying to create an adult like air about herself, she processed down the main isle to her mother and the throne. Coming to the proper point she curtsied deeply to her mother the queen. Her mother, faintly smiling, acknowledged her in front of the court and rose to walk to her daughter. Taking the princess' hand, she announced that it was time to move to greet the royal family of Pluto for those who wished to accompany them. Guards materialized around the queen and her daughter as they led the envoy of those who wished to greet the Plutonians. As they walked to the buildings on the royal grounds that surrounded the landing pads and runways on the palace grounds, Princess Selenity gazed up at her mother wonderingly. Lovingly the queen looked down at her only daughter and smiled. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"You Momma. I was thinking that you're beautiful and graceful and smart and everybody loves you and trusts you. I want to be just like you when I grow up." Princess Selenity looked at the ground then and her lower lip trembled. "But I'm none of those things."  
  
"Not yet my darling but one day you will be all of those things and more. Just wait and see." Queen Selenity leaned closer to her daughter and softly said, "When I was little I was terribly clumsy and not exactly beautiful, but I eventually grew out of it. One day you will too."  
  
Princess Selenity's face lit up. "You think so Momma?"  
  
"I know so my darling."  
  
Princess Selenity laughed and hugged her mother. Queen Selenity stopped and returned the hug then laughed and retook her daughter's hand. "Come on lest we be late and miss their arrival."  
  
The royal family of the Moon arrived at the landing pad where the Plutonians would land in time to hear their request to land. Patiently they stood watching the whole arrival process and the laying out of the red carpet to the door to the craft. Then the entire entourage of the royal family of Pluto filed out of the door and lined up along the sides of the carpet, to stand with the entourage of the royal family of the Moon. The queen, king, and princess of Pluto filed out of the craft last.  
  
The queens greeted each other first with the pronounced formulas being rounded off with a tight hug, then the King of Pluto was recognized and he gave the Moon Queen a chivalrous kiss on the back of the hand. Finally the Moon Queen greeted the Princess of Pluto and she curtsied prettily before hugging the Moon Queen. Now it was the Moon Princess' turn to greet their guests. She curtsied before clearly stated all the things dictated by custom. Then she skipped over to the Princess of Pluto, and hugged her tightly before going to hug the Queen of Pluto with slightly less enthusiasm. The King of Pluto then swept her up and gave her a resounding kiss on the forehead where her crescent moon was. "How old are you now little Moon Princess?"  
  
"Six and a half."  
  
The King feigned surprise. "So old already? I had no idea."  
  
Princess Selenity giggled. "You did too! You sent me a present on my birthday!"  
  
He laughed. "I did, didn't I? I must be getting forgetful in my old age."  
  
"You're not old at all!" Princess Selenity exclaimed and playfully swatted him on the shoulder. Again he laughed. "You're a nice lass."  
  
Gently he placed her on the ground, then bowed and offered one arm to Queen Selenity and the other to his wife, Queen Persephonia. Behind the three rulers trailed the two princesses, holding hands. Princess Selenity smiled joyously up at her companion. "You're finally here, Persephonia! I was so excited when I heard that you were coming that I nearly died waiting."   
  
Princess Persephonia smiled down at her cousin. "I'm happy to see you too Selenity."  
  
Pain slashed across her mind and Usagi shot upright in bed clutching her left ear. Angrily she glared at the little black cat lying dazed on the floor.  
  
"Luna! What was that for?"  
  
Luna sat up rubbing her head with a paw. "You didn't set you're alarm. You're late for—"  
  
"School!" Usagi bellowed.  
  
Usagi fell out of bed and flew around the room. Luna watched the blonde whirlwind that was her owner, dress at an impossible speed then dash around the room collecting her school supplies. "It's Saturday." Luna's voice was soft but it stopped Usagi dead in her tracks. Slowly she turned to face her cat. "What?"  
  
"It's Saturday Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi threw her book satchel on her table. "Why did you wake me up Luna?"  
  
"You have a Senshi meeting. You didn't set the alarm and now we're going to be late! Hurry up!"  
  
Usagi once again became a blonde whirlwind as she changed clothes, scooped up her cat, and ran down the stairs. In the kitchen she gulped down a breakfast of sorts while holding Luna with one hand, then bolted for the door while shouting good morning to her family and that she would probably be back around lunchtime. Usagi dashed down the street and around the corner.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Holding her head she sat up and spotted Luna lying on the pavement next to her meowing pitifully. Looking up she spotted a quartet well known to her.  
  
"Haruka-san. Michiru-san. I'm sorry I ran into you." She smiled sheepishly and directed her next comment over their shoulders. "Hello Setsuna-san. It's good to see you Hotaru-chan."  
  
"It's alright Usagi-chan. We're fine." Michiru assured her young friend.  
  
"Hello Kitten. Are you okay?"  
  
"I think so." Usagi gently picked up Luna. "Luna may be another matter though."  
  
Hotaru giggled.  
  
"I'll be alright." Luna assured everyone, then glared at Usagi. "I wish that Usagi would learn to look where she's going though."  
  
Usagi blushed and changed the subject. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To see you actually. You seem to be in a hurry to go somewhere though." Haruka replied.  
  
"There's a Senshi meeting at Rei-chan's Temple." Usagi sighed deeply. "I'm going to be late, though. Rei-chan is going to throw a fit." Hotaru giggled while Michiru and Setsuna smiled and Haruka grinned. Usagi threw the lot of them a hurt look.   
  
"Come on. We'll give you a ride Usagi-chan."  
  
"Really?" Usagi asked hopefully.  
  
"Really." Haruka assured her. "The car is parked around the corner."  
  
"WWWAAAAHHHHHOOOOO!!!!!" Usagi shrieked joyously while jumping in the air.   
  
"Now I won't be late and Rei-chan won't scream at me! Thank you!"  
  
"Sure." Haruka looked around at the people staring at the group. "Let's go."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Usagi sat in the back seat between Hotaru and Setsuna. "So, um, what did you want to see me about?"  
  
"We were going to tell you first. Since the Inners are already conveniently gathered at the Temple for a Senshi meeting though, we might as well wait and explain it all at once to all of you at the same time." Haruka replied.  
  
"We're almost there anyway." Michiru added.  
  
Usagi sighed sensing that it wasn't going to be good news.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
"What do you want to bet that Usagi-chan and Luna are going to be late again?" Rei asked the others in general as she looked at her wristwatch. "She has five minutes, then she'll be on time and after that she'll be late, as usual."  
  
"Does that mean that she's early?" Haruka's voice came from the doorway.  
  
Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei all turned towards the door and saw five silhouettes there. The five silhouettes entered the room and resolved into the forms of Hotaru, Setsuna, Usagi, Michiru, and Haruka. "What! All four of you had to come to the meeting to make sure that Usagi-chan would be early for once?" Rei teased.  
  
"What's going on?" Ami asked. "The four of you wouldn't be here if there wasn't trouble."  
  
Setsuna nodded. "You're right Ami-chan. There is trouble and the Princess is in danger."  
  
"This might take awhile." Rei stood. "I've already made tea and there should be enough for all of us but we'll need more cups. If you'll excuse me for a few minutes." Then she disappeared through the door. While she was gone the others made themselves comfortable for the talk that would ensue so that when Rei appeared to set the places and pour tea for everyone, they were ready.  
  
Minako took a sip of her tea, then began the talks. "So what's going on?"  
  
"We've all foreseen trouble and danger." Hotau quietly began.  
  
"The seas are becoming restless," Michiru said.  
  
"And the winds are beginning to stir," Haruka added.  
  
"Both are signs that trouble is about to come to pass." Setsuna informed the others. "The winds of time have changed so that the future is no longer certain. I can no longer see clearly what the future will hold because the mists of time have swirled so that the future is obscured. Even to me."  
  
"Until recently, I was once again in my form as a baby. One night Setsuna came for me, telling my father that I was needed again. A few days later, I was my proper age with all my memories restored." Hotaru took a sip of her tea. "I have been having visions of the Princess being in grave danger. This time the Prince and the eight of us may not be enough to save our Princess from the darkness that even now threatens her and this world. We will need the aid of others who are strange to Setsuna-mama, Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa, and myself. They all seem to be familiar to Usagi-chan, the four of you, and the guardian cats though."  
  
"What do they look like and do you have any clues as to their identities?" Ami queried.  
  
"I don't have any clues to their identities and I can't see them. They are shadows that are looking into mirrors. Suddenly each reaches an arm into their mirror and grasps the shoulder of their reflection who reaches an arm out and does the same."  
  
"How many are there?" Minako interrogated.  
  
"Can you at least tell if they're male or female?" Makoto questioned.  
  
"There are four shadows. I know that at least three of them are male. I'm not sure, but I believe that the fourth is also male." Ami had been feeding everything that had been said into her minicomputer. Without looking up she asked, "Can we win whatever war is coming without the four shadows and their reflections?" Everyone held their breath.  
  
"I don't know but I don't believe so." Hotaru's quiet words caused everyone's heart to drop.  
  
"So the most important thing for us to do is find those men." Ami summed up quietly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you have any idea of their connection to us? Or know anything about them that will make them easy to find?" Minako demanded.  
  
"I know that some of the men were very dear to you while the rest of the men were considered enemies."  
  
"If the four of you are involved then the danger must not be from this solar system, right?" Minako persisted.  
  
"We don't know." Haruka injected. "All we know is that we've all received overwhelming signs that whether or not the enemy is from this solar system the Princess will need us for this war." All four Outer Senshi looked at their Princess. "We will not fail in our duty."  
  
Usagi spoke up for the first time. "But how does all of this mean danger for me and do you think Mamo-chan is going to be involved?"  
  
"Somehow a great deal of this will center around you, Princess. Parts of it will center on others of us, but you will be important to the outcome even then. As for the Prince, I don't think that he is going to be involved very much in what is going to come to pass until he returns from America, so don't worry about his safety at the moment. From this moment on we all must be very careful."  
  
"I think that if it can be helped, none of us should spend too much time alone."  
  
Haruka nodded. "Michiru is right. Usagi-chan in especial shouldn't be put into a position where there may be trouble and she's alone." The other Senshi all nodded gravely but Usagi gave a deep sigh. When the others all looked at her inquiringly she smiled slightly. "I was just thinking that all this sounded like it was going to make life very interesting for awhile."  
  
"I thought that you didn't mind being Sailor Moon, Usagi-chan." Said Makoto.  
  
"Yeah. You looked like you were having fun being a champion of love and justice." Minako added.  
  
"Mamoru-san isn't going to be in any danger from whatever trouble's brewing until the end. I'd have thought that you would be happy about that." Rei threw in.  
  
"Oh I really don't mind being Sailor Moon, I really do have fun being the champion of love and justice, and I'm very happy that Mamo-chan isn't going to be in danger."  
  
"Well what's the matter then?" Ami asked perplexed.  
  
Usagi's face took on a mournful expression. "Whenever we're fighting a war I never get to sleep in late or even get a full night's sleep. I'm finally getting used to getting a full night's sleep and sleeping in late again and now I have to give them up again." Everyone else, guardian cats included, burst into laughter. "Really! It's not that funny guys!"  
  
"Yes it is," Rei disagreed. "It's hilarious!"  
  
"You would be more interested in getting your beauty sleep than in saving the world!" Minako added cheerfully.  
  
"You guys are so mean to me!"  
  
More laughter, this time Usagi joined in.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Laughter. She was in the royal gardens with her cousin, Princess Aphrodita. Already her cousin was slightly taller than she was and much faster and far more agile. Giggling she ran as fast as she could away from her cousin who was steadily following her. Selenity tried to run faster but her foot got caught on the hem of her skirt and she tumbled forward. Selenity began to wail but before her voice could reach the level where her wails became sonic wails and the crescent moon on her forehead activated, warm arms slipped around her and her cousin whispered in her ear, "It's alright, I'm here and you're not hurt badly, Sel." Selenity stopped sobbing and wailing and managed to tone it down to sniffles and whimpers. "Are you hurt anywhere?"  
  
"M…my knee."  
  
Aphrodita took a look at her knees. One was slightly black and blue in one spot. "This doesn't look too bad."  
  
"Honest?"  
  
"Honest." Her cousin blasted her with one of her sunniest smiles and she stopped sniffling and whimpering so that she could smile back. "Do you think you can walk on it Sel?"  
  
Selenity nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Really? Well then…TAG. You're it!" And with those words she bound off in the opposite direction. Selenity scrambled to her feet and began to chase her. "Hey! No fair!" For a reply all she got was more laughter.  
  
Pain.  
  
Usagi sat up rubbing her head. "Ow! What am I doing on the floor?"  
  
Luna sat up rubbing her head as well. "You started thrashing then you rolled over and knocked us both out of the bed."  
  
"Sorry Luna." Usagi picked up her cat and got into bed. Carefully she rearranged the blankets on her bed and resettled herself. As Luna resettled herself, she cast a sleepy look at her owner and tried to make her voice severe. "Don't have anymore dreams which require you to thrash around. I don't want to end up on the floor again with you."  
  
"Right. Sweet dreams Luna."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Are you okay Luna? You look very tired."  
  
"I am. I barely got a wink of sleep last night." Luna yawned tiredly. "Thanks to Usagi-chan I ended up on the floor at least five times last night."  
  
Artemis was startled. "She threw you on the floor at least five times?" Luna shook her head slowly, too tired to even get angry at the absurdity of Artemis' statement. "No. She kept having dreams that caused her to flop around in the bed until she eventually rolled out of it and took me with her. It was a long night."  
  
"Did she say what was in her dreams that made her act like that?"  
  
"All she would say was that in her dreams she saw memories long forgotten."  
  
"Does she usually act like that when she sleeps?"  
  
"She flops around in the bed sometimes in her sleep but not like last night. She only dreams about things that happen in real life when there's a crisis of some sort in her life."  
  
"Has she been doing it for a long time?"  
  
"No." Luna yawned again. "She only started shortly before the Outers announced that there is a new enemy to be faced."  
  
"Then this might have something to do with the new enemy."  
  
Luna looked startled. "It might," she conceded slowly.  
  
Artemis stood up. "I think that we should tell the others."  
  
Luna raised her head from her paws to look up at Artemis. "Why?"  
  
"Usagi-chan's behavior has changed since we were told about the new threat. That might have something to do with the new enemy. Hotaru-chan said that Usagi-chan would be in the most danger out of all of us. We should tell the others so that they can be ready for anything."  
  
"Let's wait awhile and see what happens before telling the others. If we go to them now we'll sound foolish."  
  
Artemis thought it over then nodded slowly. "You may be right." He sat down and looked at Luna slyly. "Mind if I spend the night tonight?"  
  
Luna shot bolt upright. "Artemis!"  
  
Artemis chuckled. "To observe Usagi-chan first hand naturally."  
  
"Oh." Luna settled down again. "That's different."  
  
Artemis chuckled. Luna fell asleep after muttering crossly to herself, "Dirty tomcat."  
  
Artemis only laughed harder.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
In the Crown Fruit Parlor a group of five girls met at a corner booth after school.  
  
"Is anything the matter Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi opened one eye. "Huh?"  
  
"Is anything the matter?" Rei repeated.  
  
"No, I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night."  
  
"Don't worry! We've defeated everything else that's come against us. We'll defeat this too."  
  
The others nodded agreement. "I may know how she feels though. I stayed up late last night making a program that would help us find any sources of negative energy." Ami looked down dejectedly. "It didn't work though."  
  
"Cheer up Ami-chan! I'm sure that you'll get it to work. It's just a matter of fine tuning."  
  
"Yeah, Rei-chan's right! I mean, you're a genius Ami-chan!" Minako bubbled enthusiastically. Usagi nodded. Ami blushed.  
  
As the others turned the conversation towards gossip and Ami worked on her program, Usagi nodded off to sleep.  
  
The sound of something being dislodged and falling. This was shortly followed by a splash. She was soaking wet. Looking down at her wet and clinging clothing, she heard the sound of laughing. Looking up she saw her cousin sitting on the ground, laughing at her misfortune. Somehow she didn't share his mirth. Walking over she scowled down at him accusingly, "Eurus I suppose that you did that."  
  
"Y…yes. You should've seen your face! It…it was—AAAHHHH!!!"  
  
Selenity, soaking wet, had plopped down in Eurus' lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sure that you'll keep me warm."  
  
"Sel, get off me!"  
  
"No! I'm cold!"  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Selenity and Eurus looked up guiltily.  
  
"Selenity you're soaking wet! Why are you sitting on Eurus?" It was Lady Ikuko.  
  
"It's my fault so don't be angry with Sel—"  
  
"Don't listen to him! I should have—"  
  
"Enough!"  
  
Both children were silent immediately.  
  
"I take it you both had some part in this. I'll ask questions later. Right now though, I'd better get the two of you cleaned up. Although," Lady Ikuko smiled slightly, "I'm sure your parents will be most interested in your exploits."  
  
"Wake up Usagi-chan!"  
  
Usagi jumped. "What's going on?" she asked confusedly.  
  
"You fell asleep." Makoto said kindly.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Maybe you should go home." Ami said kindly. "You can catch some sleep after you do your homework."  
  
"No, I can't. If I go home, I'll go to sleep before doing my homework. If I don't do my homework, then I'll get another detention and Mom'll be furious."  
  
"Do it now then." Rei suggested. Usagi nodded as she got out her school materials.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
'Even with the others there, I still fell asleep at least three times. Luckily I didn't have much homework.' Usagi thought as she flopped down onto her bed. 'Why don't I get any rest even though I'm sleeping even more than usual? And why am I seeing things from my past life? I'm sure those dreams are memories of my past life on the moon. I'm sure that Princess Persephonia is Setsuna-san and Princess Aphrodita is Minako-chan but who is Eurus? Eurus looks so familiar but I can't place him. I'm so tired though, so very tired. If I could only get some decent sleep maybe I could remember where I've seen him." Usagi rolled over onto her side. "If only…" and then she was asleep.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Minako-chan, I have to go out tonight. Will you be alright?"  
  
"Sure! Where are you going though?"  
  
"Luna and I are going to hunt for some answers." Minako got a naughty look but Artemis didn't notice. "Would you mind leaving the window open a crack for me though, so that I can get in? I'll close it afterwards."  
  
"You're going on a date with Luna!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I can see through your trick! But you're filthy! You can't go on a date like that!" Minako grabbed her cat. "Come on! I'll give you a bath and help you dress for you're date with Luna."  
  
"Minako-chan, there may be a misunderstanding. I'm not—"  
  
"No need to be shy around me Artemis! After all we're partners and I wouldn't let my partner down in something as important as this! Now let me draw you're bath water and put some salts in. You'll—"  
  
"We're not going on a date!!"  
  
Minako laughed and Artemis yowled as he was shoved into a warm, soapy, and sweet smelling bathtub.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Where is that fool cat Artemis? He's really late!" Luna paced another circle in front of the Tuskino house. "I hope nothing's happened to him!"  
  
"In a manner of speaking something terrible has happened to him," a voice said from behind some bushes.  
  
Luna jumped. "Artemis! Hurry and come out of those bushes!"  
  
"Not until you promise not to laugh."  
  
"What? Artemis, we don't have time for this! Now get out here!"  
  
An unhappy sigh and then a deeply unhappy Artemis shuffled out of the bushes to stand in front of Luna. "This is so humiliating."  
  
Luna took one look at him and began to howl with laughter so hard that she fell down. Artemis stood before her with all possible fur rolled into curls and as a crowning touch a huge red bow was tied around his neck. "It's not that funny."  
  
"Have you seen yourself?"  
  
"Yes. My wonderful senshi insisted on holding me up before a mirror."  
  
"Then you can't say that you don't look funny."  
  
"Stop laughing and help me get this bow off."  
  
Luna wiped away tears of mirth. "Can't you get it off by yourself?"  
  
"Do you honestly think I would have shown up here with it on if I could get it off by myself?"  
  
"I suppose not." Luna pulled at the ribbon with her teeth. "What about the curls?"  
  
"She put styling hair mousse in my fur so that the curls would stay. The only way to get rid of them is to get sopping wet."  
  
"Oh dear. By the way, what's that scent that you've got all over you?"  
  
"She used flower scented hair mousse."  
  
Luna began to laugh again. "Concentrate on getting that bow out." Artemis smiled slyly. "By the way what is that scent that you're wearing Luna?" Luna gave a vicious yank to the offending bow and muttered something inaudible. "Well?"  
  
"It's perfume."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Not another word tomcat or I'll leave this bow around your neck."  
  
"I never dreamed of saying anything dear Luna."  
  
Luna gave the bow another particularly vicious yank. "I'm glad to hear that."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The two cats silently climbed the tree that lead to the window of Usagi's room and looked in. Usagi was tossing and turning in her bed.  
  
"Eurus…Persephonia…Aphrodita…yes…Eurus!"  
  
Luna and Artemis looked on in concern. Someone came to the door of Usagi's room and entered. Pausing in the doorway, they flicked on the light. It was Shingo.   
  
"Wake up! Come on wake up!" Usagi woke up and blinked groggily.  
  
"Hunh?"  
  
"You were having a bad dream or something. Anyway, you were making a lot of noise."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"Just keep it down."  
  
Usagi nodded, rolled over and was fast asleep in seconds. Singo looked down on his older sister's sleeping form for a few moments before he bent and began to untangle the bed sheets around Usagi and on the floor. Tenderly he covered her up. "Sleep well Usagi-chan," he whispered as he turned off the light and exited the room. Luna and Artemis continued their silent vigil over their dreaming princess.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Usagi trudged tiredly to school the next day deep in thought. 'I dreamed of Eurus, Setsuna-san, and Minako-chan again last night. Eurus is so familiar. I know that I've seen him. It was during the Dark Kingdom's attacks on Earth in this lifetime. He…he was… He was Jadeite! NO! That couldn't possibly be right! Eurus would never betray Mother, the White Moon Empire, or me!' Out loud she muttered fiercely, "Never!"  
  
"What did you say Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi jumped. "Woah! Naru-chan! I haven't seen you in a long time! How are you?"  
  
"Fine. You didn't notice when I joined you?"  
  
Usagi looked embarrassed. "Sorry Naru-chan, but I didn't."  
  
Naru looked hurt. "Why not?"  
  
"I…I haven't been sleeping well."  
  
A look of comprehension appeared on Naru's face. "Mamoru-san is in American studying again isn't he?"  
  
Usagi nodded miserably.  
  
"I guess you miss him?"  
  
"I do. I think about him all the time and I write him every day."  
  
Naru placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder sympathetically. "No need to say anything else." Naru's tone of voice brightened. "Hey Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Race you to school."  
  
"Okay. I'm ready when you are." They stopped.  
  
"When I say go we run as fast as we can to school. Ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Naru took off running. "Go!" She shouted back to Usagi.  
  
Usagi ran after her shrieking, "Hey you cheated! Wait Naru-chan! Wait!"  
  
Naru only ran faster.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"I'm so tired." Usagi moaned pathetically as she trudged to the Crown Fruit Parlor. 'I wish those dreams would tell me whatever they're suppose to tell me, then let me get some rest. I'm exhausted!' Usagi's mind turned to her thought from this morning. 'Is Eurus really Jadeite? I wish I knew what to do.'  
  
Footsteps pounded behind her. Usagi distractedly turned to see who was running to discover that Ami, Makoto, and Minako were the source of the footsteps. Puffing mightily they caught up to Usagi who had stopped.  
  
"Why…didn't…you…wait…for…us?" Makoto puffed.  
  
Usagi blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry but I didn't hear you calling me."  
  
"What?" Minako demanded. "We kept calling you and calling you! What do you mean you didn't hear us?"  
  
"I didn't. I was thinking about something else and not really paying attention. I'm sorry I made you run."  
  
Minako and Makoto opened their mouths to say something but Ami cut them off. "It's all right, Usagi-chan," she assured her friend. "We were just worried about you. We've got to protect you and we can't do that if we're not with you."  
  
Usagi looked unhappy but nodded her acceptance. Together they walked to the Crown Fruit Parlor to meet Rei and the cats.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"I guess we'd better start the meeting now." Minako said.  
  
"Oganda Atama isn't here yet." Haruka objected.  
  
"She wasn't told about this meeting." Minako replied.  
  
The Outer Senshi started. "What?" Haruka demanded. "Why wasn't Usagi-chan told about this meeting?"  
  
"Because we've called it to discuss her." Rei replied as she poured the tea.  
  
"Who's watching over Usagi-chan if we're all here discussing her?" Mirchiru demanded.  
  
"No one." Luna replied. "Usagi-chan doesn't need anyone to watch over her right now anyway. She's sleeping."  
  
"That's part of the problem." Artemis added.  
  
"None of you are making sense." Haruka said testily.  
  
"Well," Minako began, "it all started just before the last meeting when the four of you announced that there was a new enemy. Usagi-chan had begun to act strangely but none of us really thought about it and chalked her strange behavior up to Mamoru-san's absence. She had become quiet and thoughtful at times but it wasn't too serious."  
  
"Until recently." Rei broke in. "She's quiet and thoughtful a lot of the time now and sometimes she mutters to herself."  
  
"She doesn't pay attention to what's going on around her either." Ami added. "Granted that she's not very observant normally but it's gotten worse recently. She doesn't notice when people call her or try to get her attention."  
  
"Her appetite seems to be slightly off which is something for Usagi-chan." Makoto frowned slightly. "She's always tired and she falls asleep everywhere that she goes but that only seems to make it worse."  
  
"Artemis and I have been watching Usagi-chan at night when she sleeps. She cries out and flops around in the bed. She wakes up at least six or seven times a night."  
  
"And lately, she's been speaking in the various languages of the White Moon Empire." Artemis finished.  
  
"I don't understand." Everyone turned to look at Hortoru. "What does it mean when you say that 'she's speaking in the various languages of the White Moon Empire?'" Before Artemis or Luna could answer, Setsuna did.  
  
"The White Moon Empire had many languages in it, Hortoru-chan. There was the standard language, which everyone spoke when at gatherings where everyone was from different planets. Each planet had an official language, which people spoke when at gatherings where everyone was from the same planet but from different regions because every region on every planet had a different language that was all it's own. The high princesses and the guardians of the Moon Princess from each planet were required to learn most of the languages found on their planet as well as the official language for their planet and the standard language for the White Moon Empire. Some high princesses were required to learn maybe one or two official languages for other planets."  
  
"Wow." Minako breathed.  
  
"You speak as if being the Moon Princess' protectors and being the princess of a planet are sometimes mutually exclusive." Ami commented.  
  
"They are." Setsuna replied. "The position of being a guardian of the Moon Princess was open to everyone. When the Moon Princess reached a certain age there would be a huge festival in her honor. At that festival there would be a competition in which everyone who wanted to be a guardian of the Moon Princess would compete. Only the best most loyal warriors would get the honor of being unquestioningly trusted with the Moon Princess' safety and well-being mentally, physically, emotionally, and spiritually for they would have a definite hand in the molding of the princess who would someday become Queen of the White Moon Empire." Setsuna took a sip of her tea and continued. "Don't think that the fate of the Moon Princess and of the White Moon Empire was decided by mere tests of physical prowess. Strength in combat was important but other factors like intelligence, dedication, courage, love, and friendship were tested and taken into account. Just because you were good in a battle and took your duties and missions seriously didn't mean that you would become the warriors of the Moon Princess." Setsuna paused and looked around at her companions. "We weren't chosen because our mothers were the protectors of the Moon Queen nor because we were the high princesses of planets. We were chosen because we were, and still are, the best possible protectors of our princess and because we will protect her no matter what the cost, even if it means our own lives. We are bound to her by bonds that have never and will never be broken by any force. We belong to her and she belongs to us. Forever."  
  
Everyone was awed by the power and conviction in Setsuna's voice but one by one they all nodded agreement to something that was beyond ordinary words. As if it sealed some unsaid but understood agreement and answered the problem of what they were going to do about their current concerns, Minako intoned, "And we will protect her."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"I have to do something!" Usagi announced to her mirror. "I can't live like this! But," she added miserably, "I don't know what to do. None of the others are home or available to talk to. Not even Haruka-san, Mirchiru-san, and Setsuna-san can be raised on the phone or on their communicators. I can't even find Luna and Artemis."  
  
Usagi looked at her unhelpful reflection and sighed. She was almost positive that Dark Kings that fought for Beryl both in this lifetime and the last were not the same men who had fallen in love with the Inner Senshi. She knew that although she had no clue how to explain the Dark Kings. She sighed again. An image of Sailor Mercury with her goggles on and her minicomputer out flashed through her mind and caused her to jump excitedly. 'I know! I could use a computer to find the reborn generals of Earth and see what happened to Jadeite.' She frowned. 'I really don't know how to use a computer for ordinary things much less a search like that. I need Ami-chan.' As she continued to mull over her problem she heard a snippet of Minako's voice. "The voice, which I called 'Boss', talked to me out of my pen and the computer in the control room. That's how I received guidance when I wasn't with the rest of you." Usagi bound to her feet and grabbed her jacket.  
  
"That's how I'll do it! I'll ask Boss to help me with the search for the reason behind my dreams." With those words Usagi bound down the stairs and out of the house.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Usagi looked around the control room. "Hello? Excuse me Mr. Boss?" Usagi waited a moment and was about to leave the room when a voice said, "Usagi, is that you?"   
  
Usagi spun around. "Y…Yes."  
  
"Why did you call me?"  
  
"I…I need some help."  
  
"Why are you asking me? Why don't you ask the other senshi?"  
  
"I…I can't find them otherwise I'd ask Ami-chan."  
  
"I see." There was a pause. "Why don't you have a seat and tell me what you need help with?" Usagi slide into the chair in front of the main control center.  
  
"Two thing first. Did Ami put her scans of the Dark Kings into the memory banks of the computer and can you do a worldwide computer search?"  
  
"Yes. Ami did enter her scans of the Dark Kings and I can do a worldwide computer search. I have connections to INTERPOL, all the missing persons and criminal record databases in most countries, as well as tax records in those countries. I also have accessed the personnel records for many of the larger corporations or can get it. The same goes for the student and personnel records at colleges and high schools."  
  
"Good!" Usagi pause and thought for a few minutes. "Now I need you to do two things. I need you to scan both Earth and the Dark Kingdom for signs of the whereabouts of the Dark Kings. If you find any of them please note their locations so that you can tell me about them later, if they're dead please find their death spots and note them for future knowledge. I also need you to scan all the databases that you have access to. Find and book mark all the men that look like the Dark Kings, even slightly, so that we can find them later."  
  
"What are we doing?" The Boss sounded interested.  
  
Usagi paused, finally she said, "I really need to tell someone and I guess it may as well be you." Usagi then told him all about her dreams and her suspicions about the Guardians of Endymion and the Dark Kings. She finished with, "The others would think that I'm nuts!" The Boss didn't say anything so Usagi hurriedly asked, "Do you think I'm crazy to let my dreams bother me?"  
  
"No," he said quietly. "I think that it's important that you listen to yourself. There are parts of you that you as of yet know nothing about but in time you'll learn to use them wisely and well."  
  
"Um…Thank you." Usagi cleared her throat nervously. "Would you please not tell anyone about this until we have proof to back up what I think happened."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If I'm wrong, no one will know except you and me. Then I won't be embarrassed in front of the others. I know Rei-chan for one would never let me live it down."  
  
"I see. I won't tell as long as there's no danger involved but the moment things begin to get interesting though, in any way shape or form connected to this, I'll tell the others. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Usagi-chan has been disappearing a lot lately, but whenever we ask her where she went and if everything's alright, she says everything's fine." Minako frowned. "She says that she's at the Crown Game Center but whenever we look for her there, we don't find her."  
  
"Are you saying that Usagi-chan is lying?" Hortoru asked.  
  
"No." Minako said firmly. "I'm worried though that we keep losing her at such a dangerous time. Of all of us you said that she would be in the most danger so we Inner Senshi decided to try to have at least one of us near her at all times." Minako paused. "Only we can't do that if we can't find her."  
  
"Should we put a trace on her?" wondered Luna.  
  
"No!" It was Ami who said it. "We have to trust her. She's our princess, our leader, our teammate, and most importantly our friend and we have to trust her judgement the way that she trusts ours. If it were something important she would tell us about it."  
  
"I hate the waiting!" Makoto burst out. "I just wish that we knew what we're up against!"  
  
"It'll be okay." Haruka reassured her as she placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder. "Soon we'll know what we're up against and then we'll deal with it the way we did all the other enemies that we've faced."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
It had been several days since she had asked the Boss to find anything. While he had found several people who looked like the Dark Kings, he was having trouble with the Dark Kings themselves or more specifically Jadeite. He had successfully found and marked the places of death for Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite and he had found a number of people who looked like the Generals of Earth in the databases that he had searched and marked their files too. As Usagi entered the Control Room she silently prayed that he had finally met with success. "Hello Usagi-chan."  
  
"Hi Boss." She slid into the chair in front of the main computer. "Have you found Jadeite yet?"  
  
The Boss seemed to hesitate for a few moments. "Yes." He seemed to be having trouble deciding how to phrase what he wanted to say. "Usagi-chan, the Jadeite I've found may not be the Jadeite that you remember."  
  
Usagi was puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
The Boss's voice was oddly gentle. "Have you ever heard of a punishment known as the Forever Sleep?"  
  
Usagi thought hard for a moment then shook her head. "No."  
  
"There's a punishment in the Dark Kingdom known as the Forever Sleep. It's a spell that takes so much energy and so much skill that in the entire Dark Kingdom only Beryl and Metallia could invoke it. In the Forever Sleep the poor wretch that had been sentenced to it was doom for all time to face their worst fears and nightmares for all of time with each dream being worse than the last. When the fear and nightmares of the victim no longer inspire the terror that they used to the spell and the crystal that the wretch are trapped in manufacture some new ones that are even worse and more horrible. No matter how terrible the dream or intense the pain the one that has been trapped cannot die or ever receive peace. Very few have been saved from this fate and of that few only one or two were ever sane again."  
  
Usagi's eyes were as wide as they could be with horror by the time that the Boss finished with his explanation. "And Jadeite was sentenced to the Forever Sleep by Beryl?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well we have to get him and the others that have been sentenced to that fate out of there as quickly as possible! No one deserves that kind of fate!"  
  
"To send someone to the Forever Sleep takes so much energy that it is only very rarely used. As far as I can tell the only one presently sentenced to the Forever Sleep was Jadeite himself."  
  
"Well that makes it much easier."  
  
"It will be dangerous. Jadeite has been in the Forever Sleep for almost two years now so his mind has probably snapped and he's insane."  
  
"Jadeite's got a strong mind. He was always doing things with his mind as well as his magic. If he is insane and dangerous, he'll be weak after his ordeal so I'll be able to overpower him and strip him of his magic."  
  
"This is dangerous. We should get the other Sailor Senshi involved."  
  
"No! This isn't really dangerous. Beryl, Metellia, and most of the people of the Dark Kingdom were destroyed during the Battle of the Arctic. There's probably no one in Beryl's castle except Jadeite."  
  
"I—"  
  
"Please! If I get into trouble you can send for Minako-chan and the other senshi."  
  
The Boss sighed in defeat. "I know I'm going to regret this but I'll do this your way. The moment this rescue gets dangerous, though, I'm going to call the other senshi and send them after you. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"So when do you want to rescue Jadeite?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Luna."  
  
Luna rolled over in her sleep and muttered something. Usagi shook her cat and hissed, "Luna wake up!"  
  
Sleepily she opened one eye, "What is it?"  
  
"I need you. Come on." With those words Usagi scooped up her cat, and slipped out the window. Luna really woke up as Usagi trotted down the street. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To the Crown Arcade Center."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Usagi sneaked into the Arcade, then went to the Control Room. "Boss, I'm here."  
  
"Good. I see you brought Luna with you."  
  
"You said I'd need a partner." Usagi took a huge breath. "No time like the present." Gently she set Luna down.  
  
"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE-UP!"  
  
A panel in the computer slide open. "Here, take this." Sailor Moon reached in and pulled out a headset. "This way the two of you won't need a map of Beryl's castle." Sailor Moon put on the headset and picked up Luna. "Good luck." Sailor Moon smiled.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Sailor Moon, what are we doing?"  
  
"Shh, you'll distract her!"  
  
Luna snapped her mouth shut and glared at the computer as Sailor Moon, her eyes closed in concentration, began to float. In another flash, she and Luna were gone.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sailor Moon, dropped Luna and leaned against the wall of the cave and gasped for breath as she fought waves of nausea and dizziness. 'At least I didn't fall ununconscious and detransform this time.' Sailor Moon thought wryly to herself. "Sailor Moon! Answer me Sailor Moon!"  
  
"I'm fine Boss," she said into her headset. Luna snorted but didn't say anything about that. Instead she asked, "Where are we?"  
  
"The Dark Kingdom."  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"We're going to rescue Jadeite. Now be quiet and follow my lead because we don't have much time." Into her headset she said, "We're ready any time now for your instructions on how to get to Jadeite."  
  
"Right. Be careful. Go left…"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The room that Jadeite's crystal was situated in was long room with a high ceiling. Peeking around the corner, Sailor Moon narrowly studied the room and decided that no one was in there. Carefully she and Luna slid into the room. "Keep guard at the door." Sailor Moon whispered to Luna. Luna nodded and hid behind an outcropping of rock near the door. Sailor Moon walked up to the crystal and tentatively put a hand on it. Stifling a cry she snatched her hand back. Her crescent moon mark flared with a golden light and suddenly the Eternal Moon Tiel was floating in front of her. Where it had been cut by Sailor Galaxia's sword, there was a thin golden line. Otherwise it was complete and whole.  
  
"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"  
  
Sailor Moon concentrated and sent massive amounts of her energy spiraling out in ribbons from the Eternal Moon Tiel.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The nightmares, which had plagued him since his imprisonment in the Eternal Crystal, tormented his mind again. He fought to awaken, to leave the horrors both from the darkest corners of his mind and the Crystal itself. He fought despite the fact that he knew it would be in vain. He knew that he wouldn't be able to return to consciousness, yet he fought. He was surprised when this time he began to make progress. So surprised was he, he almost stopped fighting. Realizing that he was drifting back, he redoubled his efforts to return to consciousness. Searing pain shot through him. His mind began to babble and scream incoherently from the pain as it had when he was first imprisoned but he continued to fight. He no longer knew what he fought to leave or why he had to leave. He didn't even know what he fought to return to return to, only that he had to get there and this was his only chance. Suddenly there was a mind-wrenching explosion. The eyes that he hadn't had a chance to close when he'd been imprisoned impressed upon his reeling mind a shadowy cavern and a brightly clad feminine figure that shone in a brilliant silvery aura. Then the blackness came and he screamed. He barely had time to register the fact that his lungs and voice screamed in unison with his mind before the darkness of unconsciousness swallowed him.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Here are the promised translations but remember, the last name is first:  
Tsukino Usagi = Serena = Sailor Moon  
Mizuno Ami = Amy Anderson = Sailor Mercury  
Hino Rei = Raye Hino = Sailor Mars  
Kino Makoto = Lita = Sailor Jupiter  
Aino Minako = Mina = Sailor Venus  
Meioh Setsuna = Sailor Pluto  
Tenoh Haruka = Sailor Uranus  
Kaioh Michiru = Sailor Neptune  
Tomoe Hotaru = Sailor Saturn  
Chiba Mamoru = Darien Shields = Tuxedo Kamen = Tuxedo Mask  
Luna = Luna  
Artemis = Artemis  
Jadeite = Jedite  
  



	2. Awakenings

Remember: Be kind and understanding to the newly budding fanfic writer. Sailor Moon and the associated characters do not belong to me but to incredibly rich and powerful people who would make no profit by suing me for using their wonderful characters. This is a work of love not a work for profit. All characters and plots that I make up do belong to me so do not steal them or I will be forced to send my Death Fuzzies after you. Remember you have been warned…  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
The horrors were tamer than they had been of late, yet he clawed his way toward the illusive hope of conscieceness, sobbing and screaming. His eyes snapped open and met two huge blue eyes through his tears. A voice penetrated his mind. It was the voice of a young woman or adolescent. It seemed to want something. He didn't want to what she wanted, he didn't care. All he cared about was forestalling the pain that would come with whatever she said. All he wanted was to escape the agony that was sure to come. Maybe-just maybe-he could prevent pain by not letting her speak to him. The voice and eyes seemed to be concerned about him but he knew better. The kinder they seemed now, the more they would hurt him later.  
  
Pain laced up his left arm. 'It's beginning,' a corner of his mind shrieked. She wasn't going to wait to torment him until she had gloated over his inability to escape her. She wasn't going to wait and describe some of the hair-raising things that she was going to do to him. She was probably going to make him pay later for trying to leave and this bout of screaming even before she began to work on him but he couldn't stop screaming. He just couldn't.  
  
He tried to struggle but he couldn't move. He didn't want to be hurt anymore. Some of them liked it when tried to struggle, and they hurt him less. If she weren't one of the ones who liked him to struggle, maybe she would kill him. If only someone would kill him…he would be free…nothing, not even death, could be worst than this…this horror of a life that he endured. Nothing.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sailor Moon was struggling not to panic. When she had freed Jadeite, she had been worried that in some way she had hurt him. When the Crystal had shattered she had lunged forward and caught him before he fell to the ground. He had screamed then, a terrible horrifying scream, and passed out. Struggling, she had dragged him away from the shattered Crystal of his imprisonment and laid him on the floor. Gently she had pulled his head into her lap, and waited tensely for him to awaken. Now that he had awakened, he was sobbing and screaming hysterically. She begged and pleaded with him to stop but this only seemed to make it worse. The waves of agony, terror, and despair that had rolled off of him earlier had been nauseating. Now they struck her as waves that hurt her physically and mentally.  
  
At some point Luna had deserted her post in order to find out what was going on. Now she tried to bring Jadeite back to reality by biting and scratching his left arm. The waves only deepened and became almost unbearable. "Luna! Stop!" she shrieked. "That's only making it worse!" Luna stopped and Sailor Moon gathered Jadeite's head and torso up in her arms. Gently she rocked him and murmured soothing things to him softly. It didn't seem to help much. She began to kiss him softly of the cheeks and forehead while smoothing his hair or stroking his cheeks and neck and patting his chest. Over and over she whispered to him, "It's okay. Everything will be fine. I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay."  
  
Eventually he seemed to calm down a bit. His screaming faded away as he realized that nothing terrible was happening to him. Sailor Moon was so grateful for this she nearly started crying herself. His voice had been growing increasingly hoarse and she didn't think that she could have borne watching him silently scream. She continues with her rocking, stroking, patting, smoothing, and kissing augmented by her monologue. The horrifying pain, terror, and despair had slackened.  
  
In the midst of his wracking sobs he looked up at her through eyes that had become swollen and red. His eyes were so deeply rent with confusion and pain and so horribly lost that she couldn't stop the answering sob in her throat. Somehow she stifled her own tears.  
  
"You…You will…hurt me. I…beg…I beg of you…please…please…don't do this. Don't taunt me this way. Just kill-"  
  
"NO!" She couldn't help the venom in her reply. Taking a deep breath she went on more calmly and gently. "I won't hurt you. I won't. It's me Jadeite, Sailor Moon. I won't hurt you. I…I just can't. As a matter of fact, I rescued you."  
  
"Really? No! Its another trick, another deception. You want to…to raise my hopes so that you can smash them again. It won't work this time. Just finish it and kill me. Have mercy and kill me."  
  
"No! It really is me, Sailor Moon. It's been awhile and my uniform has changed quiet a bit, but it really is me and I have rescued you. Look."  
  
Gently she took his head in one hand and turned it toward the remains of the Crystal. "That's what's left of the Eternal Crystal that you were trapped in when I came for you. I shattered it and pulled you from the remains." He stared at the remains of his prison for awhile then turned his eyes on her again. Again she wanted to cry as the confusion, pain, and horror in his spirit was focused on her once more. Now shock and bewilderment swirled in his haunted eyes.  
  
"Why? I'm your enemy."  
  
"No…I don't think that you are anymore. You were once, when there was a Dark Kingdom, but you aren't now." A half-smile tugged at her lips as she added, "Besides you seemed to need rescuing. 'Rescuing' is definitely part of my job description." He nodded his acceptance then turned to regard the shards of crystal that had once been his prison. Softly he began to sob tears of a different kind.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
'What am I going to do with him? He's a shattered mess in every respect. He definitely needs a psychiatrist.' Then another thought struck her as Jadeite slept off his hysterics and relief in her lap. 'I'm responsible for him! Me! Tsukino Usagi! What have I gotten myself into?' Luna opened her mouth to say something but Sailor Moon shot her a fierce glare and she shut it again. Sailor Moon nodded then flicked her eyes at Jadeite's sleeping face. Luna nodded gravely. Sailor Moon returned to her thoughts. 'We have to get out of here! Someone or something must have heard Jadeite and now that his terrifying noises have stopped whoever heard them is going to come and investigate them sooner or later. It's only a matter of time. We have to get out of here!' Jadeite moaned softly in his sleep and Sailor Moon began to gently smooth his hair and stroke his cheeks.  
"Sailor Moon?" whispered the Boss' voice in her ear. "Yes?" she whispered.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Jadeite's free and he's now sleeping."  
  
"Good. Do you know if he's-"  
  
"No." Jadeite stirred slightly in her arms.  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"Have you called the others yet?"  
  
"No. I figured that all that noise was Jadeite. Occasionally I got snippets of your conversation with him."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Listen, Sailor Moon. The three of you need to get out of there as quickly as possible."  
  
"I know." She glanced down at Jadeite and began to blush furiously. Jadeite was awake and staring at her. Her hand froze in the act of smoothing back some of his unruly blond hair. 'Almost exactly the same shade mine is when I'm Usagi.'  
  
"You don't have to stop. It felt nice." Her blush deepened and she removed her hand from his hair.  
"Do you think that you can walk?"  
  
He concentrated for a few moments. Then his eyes widened and a look of panic began to settle on his face. "I…I can't move. I can't move anything."  
  
"It's probably nothing serious." Luna hurriedly interrupted. "Just the combination of your unhealed wounds and the fact that you haven't moved in almost two years." Luna cocked her head, "Someone's coming!"  
  
Sailor Moon started. "Luna, can you tell how many?"  
  
"Lots."  
  
"Oh dear." Sailor Moon thought as rapidly as she could of all of her possible solutions. The best was her original plan, which was to teleport her entire group out of there. She only hoped there was enough time. "Luna, hurry and get on my shoulder!" To her microphone she added. "Boss we're leaving now the way we originally planned it but there are a few minor complications."  
  
Sailor Moon closed her eyes and concentrated as Luna leapt onto her shoulder. She was going to do a novice's teleport. She had done one once she reminded herself as she mentally prepared herself. It was when she had been doing battle with Reisi under the cherry blossoms and her tiara had failed her a second time. She'd been desperate and panicked then and hadn't really known what she was doing. It had all been instinct then. Now she at least had an idea of what she wanted to do as well as the knowledge to do it.  
  
Her crescent mark once again flared with golden light and a full moon appeared underneath the trio. Moonlight shot up and spiraled around them. Hoards of yoma burst into the room and began their rapid advance on them. "Sailor Moon! They're right on top of us!" Luna shrieked. Sailor Moon frowned slightly and the number of golden rays coming from her crescent moon mark doubled with the new rays splitting off and systematically destroying the yoma. The column of light brightened and the trio sank into the ground with a final, blinding flare of gold and silver.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Somewhere deep in the bowels of Beryl's palace something hideously evil stirred. That one who shone brilliantly had been here before. A faint memory stirred that was more an impression than a memory, of that light entering and destroying Kunzite, Beryl, and Metellia. There had been others with the Light though. They had shone and shimmered brightly too. They had aided in those endeavors. Before she had always come to fight or take back that one of her Shining Ones that Beryl had stolen. Now she had come to free one of Beryl's Dark Ones…Jadeite…from the Eternal Sleep. She had thrown so much power around while freeing him that some of the wave had widened the cracks in his prison. It had been easy then, to force some of the remaining yoma to his will and tell them to attack her just as she was preparing to leave. As he expected, she threw a lot of energy around defeating the yoma and teleporting herself and her companions out of the Dark Kingdom. He had caught some of her energy and siphoned it off into breaking free of his prison. He was almost free now. The yoma could take it from here. He stretched languorously and summoned some yoma to him.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sailor Moon looked around and smiled slightly. She was so exhausted from the teleport that every muscle in her body screamed and she heard roaring in her ears. Luna looked stunned and Jadeite had an inscrutable look on his face.  
  
"Boss, we're on the moon." She turned to the others. "Are you two alright?"  
  
"As well as can be expected." Luna said primly.  
  
"Fine." Jadeite looked at her warily. "What about you? You don't look well."  
  
"I think I'm okay. I'm tired though." Sailor Moon's eyes began to glaze over. "So very tired…" With those words she fell forward and to the side so that her head landed on his chest. Sailor Moon's abrupt loss of consciousness caused Luna to be thrown from her shoulder and into a stone column rather hard. Getting to her feet, she limped to Sailor Moon's side.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Wake up Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Don't bother. I don't think that she's going to come around for awhile. She wasn't well before she went under." He paused. "What happened to her anyway?"  
  
Luna glared at him, suddenly furiously. "Why the sudden interest in her? You people of the Dark Kingdom rarely care about anything but yourselves."  
  
"She…intrigues…me. Besides I'm dependent on her. For now at least. I should know what happened to her and if she's prone to it."  
  
"So you can use it against her later!"  
  
He smiled slightly. "You're suspicious. It's all right though. You don't have to answer that. Do you have any idea where we are?"  
  
"Don't you recognize this place? We're in part of the ruins of the palace gardens. You helped to destroy them if you recall."  
  
"Really? Hhhmmmm." He was silent as his eyes traveled around his environment slowly, taking in the piles of rubble, the smashed columns, and the general desolation around him. "Why did she chose to teleport up here? I would have thought that she would've picked someplace on Earth-Juuban, Tokyo, most likely."  
  
"She's a Child of the Moon. Of all the places in the universe this place is the easiest for her to come to when she has need."  
  
"I see. Who was she talking to?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"She was talking into that headset she's wearing to a person she called the Boss."  
  
"The Boss!" Luna leapt toward Sailor Moon's head and tugged the headset off of Sailor Moon's head. "Boss! Boss! This is Luna, we're in trouble."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Sailor Moon has passed out."  
  
"She what?"  
  
"She passed out from exhaustion. We need you to send the other Sailor Senshi to the ruins of the palace gardens to take us back to Earth."  
  
"Right. Hold on." He paused. "How is Jadeite?"  
  
Luna glanced at him. "I don't know. Will you just rescue us?"  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
Jadeite looked at Luna. "You don't know?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know about you."  
  
"Fair enough. Do you mind if I take a nap since you seem not to want my company?"  
  
"You've been sleeping for two years!"  
  
"That was different. This is the first real sleep that I'll have had in two years. You have no idea of how tired I am."  
  
"Oh. Fine, do whatever you what. I don't care."  
  
"Are you sure? If you need me for anything I don't think I'll be able to wake up."  
"I won't need your help. Everything will be perfectly fine without you."  
  
"Thanks." With those words he closed his eyes and went to sleep with his head in Sailor Moon's lap and her head on his chest. Luna silently kept watch over the pair as she waited for the Boss to find the senshi.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Luna, what were you two doing wandering around in the Dark Kingdom?" Artemis asked after the Senshi had teleported Sailor Moon, Jadeite, and Luna back to Earth and into the shrine grounds.  
  
"I don't know." Luna looked down at her front paws. "She grabbed me and sneaked out of the house, then she ran down to the Crown Arcade Center and reported to someone she called Boss." Sailor Venus and Artemis exchanged a look. "They held some sort of conference, he gave her the headset so that he could keep in contact with us, and then she teleported us to the Dark Kingdom where we freed Jadeite. That's all I know."  
  
"She didn't mention anything about this to you before tonight?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well there's a very good explanation for all of this." Sailor Venus stated firmly. Everyone stared at her. "When I was Sailor V it was the Boss who guided Artemis and I. He wouldn't go along with anything stupid. To find out what's going on all we have to do is ask the Boss."  
  
"I tried!" Luna burst out. "While I was waiting for the rest of you to get up there and teleport with us back to Earth, I asked him what was going on and why he was helping Sailor Moon. All he said was that he had promised the Princess Selenity not to tell until she was ready."  
  
Sailor Venus frowned. "It's not like him to keep secrets. Well, we'll simply have to ask Sailor Moon when she wakes up."  
  
"Until then would you lot mind explaining what the Dark Kingdom is and who lives there to the rest of us? We have no idea what you six are talking about." Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn nodded their heads in agreement to Sailor Uranus' statement.  
  
"It's a really long story." Sailor Mars warned.  
  
"We probably have time." Sailor Neptune replied as she looked down at Jadeite.  
  
"Whether we do or not, the story of our involvement in the Dark Kingdom is going to have wait until a more opportune moment." Sailor Mercury looked up from Sailor Moon and Jadeite. "Sailor Moon is going to be alright but she needs to get into a warm and comfortable bed as soon as possible to make sure she doesn't suffer any ill effects from her stroll in the Dark Kingdom. Jadeite though…" Mercury sighed. "He'll be a little more work though. Whatever happened to him after the battle at the airport caused his wounds not to even begin to heal. They're as fresh as the night that he got them. Would you mind getting a first aide kit for me Sailor Mars?"   
  
"Why bother with him?" Mars demanded. "He's the enemy remember?"  
  
"Sailor Moon obviously went to a great deal of trouble to find him and get him out of the ruins of the Dark Kingdom." Luna replied. "We shouldn't let that go to waste."  
  
"Luna is right. We'll take care of him until Usagi-chan and the Boss tell us what they're up to." Sailor Venus decided.  
  
"Don't we even get to vote?" Sailor Mars asked angrily.  
  
"No. Only three people and one cat here ever fought him and it's obviously a three to one decision as to what to do with him. Besides, at this point if we decide not to take care of him and either let him die or kill him, we become murderers." Sailor Venus replied. "Although," she continued, "I don't think we should let him be too close to Sailor Moon while she's defenseless. We-"  
  
"He's one of them." Sailor Saturn broke in. Everyone looked at her. "He's one of the ones that we'll need if we're to win this war. We can't let anything happen to him."  
  
"That definitely settles it then." Sailor Venus decided. "We keep Jadeite here and take Sailor Moon to the Outers' place to recover."  
  
"What?" Sailor Mars squawked indignantly.  
  
"It's okay. Sailor Jupiter and I will stay and help you to keep watch over him in turns." Sailor Venus reassured her. "Besides, Sailor Moon once told me that he found out the identities of herself, you, and Sailor Mercury so we won't be revealing anything to him anyway." Sailor Mars glared at her. "Now would you mind getting Sailor Mercury the first aide kit?" Sailor Venus asked. Sailor Mars glared at her once more before stomping off.   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
It was warm. Light, muted by something, spilled over her. People slept on either side of her and instinctively she knew that she loved and trusted those people. She smiled as she enjoyed feeling both loved and safe. Slowly she opened her eyes and regarded the people on either side of her.  
  
On her left lay Ami, who had one arm firmly wrapped across her waist. Curled up against her right side, with both arms wrapped around her neck was Hortaru. Lying at her feet on top of the thick blanket that covered the group of girls was Luna. Looking at the simple yet elegant room that they were in, Sailor Moon decided that she was in a guestroom at Haruka's and Mirchiru's place. Frowning she tried to remember what had happened after she had teleported everyone to the moon but came up blank.  
  
She had a sudden panic attack as she realized that she had no idea where Jadeite was. As she began to try to untangle herself from Ami, Hortaru, and Luna she noticed something that caught her up short. She was still in her form as Sailor Moon. She winced as thought how uncomfortable Ami and Hortaru must have been sleeping on her wings. Sailor Moon willed herself back to being Tsukino Usagi.  
  
As she once again endeavored to free herself of the still sleeping Ami, Hortaru, and Luna the door to the room silently swung open. Mirchiru cocked an eyebrow at Usagi. "Please." Usagi begged. Half-smiling Mirchiru went and helped her young friend to get out of bed without waking the other occupants of the bed. "Good morning." Usagi greeted Mirchiru tentatively as soon as they were a little way from the room.  
  
"Good morning Usagi-chan." Mirchiru replied. They entered the kitchen where Setsuna and Haruka were eating breakfast. "I went to check on the others and look who was up."  
  
"Good morning Haruka-san, Setsuna-san." Usagi said nervously.  
  
Setsuna inclined her head. "Good morning." Haruka however was not in the mood for such pleasantries. "What were you thinking last night?" she demanded. "You could have gotten yourself killed wandering around in the Dark Kingdom like that!" She stormed up to Usagi and glared down at her furiously.  
  
"I do have my reasons. They're good reasons too!" Usagi replied defensively. "Anyway, how do you know about the Dark Kingdom?"  
  
"Ami-chan, Luna, Mako-chan, Minako-chan, Rei-chan, and Artemis told us but that's not the point! The point is that we should have been with you!"  
  
"Why are you all so angry at me?"  
  
"Because we were worried and you frightened us." Mirchiru said quietly. "We were woken up in the middle of the night by someone we didn't know who said that he knew you and Luna and that the two of you were in danger and needed us. Then he says that the two of you are on the moon with someone named Jadeite. By now we're almost sick with worry. When we get there you're unconscious and he's all but dead to the world. Put yourself in our position for a moment and think about how it looked to us." Usagi was silent for several moments as she thought about this. A tear slowly trickled from her eye and down her cheek. Another and another followed it until she was shaking from her tears. "I'm so sorry. So very sorry. I didn't think of that. I just didn't think…" Haruka gently hugged Usagi.  
  
"It's okay Odango Atama. I forgive you for the fright that you caused me."  
  
"We do as well." Setsuna added as she and Mirchiru came forward and joined in the group hug. From the doorway Ami's voice said, "I think we all do." Then she and Hortaru were there as well hugging Usagi and telling here how happy they were that she hadn't been seriously injured.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Usagi was happily munching on her breakfast listening to the others retell what happened last night after having taken a hot bath and borrowed some clothes from Mirchiru. They were just at the point where Sailor Mercury was diagnosing them when her watch went off. Flipping open the top she saw a very agitated Rei.  
  
"Morning. What's up?"  
  
"Nice to see that you're awake. Can you be kind enough to explain what you were doing in the Dark Kingdom last night? I'm very interested in the reasons behind you're going such a place alone and in the middle of the night."  
  
"I wasn't alone! Luna was with me. Anyway, I'd rather explain it to everyone at the same time during a senshi meeting."  
  
Rei looked at her dangerously and was about to say something when there was a loud crash and terrified screams. "What-"  
  
"Jadeite." Usagi interrupted. "We'll be down there in a little while." Rei nodded distractedly and said something about hurrying before turning off her communicator. Usagi snapped hers off and looked at the others as they stood up to leave. She sighed and looked mournfully at her breakfast before digging in ferociously. A few minutes later she announced while wiping her face with a napkin "I'm ready let's go." The other just stared at her. "Well?" She asked impatiently as she tugged her shoes on.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" they all exclaimed in unison.  
  
"What? I was hungry!" The others merely shook their heads and followed her out the door.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
In the car the others managed to get up to the part where Sailor Venus had decided that they would keep Jadeite in their account before they got to the Hiawaka Temple. As they raced up the stars to the temple grounds, Usagi worried over what could be the matter now. Following the shrieks they had heard over the communicator, they found their way to one of the many guestrooms. As they pulled back the screen to one room they beheld a shocking sight.  
  
Jadeite was on the floor, next to the futon, with twisted and tangled bedclothes all around and over him shrieking loudly enough to wake the dead. Minako, Makoto, and Rei were all kneeling around him trying to get him to be quiet while Ojii-san stood in one corner chanting anti-evil charms. Yuuchiru kept bustling around, asking if there was anything that he could do to help. After Rei snapped at him to stop getting under foot he went to the table in the middle of the room and sat on it.  
  
Usagi rushed into the room and knelt by Jadeite's side. A fold of the bandage around his head had fallen over one eye adding to the overall pathetic effect. Absently she wondered whose pajamas he had on and how they had gotten on him. Gently she pulled his head into her lap and once again began her litany while smoothing, patting, and stroking. Her thoughts caught up with her causing her to blush furiously.  
  
The others moved back to give her room. Jadeite recognized the actions as well as the litany and quickly quieted. Looking up at her a memory flashed from before his imprisonment and he whispered, "Sailor Moon?"  
  
Usagi nodded and whispered in reply, "Ssshhh. You mustn't call me that. My name is Tsukino Usagi." He nodded his understanding. Slowly the others began to crowd around and Jadeite started. As he began to tremble violently Usagi whispered comfortingly, "It's alright. They won't hurt you." He nodded his understanding but the trembling got worse.  
  
"I can't help it! They feel like they're closing in on me! Help!"  
  
He began to cry out for help with his voice getting louder and louder and more and more hysterical. Everyone jumped back again, leaving Usagi to calm him again. This time, by unspoken mutual agreement, only Rei, her grandfather, and Ami approached the pair. His look was a bit wild as they approached but he didn't panic like last time. Without a word Ami began to untangle the bedclothes from around him while Rei asked intently, "Are you alright?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Rei asked.  
  
"Quite a bit. I'm not sure of specifics."  
  
"What happened to you?" Rei's grandfather asked.  
  
Jadeite glanced up at Usagi's face for a split second then lied. "I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" the old priest asked skeptically. "It must have been terrible to having this done to you, yet you say that you don't know."  
  
Without looking up Ami offered, "If whatever happened to him was traumatic enough, it could have caused amnesia. The fears he has are probably the only things that he remembers from whatever his ordeal was. He also appears to have suffered blows to the head. If they were hard enough and in the correct places, they could have caused amnesia. But that's assuming that the fears are natural which I'm betting that they're not." The old priest frowned but seemed to accept her answer. Before he could ask another awkward question though, Jadeite asked one of his own.  
  
"Where am I and how did I get here?"  
  
"You're at the Hiawaka Temple." Rei told him thinking fast. "As to how you got here…Well, last night I was awakened by one of the Sailor Senshi who asked me if there was any spare rooms in the place. When I said it depended on the circumstances, the senshi then led me outside to the courtyard where there was a group of them surrounding you as you lay on the stones. The one who had fetched me then pointed to you and asked me if anyone would mind if they left you here in my care to which I assured them that we would be happy to take you in. I wanted to know, though, what had happened to you and they told me that they had found you in an alley and bandaged your wounds. They thought it would be a good idea to find a place for you to stay while recovering and decided among them that our temple would be ideal. I set up this room and two of the Sailor Senshi carried you in. Then they disappeared into the night. After that I woke Ojii-chan up and told him about what had happened and he agreed that we should keep you."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Why did you trust Usagi-chan instantly?" The elderly priest asked suddenly.  
Jadeite blinked. "I…I don't know."  
  
"Everyone trusts Usagi-chan." Minako put in cheerfully.  
  
"I don't know about you but all these questions have made me hungry." Usagi added. "How about we stop for breakfast?"  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Ami exclaimed aghast. "You already had breakfast!"  
  
"Well now I'll have had two won't I? Besides, two breakfasts never hurt anyone." Usagi added defensively. Groans and chuckles were heard around the room.  
  
"Usagi, you're going to get fat!" Rei warned.  
  
"It's better than being fat already." Usagi replied looking significantly at Rei's waistline. Rei flushed and began to move threatening towards Usagi. "Usagi, I'm going to-"  
  
"Now, now you don't want to upset your guest do you?" Rei paused for a fraction of a second so Usagi continued. "I thought not. Now how about that food? I'm sure that it would go a long way toward his recovering."  
  
"Usagi!" Rei shrieked and stuck out her tongue. Usagi leaned over Jadeite and stuck her tongue out and yet another tongue war started between the two.  
  
"Come on Rei-chan." Makoto said stepping forward. "I'll help you make breakfast for everyone."  
  
Rei got to her feet, glared furiously down at Usagi and hissed, "We'll talk about this later."  
  
"I'm sure we will." Usagi replied sweetly while smiling up at Rei.  
  
Rei glowered at her best friend before sweeping from the room with Makoto in tow. Seeing his granddaughter leave the room, Ojii-san turned to Yuuchiru. "Come on its time for you to get started on your training." He looked around at the girls. "Would any of you care to be trained-"  
  
"No thank you." Usagi interrupted laughing. "Rei-chan would kill us."  
  
He nodded knowingly. "I understand."  
  
"Thank you." Turning he padded towards the door with Yuuchiru, then paused.  
  
"By the way young man, what did you say that your name was?"  
  
"I didn't." Jadeite frowned. "I don't seem to recall having a name."  
  
The elderly man sighed. "See if you can't come up with a name. We can't just keep calling you 'young man'."  
  
"Yes sir." Then Ojii-san and Yuuchiro left.  
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that was close." Minako announced to the other in general. Ami looked up from where she was folding the blankets and sheets and putting them in a neat pile. "Would you mind closing the windows and the door?"  
  
"Why?" asked Haruka.  
  
"I'm going to change." Ami replied sedately. Usagi and Minako looked at each other.  
  
"I'd better go wait outside for Rei-chan and Mako-chan. They might need a hand."  
  
Jadeite and the Outer Senshi looked perplexed. "Ojii-san is a bit of a snoop." Usagi explained. Ami stood up and moved away from the others.  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
A moment later on the spot where the Mizuno Ami had stood was Sailor Mercury. Jadeite cocked an eyebrow. 'Where did the chorus come from?' He thought but out loud he said, "Three earrings?"  
  
Sailor Mercury shrugged as she activated her goggles. "Things change from time to time." Calmly she began to scan Jadeite. "You look vastly improved from last night although I do need to change those bandages."  
  
The panel slide open and Rei and Makoto entered bearing trays of food. Minako's head popped in. She took one look at Sailor Mercury and was about to pop out again when Sailor Mercury called, "Don't bother Minako-chan." Then detransformed. Minako bounced into the room and slide the screen shut behind her. "They didn't seem to need help." She remarked to the others before sitting down at the table. Rei snorted but made no comment. Usagi looked down at Jadeite. "Can you sit up?"  
  
"Maybe." He concentrated and he slowly began to sit. Once he got there though he was noticeably unsteady. Usagi put an arm around his shoulders and helped him move to the table. She continued to support him while he ate and only occasionally nibbled on something. Blushing furiously she finally asked, "Um…Whose pajamas are those?"  
  
Rei looked up. "Those? Those are Yuuchiru's. Ojii-chan and Yuuchiru dressed him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Rei turned to the Outer Senshi and Ami. "Didn't you tell her what happened?"  
  
"We got to the part where Sailor Venus decided that Jadeite should stay here." Hortaru answered.  
  
Minako nodded. "Well after that, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Mercury took care of Jadeite's wounds. When they were done the Outers and Sailor Mercury teleported Sailor Moon to their place and the rest of us stayed here to watch over Jadeite."  
  
"You mean guarded me." Jadeite said bitterly. "Although I don't see why you're all sitting around talking about this in front of me since you don't trust me."  
  
"I trust you." Usagi said quietly from his side. He turned to say something sharp to her but it died on his lips at the look on her face. Love and trust shone from her face as her eyes caught his eyes and she repeated quietly and quite firmly, "I trust you." He sagged against her slightly.  
  
"I don't see why though." He complained to her.  
  
Usagi laughed. "I've never done anything to deserve either your love or trust."  
  
"She's like that," Rei observed dryly. "She decides whether or not she likes and trusts you, then it's impossible to talk into believing that you might not be what she thinks you are."  
  
"As for the rest us, we don't like or trust you but we…need…you." Haruka broke in. Jadeite looked at her sharply.  
  
"There's a new enemy," Makoto explained. "Hortaru-chan says that there's no way we can win if you don't help us."  
  
"Just as I thought." Jadeite sneered. "None of you trust me or even really want me. You just want to use me." He turned to Usagi. "That's the only reason that you saved me isn't it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Don't you dare speak to her that way!" Rei flared. "She's the only one who really wants you around or cares what happens to you."  
  
Mirchiru sighed and pulled the Sacred Mirror from her subspace pocket. Moving to stand behind Jadeite she put it in front of his face. "Watch the mirror's surface." She commanded. Usagi peered over Jadeite shoulder. In the surface of the mirror they watched their retrieval and the subsequent argument over what to do with him during which Sailor Saturn made her startling announcement about him. When it was over Mirchiru made the Sacred Mirror return to her subspace pocket then returned to her seat next to Haruka. "So you see, Usagi-chan had no idea of your value when she went after you." Rei concluded smugly.  
  
Jadeite looked at Usagi then softly, "I apologize for my presumption Tsukino-sama."  
  
Usagi was so shocked that she nearly fell over dropping Jadeite.  
  
"No problem. You're forgiven." Usagi cleared her throat nervously. "But would you not call me Tsukino-sama."  
  
Jadeite looked at her clearly shocked by this proposal.  
  
"You do lead the Sailor Senshi don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then it's proper to show you respect." Jadeite said in perplexity.  
  
"There're other ways." Usagi paused. "Besides, it makes me nervous to have a friend call me Tsukino-san much less Tsukino-sama."  
  
"Friend?" Jadeite was surprised. "Friend. I've never had a friend before."  
  
Usagi gaped in astonishment. "Never?"  
  
Jadeite shook his head. "Not ever."  
  
"Well you do now." She said grasping his hand firmly. He shook his head.  
"It isn't proper. In the Dark Kingdom-"  
  
"We're not in the Dark Kingdom and I don't care whether or not it's proper. One way or another I want to be friends with you."  
  
He smiled at her determination. "One last thing then: what does one do with a friend?"  
"Umm…Lots of stuff. Umm…It's a little hard to explain, so how about I show you as we go along?"  
  
"Sure. What should I call you then?"  
  
"Usagi-chan."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Speaking of names, what are we going to call you?" Makoto asked. "We certainly can't call you Jadeite in public."  
  
"She's right you know." Artemis concurred.  
  
"What about Jiyuujin Hisui?" asked Luna.  
  
"Jiyuujin Hisui." He rolled the name around on his tongue. "Hisui of the House of Jiyuujin. I like it. Jiyuujin Hisui it is."  
  
"Now that that's settled, what were you doing in the Dark Kingdom? And what gave you the crazy idea in the first place?" Rei demanded.  
  
Usagi sighed and looked deeply troubled. "Lately, I've been very tired. It wasn't that I wasn't sleeping enough because I was sleeping all the time. It's just that I wasn't getting any rest while I slept. While I slept I was seeing my life on the moon. It started with my earliest memories and while I was sleeping I grew up on the moon all over again. And I started to know things in this life that weren't taught to me or shown to me in my dreams-or memories." She looked speculatively at Jadeite.  
  
"I had a cousin whose hair was the exact same shade as mine but had eyes that were several shades lighter than mine. His name was Eurus. I realized quite early on that he looked like a younger version of someone I had met in this lifetime. It took me awhile, but then I realized who he reminded me of. Jadeite. I know that Eurus would never have betrayed his family, the kingdom, his prince, and…and me to turn to Beryl. I began to wonder who Jadeite really was but I couldn't seem to find any of you to talk this over with, and I needed to talk to someone.  
  
"Then I remembered Minako-chan saying something about the Boss guiding her and Artemis before they joined up with the rest of us, so I went to find him. He was in and he was interested. Actually," Usagi blushed slightly, "I think he really wanted to keep me from doing something truly stupid and desperate.  
  
"Anyway, he found the death spots of Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite but kept coming up blank on Jadeite. Eventually he found Jadeite trapped in an Eternal Crystal" Here Luna and Artemis jumped and sent a look of pity mixed with wariness at Jadeite while Setsuna paled and looked at Jadeite compassionately. Usagi's grip on Jadeite unconsciously tightened. "And told me about it. We decided to get Jadeite out of there. No one deserves that type of fate and Jadeite certainly didn't choose to serve Beryl."  
  
"How do you know that?" Rei asked skeptically.  
  
"What's an Eternal Crystal?" Ami wanted to know.  
  
"I'll tell you, and anyone else who want's to know, about Eternal Crystals later." Setsuna hastily put in.  
  
Jadeite sent her a grateful look.  
  
Usagi took a deep breath and tried to organize her thoughts. "For starters Jadeite does almost everything with his mind. Eurus wasn't like that. Eurus was more inclined towards fire. You wouldn't believe what he could do with fire." Usagi smiled as she remembered something. "Also there are huge differences in their personalities."  
  
"That doesn't prove anything except that Jadeite isn't Eurus. It doesn't prove that Jadeite didn't choose to serve Beryl." Minako stated.  
  
"What's your earliest memory Jadeite?" Ami asked.  
  
Jadeite's face closed up and remembered pain swirled in his haunted eyes. "No."  
  
"Please," Usagi whispered in his ear. "I have to prove that you're not evil and this is the only way I can. Please, just tell us."  
  
"I am evil."  
  
"No you're not. Just misguided."  
  
"Those memories are very private and painful. I'd rather not share them."  
  
"Jadeite, the Sailor Senshi are a family. We share almost everything." Makoto pointed out.  
  
"This comes under the 'almost' category." Jadeite gulped. "Remembering brings the wounds' pain back."  
  
"I'll suffer them with you if you like." Usagi offered. He looked at her wide-eyed.  
  
He had only known her for a little while but something about her drew him to her. He suddenly realized that he didn't want her to know the pain that Beryl could inflict off handedly and he had a feeling that if she shared the pain with him, then she would see the memories directly and that was something that he didn't want. Among other things her innocence would be tainted. He tried to convince himself that it wouldn't be so bad. Usagi knew that illusions were one of his strengths, but she hadn't asked him to show his memories to them. Only to describe his earliest memories. He could do that. Probably.  
  
"No, I'll tell you." He collected his thoughts. "I…I remember waking up naked on a cold stone table with a terrible headache. Queen Beryl-sama stood in the shadows and looked me over for a few seconds before coming forward and telling me that my name was Jadeite. I looked her in the eye and asked her where I was and why. She…she blasted me terribly for looking at her directly and asking those questions." He paused and his face darkened with the shadows of remembered wounds. He didn't seem to notice though. "When she was done, I was laying on the floor, gasping for breath, and hurting all over. She looked down at me, then placed one foot squarely in the center of my back and stepped hard. She told me that she was now my mistress and my queen and would be forever. I would learn to speak with respect or suffer terribly. Then I was carried from the room and had some tests performed on me." He flushed which looked odd with the shadowy wounds. No one could determine what exactly made him flush though. "It didn't take me long to realize that Queen Beryl-sama was serious and had very painful ways to persuade people to obey, fear, and respect her, and not desert her ranks." He shrugged and seemed to think of something else with a fierce determination. Slowly his face began to go back to normal. "Anyway."  
  
"No sudden flack backs to any previous memories?" Ami intently asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hhhmmm. You're not really prone to amnesia are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure that he looks just like Eurus, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"But their powers are not the same?"  
  
"The major ones are really different. Some of the minor ones are the same or similar though."  
  
"Jadeite's probably a clone, then."  
  
"What?" The others asked aghast.  
  
Jadeite simply stared.  
  
"Why not? There was the technology, the knowledge, and the ability in that time. It's the only thing that fits with what both Usagi-chan and Jade…Hisui-san… have told me."  
  
"So were the other Kings clones?" Rei asked.  
  
"Probably." Ami replied.  
  
"So, what happened to the real men?" Makoto wanted to know.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I haven't got a clue. I haven't even got to the point where I meet the other kings' originals yet in my memories. All I know is that Eurus and Endymion, whom I haven't met yet, are very good friends. Anyway-"  
  
"You're talking as if you're the Moon Princess!" Jadeite exclaimed.  
  
Usagi looked at him and blushed. "Well, it turns out that I'm the Moon Princess."  
  
"You might want to tell me a few things that happened while I was-sleeping."  
  
"Later!" Rei snapped. "Anyway what happened?"  
  
"Oh!" Usagi thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! Eurus just got accepted to be a General Guardian of Earth. I'll let you know what happens to them later. After I dream it of course."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to be on our guards, until then won't we?" Haruka asked looking at Jadeite out of the corner of her eye.  
  
The other senshi nodded their agreement to her statement while Jadeite looked around at all the serious faces. He caught the idea that he was in for more than he bargained for or ever imagined. 'And the other senshi aren't going to make it easy for me to prove myself.' With a shock he reexamined that thought as well as a few others that he'd been having throughout the morning and wondered what was wrong with him. 'I must be loosing my mind or I'm sick.'  
  
"But before we get truly serious about this war, let's finish breakfast? Please?" Usagi begged.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" The other groaned at their leader. Jadeite began to choke.   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
It had been several days since the one who shone with a blinding light had left with Jadeite and he was finally free of his prison. It had taken the yoma longer than he had first thought it would to free him. It was good to be free after spending several millennia trapped in a rather cramped energy ball. He looked around the throne room appraisingly. Beryl always did have rather gaudy taste.  
  
Beryl and her mistress Metellia now there were two that he had spent centuries plotting his revenge against. Metellia for imprisoning him and Beryl for serving as her toady. He could almost laugh at their humiliating fates. Beryl the Idiot, who was obsessed with taking that boy prince from the Bright One and tormenting her, had never considered the love between the Bright One and her Shining Ones. The love that would give the Bright One the determination to telepathically attack her prince through their bond and force him to remember his life and their love. That in turn would give the boy prince the power to throw off her enchantments and defeat her.  
  
Nor did she suppose that the child Bright One, who was blinding in her brightness already, could call upon her Shining Ones, children themselves, for aide rather than destroy herself defeating the combined forces of her mistress, Metellia, and herself. The painfulness and the humiliation of their demise were such that he would consider that as his final vengeance on them. He gestured and a whimpering yoma crawled up the stairs on her hands and knees. He put his feet up on her back. Calmly he considered possible plans for the future and ways to bring them about.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Usagi nearly danced with impatience and wondered for the seven billion eight hundred and ninety-seventh time what was taking him so long. In exasperation she called, "Hisui-kun are you ready yet?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
Makoto arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'sort of'?"  
  
"I'm having a few really minor problems."  
  
Minako's eyes began to sparkle wickedly. "Can we help at all?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Minako-chan!" Artemis gasped.  
  
"Would you please come out?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I really don't think that's necessary."  
  
"You can't wear temple robes for the rest of your life. Even Rei-chan has other clothes."  
  
"Usagi-chan in the present circumstances, I really think I could."  
  
"Get out here now!"  
  
"Usagi-chan this is the cruelest thing I've ever seen you do." The panel to Jadeite's rooms slowly slide open and he shuffled out. The five adolescent girls and two cats that were waiting for him burst into laughter at the sight.  
  
Jadeite was decidedly unhappy and slightly flushed in a tight tie-dyed t-shirt and a pair of bellbottom jeans that were so tight at the top as to leave nothing to the imagination and flared so largely at the bottom as to look like a dress. In one hand he held a pair of five-inch high clogs which he held over the relevant portions of his anatomy.  
  
"Where did you get that outfit?" Minako choked out.  
  
"Ojii-san."  
  
"Well he said that he had found an outfit for you for our shopping trip." Makoto remarked dubiously.  
  
"I'm not being seen in public like this." Jadeite flatly stated.  
  
"You could ask Yuuchiru to loan you an outfit." Ami commented.  
  
"I don't think he would."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't think he likes me, Mizuno-san."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Usagi asked.  
  
Jadeite sighed as he thought of the dead fish that kept mysteriously appearing in his bed, and shook his head slightly. "Little things."  
  
"Well what are we going to do?" Minako wanted to know. "He doesn't have any clothing except temple clothing and that tattered, old uniform."  
  
"I'll wear either!"  
  
"No." Usagi shook her head emphatically while frowning slightly.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" He cried out in anguish.  
  
"We can't take him anywhere like that!" Minako put in.  
  
"I know." Usagi smiled slightly and pulled a pink pen with a tiny crystal attached to the top out of thin air. "So I'll fix it."  
  
Luna and Artemis groaned while everyone except Rei laughed.  
  
"Usagi-chan! That pen is only for business. Sailor business to be exact."  
  
"Luna this is business. Sailor business to be exact."  
  
"Yeah!" Minako added her support to Usagi's cause. "We're reintegrating a man, who is used to the dark, miserable life induced by the powers he used to serve, back into the life of the average person so that he can become a valuable, and contributing member of society." Minako put on an angelic face. "You wouldn't want to deprive him of his one opportunity to live a normal life by interfering with Usagi-chan's plans. Would you?" Everyone else face faulted.  
  
"Minako-chan," Artemis rasped out, "Where did you get that?"  
  
"Shadows of the Vampire, Part X," Usagi thoughtlessly rolled off. "That speech was packed with huge excerpts from the opening story. Minako and I went and saw it the other day."  
  
"Usagi-chan…" Minako growled from between clenched teeth.  
  
Artemis frowned. "Aren't you two too young to see that?"  
  
Usagi blinked. "I don't know…Maybe and maybe not." She turned to the other blond. "What do you think Minako-chan?"  
  
"Who cares? It was a great movie!" She turned hurriedly to Artemis. "Not nearly as graphic as the reviews claimed."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It was worse."  
  
"You two did it didn't you?" Luna demanded.  
  
Simultaneously Minako and Usagi put on innocent faces. "Did what?" They asked together.  
  
"You know!"  
  
Minako exchanged a guilty look with Usagi. Then Usagi cleared her throat nervously and put a hand behind her head. "If you think that we used things that you think should only be used for business to disguise ourselves and sneak into movies that we're far too young to even think about seeing…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're absolutely right!"  
  
"Oh dear." Luna murmured.  
  
"We can't let them out of out sight for an instant." Artemis commiserated.  
  
"Usagi, you just told one of our worst enemies about our ability to disguise ourselves!" Rei exploded.  
  
"Relax!" Usagi beamed brilliantly at a suddenly stone-faced Jadeite and the furious Rei. "You wouldn't believe the number of times he's seen various women turn into Sailor Moon. He's known about it since…since our second battle. Neither you nor Ami were around at the time." She turned toward Jadeite. "Anyway we're wasting valuable shopping time." She threw the pen up into the air and cried out, "Moon Power…make Jadeite a disguise that he likes and will make him look normal…ni nare."  
  
When the flashing lights cleared Jadeite stood there in a loose white shirt with golden buttons whose high collar and cuffs were also buttoned snuggly around his throat and wrists. He had loose black trousers on and shiny black dress shoes. His outfit was rounded off with a wide black tie that was slightly loose and a white sports jacket was draped over an arm negligently.  
  
"Nice," purred Minako with a speculative look in her eyes.  
  
"It's a vast improvement." Ami agreed readily while blushing.  
  
"Still," Makoto continued, "he does kind of-"  
  
"We know!" Usagi exclaimed jumping in. "There's not need to go into that!"  
  
"What about you Usagi-chan? What do you think?" Minako asked impishly. "Don't you think that he looks handsome?"  
  
"He's handsome." Usagi admitted readily. "But Mamo-chan is handsomer in my eyes." She smiled dreamily. Minako looked exasperated while Ami and Makoto hid smiles. Rei continued to be angry and watched Jadeite carefully. Jadeite stepped up to Usagi's side, and offered his arm to her. "Shall we go?"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
He sat on the edge of the throne and stared intently at the six people that continuously flashed over its surface. These were the ones that he would use to gather energy until he could create servants of his own to fulfill his plans. Unfortunately he would have to send them to Tokyo to gather energy. The weakest rip between this universe and that universe was situated there and there was the most energy to be gathered was there. As a result of the Bright One, her Shining Ones, and the large number of White Moon People that were situated there, no doubt. Whatever the cause it would serve his ends well. There was only one more problem remaining: how to bring them back from the dead. He would need energy of course.   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
For no particular reason, Makoto glanced up from the rack of shirts that she was inspecting. On the far side of the shop, a man with piercing blue eyes and wild brown hair that was more or less pulled back into ponytail caught her attention. He was dressed in a black business suit and was more or less stunning. She stared at him intently with her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed slightly, a black shirt clutched forgotten in her hands.  
  
'He's even better looking than my old boyfriend was. I wonder if I could accidentally bump into him, it would only be an accident of course, and get his name and maybe a date eventually. If I liked him.' The power of her gaze caused him to glance in her direction curiously, whereupon she became engrossed in the buttons of the shirt that she was holding. Peeking from the corner of her eye at the spot where he had been, she gave an involuntary sigh as she noted that the place was now empty. She turned back to the rack and jumped.  
  
Standing directly behind her was the man she had been observing. "I'm sorry if I surprised you." He apologized in his deep velvety voice while smiling slightly. She had a feeling that he meant no such thing. "Although it does sort of pay you back for the discomfort that your stare caused me a few moments ago." He continued the smile blossoming into a grin. Makoto blushed furiously, ducked her head, and wished either that she hadn't been right a moment ago or that the floor would open up and swallow her immediately. She decided to lie this handsome stranger.  
  
"I…I'm sorry about that. You…you reminded me of someone I once knew."  
  
"Really?" He gave the slightest hint of having that grin turn into a malicious grin. "How fortunate for me."  
  
Despite her discomfort and his good looks, Makoto was beginning to get angry with him. She hated being embarrassed, teased, or laughed at by strangers. And she had the feeling that this man was doing all of those things. "If you'll forgive me, I'm here with friends and they're waiting for me." She turned to go but he grabbed her upper arm.  
  
"Please don't be angry." The grin was gone and he was looking at her earnestly. "I didn't mean to make you angry." Minako called to her from two or three racks down and Makoto pulled her arm free. "That's one of them now. Please excuse me."  
  
He drew back stiffly. "Of course."  
  
Minako skipped into their isle. "Mako-chan?" She called. "I found something that would go beautifully with that-oh! Excuse me!" She took a step back and a wicked twinkle entered her eyes. "I didn't know that you were busy Mako-chan. I'll just-"  
  
"No. It's all right. We just bumped into each other is all, so what did you find that would go beautifully with what of mine?"  
  
Minako looked at them doubtfully. "Are you sure Mako-chan?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Well," Minako began as she grabbing Makoto by the wrist and dragged her and the black shirt down the isle that she had come from.  
  
The man just stood there and watched them leave and then the spot where they disappeared from his sight. He sighed deeply. "You made a few mistakes," he remarked ruefully to himself. "It's a pity." He sighed again and returned to his shopping while considering the depressingly low possibilities of meeting up again with this "Mako-chan".  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Jadeite was staring in the mirror with intense distaste. Those girls had awful taste in men's clothes. Ami and occasionally Usagi were the only ones he could rely upon to pick out clothes for him that he wouldn't want to die of embarrassment if he wore in public. He sensed that Usagi's choices were made more on the basis of what her beloved Mamo-chan would wear instead of any real taste on her part. That left him to rely upon Ami to temper the choices of her friends on what to present him with to try on. He sighed.  
  
He found himself deeply wishing that the other senshi were there. The very young one wouldn't be much help but the older ones…The girl with the sandy-blonde hair who dressed like a man seemed to have good taste in men's clothes. Or maybe it was her partner with the aquamarine hair and the mirror that insured she dressed well. Anyone who knew the signs could tell that those two were a couple and he definitely knew the signs.  
  
A sudden picture came to mind of the silent senshi with her deep green hair and knowledgeable red eyes. She had been wearing a pale purple business suit with a stone the same shade of red as her eyes between the lapels of her collar. She had very good taste in women's clothes and was probably knowledgeable about men's clothing. He was surprised that he remembered so much about her and a longing to have her opinion on his clothes suddenly stabbed him.  
  
There was a commotion outside the dressing room that had screams of terror intermixed with it. He also felt the overwhelming presence of the negative energy of the Dark Kingdom wash over him and he stiffened. Feet pounded to a halt outside of his dressing room and a fist began to pound on the door. He swung it open and there stood Minako.   
  
"There're yoma from the Dark Kingdom outside! Stay in here until we come for you." Then she was running out the door of the shop.  
  
Jadeite was suddenly suffering from conflicting interests. One the one hand he would like to see someone else thwarted by the Sailor Senshi and see why whoever was in charge was using so many yoma. He could feel the presence of at least five. He also had the feeling that the girls had thought that they had dealt with the Dark Kingdom once and for all awhile ago. But on the other hand this was his one chance to grab and buy decent clothes without having to fight with the others all the way. He decided to get the clothes, then have a look at the fight. Quickly he dashed around the store picking up all the clothes that he liked and could afford to try on. Having made his clothing selections he quickly tried them on and then stopped by the underwear racks. He was very thankful that the girls hadn't thought to help him out in that area of dressing.  
  
He was once again thankful that he and Nephrite had thought to set up a Swiss bank account and a social security box. It meant that he wouldn't be totally dependent on the Sailor Senshi. Concentrating he summoned several wads of small bills from his subspace pocket to pay the cashier. With his huge shopping bags in hand he went to the window of the shop that looked onto the street. The street was empty but there was no sign of a battle although there occasionally could be heard a battle cry or, in the yoma's case, a shriek of pain. Pity filled him as he thought of the poor, stupid yoma who didn't really have a chance. Suddenly he didn't really wish to see this battle or gloat to himself that he wasn't the one getting whipped. Instead he picked up a magazine and waited for the girls to come back.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Chiba Mamoru looked up from what he was doing. This was the second time in as many weeks that his Usako had changed into Sailor Moon to do battle with something or someone. He wondered what was going on in Tokyo. Usako hadn't mentioned any new enemies in her letters to him. Wryly he smiled. If there were trouble, she probably wouldn't write and tell him about it. She wouldn't want him to waste any of his precious time in America on worrying about enemies in Tokyo. Even though she herself hated to study, she was always encouraging him to since it was important to him.  
  
Something about her felt different though. Even when she wasn't Sailor Moon, she felt different to him, almost as if parts of her were only now emerging and old parts were changing and growing. But she hadn't mentioned any changes. 'We're going to have a long talk about these things,' he decided as he sat back to see if she would need his assistance.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
'Barely,' he decided as he carefully regarded all the energy that the yomas had collected before they were defeated and destroyed. 'They call themselves the Sailor Senshi,' he reminded himself as he thought of Beryl's crystal scepter from which he had watched the gradual fall of the Dark Kingdom. They all seemed to be much stronger than they had been during the days they had been at war with Beryl. 'But that's to be expected,' he reminded himself then sternly told himself to keep his mind on the project at hand.  
  
He checked the six stone slabs that he had prepared in the throne room for his six new servants. On two of the byres lay limp bandages. One of made of ragged orange flannel and was slightly green tinted in quiet a few places. The other was of once white cotton that was now stained both by dirt and blood. On the two byres that had been pulled together lay a single cherry blossom petal, a small pale pink flower, and a framed picture that lay face down. On the fifth byre lay a rumpled white cloak that was pristine save for the largish gaping holes in it that were bloody around the edges. On the last byre a single earring made of a black crystal and topped with scalloped gold was wrapped in the remains of a vest. All of it appeared, for the most part, to be worthless rubbish, but in actuality it was all very valuable. At least it was to him.  
  
He concentrated on the focuses on the slabs and began to pull them back by the their very essences to life in the realms of the living. Slowly bodies began to flicker into being, but they were filmy and see through. It was taking more energy than he had thought it would, but he grimy continued telling himself that the benefits he would receive from this would far outweigh the difficulties he was now experiencing.  
  
If that…Sailor Moon…could pull herself, her…Sailor Senshi…and her love from the maws of death, surely he could do it too. The bodies took on substance and the individual power signatures that had belonged to the men began to radiate from their bodies. Finally it was done and he paused to look at his servants. He walked down the row naming them as he went and touching their shoulders. "Nephrite…Zoisite…Kunzite…Rubeus…Safir…Demando." He turned to one of the two groups of yoma in attendance in the room and gestured them forward. "Take everyone but Kunzite and Zoisite and stick them in the brainwashing chambers." As the yoma began to move them, he added sharply, "And do it carefully. If there are any accidents with them there will be very severe consequences." The yoma bobbed their acknowledgement then very slowly and carefully they carried the men off.  
  
He then turned to the other group of yoma. "Carefully pick up Lord Kunzite and take him to that wall next to the throne. Hold him upright against it and do so until I tell you to let go of him." The yoma did as they were commanded. He walked up behind them and gently trailed a finger over on of Kunzite's wrists.  
  
Immediately pulsing vines surged out of the wall and entwined themselves around Kunzite's limp form and held him to the wall. Parts of Kunzite were even sucked into the wall. Even while all this was going on, the terrified yoma continued to hold onto Kunzite. When it was done, all that could be seen of Kunzite, that was recognizably Kunzite, was Kunzite's head and neck, with the hair forlornly straggling around and over them, and his shoulders where the clasps of his cloak held the beginnings of his cloak to his shoulders. "Good. You may let go of him now and leave us." The terrified yoma scurried from the room. He sat down to wait for Kunzite and Zoicite to wake up.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Usagi rolled over on her bed. She was trying to find sleep. It was late, she was exhausted, and she had school tomorrow but, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't get to sleep. Snatches of the meeting that had taken place that afternoon came to her ears. Unbidden, a picture of all the senshi and Hisui, as they sat around a glen in the forest on the temple grounds, came to mind.  
  
They sat in little groups, leaning on each other for comfort and support. Usagi sat with her head resting on Hisui's shoulder as he leaned against a huge tree. Her shoulders drooping wearily, Ami sat on Usagi's other side, her head resting on Usagi's shoulder, busily typing on her minicomputer, but much slower than usual. Luna was curled up in Usagi's lap. On Hisui's other side sat Setsuna, her head also leaned against the tree, with Hotoru's head in her lap. Haruka and Michiru leaned on a tree opposite them, Michiru had her head rested in Haruka's shoulder and Haruka's head rested on Mirchiru's head. Unconsciously perhaps, they each had an arm around the other's waist. Upon entering the clearing, Minako had flopped down in the exact middle and not moved since. Artemis had wearily walked over and curled up on Minako's stomach. Rei had curled up in the roots of one particularly tall tree and Makoto was sprawled beside her.  
  
Everyone's face was serious and worried. Fatigue showed clearly in every movement and gesture of everyone in that glen. Before the day had ended, even Hisui had worked hard. While he had not participated in any of the battles, he had ended up following the groups of senshi around, caring for the wounded or exhausted and standing guard over them until they were fit enough to return to battle.  
  
"That wasn't the normal yoma pattern of attack." Ami tiredly reported to the group. "For those of us who don't know, yoma from the Dark Kingdom usually come down, disguise themselves, hide among the general populace of Tokyo, and steal energy from everyone who falls into their trap. When they're discovered, they real their true forms, and do battle with the Sailor Senshi who discovered them. Usually there is never more than two or three collecting energy at a time. There are exceptions to the rules, of course." She paused. "This time, however, they followed none of their usual pattern. A group of eight appeared in the middle of the Tokyo Subway system, a group of six at an intersection close to where we were shopping with Hisui-kun, a group of nine in the business district, and a group of twelve outside the Tokyo Tower. There were also groups that ranged throughout the city.  
  
"All of them were very hard to fight and defeat because they retreated at the mere hint of the presence of a Sailor Senshi, and, when cornered, they semi-cooperated with each other in the ensuing battle. Up until now, it was almost unheard of for small groups, much less large groups, of yoma to cooperate with each other. Rarely has any yoma run from a battle or denied itself the opportunity to inflict pain and suffering on any human that is crossed. Two of the greatest proofs of this are Nephrite's assassination and the Battle of the Arctic." All the Inner Senshi, Ami included, paled. Despite this Ami continued on in a steady voice. "With their leaders gone, someone or something has risen up and taken her place in the Dark Kingdom. If new leader is so terrifying that the yoma are working together and following orders, we could be in serious trouble." Tiredly she took her glasses off and cleaned them. She was about to start typing again, when Usagi put her hand on Ami's.  
  
Ami glanced at Usagi who smiled at her tiredly. "Stop. You can put that data in when you're not as tired. You'll think much more clearly for one thing. If you forget any details, the rest of us will help you to remember. Anyway, you don't need to write a new program to find the enemy. You already have one that, if I remember correctly, works beautifully." Ami nodded and returned Usagi's tired smile with one of her own as she saved what she had, activated her old program that detected yoma, and snapped her computer shut before returning it to her subspace pocket.  
  
"How did the five of you and the cats feel the energy of the yoma? I would have thought that only Jiyuujin-san would have known where the yoma were going to hit." Haruka asked.  
  
"It's something we developed while fighting the Dark Kingdom." Usagi replied.   
  
"Rei-chan and the cats are best at it, but the rest of us are good enough to be able to pick up the yoma's energy if we're close enough. Ami-chan can pick the yoma's energy signals on her mini-computer and track them. Or any of us, if there's a need to do it."  
  
"That's why you were sure to split Luna, Artemis, and Rei-chan up between the three groups we formed." Hortaru guessed. "And whenever Ami-chan hailed any of the groups over the communicators to tell us where there were more yoma, the five of you responded instantly."  
  
"Right." Makoto confirmed.  
  
"There's something else that's worrying me." Ami said. "Did anyone else notice that the yoma changed their energy storing tactics?"  
  
"Yeah." Usagi agreed. "Usually they carry the collected energy by somehow storing it and tying it to themselves. They never used to return with it to the Dark Kingdom until they had as much as they could hold. This time they returned and gave what they had collected to their leader while they had relatively small amounts, then returned to collect more. Very few of the victims got any of their energy back after we killed the yoma. I've never seen them do that before. Minako-chan, you ever seen anything like this as Sailor V? "  
  
"You were Sailor V?" Hortaru asked excitedly.  
  
"I always thought that Sailor V was a spin off of the Sailor Senshi. You know some sort of urban legend." Haruka exclaimed.  
  
"It certainly looked that way." Mirchiru agreed.  
  
Minako shot to her feet indignantly, accidentally throwing Artemis on the ground in the process. She glared at Haruka and Mirchiru. "Of course there was a Sailor V and I was her!" Minako's glare darkened and she stamped her foot. She accidentally squashed the winded Artemis under her foot. "I simply can't believe that! Telling me that I don't exist! And to my face even! V can stand for other things besides Victory. Things like Venus! Didn't you two notice the orange in the costume? Of all people the two of you should believe in mysterious senshi."  
  
"Min…ako…-chan…" Artemis managed to gasp out.  
  
"And no I am not leaving the subject Artemis!" She spared a glance at Usagi. "I have never seen yoma behave this way before either." Then she returned to glaring at Haruka and Mirchiru.  
  
"Shouldn't we tell Minako-chan about Artemis?" Hortaru softly whispered to those around her. Usagi and Ami looked startled. Hisui nodded his agreement to Hortaru's question and opened his mouth to call out to Minako. Ami and Usagi's hands shot out to simultaneously cover his mouth before a single sound emerged. Usagi hissed. "I don't think any of you have seen Minako-chan when she's mad so remember this: Never interrupt her when she's mad."  
  
Ami continued in a soft whisper. "Minako-chan can be quite dangerous at the best of time, but she's deadly when under the influence of a strong emotion. In battle most people make mistakes when they feel about anything strongly, but not Minako-chan. The angrier she becomes, the better she gets."  
  
"Lucky for the bad guys, she usually keeps herself calm and cool when there's a fight."  
  
Haruka and Mirchiru were both fully alert by now and distinctly uncomfortable.  
  
"We're very sorry." Mirchiru said soothingly. "We didn't mean to offend anyone with our comments." Minako gradually stopped glaring at the pair.  
  
"Please Minako-chan, sit down." Haruka added. "I'm already tired, and watching you use up all that energy being angry with Michiru and I is making me exhausted."  
  
Minako cracked a smile. "All is forgiven." She announced grandly and was about to sit down when a faintly puzzled look crossed her face. "Does anyone know where Artemis is?" Mutely everyone pointed at Minako's foot. Still puzzled she looked down to see Artemis turning purple under her foot. "Oh Artemis! Are you all right? What were you doing under there anyway?"  
  
"Suffocating. Has it ever occurred to you to look before you stamp or to get up more slowly? It would certainly save me a lot of grief in the long run."  
  
"Ungrateful tomcat!" Minako lightly bopped him on the head with her fist.  
  
He mock glared at her, then turned on Ami and Usagi. "I saw you two traitors tell the others not to interfere and get me out from under Minako-chan's foot. With friends like you who needs enemies!"  
  
"Why Artemis what a terrible thing to say!" Usagi exclaimed innocently.  
  
"We do have very good reasons." Ami assured him earnestly.  
  
Usagi picked up again. "You know perfectly well that we've saved you lots of times from dangerous situations. We just couldn't save you this time. As a Sailor Senshi I'm surprised that you even considered trying to force your long lost Moon Princess into doing such a terribly dangerous thing! As your friend I'm horrified that you would put poor dear Ami-chan, Luna, Setsuna-san, Hisui-kun, Hortaru-chan and I in such danger! And Hisui-kun, Setsuna-san, and Hortaru-chan not even know that they were in danger before it was too late!"  
  
"What are you talking about? All I wanted the lot of you to do was free me from under Minako-chan's foot!"  
  
"And force us to face Minako-chan's wrath?"  
  
"Usagi-chan's right you know," Makoto put. "That is a little much to ask of anyone."  
  
"So as Ami-chan said, we had perfectly good reasons behind our actions."  
  
He looked darkly at Luna from Minako's arms. "I suppose that those are your reasons for not helping me?"  
  
"No. My reason is that you should have been faster in escaping the danger zone around Minako-chan."  
  
"I had the wind knocked out of me when she jumped up!"  
  
"No excuses. You're a cat remember? You're supposed to land on your feet."  
  
"Luna!"  
  
"Calm down Artemis." Minako surveyed the area around her carefully before setting Artemis down. "Don't move." She ordered. "I have you exactly where I want you."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of!"  
  
Minako looked at him. "Did you say anything Artemis?"  
  
"No Minako-chan." He replied meekly. "Nothing at all."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
Then Minako flopped down in precisely the same spot she had occupied before, in exactly the same position, leaving no marks to indicate that she had ever moved. Muttering, Artemis reclaimed his place on her stomach. He looked at her sternly.  
  
"No sudden movements Minako-chan."  
  
"Of course not Artemis." She smiled at him winsomely. Artemis sighed, then put his head on his paws.  
  
"Can we get back to business?" Ami asked.  
  
"Of course Ami-chan."  
  
"Hisui-san, do you have any idea who could have organized the yoma?"  
  
"No Ami-chan. There were all sorts of unsavory things trapped or lurking in dark corners of the palace. Not even Queen Beryl-sama knew of them all. The only one who might have any idea who's behind the yoma is Queen Metellia-sama. And she's more than dead."  
  
"That puts us back where we started." Haruka observed dryly.  
  
Setsuna quietly asked. "Usagi-chan, when you were in the Dark Kingdom, did you meet any kind of resistance?"  
  
Usagi frowned for a moment. "Not at first, but when were about to leave we were attacked. I blast all of the one nearest to us as I was teleporting the lot of us out of there."  
  
"Did they work together?"  
  
"It's hard to say. They might have been. I was kinda busy at the time. Luna? Hisui-kun?"  
  
"I wasn't in any condition to tell one way or the other. Luna?"  
  
"They did look like they were getting ready to attack us in patterns. I can't be totally sure, because they were killed before they got to do anything serious."  
  
"Another example of concerted attacking." Setsuna mused.  
  
"Why wasn't anyone looking for intruders?" Haruka demanded.  
  
"Even if there were patrols, they wouldn't have found Sailor Moon. Yoma are at the best of times lazy. If any of them were on patrol, they were probably gorging themselves on something disgusting in a secluded corner somewhere." Hisui replied with obvious distaste.  
  
"Wouldn't they have felt the massive surge of energy?" Mirchiru asked skeptically.  
  
"No." Rei frown thoughtfully. "For some reason we can feel their energy but they can't feel ours. We could never figure out why it's like that but it is."  
  
"You mean that even if you aren't in senshi form you lot can still feel the energy that the yoma give off?" Hisui asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes." Usagi said simply.  
  
He laughed. "No wonder you always managed to thwart our plans. In those days I'd see you all the time and I'd never feel anything from you but you could feel me and the yoma."  
  
"We couldn't really feel you kings when you were disguised, unless you dropped your disguise and revealed yourselves to us. After that it's really no trouble at all to feel you." Usagi frowned thoughtfully. "Actually you were the best at hiding yourself. Nephrite did a pretty good job for awhile but he always used the same disguise. He eventually got careless and I found out whom he was posing as during one of our battles."  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Rei gasped. "Do you mind not telling him all of our secrets!"  
  
"He's one of us now Rei-chan. I trust him."  
  
"But you shouldn't! He's not even in the future! I didn't see him when we went to Crystal Tokyo, did you?"  
  
"N…no."  
  
"There is no way that he could have been in Crystal Tokyo when we visited." Ami broke in. "But then neither were Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, or Sailor Saturn. In that particular future the Sailor Starlights, their Princess, and Chibi chibi don't exist or don't come to Earth. The same is true for all of the enemies that we've faced since the Dark Moon Family too."  
  
"Ami-chan, what are you talking about?" Makoto asked in perplexity.  
  
"When the five of us went to the future to help in Crystal Tokyo, everything that we saw there was a possible future for us and this world not a definite future. Haruka-san, Mirchiru-san, and Hortaru-chan hadn't even awakened yet as Sailor Senshi when we left for the future, so they made no appearance in the future that we witnessed, because in that future they had lived and died as normal people."  
  
"That would explain why the Neo-Queen Selenity that we saw had a huge bow that looked like a pair of wings but not a pair of true wings. Usagi-chan, on the other hand, has the most realistic wings that I've ever seen. She can even fly on them."  
  
Ami nodded. "Right Minako-chan. When Chibiusa-chan was with us she probably didn't even notice the changes we caused in her mother because the alterations to her future would be instantaneous."  
  
Usagi suddenly sat bolt upright. With a horrified look on her face she slowly turned toward Ami. "Ami-chan, what your really saying is that the future isn't set isn't it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So if we make one mistake now, there won't be a Small Lady or Diana or a Crystal Tokyo or anything in the future?"  
  
Except for Setsuna, all the women in the clearing looked horrified to varying degrees. The cats were suddenly no longer exhausted and were looking at Ami intently. Minako even sat up, to stare at Usagi. "I…I don't know." Ami faltered.  
  
"Are they right Setsuna-san?" Hortaru demanded.  
  
"Ami-chan is perfectly correct in assessment of the future."  
  
"And Usagi-chan?"  
  
Setsuna turned toward Usagi. "Hasn't it always been that if you made a mistake at a crucial moment, all would be lost and this world or the universe would be destroyed by those that you fought?"  
  
Usagi thought for a moment. "Y…yes."  
  
"So how is your situation different now?"  
  
"It's different because I know what I can loose if I fail, Setsuna-san. Before Chibiusa-chan came back and I met her, I fought to protect now and to keep what happened to my mother's kingdom from ever happening again," Hisui visible winced and shuddered slightly. "I never thought of the future beyond eventually marrying Mamo-chan. Now I know my future daughter. She's not just some faint but pleasant daydream anymore. To me she's a person that I know and love but just haven't met yet. Even though the city was in ruins, it looked like a nice place to live with my little family and raise my daughter. Now I fight to protect that future and try to make it come about in the best way possible. I'm already trying to figure out a way to prevent the Dark Moon Family or just lessen their ranks."  
  
"Then your seeing parts of a possible future wasn't as bad a thing as I once feared it to be Usagi-chan." Setsuna smiled gently. "All you can do is to live your life the best way you can. Whether you worry and fear for the future or not, it's going to come so enjoy life. A few mistakes here and there along time aren't really going to hurt things. A disaster like loosing this war to our enemies on the other hand…"  
  
Relief and new resolve showed in a great many faces around the clearing. The Senshi suddenly seemed to become aware of muscles that they had tightened without knowing it. The tension drained out of Usagi and she leaned against Hisui once again, as Ami once more leaned against her.  
  
Although Haruka, Mirchiru, and Hortaru weren't quiet sure about whom the Dark Moon Family was or what had happened that first time Chibiusa-chan ventured into the past, they had all caught the point of the conversation between Setsuna and Usagi. Hisui, on the other hand, was extremely puzzled. He was used to being told everything that he needed to know and waiting patiently for the rest to be revealed in time to him. The Sailor Senshi seemed to have no such policy concerning information.  
  
He couldn't quite figure out what he was supposed to do. The only available option seemed to be to ask a question. Instantly his mind shrunk from the idea. He knew what happened to people who asked questions. 'But this isn't the Dark Kingdom. Here they ask each other everything, so it may be all right to ask a question or two,' he reminded himself. 'They might not answer me though. Usagi-chan and Mizuno-san seem to accept me better than most of the others, so I'll ask one of them.' Satisfied with his decision, he went back to listening to the chatter of the others.   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Zoisite was the first of the two to awaken. Groaning and holding his head he struggled into a sitting position. He sat there for several moments as if he was trying to collect his thoughts while staring at one hand intently. He finally said in a shaky voice, "I should be dead."  
  
"You were dead. I brought you back."  
  
Zoisite tried to spin around and look at the voice that was addressing him, but he was still a little shaky and nearly fell off of the table. Clutching the stone byre he turned more slowly toward the source of the voice. It came from the shadows of the room and Zoisite squinted to try to see the owner of the voice.  
  
"What happened? Who are you?"  
  
"You died. Tuxedo Kamen was brainwashed and Kunzite took over in you're place with the mission to get the Ginzuishou from the Moon Princess. He was very depressed about your death and never quite recovered. He blamed the Sailor Senshi for it, especially Sailor Moon, so his plans always contained the angle that Sailor Moon would die-usually in a terrible fashion. His plans never worked, largely because Tuxedo Kamen saved them at the last possible second, and eventually he was killed by Sailor Moon. Just before he died he called out to you.  
  
Sailor Moon and her Sailor Senshi then went on to attack Beryl in her fortress. The Sailor Senshi died one by one on that trek and in the end Sailor Moon stood alone before the gates. She fought and de-brainwashed Prince Endymion, who is also Tuxedo Kamen. He died in the ensuing battle with Beryl after mortally wounding her. Beryl fled to her Mistress where she was restored and then possessed. Meanwhile Prince Endymion died in his princess's arms. After that Sailor Moon went to find and destroy Beryl and Metallia.  
  
She was on the verge of trying to destroy all three of them and called out to her followers when the dead senshi told her that they wanted to fight with her in this final battle. Together they destroyed the two and Princess Selenity died. While she was dying, she resurrected herself, her senshi, and her prince. After that they faced and defeated assorted enemies." He paused. "You wanted to know who I am? I can sum it all up in two words: Your Master. For that's what I am. As for your beloved Kunzite, he's right there." The figure in the shadows gestured to the wall on the far side of the throne.  
  
Zoisite shakily got to his feet and tottered in that direction. When he caught sight of his beloved's plight, he forgot how shaky he was on his legs and how sensitive his head currently was. "Kunzaito-sama!" he cried out and stumbled into trot. Leaning against the vines that entwined Kunzite, he gently pulled Kunzite's hair out of his face and frantically looked for a pulse. Finding one he relaxed slightly, before turning furiously on the shadowy figure. "What have you done to him? Who are you really and what's going on?"  
  
"I'm going to answer you're questions in the order in which you have asked them. All I did was bring him back to life-nothing else except to bind him into that wall which is completely reversible. I've already told you who I am and what's happened since your death."  
  
"You're not my master! Now release him!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine." Zoisite turned back to Kunzite. Concentrating for a moment caused a long, razor-sharp icicle to appear in his hands. Viciously he hacked at a vine. Almost immediately Kunzite came awake bellowing hoarsely as the vines pulsed with a deep black light. Zoisite stopped instantly. "Kunzaito-sama! Did I hurt you very badly? I'm sorry."  
  
"Zoisaito? You're dead." Memory seemed to flood beck to him and he jerked in his bonds. "So am I for that matter. What's going on? What's wrong with me?"  
  
Zoisite jerked his head in the general direction of the shadowy figure. "He says he brought us back from the dead and that he's our master. For some reason he's stuck you in the wall to one side of Queen Beryl-sama's throne."  
  
"Where's Queen Beryl-sama?"  
  
"The Sailor Senshi attacked this place and the Moon Princess destroyed her and Queen Metallia-sama." Zoisite turned and directed a hard look at the shadowy figure. "Let him out of the wall right now."  
  
"I can see that you're going to have to learn the hard way to obey me."  
  
"We'll see who's going to obey whom." Zoisite flicked his hand in the general direction of the shadowy figure. "Zoi!"  
  
A barrage of flower petals and icicles flew from him towards his advisory. It disappeared before it got even a quarter of the way.  
  
"It's very bad for you to raise your hand against me."  
  
The vines surrounding Kunzite began to pulse once again with the deep black light. Kunzite's hoarse bellows began again. Zoisite spun around and tried to absorb some of the energy but that only made matters worse. Kunzite's bellows began to turn to shrieks. Zoisite snatched his hands from the vines. "Stop it! Stop it now!" He shouted. "I'm sorry. I'll do whatever you say, only stop it…Master-sama." The vines abruptly stopped glowing and Kunzite stopped crying out. Instead he gasped for breath.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I'm sorry that I attacked you…Master-sama." Zoisite paused. "I'll serve you, but please release Kunzite."  
  
"No, I don't think so Zoisite. This is the best way that I can think of keeping you firmly in rein. I have neither the time nor the energy to…reprogram…you two like the others." He moved forward into stronger light and for the first time Kunzite and Zoisite saw him. "You, Zoisite, are going to go to Earth and gather energy. With it I am going to reprogram the others and attend to various chores. After that I will share with the lot of you my plans for you and the Earth. During all of this, Kunzite is going to remain firmly in that wall with the vines coiled about him very snugly to ensure your enthusiasm, your success, and your loyalty to me. Every time you fail, Kunzite will pay the price and pay very dearly."  
  
"If you do not mind answering, why is he in that wall and not me?"  
  
"Because Zoisite, you're a bit of a maverick as far as the Sailor Senshi are concerned. While Kunzite has more experience and is stronger, his style is well known to the Sailor Senshi. To them you are unpredictable and have no style as far as the collection of energy is concerned. Also your appearances are deceptive. Kunzite both looks and is a threatening and dangerous person. You on the other hand don't look in the least like you could be dangerous or threatening, both of which you are."  
  
"I see." Zoisite stole a look at Kunzite out of the corner of his eye. "When do you wish me to begin my duties, Master-sama?"  
  
"Right away."  
  
"Then I must go prepare for my new task." He bowed and prepared to leave by beginning to levitate.  
  
"Oh Zoisite." Zoisite immediately held very still. "If anything should happen to me, Kunzite would instantly die a very terrible death. Not that anything will happen to me but I thought that you should know."  
  
"I thank you for informing me. May I leave now?"  
  
"You are dismissed Zoisite."  
  
Zoisite inclined his head and disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossom petals leaving Kunzite alone with their new leader in the empty throne room. Kunzite looked at the other for a few moments speculatively. "You don't really plan to keep us alive." He said it calmly, almost as if he were discussing the weather not the fates of both himself and his beloved. Master turned to look at him, slightly amused. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Experience. As you said yourself you can't trust either Zoisite or I. As it has been proven in the past, whoever you resurrected along with us will unconsciously return to whoever and whatever they were before your…reprogramming. They won't mean to at first but they will. Eventually they'll turn on you. You can't really afford to keep any of us alive for too long. You know that and I know that."  
  
"But Zoisite does not."  
  
A far away look entered Kunzite's eyes. "No he does not."  
  
"Why didn't you tell him?"  
  
"He didn't need to know. Besides you probably would have made these vines go to work before I finished the first part of my explanation."  
  
"You're probably right." A slightly curious look entered his eyes. "So, Kunzite what do you think I'll do?"  
  
"Keep the lot of us-whoever we are-around until you can get underlings that are utterly loyal to you. Then get rid of us all."  
  
The Master laughed. It was a chilling, utterly insane sound that made Kunzite's blood run cold. Kunzite decided not to show it. "That so called queen of yours was a fool as well as an incompetent. If she had utilized you kings properly, she would not have been so utterly thrashed and defeated by five girl children, a flighty prince, and a pair of snotty cats." He looked around as if seeing something only he could see. "It's been amusing talking to you, Kunzite but I'm needed else where." There was a light swirl of black mist, then he was gone and Kunzite was utterly alone. Leaning his head back he tried to go to sleep and not think of his Zoisaito and the consequences if he should fail-or succeed.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Endnote: I did my very best to come up with a good name for Jadeite that wasn't too corny as I couldn't find out if he even had a name when he wandered Tokyo appropriating energy.  
Jiyuujin=Freeman  
Hisui=Jade  
Other Translations:  
Tsukino Usagi = Serena = Sailor Moon  
Mizuno Ami = Amy Anderson = Sailor Mercury  
Hino Rei = Raye Hino = Sailor Mars  
Kino Makoto = Lita = Sailor Jupiter  
Aino Minako = Mina = Sailor Venus  
Meioh Setsuna = Sailor Pluto  
Tenoh Haruka = Sailor Uranus  
Kaioh Michiru = Sailor Neptune  
Tomoe Hotaru = Sailor Saturn  
Chiba Mamoru = Darien Shields = Tuxedo Kamen = Tuxedo Mask  
Luna = Luna  
Artemis = Artemis  
Jiyuujin Hisui = Jadeite = Jedite  
Nephrite = Nephlite = Nephlyte  
Zoisite = Zoicite = Zoycite  
Kunzite =Malachite  
Rubeus = Rubeus  
Safir = Sapphire  
Prince Demando = Prince Diamond   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Battles

Remember: Be kind and understanding to the newly budding fanfic writer. Sailor Moon and the associated characters do not belong to me but to incredibly rich and powerful people who would make no profit by suing me for using their wonderful characters. This is a work of love not a work for profit. All characters and plots that I make up do belong to me so do not steal them or I will be forced to send my Death Fuzzies after you. Remember you have been warned…  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Zoisite bit his thumb. He had formed dozens of plans with which he could use to gather energy and he had discarded them all. They had all been workable. Even the yoma could understand and carry them out. There had only been one flaw in all of them. The flaw was that he had no idea how the senshi had changed over time. The phrase 'faced and defeated assorted enemies' however, did not sound very promising. All in all he was very frustrated about this entire matter.  
  
The thought, 'I wish that Kunzaito-sama was here to help me,' hit Zoisite like a blow. He had only been separated from his beloved for a few hours but he was already feeling the loss keenly. He hated to think how Kunzite must have felt after his…death. Desperately he tried to force his thoughts back to his task.  
  
"Zoisite, why haven't you gotten to work on collecting energy yet?"  
  
Zoisite jumped and spun around at the voice. "Forgive me, Sir." He managed. "I have already come up with many plans for the collection of energy but all of them have a major flaw. The flaw being that I have no idea how the Sailor Senshi have grown and changed since my…death."  
  
"Is that all?" After having a negligent gesture directed at it, a wall of the room lighted up with scenes of a battle. "The wall will show you all the scenes of the different battles that occurred while the yoma were collecting energy for the revival of yourself and your companions." The battle changed on the wall. "Study them carefully as they should give you an idea of the progression of things." He turned to go, then paused. "Oh, Zoisite don't ever kill Sailor Moon while on one of your energy gathering expeditions. It would go over very badly with me. Even worse than you're trying to kill Tuxedo Kamen did with Beryl." Then he was gone. Muttering under his breath to himself, Zoisite turned toward the wall.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
For awhile, Hisui had been looking for the chance to speak to Ami alone. He knew that most of the Sailor Senshi were hostile towards him to some degree. Usagi was the only one who was firmly a friend to him and even seemed to trust him without a shadow of a doubt despite the fact that she had the greatest incentive to hate him. She had decided at some point that the past was behind them and that they were friends now. Ami seemed to be following her lead, at least to some extent.  
  
Makoto and Minako were friendly and even showed a sense of camaraderie towards him. Neither was openly hostile towards him and both seemed to have some slight sense of faith in him. The key word in that was 'slight'. He had no idea how far their faith and good will extended and, after seeing the two in battle, he was feeling no real interest in finding out. Despite the fact that the two were, in some respects, dangerous to his health he liked them, much to his own surprise. Both were open with the fact that they thought that he was incredibly good looking and both made a point of teasing him about it mercilessly with eyes that sparked and danced at his apparent discomfort with their attentions.  
  
Hortoru and Setsuna were neither hostile nor friendly towards him, merely unfailingly polite. Both pairs of eyes followed him carefully though, as if watching or waiting. Hortoru's eyes were always compassionate and understanding, although guarded. He didn't understand it, but somehow she was a comfort to him. Setsuna's eyes on the other hand were a mystery. They revealed nothing about her or her reactions to him. Unlike Hortoru however, Setsuna didn't make him comfortable in the least. She made him nervous, edgy, and oddly excited. He really didn't understand her-or himself when he was around her for that matter.  
  
Luna and Artemis were wary and cautious although they were polite and to a very slight degree friendly. He really didn't have a clue as to what they thought of him and sometimes he wondered if they even knew what they thought of him.  
  
The three that were giving him the most trouble, however were Rei, Haruka, and Michiru. All three didn't trust him in the least and seemed to go out of their ways to make his life as difficult as possible. With eyes as hard as stone they watched him like hawks, almost as if they expected him to betray them at any moment. He knew that their behavior troubled Usagi a great deal and for a reason that he couldn't quite figure out he wished that the three would keep their prejudices about him to themselves or, at the very least, hide them from Usagi. He suspected that these feeling about Usagi's peace of mind somehow extended from the fact that she was his first, and as far as he could remember, only true friend. Sure he and Nephrite were as close to being friends as friendship came in the Dark Kingdom but that had nothing on his friendship with Usagi. Sometimes the feelings and the faith that she had in him, and openly displayed to all, frightened him. That he returned those feeling to some degree, although not as openly, frightened him even more badly.  
  
Unbidden, an image of Setsuna's eyes floated to mind. She had been talking with Usagi in the clearing after all the battles of the day before. For once he was able to see emotions in her eyes. Her eyes were filled with wisdom and understanding as she looked at the younger girl. A deep and abiding love for the tiny blond swirled there with a fierce and unyielding loyalty. He knew that Setsuna was bound to Usagi with a bond that he couldn't even begin to comprehend, yet a part of him irrationally wished that even a fraction of those feeling would swirl through her eyes when she looked at him.   
  
He wrenched his mind away from the thought of Setsuna's deep red eyes and dragged it back to his more pressing problem of Usagi and Ami. He had a desperate need for answers, and only two people that he could really ask. Usagi seemed to have unfailing belief in him and his redemption. Ami was nice, although slightly wary at times, and she seemed to like him. Ami was certainly the most logical of two and the most likely to give him a full account of the events since his entrapment. So when he had remembered that she attended a juku, he decided that he would never get a better opportunity to talk to her in private. Patiently he stood outside the door to the juku and waited.  
  
Women passed him and gave him appraising glances that for some reason made him incredibly uncomfortable. Just before the juku was going to let out, one of the women approached him. Brightly she smiled at him as she drew nearer and Hisui began to suffer from a mild panic attack. He had seen female yoma look at him that way before, one named Teteisu standing out in his memory in particular. He wondered what had been happening to him. He had only known the Sailor Senshi for a few weeks but already he could see major differences in himself. The way in which he was handling this situation, for instance, was a shining example to him of the changes that had been occurring since he had awakened in Sailor Moon's lap. Before he would have trod all over her and her feelings contemptuously with out a single care as to how she may have felt about it. Now he wasn't sure exactly what he should do about her.  
  
Hisui considered teleporting himself away from this woman and her rather predatory smile but remembered at the last second that he needed to talk to Ami as soon as possible. A serious panic attack began to set in and he fervently began to pray for something, anything, to save him from this woman. Someone somewhere seemed to hear his prayer and took pity on him. The doors to the juku burst open and a flood of students began to flow out, effectively cutting him off from her. Breathing a sigh of relief, he watched carefully for Ami.  
  
When Ami eventually came out, Hisui grabbed her forearm. Ami made a little noise of surprise and whirled to see who had grabbed her. Seeing whom it was she relaxed and smiled at him while allowing him to pull her from the throng of people.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked as soon as she was close enough.  
  
"I need to ask you to explain something to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on." He pulled her down for awhile the street, then let go of her.  
  
Ami waited for a bit until they were more or less alone on the street. "So what's up?"  
  
"Ami-san, what happened after I was put into Eternal Sleep?"  
  
Ami blinked. "A great many things." She thought a moment. "I know someone who can explain it far better than I. Come on." She turned to go down a certain street. Hisui hurried to catch up. "Wait! Who are we going to see?"  
  
"Mirchiru-san. She can show you what happened since your demotion."  
  
"How Ami-san?"  
  
"You'll see." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Anyway, my friends call me Ami-chan."  
  
A faint smile tugged at Hisui's mouth. "Only if you'll be my friend and call me Hisui-kun."  
  
"Deal, Hisui-kun." And they sealed the pact with a smile.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Makoto was slowly walking home from the market, her hands full of groceries. Patiently she waited for the crosswalk sign to turn green so that she could cross the street. When she finally got the signal, she carefully stepped off the curb, watching her feet and the sidewalk for any chance of taking a fall. Of course this caused her to miss the man slowly sauntering in front of her, whom she walked into the back of. As she recoiled from the shock of impact, she teetered unsteadily until large hands grasped her around the shoulders firmly and steadied her. "Thanks."  
  
She glanced up into piercing blue eyes framed by short wild chestnut hair and instantly recognized the face. Blushing furiously she tried to pull away. The man let go of her only to relieve her of some of her packages. "Here, let me carry some of those."  
  
"No, that's alright! You don't have to!"  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact I do."  
With that he led her from the street. Makoto caught up and they walked in silence for a few moments.  
  
"Thanks again for steadying me back there. I would have fallen and dropped everything."  
  
"It was my pleasure."  
  
Makoto looked at her from the corner of her eye. "You said that you had to help me back there. I don't want you to feel as if you're under some sort of obligation."  
  
He smiled a stunning smile at her. "That didn't come out right did it? What I meant was that if I wanted to be a gentleman I should help you carry your bags."  
  
Makoto looked at him suspiciously. "You just made that up."  
  
"Well yes. Actually, I was kind of hoping that I could get you to forgive me for what happened in the clothing shop."  
  
"Oh." Makoto thought it over for a moment. "Sure, I could forgive you. One condition though."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "What's that?"  
  
"You come home and have dinner with me." Makoto was shocked at her request. 'What am I doing?' she asked herself in amazement. 'He wouldn't hurt me. I know that but…what can he possibly think about a girl who asks him home after knowing him for a grand total of less than an hour?'  
  
He laughed easily. "Again, it would be my pleasure."  
  
They strolled on in companionable silence. Casually the man said, "You know, I don't believe that we even know each other's names."  
  
Makoto looked at him in surprise for a moment. "You're right you know." She put her share of the groceries on a handy wall. He followed suite.  
  
Makoto thrust out her hand. "I'm Kino Makoto."  
  
Gently he took her hand in his, reversed the grip, and kissed the back of her hand. Standing up straight he released her hand and looked down into her started face. He smiled internally. "It's a pleasure to have formally met you Kino-san. I am Tellosummo V. Aequila."  
  
"It's a pleasure Tellosummo-san," she murmured as he gravely bowed to her.   
  
"Now that the formalities are over, let's go to my place."  
  
"As you wish." He picked up his share of the packages and some of hers. If Makoto noticed she didn't say anything about it. They continued on their way chatting amiably. Eventually they reached Makoto's apartment and Makoto began to fish for her keys. "If you don't mind, what does the V. stand for in Tellosummo V. Aequila?"  
  
"It stands for Ventum."  
  
"Oh." Makoto looked up triumphantly. "I found them." She inserted the key and held the door for her helper. They got in the elevator and Makoto punched the number for her floor. "So what do you like to eat?"  
  
He grinned. "Anything that you've got to stop moving."  
  
Makoto laughed as she thought of whom that particular statement would be characteristic of. Aequila cocked an eyebrow at her. "What?"  
  
"You remind me of a very good friend of mine."  
  
"Oh?" Aequila's eyes narrowed cautiously. He had thought he was getting someplace with her. "Who would that be?" he asked as they exited the elevator and made their way down the hall to stop outside of Makoto's apartment door.  
  
"Usagi-chan."  
  
Aequila smiled in relief. "You know you probably shouldn't have asked me home to dinner with you."  
  
Makoto, her back to Aequila, froze in the act of turning the key. "Why not?"  
  
"Well, I could be someone who meant you harm. I could have run into you for the express purpose of doing you harm."  
  
Makoto swung around almost dropping the packages that she carried. Fiercely she looked up into his serious eyes. "No." She was trembling. "No. You would never ever cause me harm. I don't trust many people out of hand, but I do trust you. That has got to mean something."  
  
"You're right of course." He whispered. "I just want to be sure that you know what you're doing."  
  
He was acutely aware of how close she was to him and that all he had to do was tip his head down a little bit to steal a kiss. Her sweet scent rose and intoxicated him. Her large green eyes were fierce and her cheeks were stained red. She was, in a word, beautiful. Just then she tossed her reddish-auburn ponytail, "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Of course you can." He found himself replying. 'But I want to take care of you,' he added silently in his mind. He wished he knew her better so that he could have taken advantage of that perfect moment for stealing a kiss.  
  
Makoto turned around, opened the door, and ushered her guest into her spotless apartment. "Come on. I'll get you a drink and put this stuff up."  
  
"No need for the drink." He protested. "I'll help you."  
  
"You don't know where any of it goes though."  
  
"I'll manage. If I need help I'll ask you."  
  
Makoto looked dubious but nodded and in a short time everything was in its proper place in Makoto's small kitchen. "It's just as I've always maintained. All the best cooks keep their supplies in almost the places," Aequila declared in satisfaction.  
  
"Are you a cook?" Makoto asked excitedly.  
  
"A poor one. Actually I'm terrible but I enjoy trying to cook."  
  
"Well, if you enjoy it, you've already conquered an army of problems." Impulsively she added, "I could help you to get better at cooking." Almost shyly she added"That's if you want me to."  
  
"Thank you. I would love to learn to cook under you."  
  
Makoto opened a drawer and rummaged for a moment before pulling out a spatula and a large blue apron. "Here."  
  
He looked at her quizzically. "What's that for?"  
  
She threw a dazzling smile of her own at him and his heart went wild. "No time like the present to start teaching you." Then she was off, pulling things out of various drawers and cupboards. For a moment Aequila hung back.  
  
He grinned to himself as he surveyed the small kitchen's working space and its owner, already at a counter. 'This is going to be a fun evening,' he decided before going to stand next to Makoto at the counter.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Ami and Hisui stopped in front of a huge skyscraper.  
  
"Is this where Kaioh-san lives?"  
  
"At the moment. She and Haruka-san have many houses. At the moment though, they're living in the penthouse here."  
  
Ami pressed a button next to the intercom. "Yes?"  
  
"Haruka-san, it's Ami-chan. May I come up?"  
  
"Sure. Hold on a moment." The door buzzed and Hisui opened it.  
  
"Thanks. I'll be up in a moment."  
  
"See you then Ami-chan."  
  
Hisui laughed and held the door open for Ami. "It's nice to know that I guessed correctly."  
  
Ami cocked her head. "Guessed correctly about what?"  
  
"Guessed correctly that Kaioh-san and Tenoh-san are a couple."  
  
"You already know! How?"  
  
"They have all the signs, that's how."  
  
"I didn't know that there were signs for that kind of thing."  
  
"There are if you know what to look for." They got into the elevator and Ami push a floor button. The doors hissed shut, and the elevator started to hum as it began its ascent.  
  
"By the way, Setsuna-san and Hortaru-chan are staying with them at the moment."  
  
"What?" Hisui's stomach started to churn as the image of Setsuna's face flashed through his mind adding to the discomfort that he already felt over being in such an enclosed area.  
  
"The four of them are staying together. They're just like a family." Ami peered at him closely. "You're looking rather pale Hisui-kun. Are you feeling well?"  
  
"I don't like enclosed places anymore." For a moment his eyes roamed around the small elevator. Hastily he went back to the previous subject. "Don't Meioh-san and Tomoe-san have anywhere else to stay?"  
  
"Yes. It's rather complicated but the most salient point of the whole matter is that whenever there's trouble, the four of them live together. Both Hortaru-chan and Setsuna-san have other places where they can stay, but both are choosing to live with Haruka-san and Mirchiru-san at the moment."  
  
"Oh." The elevator stopped moving and the doors chimed before they slid opened. Ami stepped out and knocked on a door. Michiru opened the door wide at Ami's knock.  
  
"Hello Ami-chan."  
  
Hisui came up behind Ami. Mirchiru's eyes hardened instantly but she greeted him formally and invited both of them in. Haruka emerged from a back room with Hortaru and Setsuna. After the greetings and formalities were over and everyone was sitting comfortably, Haruka looked at Ami piercingly.  
  
"I assume that this isn't a social visit. What's going on Ami-chan?"  
  
"Nothing, really. This is a call more in the way of an explanation for Hisui-kun."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"He wanted to know what happened after his deposition. I thought it would be easier for both of us if he watched it happen in the Sacred Mirror."  
  
Mirchiru smiled at her. "Wouldn't that take awhile?"  
  
"Yes, but it would take significantly less time for him to watch it in the Sacred Mirror." Ami smiled slightly. "It would also save me a sore throat."  
  
"Besides," Hortaru added softly, "It's time that we knew what happened before our awakening as Sailor Soldiers."  
  
The other Outers blinked and Haruka and Mirchiru exchanged a look. Setsuna slowly began to nod. "She's right."  
  
Mirchiru nodded and summoned the Sacred Mirror from her subspace pocket after sitting on the couch. The others gathered around her. Hortaru squeezed between Mirchiru and Hisui on one side while Haruka sat on the other side of Mirchiru. Ami and Setsuna stood behind the group on the couch. Mirchiru craned her head around so that she could look at them. "Will the two of you be able to see?"  
  
"We'll be fine." Ami assured her.  
  
"Besides Ami-chan and I already know most of the story."  
  
Mirchiru nodded and bent her attention and will on her mirror. Slowly an image began to resolve itself in the mirror.  
  
It was of Usagi sleeping. They watched as an alarm went off and Usagi flung herself out of bed to become a blond whirlwind that demanded in tragic tones why no one had woke her up. Dashing out of the house she ran down the street towards her school, her long pigtails whipping behind her. A small black cat that was obviously Luna got in her way, interrupting her momentum and sending her crashing to the ground in a heap. Usagi quickly got to her feet and checked herself and the cat over while telling the cat to watch where it was going. She noticed a pair of Band-Aids in a x over the middle of cat's head. Gently she pulled them off, causing a short but brilliant flash of golden light. Usagi was obvious startled by this and nearly fell over again but managed to catch herself.  
Just then a group of boys came up and demanded the cat from Usagi who cuddled the cat close to her chest while reading the group of boys a stern lecture about being kind to animals. The boys listened to her, replied with something rude, and ran off. Usagi shouted at their retreating forms and gave the cat another cuddle before setting it on the sidewalk.  
  
She advised the cat to be more careful as the cat jumped onto a nearby wall. In the distance a clock chimed and with a slight shriek Usagi sped down the street leaving a bemused cat in her wake. The cat watched the girl for a moment before seemingly deciding something and leaping off of the wall to follow the retreating girl at a distance. They watched Usagi arrive late and try to slip into class unnoticed only to trip over a boy's foot and catch herself with a clatter on the desk of a girl with short chestnut hair and blue eyes. Blushing furiously Usagi slid into her own seat while the teacher accosted her about being late again and assigned her an after school detention for the next day. They watch Usagi throughout the day as she forgot homework, pigged out on her lunch, had various minor accidents, did badly on a test, and lost her temper with Umino time and again.  
  
"Was Usagi-chan really like that?" Hisui asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes." Ami laughed fondly. "Usagi-chan was certainly a handful in those days. She still is to some degree but she's not as bad as she was then."  
  
They watched as Naru dragged Usagi and her unnoticed extra shadow on a shopping trip to cheer Usagi up about her grade. Eventually Usagi and Naru went to OSA*P, the jewelry shop that Naru's mother owned, and commented on the strange way in which Naru's mother was behaving. They watched Usagi meet Mamoru as she was leaving and the verbal sparring that followed. Usagi went home only to get thrown out by her mother for having bad grades. Usagi stood outside the door wailing.  
  
Haruka winced. "I'm glad that she doesn't do that so often."  
  
The scene in the mirror shifted suddenly and the group got a close up of Usagi's face. On her forehead faintly shone a golden crescent moon. Usagi's mother relented saying that the only reason that she was doing such was that Usagi was wailing so loudly at such a high decibel that she was going to cause the neighbors to complain. Usagi went inside, flopped on her bed, and went to sleep. The black cat crept onto the sleeping girl's windowsill and with a flash of her crescent beam caused the window to fly open. Neatly she leapt onto the girl's chest causing her to shoot upright.  
  
The cat twisted in midair, landed on the bed next to the girl and proceeded to introduce herself to the girl who promptly fell off the bed. Luna finally managed to persuade the pair of huge blue eyes peeking over the edge of the bed that their owner was not going insane and that she really was a talking black cat sent to guide Usagi. Luna tricked Usagi into transforming for the first time and talked her into remaining as Sailor Moon when she informed Sailor Moon that Naru was in trouble. They watched Sailor Moon's first battle and the first appearance of Tuexdo Kamen. The mirror went on to show all the trouble Usagi got into as Sailor Moon when she was solo and then to explore the awakenings of the other Inner Senshi, save Venus, and the trouble that they got into with Sailor Moon.   
  
"Usagi-chan seems to have an almost supernatural attraction to our ploys," Hisui remarked thoughtfully as they watched Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen in the elevator after defeating Nephrite's lion. Nephrite was busy telling them how they were going to die.  
  
"The only one who was almost as bad at the time was Naru-chan but she seems to have grown out of it." Ami agreed.  
  
"But isn't it odd the way Usagi-chan seemed to develop urges to do the things our plots were hinged on after we set our operations up, even though she had no inclination towards them before?" Hisui persisted thoughtfully.  
  
"She always claimed that the man in charge was cute," Ami replied with a shrug causing Hisui to flush.  
  
"But she very rarely made attempts to get a date with him." Setsuna jumped in.   
  
"She was mostly interested in Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
"And Mamoru-san." Ami remarked absently while turning over an idea.  
  
"The mirror didn't show that." Hortoru replied.  
  
"That's because Usagi-chan refused to admit to it. For the longest time Mamoru-san had no idea that he was Tuxedo Kamen. Then he started having blackouts and strange dreams that he'd had since childhood grew more detailed and more intense. He started having suspicions but no real proof until Zoisite. During all of this though, Mamoru-san was desperately trying to impress Usagi-chan and, for the most part, he failed miserably. When he did impress her, Usagi-chan refused to admit it-at least to him. We senshi were another matter." Ami laughed but her eyes remained far away. "He would do anything for her. As Tuexdo Kamen he saved rest of us for Sailor Moon's sake. As Chiba Mamoru he thought of the rest of us more as little sisters than anything else and still does for that matter. Usagi-chan was the only one of us that he was ever truly interested in."  
  
"She didn't tell Naru-chan about him and everything else?" Hortaru asked.  
  
"No. Usagi-chan understood that it was safer for everyone to keep Sailor Moon a secret. As for telling Naru-chan about Mamoru-san…" Ami trailed off as they watched Nephrite dance with Molly before sending a part of his evil into her. "She needed someone to listen to her problems at the time." They settled into silence to watch what was to unfold.   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Minako rolled over on her bed and sighed deeply in her sleep. A single tear trickled down her cheek. One hand stiffened and pointed while Minako murmured something harshly. Her other hand was flung out and Minako rolled over.  
  
Everything was falling down around her. Her land and her people were being annihilated. A great fury welled up in her and she fought even more fiercely. Where were the others? She needed help. She reached out along her bonds to the others to call for help but ran up against a wall of confusion, pain, and a fury that matched her own. Even Sailors Mercury, Saturn, and Pluto had succumbed to battle rage.  
  
She felt cold all over as she used the tip of her sword to rip open the abdomen of one of her opponents. Not for the killing, she had been prepared since childhood to kill in combat, but for what that could mean. Sharply she brought her mind back to her present situation and the fact that she couldn't keep this up for long. She needed someone to watch her back. A trio ran at her from the left and a duo from the right. She ran to meet the duo half way.  
  
"CRESENT BEAM!"  
  
She shot a short swift laser from one forefinger and one of the pair became another pile of mush on the battlefield that had once been the main road in one of the most beautiful cities on her planet. The other traded a few sword strokes with her before she almost contemptuously ran him through with her blade. Frantically she kicked the lifeless form from her blade. 'Too deeply,' she thought. The trio was upon her as she pulled her sword free. She crouched in a defensive posture as they prepared to do battle. A silver discus flew over one of her shoulders and left three small piles of dust before returning over her other shoulder. She swung around to face her unasked for help.  
  
A senshi such as she had never seen stood there. The body of her uniform was white but her skirt had three-layers the top white, the middle golden, and the bottom white, instead of the usual skirt of the Sailor Senshi's color over the color of the Moon Princess, white. Her white gloves were trimmed with silver, and over her wrists was a silver band that sported a golden crescent moon. She wore the white boots, which were also trimmed with silver, the inverted points of which also sported a golden crescent moon. Her fuku had no sleeves and the cloth over her shoulders was also golden, the edges embroidered with silver. In the middle of her chest was a broach, a silver heart with a golden crescent moon pointing up into the heart on the tip, the entire thing was surrounded by delicate snowy wings. For earrings she had golden crescents and a silver choker snuggly encircled her throat in the center of which was a tiny crescent. Where her skirt began was another golden crescent surrounded by a silver disc, from which came nine strands of color that wrapped around her hips. Where they met in the back a pair of silver ribbons started that blew around her legs. The mysterious Sailor Senshi had deep sapphire eyes, which were partially hidden behind a snowy mask and deep crimson lips that were curved into a slight smile as she regarded Venus regarding her. Her light hair was done up in the royal hairstyle of the Moon Family. In the fringe of it on either side of her face, feathers were twined and where her hair was done up in buns on either side of her head, golden jewels were caught up in the center of them. The final touches were the golden Crescent Moon in the center of her forehead and the pair of pristine wings that were folded behind her shoulders, both of which only the royal line of Selene was adorned with. 'Who is she? Her hair looks like a cross between distilled sunlight and distilled moonlight. She is as tall as my princess is.'  
  
"You cannot were that uniform." Venus said automatically. "Nor can you wear the mark on you head, the wings at your back, or the colors around your hips."  
The other girl laughed. "Yes I may. I am the Senshi of the Moon. It is my right and honor to wear this uniform, this hairstyle, this mark, these wings, and those colors. I do not dishonor the Moon Princess, nor the planets." She recharged the discus.  
  
"MOON DISCUS!"  
  
She threw the discus that was hovering over her outstretched hand. It whizzed around them in a circle, touching and dusting the nearest of their enemies before returning once again to hover over her hand.  
  
"I never said anything about your hair."  
  
"You said it with your eyes. It was a silent reproach."  
  
"You were never mentioned by my princess nor her mother, the Moon Queen." Venus saw a group approaching over the over the other senshi's shoulder.   
  
"VENUS SHOWER!"  
  
The volley of crescent beams shot over the other girl's shoulder and riddled the enemies. Where they had been standing, there were now piles of mush.   
"As is the way it has been since times unremembered. I am the senshi that appears only in the direst of events." She pulled the legendary Moon Blade from subspace. "Come on. We can discuss this some other time. Right now we have things to do." She held her sword out. Venus met her eyes for a moment, then nodded slightly. Swiftly she brought her own bloody sword up and crossed blades with Sailor Moon. "I don't know who you are or what your motives may be. For the moment though, we are allies Sailor Moon. Later may be another matter."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Shoulder to shoulder they turned and waded into the battle. It was as if they had known each other forever. They moved as one through the enemy ranks. Suddenly a figure flashed in the corner of Venus's eye. She spun to get a better look and brought Sailor Moon up short. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I…I thought that I saw someone I knew."  
  
"This is a battle on your home planet. You're probably surrounded by people that you know."  
  
"No. This is different. I thought that he was fighting for the enemy." She pointed with her sword. "Let's go this way."  
  
Sailor Moon hesitated. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. If there's a traitor, I need to know."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded uncertainly but followed anyway. Ferociously they hacked their way through the enemy ranks. "Who are we looking for anyway?" Sailor Moon panted.  
  
"A man that I love." Venus replied grimly. "A man that's dead."  
  
They cut a ruthless swath through the ranks of their foes towards a tall man with long pale hair. He was standing on a knoll of rubble, directing his troops with a sword. Venus got a good look at him and stumbled. She stood there, staring. Eyes wide, hair plastered to her head and back with sweat and blood, both her own and others, and her tattered uniform sticking to her body, she was the essence of being forlorn. The torture that seeing this man lead her enemies was openly displayed on her face. In an instant it hardened and became as stone. "I'm going to kill him." she grated in a low dangerous voice. Her hand tightened on the hilt of her sword and she readied a magical attack. "I'm going to kill him." She summoned the power…  
  
And woke up with a start. Trembling and panting Minako sat up and dropped her head in her hands. 'Why don't I know? When I wake up I remember about everything except the man. Who is he? Did I kill him? Why did he betray me? It's like that with all of my memories of that life. I can't remember scrapes of things. I want to remember everything. I need to remember. I need to.'  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Usagi sat in the command center on her favorite chair. It was well cushioned with a high back and wheels, but instead of doing her favorite thing in it, namely sitting on it and spinning around in circles, she was sitting quiet still. 'Almost motionless,' the Boss reflected as he watched her. 'What a strange, almost unnatural thing to see Usagi-chan do.'  
  
She smiled faintly as she looked at the glowing crystal that floated over her cupped hands. It sang to her as it always had. When it had been hidden in her body, it had sung its songs to her in her dreams. When it had been freed from her body, it had sung to her endlessly, night and day. Partly it had been that they were united again in this life and partly that it wanted to help relieve the ache it her heart when Mamoru had been taken by Queen Beryl. It had tried to comfort her then, in the face of what they had known was happening to Mamoru.  
  
When she had had to face Sailor Galaxia the Ginzushiou had melded with her heart crystal, becoming one with her. Now she could understand the Ginzushiou even better than before. The language they had shared had been deeply involving before, yet it was nothing compared to the one they now shared. She laughed at the joy the crystal expressed at being held by her and she replied just as joyously. Part of the reason that she never parted with the broach that customarily held the Ginzushiou was that she could barely bear to part with this source of unconditional love, acceptance, and support. Even if the broach were stolen, the Ginzushiou wouldn't be. It simply wouldn't allow that to happen to it. Although the broach did have a high sentimental value on it in her eyes, mostly because it had been made for her by her senshi through their love, acceptance, and loyalty to her, it was not mandatory for her to have. The crystal wouldn't allow it to be stolen either though.   
  
*Are you the one returning all my previous memories to me? *  
  
The crystal hesitated a moment, then *Yes. *  
  
*Why? *  
  
*You will need them to win this war. To help heal old hurts and prevent unfortunate misunderstandings that will lead to grievous accidents. * It whispered to her.  
  
*Need them to win? Why? And how will they help me to 'help heal old hurts and prevent unfortunate misunderstandings that will lead to grievous accidents'? *  
  
The crystal did not answer. Instead it cheerfully sang to her about what a wonderful day it was today.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
In front of the sacred fire in the Hiwaka Jinja knelt a dark haired maiden in the traditional robes. Her eyes were closed and she was deep in meditation. The fire crackled and burned in front of her, causing the shadows in the room to dance. To anyone else that would have been all the noises were, but to the maiden they were much more. To her it was a language.  
  
Rei's eyes flashed open. It was going to happen soon. She could already feel the dark energy amassing in Tokyo. She closed her eyes and concentrated deeply. Muttering an ancient charm, she set out to find out who the enemies that were coming were and who lead them. Among the other more minor signatures, she could feel a more powerful signature. Zoisite was coming.  
  
'He's dead,' a small voice in her head insisted.  
  
'Obviously not.' The rest of her mind replied. 'If Sailor Moon could bring the lot of us back from death, it's possible that someone else could do it too.'  
  
She now bent her mind to the task of finding out where. She sank into her meditation. An answer came to her. It would happen in the park. Her eyes snapped open. She thanked the fire, then flipped open the cover of the watch she was never without. Using it she hailed the all the other senshi. She smiled slightly and grimly. This time they would have the element of surprise.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"How old were the lot of you when you faced Queen Beryl-sama and her great leader?" Hisui asked numbly.  
  
"All of us were fourteen. Minako-chan was the oldest among us and Usagi-chan the youngest."  
  
"You were so young. Even younger than I guessed."  
  
"We knew what we were doing. It was the mission that we had sworn ourselves to and the reason for our awakening as Sailor Senshi." Ami smile slightly. "Even Usagi-chan knew in her heart what the outcome of that day was probably going to be although she denied that it was the truth as long as she possibly could."  
  
"And when you faced the Dark Moon Family?" He asked.  
  
"We were all still fourteen. We all turned fifteen around the time that Hotaru-chan first met up with Usagi-chan and Chibiusa-chan. We Inner Senshi are all sixteen now. Hortoru is fifteen and Haruka-san and Mirchiru-san are seventeen."  
  
"When we first met, I always assumed that you-" Haruka began but was interrupted by five watches simultaneously going off. Ami whipped her minicomputer out. "Ami here with the Outer Senshi and Hisui-kun." An image of Rei appeared on the main screen of the minicomputer.   
  
A cheerful voice blared over the communicator in the minicomputer, "Usagi here."  
  
"Minako here." Her voice was unusually sad.  
  
"Are you alright Minako-chan?" Usagi asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm fine Usagi-chan. I just had a bad dream."  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"Luna and Artemis here. What's shaking?" Artemis cheerfully interrupted.  
  
"Well-" Rei began.  
  
A voice whispered, "Makoto here."  
  
"Mako-chan, why are you whispering?" Usagi asked curiously.  
  
"There's somebody over here. I'm in the bathroom."  
  
"Oh. Who?"  
  
"We have things that are slightly more important than Makoto's social life at the moment. Things like an approaching attack led by Zoisite."  
  
"Zoisite!"  
  
"He's dead. Remember?" Usagi said in disbelief.  
  
"Ogondo Atama, if you could bring all of us back whose to say that someone else couldn't do the same with others." Rei snapped in exasperation.  
  
"It would require vast amounts of energy." Ami said thoughtfully as she began to type madly. The image of Rei shrank and was sent to one corner of the computer as Ami's present work now dominated the main area of the screen.  
  
"That would explain that day that was one huge yoma attack and then not a sign of a single yoma until now." Haruka mused.  
  
"Can we discuss this after we met up in the park? Preferably while we're waiting for the yoma and Zoisite to appear!"  
  
"Sure thing Rei." Usagi agreed before shutting her communicator off.  
  
"See you gals there." Minako signed off.  
  
Makoto sighed deeply. "I'll see about getting rid of Aequila-san. Would one of you mind calling in about three minutes?"  
  
"I will," Rei promised.  
  
"I may be a little late but I'll be there." Makoto shut off.  
  
"We're going." Haruka informed Rei.  
  
Ami stopped working, shut her minicomputer off and stood up with the other women.  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"URANUS PLANATARY POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"NEPTUNE PLANATARY POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"PLUTO PLANATARY POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"SATURN PLANATARY POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
'How come their different music styles and choruses don't jar? They're all different so you think that they would but they don't. They just sound richer and more full.' Hisui wondered idly during the seconds that it took for them to change. 'Wish I knew what happened when they change.'  
  
After the change, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn moved towards the door, but the Outers seemed to hesitate for a moment.  
  
"Come on. The others may need us." Sailor Mercury urged.  
  
"We're coming." Sailor Uranus fixed Hisui with a hard look. "I still don't trust you. Stay out of this battle."  
  
"If we see you there," Sailor Neptune added coldly, "we won't hesitate to fight you too."  
  
With that they disappeared through the door. Sailor Pluto hesitated for a moment then followed them. 'At least she didn't promise to fight me,' he consoled himself.  
  
Saturn looked at him sympathetically for a moment, "They'll learn to trust you one day. You have to prove yourself to them somehow, and that's never easy." The she turned and left. Sailor Mercury cleared her throat and he stopped staring after Sailor Saturn. She looked distinctly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. They never trust anyone at first and-"  
  
"It's alright, it's not your fault. Weren't you the one who told them to hurry? Now you're going to have to run to catch up." She nodded, threw him a faint smile and then ran after the others. He regarded the closed door and came to a decision.  
  
"Well they just won't see me will they?" He muttered rebelliously.  
  
In a flash of swirling energy he too was gone.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Makoto walked back from the bathroom with a heavy step but managed to plaster a smile on her face. As he stirred a bubbling pot of tomato sauce Aequila studied her through his lashes.  
  
'She looks like she received bad news.' He realized what he was thinking and scoffed at himself. 'Who receives bad news in a restroom?' Makoto smiled at him with false cheerfulness, as she put her apron on and began to create a tossed salad, lecturing him the entire time. 'It's almost exactly what I would say to someone who couldn't cook.' He smiled wry at himself. 'Well I did ask for lessons. I wonder what's bothering her.'  
  
The phone began to ring and Makoto lunged across the room to get it.  
  
"Kino Makoto speaking."  
  
"Well are you satisfied?"  
  
"Yes. What did you say happened?"  
  
"You're almost as bad as Usagi-chan." Rei sighed deeply then made her voice sickeningly sweet. "Oh well if you want to play it that way. Mako-chan I'm in trouble and need your help. I'm at the nearest park. Please help me."  
  
"Sure. I'll be right over."  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
"Bye." Makoto hung up. She took her apron off.  
  
"I'm sorry Aequila-san. That was a close friend and I'm needed immediately. Please excuse me."  
  
"Hey no problem." He said with false cheerfulness and carefully controlled facial features. Desperately he thought, 'Of course a girl like her has a boyfriend. What was I thinking? Still I can't give up so easily.' Out loud he said thoughtfully, "You know, if you don't mind I could stay here and keep things from burning."  
  
She lit up. "Really?" Then she thought it over. "It might take me awhile and I barely know you. I can't ask you to wait up for me in my apartment."  
  
"That's alright. I'm offering. I won't leave this room. Here," he fished around in his pocket and came up with a pair of handcuffs and a key.  
  
She looked at him puzzled, as he proceeded to handcuff himself to the oven door. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm handcuffing myself to your oven door and giving you the key." He pushed the key into hands that numbly accepted them. "Why?"  
  
"So you know that I won't go rummaging through your apartment while you're gone."  
  
"What if something happens?"  
  
"Nothing will. I'm a big boy so I know better than to drag my sleeve through a burner. Now hurry up you're going to be late."  
  
She nodded uncertainly, allowing herself to be persuaded. She stopped outside the door. "See you in a bit."  
  
"See you." He called back as she shut the door. When he was sure that she was gone, he regarded the pot he was stirring and it's contents. "There are far, far worse things than to be handcuffed to an oven in a tall auburn haired beauty's apartment," he informed the bubbling tomato sauce cheerfully. He thought a moment. "I certain hope that her father or protective brothers don't find me before she returns though. It all probability it would be messy and quite painful for me."  
  
He looked speculatively at the door. "I wonder who her boyfriend is."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sailor Moon tiptoed into the park. She paused for a moment and reflected before nimbly leaping into a nearby tree. When Rei had called she had been avidly watching Tarzan, and gorging herself on popcorn in the command center. The Boss had laughed at her and yelled at her for eating so much. He hadn't really meant it though. As she looked down from her perch she suddenly wished she had listened to him. Or at the least cut back a little. She sighed deeply. This wasn't getting her anywhere.  
  
She looked speculatively at the surrounding trees and grinned. She had been wondering if it was possible to swing from tree to tree, or at least jump. It might be impossible, or near enough, for an ordinary human to do if apes hadn't raised them but she wasn't an ordinary human. She was a Sailor Senshi. If the worst happened the trees were pretty close together so she could catch herself if she didn't quite make it. She rubbed her gloved hands together then got on her toes and jumped.  
  
She caught herself easily on a thick tree limb and hung there for a moment before smoothly pulling herself up. She laughed happily and continued on her way in that fashion. She was well into the park when she was abruptly hit overwhelmingly by evil.  
  
'The Dark Kingdom. Rei-chan was right.' She concentrated for a moment. 'There are so many. They're all over the park! I don't know if the others are here yet. What am I going to do?' She took several deep breaths and tried to squash her rising panic. 'It's perfectly all right Usagi-chan. So you're out numbered by evil creeps from the Dark Kingdom that happen to be spread out all over the park and who are incidentally following the orders of someone who was really dead up until a very short time ago, but you do have some advantages. You're small, and fast, and really good at being a Sailor Soldier, and extraordinarily beautiful. You can definitely take control of this situation…at least until the other Sailor Senshi show up.' Having thus assured herself, she went after the nearest yoma.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
He raised himself up on one elbow and regarded his date with a worried frown. She smiled up at him, her blue eyes shining, and her brown hair spilling around her head loosely. Her blouse loosely lay against her chest and her rumpled skirts were draped around her legs to the ankles. "Are you sure you don't want to go some place?"  
  
She laughed at him and drew him down to lay next to her on the picnic cloth. "Positive. I want to lay here with you." She snuggled closer putting her head on his shoulder and drawing his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"And you aren't too tired after your trip?"  
  
"I took a nap on the plane so I'm fine. Now tell me a story."  
  
"What shall it be about?"  
  
"Mmmm…I don't know. Something romantic with lots of adventure."  
  
"That doesn't narrow it down much." He thought a moment. "Okay, once upon a time…"  
  
While he was telling his story, Reika began to do suitably distracting things. Motoki paused in his story telling. "Reika-chan, please stop that. It's making it hard to think."  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed."  
  
"Reika-chan-"  
  
There was a low growl from a few feet to their left. Motoki spun around and peered sharply into the lengthening shadows with Reika peeking over his shoulder. There stood a feminine figure in diaphanous forest green robes that flowed around her in the slightest eddies of the breeze. They made a gown of sorts that had no sleeves and flowed around her ankles. The entire thing was belted with a wrought gold belt. Her skin was aquamarine in color. She had pointed ears and fangs that jutted over her blood red lips. Her eyes were also blood red and they sparkled maliciously at the couple. They stared at each other for an instant.  
  
"I have come for your energy and maybe even your life," she hissed and slowly started towards them.  
  
The pair scrambled to their feet, Motoki placing himself directly between the yoma and Reika. "Stay away from us," he warned. The yoma's face scrunched up for a moment then she blew a red bubble that sped towards the two. Before either could move it hit them and with a loud SPLAT popped. She smirked as it covered the two from head to toe with glowing red goo. Both struggled frantically to escape. The yoma laughed hoarsely. "Or what little man? Will you hurt me?" She laughed again.  
  
"He won't but I will!"  
  
The young voice sang out over Motoki and Reika's heads, from the boughs of the tree that until recently they had lain under. A shadowy figure leapt from the branch on which it had been crouching, somersaulting over the heads of the humans to land between them and the yoma. From somewhere music began to play and a moon appeared behind the head of the senshi as she began her customary speech gestures.  
  
"I am the Beautiful Sailor Soldier Sailor Moon, soldier of love and justice." She paused for emphasis. "Lovers should be left free to enjoy each other's company during a precious date, not terrorized by a yoma who obviously has no manners. I cannot forgive you for such an inexcusable crime against lovers. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"  
  
"Will you now? I think not!" The yoma spat a volley of red bubbles.  
  
Sailor Moon spared a glance to the immobile forms behind her. Motoki and Reika were already sagging against their bonds, rapidly being drained of their life energy. That one look of the two was enough to make her reach a rapid decision that she didn't really like. Skillfully she dodged the oncoming bubbles as she headed directly toward the yoma. Grimly she smiled as she heard the popping of the bubbles around her. Sailor Moon began to glow.  
  
"MOON PUNCH!"  
  
Accurately she hit the yoma on the chin. The yoma reeled backwards and Sailor Moon decided to follow it up. Her glow increased.  
  
"MOON KICK!"  
  
She kicked the yoma squarely in the ribs. The yoma went flying and hit a tree hard. Groggily she shook her head but Sailor Moon was having none of that. From her space pocket she called forth the Eternal Tier.  
  
"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"  
  
With a shrill shriek the yoma stiffened and glowed. With blinding radiance for a moment she shone before being replaced by a pile of dust. A tiny wind sprang up and the pile of dust was blown away. Sailor Moon turned away and ran back to Reika and Motoki. Both were pale with their skin drawn tightly against their skins. The red goo continued to glow and they continued to be drained.  
  
"This should have stopped with the death of the yoma! Why hasn't it?"  
  
In a panic Sailor Moon reached out to Motoki with the thought of pulling it off of him. The moment that her gloved fingers got within a few millimeters of his drooping form though, she felt her own energy being drained. Hastily she snatched her own hand back.  
  
"What do I do? Luna! Where are you? I need you!"  
  
She paused for a moment, as if hoping against hope that the black cat that was her guardian and aide would appear and help her but no one came. She slumped, closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. The images of Motoki and Reika had been burned into her mind though and she could still see their pathetic forms. Slowly though they began to fade to be replaced by an image from her dreams, her memories of another life.  
  
  
  
She was with her mother in a dojo reserved expressly for the royal family of the Moon. The room and walls were white, in one corner was a pile of mats and in another corner was the doorway to a large room that was lined with weapons. That other room even had racks holding weapons because there were so many. She and her mother stood at the far end of the room across from some stray dummies. Both had abandoned their customary clothing in favor of short white tunics that were belted with soft leather cords and high white boots.  
"My Daughter, concentrate on an image that you are most comfortable with. Something that you are good with and can maneuver easily."  
  
Selenity thought a moment about her life and what she would like to use. A game of discuses that she had played earlier in the day came to mind and she smiled. She had won, but then she almost always did even when she faced opponents that were far larger or strong or more experienced than she. She would use a discus as her first weapon.  
  
"I have one."  
  
"Good. Concentrate on the image in your mind." Princess Selenity closed her eyes. "Concentrate on how it feels, its shape, its size, its weight, how you use it. Think about it and only it as you pool your energy. What is around you is irrelevant. Concentrate on nothing but your object and pooling your energy." The young Moon Princess began to glow with a soft silver light. "Now direct your energy down your arm and into the object that you have firmly in your mind." A silver discus began to form over her hand. Selenity opened her eyes to see the tiny discus over her hand. "Mother! Mother, I did it! See! I did it!"  
  
"Selenity focus! You aren't finished yet." Princess Selenity took a deep breath and nodded. "Now, it easiest to perform an attack if you have words to focus on. Words that will let you work through them and shape them to complete your task. You can do an attack without words but words make it much easier and help you to focus. Choose your words for your first attack carefully Daughter."  
  
Selenity thought carefully for a moment, then nodded slowly. "I think that I have the perfect words Mother."  
  
"Good. Now scream them and aim your tiara at one of the dummies. Keep what you want to happen firmly in mind as you direct your tiara." Princess Selenity nodded.  
  
"MOON DISCUS!"  
  
With those words she let the tiny discus fly from her hand. It flew directly at the dummy in front of her, hit it, and returned to hover over her hand. Where the dummy had been was a pile of dust, which became scattered about the dojo as a tiny wind sprang up around it.  
  
Queen Selenity turned to regard her daughter. "My Daughter, you will one day be a great senshi. One of the greatest to ever live." She smiled proudly and moved swiftly to embrace her daughter. The tiny discus disappeared and Selenity returned her mother's hug. As Queen Selenity hugged her daughter, Princess Selenity asked quietly, "Is it all right that it turned to dust?"  
  
"Kitten, it was perfect." Queen Selenity held her daughter at arm's length. "But we have got to work on the discus and your theory."  
  
Princess Selenity groaned and made a horrible face at the work that she sensed. Queen Selenity laughed at her.  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes snapped open then shut again and with her mother's words echoing in her head she began. Carefully she formed the discus over her outstretched hand, ignoring the plight of the two humans that she had come to love. With one eye she critically looked over the medium size silver discus that floated over her outstretched gloved hand.  
  
'It will have to do' she decided.  
  
"MOON DISCUS!"  
  
Just before it would have hit the helpless pair, she shouted another command as she focused on her creation.  
  
"DUST!"  
  
The silver discus sailed even closer then burst into tiny motes of silvery dust. As the dust landed on the pair the red goop disintegrated into nothingness. Sailor Moon rushed forward and checked their pulses. They were alive. Barely. Absently Sailor Moon stuck a finger in her mouth as she thought. They needed a hospital but in their present condition they would never survive-even if they were to be teleported to it. Another memory surfaced.  
  
  
  
She was sitting under a tree with Princess Hermesia, heir to the throne of Mercury. She herself was dressed in a light pink frock with white stockings and pink slippers. The frock had white embroidery along the hem and along the neck and the hems of the sleeves that gently brushed her elbows. Her companion wore a tan frock with a wide aquamarine belt, aquamarine stockings, and tan slippers. Hermesia was looking incredibly tired to her guest. She was slumped against the tree with her dark blue eyes almost closed beneath drooping eyelids. Even her hair looked tired as it lay lifelessly against her head and the tree's trunk. Princess Selenity looked at her friend and playmate in concern. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine." Hermesia tried to smile reassuringly at her. "I'm just dreadfully tired."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've been working hard."  
  
"At what?"  
  
"I've been studying to become a healer and a senshi. Either occupation would take a great deal of time and effort to learn but both together are murderous."  
  
"Hermesia! Are you still taking your lessons and doing your duties as the High Princess of Mercury?"  
  
"Of course. I would never fail to prepare for one of my greatest duties."  
  
"How can you push yourself so hard? Aren't you worried that you're hurting yourself?"  
  
"Sel, my mother and the Master-of-Arms and the Master Healer are watching me carefully. They'd know if I was hurting myself doing all this. I'm just tired and bruised, which is to be expected."  
  
Selenity was still deeply distressed. "Herm, why are you doing this?"  
  
A strangely fierce look crossed her face. "Someone, a friend, that I love dearly needs me to."  
  
"Any friend of your is a friend of mine. Let me help!"  
  
Hermesia genuinely smiled at her friend this time. "Thank you Sel, but you can't help with this."  
  
A thought struck her. "Herm, have you been taught how to heal someone who has an aching body that isn't really hurt too badly and make that person less tired?"  
  
"Of course-Sel I am not teaching you!"  
  
"Why not? It's the only way I can help you!"  
  
"I'd have to teach you! What if I teach you incorrectly and you get hurt?"  
  
"That won't happen. You're a wonderful teacher and you always manage to get what you want into my head and get me to remember it correctly. Everything will be fine."  
  
"I don't know Sel."  
  
"Either you teach me, or I'll fumble my own way through and we'll both get hurt."  
Hermesia sighed. "I'll do it but listen carefully and do exactly what I say."  
  
Selenity nodded. "Of course." She closed her eyes.  
  
Hermesia thought for a moment. "Concentrate on pooling your strength in you center." Selenity nodded her head and thought 'It's like creating a discus.' Roughly she pushed the thought aside as she began to glow with a silver light. Hermesia continued, "Now, with your mind's eyes look at my body. Establish contact with it." Selenity did as she was told to do.  
  
With her mind she reached out and peered at Hermesia. Her friend's body was so exhausted that it made Usagi ache to think about it. Her friend had always been a brilliant shimmering blue in her mind's eye, as if frozen. Now she was a dull blue with an inner shimmer. 'As if she's melting.' Gently she reached out with her mind and established a link with her friend's body. "Think about the way that I look and feel to you right now, and what is wrong with me looking and feeling this way. Concentrate pooling your energy and me. Concentrate on nothing else because at the moment nothing else matters." Selenity nodded. "Now this is easiest to do if you're touching the person that you want to heal," Selenity took Hermesia's hand in both of hers. "This is the point where you can't stop after you start. When I tell you-wait until I do-you have to feed your energy down your arms, into your hands, through your hands, and into me. Do it slowly so neither of us suffers shock. Concentrate on washing my hurts and tiredness away. To give me more energy, fill me with a little of yours. Do this slowly and don't give me too much. If you aren't careful we could both die of this. Please Sel, change your mind. Don't-"  
  
It was too late. Selenity, having sensed her friend's change of mind, had begun her healing. Slowly she sent her energy from her pool down her arms, into her hands, through her hands, and into Hermesia. She concentrated on a refreshing bath that washed away her friend's pain and tiredness. "Hermesia, how do I know when to stop giving you energy?"  
  
"I'll seem to fill up or get brighter or something along those lines. To end the giving slowly force your energy back into yourself the way that it came, then break the link with my body. After that allow the remaining energy to dissolve into the world around you." Hermesia saw her friend nod to tell her that she understood. "Full healers know how to do it without affecting the world around them, but neither of us are full healers.   
  
Selenity concentrated and sure enough Hermesia did. Hermesia went from a dull blue with an inner shimmer back to a brilliantly shimmering frozen blue. Selenity smiled then halted her energy. Slowly she forced the energy back the way that it had come and held it in the pool while she removed her link from Hermesia's body. Slowly and with infinite care she allowed the energy to go. She shone even more stunningly for a moment before becoming regular Selenity again.  
  
Selenity opened her eyes to find that the tree they were sitting under was now in full blossom and had scads of a variety of flowers budding under it where earlier the tree had had no blossoms and no flowers under it. She looked around, slightly tired and dazed, to notice that the same thing had happened all around them in a perfect circle for about five meters. "What happened?"  
  
"Your energy caused them to burst into flower." Then she was in a fierce hug from Hermesia. "Don't you ever frighten me again that way! I nearly had a heart attack and died when you started your healing that way!" She laughed. "Thank you Sel." She pulled back for a moment and looked Selenity in the eyes. "You have a natural way with healing. You could be a great healer one day."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Hermesia nodded. "Really."  
  
That was something to think of later and talk over with her mother.  
  
Selenity returned her friend's hug. Hermesia broke the hug and stood up. With twinkling eyes she looked down at her friend. "Selenity, I have an idea for how to spend the rest of the day."  
  
"Oh really." Hermesia helped Selenity up. "How?" she asked when they were face to face.  
  
"Swimming."  
  
Selenity groaned. "Only if you promise not to drown me."  
  
Hermesia laughed. "Of course."  
  
"Of course what?"  
  
"Of course I won't drown you…too many times."  
  
Selenity put on a pouting face and asked in a tiny voice, "That's the beast deal I can hope for?"  
  
"Yes." Hermesia assured her with mock sincerity.  
  
"Then," a mischievous glint entered Selenity's eyes "you're going to have to catch me first!"  
  
With that she dashed off leaving a gaping Hermesia. Hermesia shook herself and chased after her friend. "I'll get you Selenity! Then see what all this running around will get you!"  
  
Selenity's giggled drifted back for reply.  
  
  
  
'It couldn't hurt to try.' Sailor Moon mused. 'Although I wish I could remember how a full healer would do it. She knelt next to Motoki and took one of his hands in both of hers. She glanced at Reika's still form. 'She used to be a yoma and before that…something else. He's human and much more fragile. Either way she has way more energy to give up,' Sailor Moon rationalized. With that she bent her mind to healing Motoki, replaying the lesson in her mind that she had received so long ago. When she was done, Motoki groaned feebly and stirred slightly. Sailor Moon gently placed a hand on his shoulder, lie easily for a while. I'll take care of everything." Then she moved on the Reika. As she had thought earlier, Reika was far more than she seemed. Shoving that to the back of her mind she worked on healing Reika. When she was done and was allowing her energy to dissolve into the area around them, Sailor Moon became aware of Motoki peering over her shoulder. When her energy had dissolved, she turned to Motoki. "I thought I told you that I had everything under control."  
  
"You did, but I was worried about Reika-chan." He was half-explaining and half-defiant. Sailor Moon smiled. "She's fine now." Reika groaned and instantly Motoki started forward. Sailor Moon got out of his way and looked around.  
  
Everything within a fifteen-foot radius had burst into bloom. Sailor Moon winced. Another time she would have admired the beauty of it but at the moment it troubled her. Every yoma and senshi for quite a distance would have felt the amount of energy that she had used to have such a side effect. She looked at Motoki and Reika and winced again.  
  
It would have been hard enough to get out of here without having to protect them all the way. Even if she did a half-teleport, like she had in the Dark Kingdom, she would be weak and vulnerable on the other side and she couldn't risk that with the two humans along. Nor could she leave them. That only left one way in her mind. She was going to have to fight her way out with them.  
  
She knelt beside them. Motoki was holding Reika and reassuring her. Reika was still lying on the ground, her head and shoulders in Motoki's arms, and Sailor Moon suddenly realized that Reika probably couldn't get up just yet. Although she had a great deal more energy than Motoki, she had had to cling to life on her own while Sailor Moon had healed Motoki. Sailor Moon had taken quite a bit longer than necessary healing Motoki because she had been afraid of hurting him. She had healed Reika the same way she had Motoki but she had given Reika less energy than she had Motoki, trusting in help from Reika's ability to heal her and believing that she needed every ounce of energy that she had. While concentrating on those thoughts she had forgotten that Reika probably need a lot more energy that Motoki did to survive. That had been a mistake. If she filled Reika with a portion of her energy she would only make the yoma come faster and there was no guarantee that they wouldn't arrive during the healing. Now she was slightly stronger but either she or Motoki was going to have to carry Reika.  
  
"We have got to get out of here." She turned to Reika "Can you stand?"  
  
"Why do we have to leave?" Reika asked.  
  
"The two of you were dying but I wouldn't let that happen and used a lot of energy in the process. The other yoma and senshi in this park will have felt it and are, even as we speak, headed this way."  
  
Reika tried to sit up unaided and fell back down, only to be caught by Motoki. "I guess not." she replied dryly to the earlier question.  
  
Sailor Moon frowned and Motoki added, "We can't leave her!"  
  
"Of course not!" Sailor Moon was suddenly irritable and for the first time she wondered what Motoki thought of the mysterious Sailor Moon. A hurt and angry look crossed her face as she blurted, "What do you think I am?" Just as suddenly she changed her mind. "Don't answer that."  
  
"Why can't we wait here for the other Sailor Senshi?"  
  
"If we do we're trusting that they'll make it here before the yoma do and that if any of the yoma appear that I will be able to deal with them alone." She checked mentally for the other Sailor Senshi and the yoma. "As it stands we Sailor Senshi are greatly outnumbered and the yoma are much closer to us than any of the other Sailors." She concentrated on Reika's worried face and spoke to Motoki. "Can you carry her? I would but if you can I should deal with what will be stalking us."  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Carefully he gathered Reika up in his arms and stood. He wobbled for a moment but managed to stand firmly. Motoki nodded his head decisively. "I can carry her."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded, "Good." She did a quick mental scan for the telltale dark energy of the yoma and stood up. "Come on. Let's go this way." With that she led Motoki off to their left.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Sailor Venus slipped into the park under the cover of late afternoon shadows and crouched under a nearby tree. She allowed her senses to roam the surrounding area as she knelt there. The park was overwhelmingly filled with the presence of the Dark Kingdom. On the far side of the park she could feel something that made her smile. Sailor Moon was already in the park. She frowned worriedly. Sailor Moon had apparently decided to go after the yoma that was nearest to her position. 'What if Sailor Moon can't handle it alone?' She roughly shook off the thought. 'Of course she'll be able to handle it!' Still, Sailor Moon was the point that she decided to head for. There were several yoma between them of course. That meant she would have to deal with them as she worked her way over to Sailor Moon. Fiercely she grinned. 'I imagine the yoma will soon regret not being mentally equipped to working in large groups.' She flashed herself her trademark V mentally and laughed before leaping to her feet and running towards the nearest yoma.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Makoto had found a handy alley so now Sailor Jupiter was running and leaping rooftop to rooftop toward her ultimate destination: the park. As she ran she noticed familiar figures on the ground also running towards the park: Rei-chan and the guardian cats. Swiftly she leapt from her rooftop into an adjacent alley. As Rei ran by her arm snapped out and grabbed her fellow senshi by the arm. Rei stopped, spun, and relaxed as she saw who it was. Then she immediately started glaring heatedly.  
  
"Don't do that! I nearly had a heart attack!"  
  
"Sorry. Don't you think you had better change?"   
  
Rei glared at her for a moment more then nodded.  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
Out of the alley and onto the rooftops leapt two Sailor Senshi and two guardians where there had been one Sailor Senshi before.  
  
"I certainly hope there are some left for us when we get there."  
  
"I think there will be. It certainly felt like a large party of yoma and very spread out. If nothing else Zoisite will probably be there when we get there."  
  
"Good. I'd hate to miss alone time with Aequila-san for a wild goose chase. I ought to get something out of the whole mess."  
  
Mars laughed. "What were you doing together anyway?"  
  
"Cooking dinner."  
  
"Ahhh. The old 'Get a Man Through his Stomach' tactic. I should have guessed. So how did you get him to leave?"  
  
"I didn't. He's still in my apartment looking after the sauce."  
  
"Jupiter!"  
  
"He's handcuffed to the stove," Jupiter replied defensively, "and I've got the key in my subspace pocket." Mars started laughing so hard that she had to stop running and sit down on the rooftop. Jupiter stopped as well. "It's not that funny!  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
Jupiter looked at her friend that was laughing so hard she was crying and the guardians that were rolling around on the rooftop with laughter. "I did not handcuff him to my oven. He handcuffed himself to the oven." She paused, then yielded to her growing anger. "We're going to miss all the fighting if you keep this up! Pull yourselves together!"  
  
"Hold on a moment." Mars regained her composure then got to her feet, still grinning. "Alright I'm ready, let's go."  
  
Jupiter picked up the cats put them on her shoulder, and then they started running again. "If we've missed all the fighting because you felt the need to sit in the middle of a rooftop and laugh, I'm going to be very disappointed."  
  
"If we do it'll be your own fault for telling me that you handcuffed your date to the stove!" Mars retorted.  
  
Jupiter growled and ground her teeth. "Well, hurry up!"  
  
With that she increased the pace and both senshi were forced to stop talking and save their breath for running.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The Outer Senshi and Sailor Mercury ran towards the wall of the park and leapt over it easily. Mercury had her visor on and was rapidly scanning schematics of the park and those currently in it. "Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus are already in the park. They seemed to have already picked their yoma and have already started to engage their opponents. They're both doing fairly well." She paused. "There are several yoma quite close to us."  
  
"Lead the way, Mercury."  
  
Mercury nodded and ran a little faster so that the others flanked her. Swiftly she led them to a clearing. In the clearing a gang of street toughs stood facing four yoma. On the ground between the two groups lay motionless members of the human gang. The gang members were in various ready positions with knives, chains, metal bars, and cudgels.  
  
In face, form, height the yoma were all the same with trim figures, huge Cyclops eyes, tiny noses, and vast mouths. The first had bright red skin and a malicious orange eye. She was clad in skintight orange pants and a loose short sleeve shirt that bared her midriff, both articles of clothing complimented her eye in color. The second had orange skin and a brilliant purple eye. She wore a short loose skirt that swirled around her thighs and a tight bikini top, both of which was the same color as her eye and once again complimented it. The third had brilliant purple skin and a blazing green eye. She wore a loose sleeveless one-piece dress that was belted at the waist, ended around her thighs and was blazing green in color. The fourth and final yoma had blazing green skin and a brilliant red eye. She wore loose pants that were tight at the waist and ankles and a tight sleeveless vest that clung to her upper body, both garments were bright reds like her eye. All of them were barefoot.  
  
"Look sisters, more playmates." Purred the yoma in the tight pants.  
  
The gang members started and turned to look at the new entries. Some breathed visible sighs of relief while others only got tenser. The senshi shared tight smiles and began to assume a group pose. In the background music began to play. Sailor Mercury stepped forward as the air around her turned dark blue and shimmered.  
  
"I am the Beautiful Sailor Soldier, Sailor Mercury, Soldier of Love and Intelligence."  
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stepped forward as one to the immediate right of Sailor Mercury, and stood back to back, positioned so that the others in the clearing could see their profiles. A deep blue, almost black, descended around them and merged with Sailor Mercury's background, deepening and enriching it.  
  
"In a New Age acting Beautifully, Sailor Uranus."  
  
"In a New Age acting Gracefully, Sailor Neptune."  
  
Sailor Pluto moved forward to stand a little to the left of Sailor Mercury. As she moved she spun her Time Staff over her head smoothly. With each movement of the staff a black color was flung out of the staff, mingling with the backgrounds of the others.  
  
"In a New Age, the Sailor Soldier of Revolution, Sailor Pluto."  
  
She stopped spinning her Time Staff and planted the end of it firmly in the ground at a slight angle and turned to the side, showing her profile. Lastly, Sailor Saturn strode forward to the place between Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mercury spinning, flipping and twirling her Silence Glaive dexterously. Where she stepped wisps of dark purple began to float up from the ground. Soon they had enveloped the entire group and were adding their color to the color that had already been created.  
  
"In a New Age, the Soldier of Destruction and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn."  
  
She spun her Silence Glaive one more time as she stopped at Sailor Pluto's back and turned to the side, swinging the shaft of her Glaive over her shoulder and Pluto's, to show her profile. Sailor Mercury extended her right arm and pointed an accusing index finger at the group of smirking yoma women.  
  
"We are the Sailor Team, for disturbing the peace of the park, we will punish you!"  
  
"How wonderful! That was really, really cool! Do it again!" The yoma in the baggy pants was jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "Please!"  
  
The yoma with the short skirt looked at her sister and snarled in annoyance, "Navitas, they're going to kill us! That entire production means that they want to fight us and destroy us! There won't even be a body left among us if they win!"  
  
The first turned and glared at the Sailor Senshi furiously. "You never said that! Not through that entire thing! What kind of scam are you trying to pull on us!"  
  
If this were an anime, the Sailor Senshi would have face-faulted, getting tiny pinprick eyes, huge mouths, and square faces. But this was not an anime, so all they did was look flabbergasted. Sailor Uranus was the first to recover. "Well why do you think we're doing this? It isn't to entertain you as you run around taking people's energy!"  
  
"She has a point." The yoma in the one-piece remarked urbanely. She was the one with bright purple skin and the blazing green eye. "Since you were polite enough to introduce yourselves, we will introduce ourselves." The yoma in the short skirt made a noise of protest that was cut short by a look from her sister, who proceeded as if nothing had happened. "I am Potentia. My sister in the short skirt and the bikini top with the purple eye and orange skin is named Irascor." The introduced yoma inclined her head grudgingly. "My sister with the bright red skin and orange eye dressed in the tight pants and short shirt is called Vitiosus. She is the eldest of us." Mockingly the yoma in question bowed to them. "And of course our youngest sister with the green skin and red eye, wearing the loose pants and tight vest, is Navitas." The last yoma grinned. "Nice to meet you!" She cocked her head. "Now that the formalities are out of the way, we should really get down to business."  
  
Both the Sailor Senshi and the yoma sisters got into fighting positions. Vitiosus narrowed her eyes, "So Sailor Mercury, when did you switch Sailor Senshi groups?" She sneered. "Did you become too good for them?"  
  
"Or did Sailor Moon throw you out?" Irascor asked nastily.  
  
"SHABON SPRAY!"  
  
Immediately the area became shrouded with thick fog. The sisters moved back-to-back and peered into the fog warily. "Hey! No fair!" shrieked Navitas. "We can't see!"  
  
"Isn't that a pity." Mercury replied with mock sincerity.  
  
"Now that's a funny thing," Uranus remarked thoughtfully. "I can see just fine."  
  
With that she flew forward and punched Irascor in the nose, hard. At the same moment Neptune flowed toward the yoma and kicked Navitas in the stomach, solidly. Both females fell. "Pigs!" Vitiosus screamed. Her voice rose in pitch and volume until it was a high pitched screech that drove daggers of pain into her adversaries' brains. The Sailor Senshi staggered under her influence and Neptune and Uranus, to whom most of the attack was directed, fell to their knees. Sailor Pluto marshaled her strength and will.  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
The greatest irony about the attack was that she intoned it so softly. Her attack flew at her screeching opponent and hit her directly sending her crashing into a nearby tree. Potentia looked at her fallen sisters, then back at the Sailor Senshi through the dissipating fog. Neptune and Uranus got to their feet as Potentia put on her most charming smile. "Those were not very nice things to do to my darling sisters." She remarked gently. "Not very nice at all. Irascor's nose in bleeding profusely and I think it may be broken. Dear Navitas cannot get up, her stomach pains her so." She spared another glance toward Vitiosus. "Poor Vitiosus seems to be unconscious. Those are not very lady-like things to do. They are terrible things to do to friends," she scolded in her mellifluous voice. Saturn bowed her head and silent tears tricked down her cheeks as she clutched her Glaive. Potentia's soothing voice continued and senshi after senshi fell to her voice. Irascor got her nose to stop bleeding and Navitas got up. Vitiosus was brought around and the other three sisters began to gather around Potentia. Preparing to attack the defenseless senshi and finish the incapacitated gang members, they began to gloat horribly among themselves.  
  
'This isn't right!' Mercury's mind gasped to her. A memory of Usagi and the other Inner Senshi at a picnic with her flashed in her mind briefly. Then the memory of another yoma with an enchanting voice who had used a similar tactic on her during the war with the Dark Moon Family came to mind. 'Not then and not now!" She braced her mind and readied her powers, deliberately keeping her eyes heavy lidded. 'How convenient that her voice attack compels us to look at her.'  
  
"DOUBLE SHABON SPRAY FREEZING!"  
  
In mid sentence Potentia was turned into an ice statue, her face assured of victory, and her mouth agape. The other senshi shook themselves out of their trances. Realizing what had happened, their faces hardened.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
Sailor Uranus shattered the ice statue. "Potentia!" The remaining sisters crowded around the shards of their sister. Vitiosus turned hate filled eyes on the Sailor Senshi, opened her mouth…  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
…And got a mouthful of seawater while being hurtled into another tree. Irascor and Navitas ran to their fallen sister. Navitas seemed to know that turning both of their backs on the Sailor Senshi would give them the opening that they wanted, so she glance at Vitiosus before fixing her eyes on the soldiers. A movement out of the corner of her eye reminded her of the human gang. A cruel smile played on her lips as she turned toward them. She raised both of her hands and balled them into fists before splaying all her fingers at once so that they pointed at the gang members. From each finger shot a tiny ball of green flame that rapidly grew. Sailor Saturn threw herself in front of the gang, fallen and standing members. Swiftly she raised her Silence Glaive and braced her small body.  
  
"SILENCE WALL!"  
  
The green flames hit the invisible wall of Saturn and were absorbed into it. Rapidly Navitas spun and directed the same attack at the other soldiers.  
  
"DOUBLE SHABON SPRAY FREEZING!"  
  
Bubbles met flames and both were destroyed. Navitas howled in fury and frustration. That distraction gave the Sailor Senshi their opening to move against her.  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
Navitas was thrown against the same tree Vitiosus had been thrown against. Realizing their predicament, Irascor rose to her feet. She made a circling motion with her forefingers causing a circle of purple flames to rise around the tree. Higher and high they licked, until they were the same height as the tree. "You will never get through my wall." She jeered confidently. "I will wait until you leave and then let my shield down. After that my remaining sisters and I will finish what we began!"  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
The shield deflected the attack and caused it to destroy several of the nearby trees. The yoma laugh raucously. Sailor Mercury scanned the fire shield with her visor then nodded crisply. "This shield is not like Sailor Saturn's. If we attack it with enough energy, it should overload and destruct, allowing the attack to kill those who are being protected by it." The sailors shared looks, then turned to the flames.  
  
"SHINE AQUA…"  
  
"DEEP…"  
  
"WORLD…"  
  
"DEAD…"  
  
Irascor realized what was going to happen and began to scream. Navitas and Vitiosus both struggled vainly to get to their feet, calling out for the panicking Irascor to help them.  
  
…"ILLUSION!"  
  
…"SUBMERGE!'  
  
…"SHAKING!"  
  
…"SCREAM!"  
  
The tree and the yoma women around it were annihilated. A blackened pit marked the spot where they had been. "There was a little overkill on that one." Mercury remarked critically.  
  
"'Better to have too much than too little,'" Saturn quoted.  
  
Mercury nodded her assent, then turned to the fallen members of the gang, scanning them with her visor. She frowned. "Something isn't right about this." she fretted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well Sailor Uranus, when a yoma is killed the energy she or he holds is mostly returned to the original owners of the energy in a very noticeable way almost instant. At the moment the energy is still missing, in fact it's still being drained from the victims." More frantic typing, then a pause. "They're going to be dead if we don't do something!"  
  
Sailor Saturn knelt next to one of the fallen humans. A purple glow encircled her hands as she laid them on the boy. Her eyes were closed and a look of intense concentration settled on her face. The purple glow spread and covered the entire body for a moment, and then the boy shakily sat up. He clutched his head for a moment trying to remember something then, as it came to him, scrambled backwards.  
  
"Where are they? Where did they go?"  
  
Another gang member grabbed his shoulder. "The Sailor Senshi killed them all. It's all right now so don't worry."  
  
Sailor Saturn shakily got to her feet a stumbled toward the next fallen. Sailor Uranus grabbed her elbow and steadied her. Sailor Saturn threw a grateful smile at her and leaned against her as Uranus helped her to the next. "Let me help you." Saturn looked up at her in surprise so Uranus continued. "You're Saturn yet you're already tired from the healing of one of these foolish boys and you have several more to heal. Use my energy." They sat down next to the new boy.  
  
"If I take your energy I won't be any different from those yoma."  
  
"Yes you will." Mercury disagreed as she came to stand over them. "The yoma took their energy but Uranus' energy will be freely given." Mercury paused. "Unless you happen to feel that Sailor Moon is a yoma at heart." Sailor Saturn started, her large eyes becoming huge, and Mercury smiled down at the younger senshi. "Sailor Moon uses our energy when we offer it to her and you obviously don't think of her as a yoma. Why should the rules be different for Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn?"  
  
Saturn laughed ruefully. "You've got me there. I'll use Sailor Uranus' energy."  
  
Mercury's smile grew as she began taking readings. "When you think that you've used up as much of Uranus' energy as you think you can use without taking too much, you may use my energy." Uranus started to protest and Mercury glared at her fiercely. "Whatever foolishly stubborn Sailor Uranus may say."  
Uranus bit back her protest and Saturn giggled while nodding. 'I've never seen anyone but Mirchiru-mama make Haruka-papa be quiet and do as she's told. Most people don't realize that Ami-san is a lot stronger than she appears.'  
  
Thus the healing proceeded, Mercury taking readings while Uranus and Saturn healed, the healing color now being predominately navy blue with strands of dark purple intertwined. Then Mercury took over Uranus' position, the healing color reflecting the change in senshi aiding Saturn. They had just finished healing the fallen humans when an overwhelming sense of Sailor Moon's energy washed over the Sailors. They exchanged worried looks then turned to the gang that they couldn't just let loose.  
  
"I suggest that you boys stop hanging around the park at night." Uranus started.  
  
"You might find yourself in situations like this that you can't handle." Neptune agreed.  
  
"We can take care of ourselves." One member sneered belligerently.  
  
"I'm sure you can." Neptune looked significantly at the boys that had been healed by the senshi. "But some of your members can't." Some of the gang shuffled nervously.  
  
"By the way, Sailor V is in town at the moment," Mercury added. "I would hate to have to tell her that she's needed to keep the civil peace."  
  
Now the gang members looked really apprehensive. Even the rude youth that had talked to Neptune was trying to obliquely scan the trees.  
  
"Didn't Sailor V suggest that we start taking care of the criminal element in Tokyo as a means to keep in shape for the yoma?" Saturn asked the question innocently enough but her eyes were glittering.  
  
"Yes, she did." Mercury looked significantly at the boys and at some bulky shapes badly concealed beneath the dark tree limbs. "But I'm sure the boys were just borrowing those things in the bags. I'm positive that they were going to return them, not keep them or sell them. Those yoma just interrupted them." She paused as if a thought just struck her. "Weren't you boys?"  
  
"Of course Sailor Mercury!" One boy yelped.  
  
"We were just going to do that!" Another agreed helpfully.  
  
"Good. Just to be on the safe side though, so none of the shadier characters among you don't plan to double cross me, I'll be checking up on you. You may not see me of course, but I will most certainly see you. If that's all right with you?"   
  
"Of course it is!" They were all nodding vigorously now even the rude boy.  
  
"We'll be going now…to return the stuff! Bye!" With that the boys as a mass swarmed to the items beneath the trees and ran off with them. Faintly the mutters of "I'm going honest this time!" and "Never again!" Could be heard. One boy remained though. He had been one of the ones healed by Saturn, Mercury recalled. He looked nervously at the warriors in front of him.  
  
"Thank you! For everything!" He blurted before darting after his companions.  
  
The stunned senshi looked at each other. Sailor Moon's energy blasted through the clearing, overwhelming them. They started.  
  
"He almost made me forget about that." Uranus muttered. "Mercury?"  
  
"Already on it." She had her visor out and was turning in a large circle scanning the surrounding trees. "She must have been using colossal amounts of energy to be able to saturate the entire park. Come on this way." She started to lead them.  
  
"Sailor Mercury! Sailor Moon's in the opposite direction!" Sailor Uranus exclaimed.  
  
"I know but she can't stay there. Every yoma and senshi in the park knows where she is right now. She has two humans with her so she can't stay and fight, nor can she risk a solo teleport. She has to get the humans moving. Then she has to clear a path for them to the edge of the park. I'm going to lead us to a point on the path that she is most likely to take, and hopefully get us there ahead of her. Now come on!" With that she took off in the direction that she wished to go at a ground eating pace. The Outer Senshi exchanged wry looks before racing after her.  
  
"She's certainly not shy when she knows that she's right." Neptune remarked as they ran. Uranus snorted in agreement.  
  
"There is nothing soft about her when it comes to the safety of the Princess." Pluto agreed with a slight smile.  
  
"There is a great deal more to Sailor Mercury than anyone ever gives her credit for." Saturn added before they got down to the serious business of following Sailor Mercury's lead.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sailor Venus looked up as she felt an overwhelming surge of Sailor Moon's energy and was nearly hit by one of the two yoma she was engaging. She dodged, pausing to regard her opponents for a moment. They were a brother and sister team and even looked like each other to a degree. They both were very dark of skin, and had shockingly fair hair. The female of the pair was slight while her brother was huge and hulking. Unfortunately for them neither possessed a magical attack. While they could drain energy, they could not attack anyone with their own energy, relying, instead upon physical combat. She noted that the female yoma, Velox, seemed mesmerized by Sailor Moon's energy signature. The sensible thing to do would be to allow her to remain entranced, deal with her brother, then come back and deal with her. She grinned to herself…  
  
"VENUS KICK!"  
  
…And kicked the mesmerized Velox in the head. That woke her up. Snarling at her rude call back to battle, she turned to Sailor Venus as her twin brother, Vis, lunged at Sailor Venus who barely managed to leap out of the way of his body. Unfortunately that put her directly in the way of Velox, who was rapidly descending on her with a disgusting smirk. Sailor Venus regarded her narrowly. 'I am not letting anyone who gloats that openly receive the honor of killing me. Unfortunately, I don't really have time to aim right now so…'  
  
"VENUS SHOWER!"  
  
"…I'll just aim in her general direction and hope to hit something." Velox was reduced to green mush where she had once been in mid-step toward Sailor Venus. Vis, seeing what had happened to his twin sister, howled insanely and charged Sailor Venus bodily, this time with no though for personal safety, only vengeance. Venus leapt out of the way of that attack and scarcely managed to avoid the rapid following attacks. Eventually, breathing hard, she managed to steer the fight close enough to the surrounding trees to leap up into the bows of a particularly sturdy one. Shrieking the yoma leapt to follow her into this new battleground…  
  
"CRESCENT BEAM!"  
  
…And became a twin pile of mush that fell and hit the ground with a sickening splat. Venus nodded her head satisfactorily then peered around, looking for humans that had been drained of energy. "Looks like I'm not going to have to lug anyone to the hospital!" She crowed to herself happily.  
  
Another surge of Sailor Moon's energy blasted through the park. "Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus started to run towards the origins of the energy. 'Sometimes having partial memories comes in handy.' She mused in her head. 'I'm fairly certain that none of the other senshi can locate each other without Luna, Artemis, or Ami's minicomputer.' She shook her head irritably. Out loud she gasped, "Hold on Sailor Moon! I'm coming!"  
  
Then she bent all her efforts towards sprinting and locating.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sailor Moon's energy rippled through the clearing where Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were battling. They looked at each other to confirm whose energy that was, although both already knew, then turned fought more furiously than before if that was possible.  
  
They were fighting a pair of yoma who claimed to be sisters although they looked nothing alike. The first was eight feet tall and an unwholesome shade of mustard yellow. With three gleaming cherry red eyes and a huge tongue that continually licked her slivers of lips, she was all together disgusting. This yoma looked like a large blob of jelly dressed in a huge sheet that was wrapped around her bulky form many times and went by the name Siyr. She definitely lived up to her looks. Already she had absorbed two of Mars' attacks and squelched out of the way of one of Jupiter's.  
  
The second was the exact opposite of her counterpart. Thin as a rail, she had eyes that took up half of her face, a small forehead, a bulbous nose, and tiny thin lips that were continuously set in a hard line. Her skin was lime green in color and she had hard bronze eyes. She wore tight top and pants that were eye wrenching in blue and yellow pinstripes and accented her bony frame and the sharp angles that poked out from it. Her name was Crau.   
  
At their distraction over the energy, Crau lunged at Sailor Jupiter with a surprising amount of speed and threw her at a tree. Jupiter turned as she sped at the tree and managed to hit the tree with her side rather than her head, as the yoma had intended. Mars was instantly standing over her friend. Grimacing Jupiter got to her feet.  
  
"Siyr is afraid of you." Mars hissed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. She absorbed my attacks but dodged yours."  
  
A volley of mustard-yellow jelly blobs flew at the two senshi. Nimbly they dodged the attack, then got back together and continued their discussion.  
  
"That's promising. Unfortunately, I don't think Crau is afraid of either of us."  
  
"What if I send my soul bird and an ofuda at Siyr then you fry her?"  
  
"Sounds workable. What about Crau?"  
  
"That's tough."  
  
"I don't suppose that you could do two birds at once?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Let's deal with Crau first, then we can work on Siyr."  
  
"Okay. I'll send the soul bird at her, then you can follow my attack up."  
  
"I'll be a distraction while you charge your ofuda."  
  
"Right."  
  
With that Jupiter leapt over Mars' head as Mars got out an ofuda.  
  
"Rin, pyou, tou…"  
  
Siyr and Crau had regrouped while Mars and Jupiter had made their plans. Seeing Jupiter heading straight for them, Siyr disbanded her shape and tried to sink into the ground. Jupiter called her lightening and ran it between her hands.  
  
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"  
  
Swiftly she hit the ground with her electrified hands and the ball of energy she held in them. The surge of lightening that she sent through the ground stopping the retreat of Siyr into the ground. The yoma reformed above ground, writhing and shifting shapes in her agony. Jupiter absently listened to Mars chanting as she moved toward Crau.  
  
"…shai, kai, zen…"  
  
Crau feigned left, then darted to the right, trying to outmaneuver Jupiter. Jupiter flipped out of the way, landing a punch on Crau's midsection as she did. Crau yelped and clasped her midsection with one hand, but did not double over. In the other hand a ball began rapidly to form. It was waxy and seemed to form, melt, and reform over her hand as she made it larger.  
  
"…retsu, shai, zen…"  
  
Jupiter watched her warily. Crau threw her ball. As it flew through the air toward Sailor Jupiter, it became a net of fine waxen threads. Between the threads electricity and fire snapped and leapt. Jupiter tried to dodge out of the way, but she and Crau were too close. She would be hit by the edge of it at the very least.  
  
"Akouryou taisan!"  
  
Over Jupiter's shoulder flew the charged ofuda.  
  
"FIRE SOUL BIRD!"  
  
Following the ofuda over her shoulder, a bird of pure fire flew. Screaming battle cries, it rapidly caught up with the scroll and enveloped it, becoming one with the scroll. The bird burned through the waxy net and continued on its way toward the yoma. The yoma was entranced by the bird and couldn't move. The bird shrieked and the yoma, sensing its fate, began to screech mindlessly. The bird finally impacted the yoma, causing her to be thrown back several feet. She sat up dazed.  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!"  
  
From Jupiter's body an undulating dragon emerged, roaring. The dragon swiftly crossed the clearing where it struck the yoma squarely. The yoma shrieked one last time as the lightening surrounded her before she was gone. Where it had been was a disgusting black mess.  
  
The other yoma, Syir, had managed to get to her feet during the battle and was trying to escape the fatal clearing. Mars caught her movements out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"FIRE SOUL!"  
  
The yoma leapt backward at the unexpected attack but then, seeing that it was only fire, she squelched forward again, this time much more rapidly. Mars' seeing her and that backward leap proved to be her undoing though.  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER!"  
  
Jupiter's attack hit her, hard. The yoma shrieked for one endless moment before she too was a black mess on the ground.  
  
"You used a little more power in that than you usually do."  
  
"I just wanted to be sure that that attack finished her."  
  
"I told you that there would probably be enough yoma to go around."  
  
"You can never be too certain, Mars."  
  
Mars shook her head. "You're incurable. This isn't the first yoma that we've dealt with since we got here yet you're still worried that we may be missing out."  
  
Jupiter laughed at her companion's disapproving looks. "Admit it Mars. You like fighting as much as I do."  
  
Mars continued to look disapproving and Jupiter laughed harder causing Mars to color. Luna and Artemis joined the two then. "We can continue this another time. Right now Sailor Moon may need us."  
  
Mars nodded worriedly, suddenly all business. "I know."  
  
"How do we find her?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"We can show you." Artemis reassured the girls.  
  
Sailor Moon's energy rippled through the clearing once again. This time the senshi could see that Sailor Moon's energy caused the crescent moons on the cats' foreheads to glow and emit beams of light until it passed.  
  
"She's got to be in serious trouble if she's using that much energy!" Jupiter exclaimed.  
  
"We've got to hurry! Let's go!" Luna demanded frantically. With that the small group set out at a dead run.  
  
'Ogondo Atama, if you've gone and let yourself be killed, I'll…I don't know what I'll do. I never told you but I really can't imagine this world without you in it.' Mars' thoughts turned toward religion and she prayed. 'Please let everything be all right. Please let us get to her in time.'  
  
Sailor Mars increased her speed.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
He was running through the trees frantically looking for Sailor Moon with all of his senses. 'The ability to teleport is highly over-rated.' He fumed. 'Whenever you really want to use it, you usually can't. It's only when your dreading going somewhere that you can teleport there.' His mind turned toward something that had been bothering him since his trip to the penthouse of the estimable Kaioh-san and Tenoh-san. 'Why didn't she offer to heal me of the dark energy?' He didn't like where that train of thought lead him so he dropped it and shoved it and everything relating to it to the back of his mind.  
  
His mind drifted back to the battle he had just witnessed between the Sailor Senshi and the yoma sisters. There had been a few times in the battle when he had nearly given himself away. Luckily he had waited a moment or two and they had solved the problem themselves. He hadn't really been worried about Sailor Neptune or Sailor Uranus; after all they didn't want him around. He had been very worried about Sailor Mercury, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto. 'Now I know why that idiot in the tuxedo with the cape has such terrible entrance lines.' He thought it over for a moment and shuddered at the remembrance. 'No. There is no excuse for his entrance lines. Not even being worried sick can explain those things he uses to announce himself.'  
  
He felt some power and absently tested it. It was hers. Instantly he changed courses and put all thought of men in tuxedoes with incomprehensible entrance lines from his mind. As he came closer he took to the trees for a better vantage. Alighting on a tree branch, he squatted down to see what was what.  
  
She seemed to glow as she stood with two humans behind her, their backs to a particularly large tree. Her bottom skirt was in tatters and the second seemed to be in danger of following the first skirt's path. The puffy sleeves that she wore had been slashed and were now sad pools of fabric on her shoulders. The gloves that she had worn for as long as he had known her were now being held together by threads and were almost as discolored as her boots now were. Despite it all, her hair was in it's accustomed buns and pigtails and, although it had grime on it, her face was calm and collect. The glorious eyes that she used to show her every emotion now radiated concentration, determination…and fear? Not for herself, she could handle herself in a fight if she had to, but for the two humans behind her. Across from her in the clearing stood a group of yoma.  
  
The group was made up of both male and female yoma. Darkness seemed to hover about them so that aside from their forms they were almost indistinguishable in the growing darkness. Still, they nagged at his mind and a fingered of fear slid down his spine. Hovering over them was a languorous Zoisite. Hisui winced and suddenly decided that it was time to become Jadeite again. Fervently he wished that he had a uniform. 'Unfortunately my old one only makes me look pathetic.' He thought a moment. 'Zoisite was always terrible at illusions. I don't think he would notice if I wore an illusion of my old uniform.' Carefully and slowly he built the illusion around him before tying the finished product off. 'After all it wouldn't do to let him know that I'm here ahead of time, would it?'  
  
"Give up Sailor Moon. There's no way you can win."  
  
"Never Zoisite!"  
  
"Just give me the humans and walk away. It's not much to pay for your life."  
  
Jadeite started. 'Zoisite shrinking from killing anyone in his way? What is going on?'  
  
"I'll never give you these or any other humans!"  
  
Zoisite gestured at the vague yoma. "Take them from her!"  
  
"Yes lord. We will obey." The voice was melodious and might have even been pleasant if there had not been an undercurrent of chill and darkness. It was almost a sound that embodied the chill and darkness of the grave. "It will be a pleasure to take the life of one who enjoys it so much."  
  
"Don't touch Sailor Moon!" Zoisite's voice was suddenly very shrill and panic-stricken. Urgently he leaned forward toward the yoma group. "Just take the humans from her." Realizing how his words sounded, he tried to regain a measure of his lost composure. Casually he leaned back and put on a haughty air and indifferent expression. "I mean, she's mine. The Master has plans concerning her."  
  
"We understand." The voice was as calm and had as little emotion as before, yet Jadeite got the impression that she was mocking Zoisite.  
  
The shadows parted and revealed a group of seven yoma. There was one who was obviously the leader of the group. She stood a little to the forefront and a little apart from the others. To say the least she was beautiful. She had ivory skin and long dusky hair that tumbled around her waist with the fringe brushing her crimson eyes. She wore a simple black dress that resembled a caftan. The sleeves were short and the hem brushed her calves. The neck revealed only the tips of her collarbones and she wore neither jewelry nor makeup. It her right hand she held a si that resembled the weapon carried by the Grim Reaper in pictures. She appeared to be barefoot.  
  
At her right shoulder stood a shadowy figure. Shadows seemed to cling to his form so that only his outline was visible to the casual observer. From his outline one could tell that he wore utilitarian clothing that, while loose, did not impede his movement in any way. His hair was short and all one could tell was that he carried a huge knife. The oddest thing about this ninja like figure was the fact that he too was barefoot.  
  
At her left shoulder stood two little girls who were holding hands. The first was diminutive, angular girl. She had long ebony black hair that brushed the back of her legs and clouded green eyes. Her skin was lightly tinted with a sickly green color underneath which she was deathly pale. She wore a scarlet skirt that ended just above her knees and a scarlet turtleneck that had long sleeves and ended around her hips. She wore a woven red belt around her tiny waist. Her companion was also petite with sky blue hair that brushed her shoulders and misty gray eyes. Her face had been powered until it was white and she wore makeup over the powder that made her appear to be crying. She wore a brown shift like dress that had short sleeves. The sleeves and hem of the dress were badly frayed and she carried no visible weapon. Both little girls were also barefoot.  
  
Behind them stood a pair of evil looking men. One man had short wild coal black hair and wide orange eyes that dance with an insane light. He wore a tight black vest and trousers that appeared to be leather. At his waist a black whip was secured. The most frightening thing about him though was the expression that he maintained, one that was half a grin and half a grimace. His partner looked like a walking corpse. His flesh, from which his bones protruded, was moldy green in color and he was bald with huge black eyes. His clothing, which was ragged and tattered badly, barely covered his skeletal body. He carried no physical weapons. Both men were followed the example of their companions and were also barefoot.  
  
Jadeite bit his tongue hard in order to keep silent but his mind exploded. 'How could he do that? How could he awaken them! I thought that even Zoisite had better judgement than that! Is he insane or just plain stupid? That lot is insane with their bloodlust and uncontrollable besides. Each one of them has far too much power for someone as unstable as any one of them is! They could turn on him at any time and destroy him!'  
  
Sailor Moon had taken in the looks of her opponents and now she readied herself and her challenge.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, Beautiful Sailor Suited Soldier of Love and Justice! You have disrupted the peace of this park making it unsafe for those who would visit it. A trip to the park should be full of fun and laughter, not fear and death! I cannot forgive this! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"  
  
"Pretty words girl, but you don't frighten us!" Sneered the man with the leather outfit.  
  
"Be civil. She was kind enough to tell us, who she is and what she stands for. We should at least return the courtesy." The little girl with the crying makeup gently chided her older companion. Surprisingly, he was quiet, as she had asked. The little girl now looked at Sailor Moon rather sadly. "Let me introduce myself and my companions. I am Kikyoku, Warrior of Serious Depression. I can persuade the strongest willed person to commit suicide out of sheer hopelessness." Gently she pulled the little girl she was standing with forward by her hand. "This is my twin sister, Gekidoku. Warrior of the Deadly Poisons, my twin can kill with only the smallest of gestures." The newly introduced girl twirled a dagger that appeared out of nowhere for emphasis. Gracefully Kikyoku gestured to the man in the black leather with her free hand. "Of course you have already met my youngest older brother, Sado. A master of unkind words, my brother is the Warrior of Sadism. He can sap the self-assurance from even the most self-reliant of people with very little effort and a great deal of glee." Swiftly he unlimbered his whip and cracked it overhead maintaining his look of grimacing while grinning. Smoothly her hand moved to the man who looked like a walking corpse. "My next older brother Ekirei, is the Warrior of Plagues. To come in any form of contact with him is to touch death. Even a single whiff of his breath is certain death for most people." He grinned and winked while flourishing a bow. Kikyokyu moved on to the remaining man to be introduced. "And of course my oldest brother the Warrior of Shadowy Assassinations, Shikaku. My brother can efficiently murder any man or woman or child alive no matter what the security happens to be and will suffer no remorse for his actions no matter how dishonorable they may be." The little girl grandly flourished her arm and bowed to the last member of their group. "My oldest sister and our grand leader the Warrior of Death, Zetsumei. My sister can cause the death of anything she wishes. She is the most powerful among us and the most feared by our enemies." Zetsumei bowed her head in recognition of her younger sister's introduction, then stepped forward and twirled her si over her head obligingly before returning to her place. " We are the Shiin Family of Ate!" Kikyokyu finished triumphantly.  
  
Zoisite had noticed Sailor Moon's eyes had been growing with each word.  
"Are you willing to reconsider your refusal to give up the human couple?"  
  
Sailor Moon snapped back to herself. "No way scum!"  
  
Jadeite unobtrusively moved closer to Sailor Moon's position but still off to one side. Not so close that he would be noticed but close enough to give aide if needed.  
  
Zoisite sighed. "So be it. You members of the Shiin Family may do with the couple as you please after you have drained their energy. Do not harm Sailor Moon for she has been marked by the Master as his." Zoisite paused for a moment. "Be careful in your dealings with the woman. She used to hold one of the greatest warriors of our kingdom locked up inside her. Beryl said that Sailor Moon destroyed the warrior but she was wrong about a great many things."  
  
"Of course." Zetsumei agreed.  
  
"Report to me when you return to the Dark Kingdom." He ordered before disappearing in a flurry of cherry blossom petals.  
  
"Of course." Zetsumei agreed again.  
  
Shikaku started the battle off by lunging at Sailor Moon as soon as Zetsumei finished speaking. Frantically she dodged his flurry of kicks and punches. Sado and Kikyokyu took the opportunity to advance on the humans. Motoki placed himself between their advance and Reika.  
  
"No! Please don't. Save yourself."  
  
Desperately Reika tried to move from her lean against the tree to stand next to Motoki but she was still too weak. With a sob she fell to her knees and leaned against the tree. Kikyokyu began to talk to the couple. "Your man friend seems to have realized that escape is not an option. You are both fated to die here and now despite Sailor Moon's best attempts to save the both of you."  
  
Motoki clenched his fists. "Nonsense! There is no such thing as fate! Everyone makes their own choices as to what their future will be!"  
  
Kikyokyu laughed then. "Do you really believe that?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well you might consult Sailor Moon about your beliefs. You might be surprised."  
  
"What are you talking about? What would Sailor Moon know about fate?"  
  
"Do you think that she would have willingly chosen to put her life in danger for a planet of ungrateful humans who probably don't even like or trust her? I think not! I most certainly wouldn't!"  
  
Despite her own problems, Sailor Moon managed to steer her battle back toward Reika and Motoki. Rolling out off the way of a particularly vicious thrust of Shikaku's knife, Sailor Moon did not even bother to get up before readying and launching an attack of her own.  
  
"MOON DISCUS!"  
  
Swiftly she threw the discus that appeared over her hand at Shikaku. He narrowed his eyes and regarded the attack for a moment before straightening and planting his feet more firmly. 'He thinks that I mean to attack!' Sailor Moon suddenly realized. 'So he thinks that I'm silly enough not to know that he can easily withstand that attack. He doesn't realize that I didn't form the discus to try to annihilate him. I really don't have the time or energy to spare for such things.' True to Sailor Moon's predictions, Shikaku caught her discus easily.  
  
"ENCIRCLE!"  
  
As commanded, the discus became a silver binding that wrapped itself around Shikaku many times from his shoulders to his ankles. Shikaku lost his balance and fell on his side with a resounding thud. He glared hatefully at Sailor Moon for a moment before deeply concentrating. Sailor Moon did not even wait to see what he was going to do. Instead she turned her back on him and ran toward the human couple. The shadows around him deepen and he began to glow with a gray light. The silver bindings began to glow with the gray light and gray electricity began to crackle between the man and his bindings. Gasping in pain, Shikaku quickly powered down and glared even more furiously at Sailor Moon's back. Sensing his intense glare she threw a parting remark over her shoulder, "Sorry pal, but I already thought of that move!"  
  
Motoki was on his knees, his hair in his eyes and his eyes streaming tears, sightlessly staring at the ground in front of him. Reika, her breath ragged from her exertions, had managed to crawl to his side. Her eyes were clear and her face dry as she gently placed a hand on Motoki's shoulder. Kikyokyu failed to notice how unaffected Reika was. She laughed as she took the lead. "The two of you put up a better fight than I thought either of you would but I have broken stronger wills." She reached them and leaned forward to brush Motoki's hair out of his eyes with her fingertips. Reika looked up at this child who was not a child and her mind exploded. Summoning reserves of strength that she did not even know that she had, she lunged forward and hit the girl so hard that she crumpled on the spot. Reika kicked the small girl away from them so hard she rolled a foot or two away.  
  
"Kikyoku!"  
  
Two things happened simultaneously as a result of this action. Sado ripped his whip from his side, uncoiled it, and flicked the tassel of it at Reika's unprotected face. Sailor Moon darted between the two, raising one of her forearms over their heads. The tassel of the whip struck and coiled around her forearm, biting deeply into the flesh. Sailor Moon cried out as Sado began to drain her energy. The other thing that happened was that Gekidoku smoothly formed a pair of her poison daggers and threw them at Sailor Moon's exposed side. As quickly as Gekidoku had moved, Jadeite had moved more quickly still. The moment he had seen Gekidoku's hands begin to move, he had made his countermove. Ripping a dagger from his boot, he threw himself out of his tree toward Sailor Moon. As his tumble brought him to Sailor Moon, he cut the end of Sado's whip with his dagger and gathered Sailor Moon up in his arms. Twin blossoms of pain bloomed in his back as they fell in a heap on the ground. Sailor Moon looked up at him through widened eyes that held a terrible fear. For him he realized. Gently she reached up with one hand and touched his face.  
  
"Jadeite?" She whispered uncertainly.  
  
He smiled down at her weakly. "That's the greatest flaw in your fighting technique. You never watch your back for treachery." He passed out.  
  
"Jadeite?" No response from the man on top of her. "Jadeite!"  
  
Carefully she wriggled out from under him and was confronted with a terrible sight. Protruding from his back were twin daggers that she recognized as belonging to Gekidoku, blood oozing out from around them to pool on his back. Reika and Motoki were where she had last seen them. Gekidoku and Sado were checking a dazed Kikyokyu over while Zetsumei and Ekirei were trying to free Shikaku from her earlier attack. She had several important decisions to make and only a few seconds to consider them and their results. Jadeite was dying of the poison daggers and she wasn't sure whether or not to pull them out. On the one hand more blood would flow out of the wounds but on the other hand it would stop the poison flow into his veins. She needed to use what was left of her energy to sustain him until help arrived while still managing to protect Reika and Motoki. Worriedly she gnawed her lower lip, torn. Unbidden from the past, her mother's voice spoke to her with advice given long ago. "Remember that the Crescent Moon on your forehead can be used for many purposes my daughter. Attacking and defending as well as calling your Sailor Senshi." And from another occasion her mother's clear voice echoed in her head. "A kiss is a very powerful thing. Many do not realize how powerful a single kiss is."  
  
'Powerful enough to save Jadeite?' She wondered silently. 'Only one way to find out.'  
  
Sailor Venus arrived in time to see Sailor Moon's Crescent Moon grew hot on her forehead and began to flare with golden light fringed with silver.  
  
"MOON DISCUS!"  
  
The Shiin family looked up at her in surprise as the silver coil around Shikaku disappeared in a silver glimmer. They were in time to see her Crescent Moon explode with light and power. Around the Sailor Soldier, Jadeite and the human couple a column of light and power formed that acted both as a beacon and as a defense. With a snarled curse Sado lurched to his feet and threw a handy rock at the column. The rock was instantly vaporized. Helplessly they watched as Sailor Moon ripped her lowest skirt into a pair of bandages. With infinite care she placed one over one of the wounds on his back before easing the dagger out of his back. She repeated the process with the other dagger. Holding the makeshift bandages tightly, Sailor Moon eased Jadeite onto his back. Carefully she leaned down to his slack, pale face, holding her hair back from her face and kissed Jadeite deeply. She allowed her hair to fall around herself and Jadeite like a curtain of sunlight and moonlight combined shielding them from view. Everywhere the other Sailor Senshi looked up to see the Crescent Beam of their princess explode into the sky.  
  
Zetsumei studied the column now surrounding their prey. "We can easily overwhelm this. Sailor Moon is tired and expending too much energy keeping the man alive to keep this up for long." The others nodded. Sailor Venus didn't like the way their thoughts were turning. 'It's time to step in.' She decided as they formed up in a line.  
  
"CRESCENT SHOWER!"  
  
A rain of her crescent beams descended on the members of the Shiin Family, scattering them.  
  
"I don't know who you are but your intentions are very clear. I won't let you hurt her! Warrior of Love and Beauty the Beautiful Sailor Soldier, Sailor Venus is here!"  
  
"Look around Sailor Venus." Ekirei spat while nursing a burned arm. "The Sailor Soldiers in this clearing are sorely outnumbered here."  
  
Two figures materialized on the branches of a tree while around the edges of the clearing five shadowy figures appeared.  
  
The taller of two in the tree called down, "Really? I didn't know that, did you?"  
  
"No. Let's do a headcount." They moved into the light revealing their identities.  
  
"Warrior of Storms and Nature the Beautiful Sailor Soldier, Sailor Jupiter, has arrived!"  
  
"Warrior of Flames and Passions the Beautiful Sailor Soldier, Sailor Mars, is here!"  
  
The figures around the clearing stepped forward into the light created by Sailor Moon's Crescent Beam as they introduced themselves.  
  
"Warrior of Water and Intelligence the Beautiful Sailor Soldier, Sailor Mercury, has appeared!"  
  
"Summoned by a New Age, Beautiful Sailor Soldier of the Seas, Sailor Neptune!"  
  
"Summoned by a New Age, Beautiful Sailor Soldier of the Wind, Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"Summoned by a New Age, Beautiful Sailor Soldier of Time, Sailor Pluto!"  
  
"Summoned by a New Age, Beautiful Sailor Soldier of Death, Sailor Saturn!"  
  
Sailor Venus looked around and pretended to count something on her gloved fingers. She looked up at Ekirei. "I have some pretty conclusive evidence that the Sailor Senshi outnumber the members of Shiin Family in this clearing."  
  
"We could easily beat you!" Ekirei snapped back getting into a battle stance.  
  
"Ekirei, no." Zetsumei interposed herself between her brother and Sailor Venus. "You and I are fine to fight but others…"  
  
Slowly Ekirei nodded. "As you say."  
  
Zetsumei swung her si over her head causing a black mist to envelop her family. "This doesn't end here, Sailor Senshi. No one crosses the Shiin Family who doesn't regret it deeply." They began to fade and the mist began to disperse. "Remember that." The mist dispersed and they were gone.  
  
The senshi finally had time to turn their full attention to Sailor Moon.  
  
"What is she doing?" Mars demanded loudly.  
  
"She appears to be kissing him." Uranus replied dryly.  
  
Neptune looked at the pair critically. "She's really doing a very good job of it. I suggest taking notes."  
  
Uranus raised an eyebrow and looked at her partner. "Are you implying that I'm loosing my edge?"  
  
"By kissing him, she's transferring large amounts of her energy to him." Mercury had her visor on and was scanning both Sailor Moon and Jadeite while typing on her computer. "There's some sort of virulent poison in his bloodstream. She's sustaining him and blocking the spread of the poison but he needs healing and fast."  
  
Saturn looked at Jadeite nervously. "I've never done anything with poison before. I wouldn't know where to start."  
  
"It's okay. I can guide you with my computer and visor to help us."  
  
Sailor Pluto stepped forward. "Sailor Saturn, you may use my energy to heal him."  
  
"Sure. Thank you Sailor Pluto."  
  
Mercury frowned at her computer. "We haven't much time. Let's get to work."  
  
Saturn and Pluto nodded before following Mercury to Sailor Moon and Jadeite. The others all looked at each other for a moment before shrugging. "Let's go check on Reika-san and Motoki-kun." Jupiter suggested.  
  
"Let's." Venus agreed.  
  
Slowly the group made their way to the two people in question. As they neared the pair, everyone soon realized that something was the matter. Motoki wasn't moving or responding to a frantic Reika. He remained motionless, staring at the ground.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Jupiter demanded.  
  
"I don't know!" Reika's voice was loud and bordered on the verge of open panic. "He hasn't moved since she spoke to him."  
  
"She?" Venus asked. "Who is she?"  
  
"That wretched child!"  
  
Neptune knelt next to the distraught woman and put comforting hands on Reika's shoulders. "We weren't here for most of the battle. We only arrived toward the end so we don't know whom you're talking about. Please calm down and answer our questions. We will help him but we need to know what happen first."  
  
Reika nodded slowly and dried her eyes. "Well…" she began. Slowly, even falteringly, Reika told the story of their encounter with the Shiin Family.  
  
"Is it just me or does this 'family' strike you as bad news?" Jupiter asked the general group.  
  
Sailor Mars looked at the two cat guardians. "Can you help him with a Lunar Mind-meld?"  
  
Luna and Artemis looked at each other.  
  
"I don't know." Luna confessed. Reika jumped and paled when the dark cat spoke.  
  
"Neither do I." Artemis looked at Motoki. "It certainly wouldn't hurt to try."  
  
"Right." Luna agreed.  
  
The two concentrated for a moment, then their Crescent Moon flared and a beam shot for their foreheads. The beams merged before hitting Motoki right between the eyes.  
  
'Where Usagi-chan's is…' Jupiter thought absently.  
  
Everything was silent as the two cats worked. They must have come to a silent consensus, for abruptly, almost as soon as they started, their beam faded and disappeared.  
  
"It's no good." Artemis announced sadly.  
  
"We can't get through to him." Luna agreed unhappily. "When his mind was under attack from the girl, to protect it, he closed it off from the world."  
  
"We told him that it was safe now but he doesn't believe us." Artemis continued. "If we tried to force the issue, we could do more harm than good to him."  
  
"Why didn't the girl's talking affect me?" Reika asked. "I was as vulnerable as he was, wasn't I?" There was silence as the Inner Senshi looked at each other uneasily and the Outer Senshi assumed blank expressions. "Well wasn't I?"  
  
"Not exactly." Sailor Venus began gently. Venus knelt by Reika's side and comfortingly put her arm around the woman's shoulders. "Reika-san you were born with protection from some kinds of Dark power. In most ways you are just like an ordinary person, but in other ways you are very different."  
  
"Why was I born with protection?"   
  
Before anyone could think of an answer, everyone heard a masculine groan from across the clearing. Almost as one they all turned to see Sailor Moon break her kiss with Jadeite and all but fall back. The golden column disappeared instantly into silver motes that rapidly dispersed. She smiled at him. "I'm glad that you're alright."  
  
"Thanks to you four." He looked at them all. "Thank you very much."  
  
"Hey, no problem!" Sailor Moon put a hand behind her head. "Just don't scare us like that again."  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Reika called. "Please, I need your help!"  
  
Sailor Moon scrambled across the clearing to Reika and Motoki. "What do you need?"   
  
"Look at him, he hasn't moved since the battle. The cats," she gulped but plowed on, " say that he closed it off to protect it from the attack. They did something-"  
  
"The Lunar Mind-meld," Venus interjected helpfully.  
  
"-But it didn't work. Can't you do something for him?"  
  
Sailor Moon opened her mouth to say that she couldn't do anything for Motoki's mind that Luna and Artemis combined couldn't do but the painfully hopeful and trusting expression on Reika's face stopped her. Instead she said something quite different.  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Of course. I understand that you aren't promising anything." But the expression remained on Reika's face. Sailor Moon's eyes firmed with determination and she nodded sharply before closing her eyes. Only then did she realize something. 'I don't know how to do the Lunar Mind-meld! What am I going to do?'  
  
Just then something light landed on her shoulder.  
  
"Sailor Moon listen to me. I'll guide you through this. Now concentrate your mind into a tiny point, and push it out toward Motoki-kun. Be gentle and patient. When you touch his mind you will almost instantly hit a wall. Motoki-kun is behind that. Good luck."  
  
Sailor Moon silently mouthed, "Thank you."  
  
Sailor Moon did as she was instructed. Her forehead grew hot and a beam shot from her Crescent Moon to his forehead.  
  
Motoki, locked securely behind the wall he had built in his mind, felt an intense burst of warm light outside the walls. The light was joyous and warm and managed to exclude trust and love. The light touched his walls in a way that he found comforting.   
  
*Motoki-kun? *  
  
*Who's there? *  
  
*Me, Sailor Moon. Motoki-kun, everything's fine now. Please come out. *  
  
*No! I don't trust you! *  
  
The light was startled. *What? Why? *  
  
*I don't know who you are or why you protect humans against evil! Why should I trust you? *  
  
*I don't have any reason for you to trust me, except that I say that I truly care about the people I protect. As to who I am and why I protect…I am the Warrior of the Moon and it is my duty to fight evil and protect. *  
  
*Sure. *  
  
*Motoki-kun--*  
  
*Don't call me that! I don't know you and we aren't friends! *  
  
*As you say. * The light seemed saddened. *Anyway, they're gone. You need to come out. You're scaring your girl. * The light projected a scene of a crying Reika. *Please. *  
  
*I said I don't trust you! *  
  
*Everyone needs to trust someone sometime and you need to trust me now. * The light changed to Sailor Moon's last look of Reika before the mind-meld. *For her sake. *  
  
He snarled. *That's not fighting fair! *  
  
*We aren't fighting! I only fight my enemies and you aren't my enemy. *  
  
He sighed. *I'm coming. *  
  
*Good. Wait a moment for me to leave. *  
  
*Right. *  
  
The Lunar Mind-meld ended. The first thing to smash into Sailor Moon's awareness was her bone weary tiredness. Gasping she fell backwards…and into the supporting arms of Sailor Mars. Tiredly she manages a tiny smile for her friend.  
  
"Busy night, huh Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Did we get them all?"  
  
Sailor Mars looked at Sailor Mercury, "Well, did we?"  
  
Mercury tapped for a moment after scanning for a few minutes with her visor. "There are two on the far side of the park. Who wants to come with me?"  
  
"I do!" Venus crowed.  
  
"Me too!" Jupiter added.  
  
"I'm going. Uranus will stay with you." Neptune winked at her partner. "Let's go."  
  
The four sailors disappeared into the night.  
  
Reika was leaning close to Motoki's face. "Motoki-chan? Motoki-chan?"  
  
Suddenly his eyes blinked rapidly, then he leaned forward intently, his hands shooting up to grasp her shoulders tightly. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"  
  
"No. I'm fine."  
  
Wordlessly he held her tightly to his chest. Abruptly Reika burst into tears.  
  
"I was so worried about you!"  
  
"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Gently he rocked her.  
  
"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it Sailor Moon? Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars looked at the petite soldier in her arms and smiled. "You're always falling asleep on me."  
  
Sailor Uranus laughed. "Neptune must have known and left me to carry her."  
Delicately she picked up her leader. Mars went over to the remaining senshi and Jadeite.  
  
"You look exhausted, Saturn. Let me give you a hand."  
  
Saturn smiled up at her. "Thanks." Mars gave her a hand up. As she stood, Saturn's legs trembled, threatening to give out. Swiftly Mars picked her up. Saturn looked at her in surprise and Mars laughed. "I may not be the strongest Sailor Senshi, but I'm strong enough to carry you…for awhile anyway."  
  
Sailor Pluto stood up. "Need help, Jadeite?"  
  
"Regrettably no. The three of you did a very good job of patching me up."  
  
"You will still need to rest." Saturn quietly informed him.  
  
"It is thanks to Sailor Moon that you are alive at all."  
  
"For which I will thank her…just as soon as she wakes up, Sailor Pluto." He looked at Reika and Motoki for a few moments. "I suggest that we keep all the rest of the business for later when the other Sailor Senshi are here. Right now, let's escort these fine people home."  
  
"Us?" Motoki warily asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Motoki opened his mouth to say something. Without even looking at him, Reika put two fingers over his lips. "We would be honored."  
  
"Then as soon as you are one your feet we shall go." The couple scrambled to their feet.  
  
Slowly the group walked from the clearing and out of the park.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Ami flopped on her bed with her book satchel. Tiredly she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. 'I am exhausted! What time is it anyway?' She dragged her wrist up to eye level, then groaned audibly. 'It's only eight thirty and I'm ready to call it a night.' She rolled on her side and regarded her book satchel. 'I still have all my homework to do too.' She bit her lip. 'It is Friday night. I could do my homework tomorrow morning and study extra hard for slacking tonight.' She smiled, 'besides I could invite the others over to study with me. It would be nice to have some company and I could make sure that Minako-chan and Usagi-chan are do their homework and do it correctly.' She nodded to herself, 'that's what I'll do. All I have to do now is get myself ready for bed, then go to sleep.' She laughed out loud. "I'm starting to sound like Usagi-chan!" She said to no one in particular. Slowly she got out of bed and slowly went through her nighttime ceremony for going to bed. Just as she was going to turn her bedside lamp out, the only light on in the room, her phone rang. With uncharacteristic fury she glared at it as it blared on her desk. "Stop it!" She commanded it; "I want to go to bed now." It rang despite her wants. On the fourth ring she heaved herself out of bed, across the room, and snatched the offending receiver up. She took a moment to compose her voice.  
  
"Hello?" She asked coolly.  
  
"Hi! This is Ryo Urawa." He sounded distinctly tense and nervous.  
  
"Oh hi!" Instantly Ami was able to forget most of her earlier weariness. "It's been a really long time. I almost thought that you'd forgotten me. Are you in town?"  
  
"No chance that I'd forget you. But yes I'm in town. That's kind of what I called you to talk about." He paused for a moment. "Can we get together, say tomorrow night?"  
  
"I'd love too. Where should we meet and at what time?"  
  
"How about 7:30 at the Tokyo Tower?"  
  
Ami felt a twang of foreboding. 'Nothing ever works out right when it happens at the Tokyo Tower. He'd laugh if I told him that we couldn't meet there because of a silly superstition that I've just made up, though.' Instead she said, "That's great. I'll be there."  
  
"That's good." He sounded relieved, but still uncomfortable. "Look, I've got to go. See you tomorrow at the Tower at 7:30."  
  
"Right. Don't worry so much! You'll be gray before you reach thirty. See you tomorrow night at the Tower."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Carefully Ami put the receiver back in its cradle and sat there for a moment. Then she started to laugh happily. "This wasn't such a bad day after all!" Still laughing she ran across the room and hopped into bed. She climbed under the covers and turned off her bedside lamp. "Now," she informed the darkness around her, "I've got to remember t invite the others over tomorrow." She smiled in the blackness. "Won't they be happy and excited for me? Especially Minako-chan and Usagi-chan." Another thought came to her. "Got to remember to invite Hortoru-chan now that she's her correct age again." She smiled, her mind becoming fuzzy with sleep, "Goodnight my friends. Sleep well…"  
  
And then Mizuno Ami, known to some as Sailor Mercury, was asleep.   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Here are the translations if you need them…  
Tsukino Usagi = Serena = Sailor Moon  
Mizuno Ami = Amy Anderson = Sailor Mercury  
Hino Rei = Raye Hino = Sailor Mars  
Kino Makoto = Lita = Sailor Jupiter  
Aino Minako = Mina = Sailor Venus  
Meioh Setsuna = Sailor Pluto  
Tenoh Haruka = Sailor Uranus  
Kaioh Michiru = Sailor Neptune  
Tomoe Hotaru = Sailor Saturn  
Chiba Mamoru = Darien Shields = Tuxedo Kamen = Tuxedo Mask  
Luna = Luna  
Artemis = Artemis  
Jiyuujin Hisui = Jadeite = Jedite  
Nephrite = Nephlite = Nephlyte  
Zoisite = Zoicite = Zoycite  
Kunzite =Malachite  
Rubeus = Rubeus  
Safir = Sapphire  
Prince Demando = Prince Diamond  
Furuhata Motoki = Andrew (from the arcade)  
Reika = Rita  
Ryo Urawa = Greg  
My Characters:  
Tellosummo Ventum Aequila = (vice versa) = Eagle from the Top of the World  
Potentia = Diplomatic  
Irascor = Wrathful  
Vitiosus = Vicious  
Navitas = Energy  
Vis = Force  
Velox = Swift  
Siyr =   
Crau =   
Kikyoku = Serious Depression  
Gekidoku = Deadly Poisons  
Sado = Sadism  
Ekirei = Plagues  
Shikaku = Shadowy Assassinations  
Zetsumei = Death  
Shiin = Death  
Ate = Discord  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Heart Aches

Remember: Be kind and understanding to the newly budding fanfic writer. Sailor Moon and the associated characters do not belong to me but to incredibly rich and powerful people who would make no profit by suing me for using their wonderful characters. This is a work of love not a work for profit. All characters and plots that I make up do belong to me so do not steal them or I will be forced to send my Death Fuzzies after you. Remember you have been warned…  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"So what did you do?" Minako asked.  
  
"I invited him home to dinner."  
  
"Makoto!" Usagi yelled, leaping to her feet. "You couldn't! You didn't!"  
  
Makoto looked up at her friend calmly. "What's wrong, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"You throw all forms of caution to the winds and invite a man you've known all of an hour, and that's stretching it, and you want to know what's wrong! I'll tell you! That is probably the most irresponsible and dumbest thing you have ever done! What were you thinking? What if he is a kidnapper or a killer or a thief? Now he knows where you live and he probably knows that you live alone!"  
  
"If things go wrong, I can always become Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"What if he sneaks up behind you and conks you on the head? You won't have time to become Sailor Jupiter because you'll be very unconscious!"  
  
"Why aren't you happy for me?" Makoto flared. "Why are you looking for trouble?"  
  
"Because I worry about you!" Usagi sniffed and her voice lost its heat. "I worry about you when you do stupid things that could get you killed or break your heart."  
  
Makoto leaned forward and hugged her friend. "Nothing is going to happen to me. Normally I'd agree that inviting an unknown man home is very dangerous but this time it's different. This time it feels right. Very right, like when I first met you. That felt so right that I couldn't question what was happening. This feels like that and whatever happens I've got to see it through. Please Usagi-chan, I need you to understand so that…so that I can lean on you when things get tough."  
  
Wordlessly, Usagi nodded. "Okay Mako-chan, I'll let you do this your way but if he hurts you or crushes your heart" a feral light entered Usagi's eyes, "I'll teach him a lesson that he'll never forget."  
  
Makoto laughed and nodded.  
  
"So what happened when Rei-chan sent out the alert?" Minako pestered her tall friend.  
  
"We were making dinner. I asked him to leave but he wouldn't. He handcuffed himself to my stove!"  
  
"He didn't!" Ami looked up from her book, shocked.  
  
"He did."  
  
The group of teenage girls broke into a flurry of laughter.  
  
"I guess that he's really gone on you!" Minako choked cheerful between laughs.  
  
"He seems to very persistent! You might have trouble evading his attention." Ami chimed.  
  
Makoto arched an eyebrow. "Who says I want to avoid his attentions?" she asked.  
  
Everyone laughed again.  
  
"I take it he's drop dead gorgeous." Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Makoto got a dreamy look in her eyes. "And he likes to cook. He says that he's not very good at cooking but I think that he's being modest. He was very good at keeping dinner warm without burning it while we were fighting last night."  
  
Usagi's face lit up. "When can I meet him?" She asked eagerly.  
  
There was a collective groan from the older girls while Hortaru merely giggled.  
  
"How come he even has handcuffs to whip out to handcuff himself to your stove, anyway?" Hortaru asked.  
  
"He's going to school at a police academy. Part of the training is hands on, so this term he's a rookie at the Tokyo Police Department."  
  
There was a collective "Oh" from the girls.  
  
"He might be fun to have around in a crisis." Minako remarked impishly. Makoto blushed. "Ah ha!" Minako crowed triumphantly. "You have thought about it!"  
  
"I wouldn't want him to get hurt protecting me." Makoto replied defensively.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Makoto blushed even more furiously.  
  
"Leave Mako-chan alone Minako-chan." Rei broke in. "There's no need to embarrass her about her new love."  
  
"Well!" Grinning Minako turned her attentions on Ami. "So what's new with you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're glowing!" Usagi declared. "And you keep looking at your wristwatch."  
  
Ami laughed. "Well last night, just before I went to sleep, Ryo Urawa called me. He asked that we meet up tonight."  
  
"And?" Minako demanded.  
  
"I agreed." Ami stated it calmly but the response was anything but calm.  
  
"WHAT!" Shrieked four voices simultaneously while Hortaru looked at the scene wide-eyed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER!"  
  
"It didn't seem all that important."  
  
"NOT IMPORTANT!" Four voices screeched as Hortaru started giggling.  
  
"What did he say exactly?" Usagi demanded.  
  
"When and where are you meeting?" Minako demanded.  
  
"Did he say where he's taking you?" Makoto demanded.  
  
"How long do we have to get you ready?" Rei demanded.   
  
"We're meeting at 7:30 at the Tokyo Tower and I have no idea about where we're going."  
  
Usagi glanced at her watch, then did a double take. "It's 3:30 now!" She wailed. "We only have three and a half hours to help Ami get ready!"  
  
"Then we have no time to waste!" Minako declared authoritatively.  
  
Makoto looked at her friend critically. "Something blue. Aqua would be very good on her."  
  
Rei nodded. "And we should definitely find something to keep her hair out of her eyes. It should probably have white or gold in it to compliment her complexion and the blue in her outfit."  
  
Her friends swept Ami off to her bedroom. Hortaru paused uncertainly in the doorway. Usagi swept a dress up and held it up against Ami. "What do you think, Hortaru-chan?" She turned slightly. "Hortaru-chan?"  
  
Reassured, Hortaru entered into the world of her friends to help them help Ami get ready.  
  
'Poor Ami-san,' she thought. 'Maybe I can help her avoid some of their more…interesting choices.' She looked at the animated faces around her. 'Or maybe not.'   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Ami arrived in front of the Tokyo Tower at 7:25 dressed in an aqua blue mini-skirt, a snowy blouse, an ivory vest, and an aqua blue jacket that matched the skirt. She had knee high white stockings and aqua high heels. At the base of her throat nestled a tiny golden cross while her short blue hair was held out of her eyes by two golden hairpieces that were shaped like waves. She wore the faintest applications of makeup and a nervous smile as she stopped in front of the tower. Her eyes scanned the crowd and found their target on the fifth sweep. 'I almost didn't see him until he was here.'  
  
"Hello." Ami greeted him as he reached her.  
  
"It's good to see you." He responded nervously.  
  
"Well, shall we go?" She asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
Ami drew back at his vehement reply.  
  
He swallowed and drew a deep calming breath. "When I moved here awhile back, we got to be really close and, well, I think that we came to mean something to each other. When I moved away we promised to keep seeing each other even though we live far apart but…Mizuno-san I've met someone else." He went on, more sure of himself now. "She's perfect for me in every way and…I've come to say that we should just be friends."  
  
Ami was in shock. "I see."  
  
"It's not that you aren't desirable, you are. You're also intelligent, kind, an awesome warrior," he flash a faint smile. "But a couple should be made up of equals."  
  
"We're equals." She protested faintly.  
  
"No, we're not. I'm not as smart as you are…"  
  
"You beat me on the exam…"  
  
"By using my other abilities." Gently he placed his hands on her shoulders while meeting her eyes with his own. "Mizuno-san, you have to face it. We're not equals. One day you'll meet you're equal, you're other half. When you do, you'll be deliriously happy," a dreamy smile crossed his features, "trust me."  
  
Ami pulled away. "I understand and I hope that you'll be happy with you're other half." Her voice was calm, cold and precise. Her eyes had firmed into chips of ice. "Please excuse me but I have other engagements."  
  
Her back straight and her footsteps measured she walked away from Urawa. When she was absolutely certain that was no longer visible from Tokyo Tower, she started trotting as she wove through the crowds of Tokyo. Unable stop herself she began to run then to sprint while pushing and shoving her way through the people on the streets. Over and over in her mind one thought pounded and gave her the strength to keep going instead of collapsing in a heap on the sidewalk, 'Usagi-chan…Usagi-chan…Usagi-chan…"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Usagi started to her feet as someone began to pound heavily on the door to her otherwise empty house. Stumbling down the stairs she yanked the door open to find a distraught Ami on her doorstep. "Ami-chan?" she asked bewildered.  
"Usagi-chan!" wailed Ami before her eyes soften and slow tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Usagi swiftly drew her inside and up the stairs to her room, slamming both doors behind them, as Ami's tears began to come faster. As Usagi closed the last door, Ami began to be wracked by sobs. As Ami collapsed to the floor, Usagi leapt forward and caught her. Together they sunk to the floor, Usagi holding Ami. Gently she cradled her friend. 'Oh my Ami-chan…'  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Zoisite! You have failed to collect the amount of energy that I asked of you. I am very disappointed."  
  
His back straight, his head bowed and his demeanor meek, Zoisite stood alone in a puddle of light in the darkened throne room under the threatening stare of the Master.  
  
"Do you have an excuse?"  
  
"No. I have nothing to say about my recent failure except that I have a plan to do better next time."  
  
"Good. I hate whiners. If you had made excuses for you recent debacle the punishment would have been even more severe."  
  
Light lit up the pathetic form of Kunzite. Kunzite's eyes were locked on the form of his beloved. There was no anger or accusations in his eyes. Only love. Zoisite's heart twisted inside him. The vines began to pulse with dark energy.  
  
Kunzite arched as much as he could in his position while screaming. Zoisite leapt forward shrieking Kunzite's name when an invisible power grabbed him and held him motionless. Helpless he twisted and writhed in the invisible grip of trying not to watch. Master had other ideas however.  
  
The power holding Zoisite forced him to be motionless and held his eyes open and on Kunzite. Agonized, Zoisite watched, the scene burning into his memory. After what seemed an eternity, it ended and Kunzite fell against the wall limply, unconsciousness stealing him away. The power let Zoisite go. Instantly he was beside his lover. Frantically but gently he checked Kunzite over for wounds as much as he could while glaring angrily at the Master.  
  
"The punishment should have been mine!" He snarled furiously. "I failed you not Kunzite!"  
  
"You did fail me, Zoisite. But it was agreed from the beginning that Kunzite would bear the punishment for…difficulties in collecting energy for me." Zoisite opened his mouth to reply, "I should think before I spoke were I in your place," the Master warned. "I would choose my words carefully were I you. I will forgive you for your earlier outburst but I will not be so generous a second time so do not provoke me." Zoisite's mouth snapped shut. "The energy you collected will suffice but I will need more soon. I suggest that you do not repeat your fiasco. I may have forgotten to mention it but every time you fail the punishment will be worse for Kunzite. You are dismissed Zoisite."  
  
With cold precision Zoisite stepped away from his lover, his head carefully lower so that his hair covered his face. Silently he rose a few feet into the air and vanished in a swirl of cherry blossom petals and reappeared in the quarters that he shared with Kunzite.  
  
Or at least they had in his last life. Now he basically lived there alone as Kunzite was trapped in a wall in what had once been Beryl's throne room. Anger boiled through him at the thought that he swiftly stilled. He wasn't certain what his 'Master' had in the way of abilities but it was altogether possible that he possessed telepathy. Instead he studied the living room of their apartments and found it suitably depressing.  
  
He couldn't look at a piece of the furniture, or even sections of the wall, without having dozens of memories overwhelm his mind. 'We've been living together for just over a thousand years in the way the White Moon people measure time. That's a long time to live with someone.' He thought miserably. 'I can't stay here. Not right now anyway. I need to get out of this whole realm for awhile. Earth. I'll go to Earth.' Visions of Earth people rose distastefully in his mind's eye reminding him of something. 'I'll need human clothes. But that's okay I'll just go steal some of Nephrite's human clothes and alter them a little to fit me. After all he's busy getting brainwashed so he might never miss them. If he does…Well I always loved a good fight with Nephrite.' With that Zoisite disappeared in another flurry of cherry blossom petals.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Usagi impatiently waited for Rei to finish her meditation. 'Why can't she abbreviate her meditations today. It's really important.' Rei's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Couldn't you have not meditated this morning?"  
  
"No! Meditation is very important!"  
  
"I got up really early this morning to make this thing work, you better not ruin it because you insisted on meditating."  
  
"We'll be fine. Anyway meditation is way more important than sleep."  
  
"You're kidding me!" Usagi looked at her friend. "You must be!"  
  
"No, I'm serious. I can go without sleeping but not without meditating."  
  
"What's so good about meditating?"  
  
"It helps you to center yourself and focus your thoughts. It's relaxing and you think more clearly afterwards."  
  
"Oh." Usagi remembered the beginnings of this conversation. "We'd better not be late."  
  
"This from you?"  
  
"Hey! Be nice!"  
  
"I'm always nice."  
  
Usagi snorted.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Slowly Ami woke up. Living alone while her mother was on business trips had taught Ami responsibility among other things. Remembering that her mother wouldn't be home from Germany until Saturday morning, she felt remarkably uninspired to get out of bed. She wished that she could go beck to her dreamless sleep so that the ache that Urawa had created in her would temporarily be forgotten. 'I don't know if I can face today…' she sighed, 'but I have to get out of bed.' With that she hauled herself out of bed. She stumbled to the bathroom where she splashed water on her face and scrubbed her teeth before heading into the living room. As she soon as she had turned around from opening the curtains in the room, eight girls, a man, and two cats leapt from their hiding places screaming, "Good Morning Ami-chan!"  
  
Ami jumped in surprise. Fully awake, she peered at the others in the room.  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Usagi-chan said that you were upset so we decided to come by this morning and cheer you up." Hisui explained.  
  
"We decided to invade your house and stay until you feel better." Minako added.  
  
Usagi leapt forward and grabbed the front of Ami's pale blue pajamas. "Ami-chan you have got to ask them to have breakfast now! I'm starving!"  
  
Ami laughed at her friend, then turned to the others with a perfectly straight face. "Can we have breakfast now? I'm starving!"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Zoisite was strolling through the park. He despised the humans surrounding him, hated having to find solace on their planet, and was infuriated by the admiring stares that he was receiving from members of both sexes. He was dreadfully vain and usually preened under admiring gazes. Provided that the gazes belonged to the right types of people of course. Yoma he allowed to admire him because they were too stupid and inferior to himself to bother about. Of course he allowed people in power to gaze upon his perfection. Certainly those he planned to double cross or destroy so that they might remember them. But humans…  
  
'Where were they during my raid when I wanted them?'  
  
The only thing that kept him from killing all the humans that looked on them today was that fact that it would bring the Sailor Senshi down on him en masse. He could then either fight to the death or retreat to the Dark Kingdom, either of which could be deadly to Kunzite. Instead he strolled through the park, a furious scowl covering his beautiful features and keeping everyone in the park at a distance.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Usagi peered at her reflection thoughtfully, frowning slightly. Rei's words from before the surprise party at Ami's floated through Usagi's mind again. "…Meditation is way more important than sleep…I can go without sleeping but not without meditating…It helps you to center yourself and focus your thoughts…It's relaxing and you think more clearly afterwards."  
  
Usagi thought of her current sleeping problems. 'It certainly couldn't hurt to try it. But I don't know where to begin.' An image of Rei's face came to mind. 'I can ask Rei-chan. Obliquely of course, I'd hate to admit that she might be right.' Usagi's frown cleared and she grinned. "No time like the present."  
  
"What?" Luna asked sleepily from Usagi's bed. "What did you say?"  
  
Usagi snatched her guardian cat up and spun her around. Luna suddenly looked distinctly unwell. "I said no time like the present to go visit Rei-chan."  
  
"What brought this on?" Luna asked.  
  
"Nothing." Usagi replied angelically before placing Luna in her accustomed place on Usagi's shoulder before she bounded down the stairs and out the front door. As she raced down the street, she decided to take a shortcut through the park. Without loosing her stride, she turned off through the park gates. Luna yowled and extended her claws into the shoulder of the sweater to avoid falling off.  
  
"I wish that you'd give me a little more warning." Luna hissed into Usagi's ears as they were relatively alone. "It's bad enough that you insist on everywhere but these sudden turns…I'm going to get killed riding on your shoulder one day!"  
  
"Sorry Luna. It was a rather spur of the moment decision," Usagi apologized.  
  
"I noticed," Luna replied dryly.  
  
Usagi stopped watching where she was going to frown at her cat and the shoulder of one of her favorite sweaters.  
  
"AAWWW Luna! You've made holes in the shoulder of my sweater! Mom is going to kill us! Well, mostly me but-OOOUUUFF!"  
  
Usagi had run head on into someone. In order to hold her position, Luna further damaged the sweater as Usagi and the young man were both hurled onto their backsides on the gravel of the path they had been on. Usagi scrambled to her feet first, hastily repeating her apologies over and over again.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked the unmoving stranger who was staring up at her through burning emerald eyes that had been widened to their fullest and were set in an extremely pale face. Blond hair tumbled about his shoulders in a ponytail that ended at his waist. He was wearing ashen slacks, a tawny collared shirt, and a maroon sports coat. His nostrils were flaring and he hadn't moved since Usagi had sent him sprawling.  
  
"Here, let me help you up." Usagi offered worriedly. As she reached for his arm, he sprang into action. Leaping to his feet he screamed, "How dare you! How dare you!" Usagi shrank back in fear and surprise at his vehement reaction. He grabbed Usagi by the shoulders and began to shake her violently. "Why don't you watch where you're going, you blond sow! Get out of the way of your betters, you clumsy Neanderthal!"  
  
He continued to rant and Usagi quite suddenly found herself furious. The collision between the two of them had been mostly her fault and she had apologized several times. She most certainly did not deserve this! She knew that by now everyone within hearing range was probably staring at them, but she really didn't care. As she came back to herself she realized that the beautiful man was still shaking her. Abruptly she shook off his grasp. Zoisite was dumbfounded by this sudden change in the demeanor of the small blond he was venting all his frustrations on. For a moment he paused in mid-rant. Usagi seized the opportunity.  
  
"Now you listen to me, you spoiled brat!" she began, "What happened was an accident! An accident!" She jabbed the forefinger of her right hand against the center of his chest hard for emphasis. "It wasn't some evil plot on my part to humiliate you in a part full of people. It," stab "was" stab "an" stab "ACCIDENT!" STAB! "You can't just go around being mean to people because you feel like it! For one thing that's not right and for another it's not fair! Someday you're going to be despicable to someone who isn't going to take it and will do more than lecture you. When that happens, you're going to be done for! I hope you know that! Now, it you'll excuse me Potty-mouth-san, I have an appointment somewhere. Goodbye!"  
  
With that Usagi strode off, leaving a gaping Zoisite behind. 'No one has ever spoken to me like that.' Zoisite thought numbly as he watched her go. 'Not even Kunzaito-sama…Who was she?'  
  
When Usagi turned the corner out of Zoisite's vision she gave a huge sigh of relief. "What a foul tempered person!"  
  
"Usagi-chan, didn't you feel massive amounts of dark energy around that person?" Luna asked her charge in a queer voice.  
  
"No!" Usagi took a deep calming breath. "But I was at first too afraid and then too angry to feel anything from him."  
  
"Well, I certainly felt dark energy around him. Usagi-chan, we've got to check him out."  
  
"I can't Luna. I'm still too angry. If I saw him again anytime soon, I'd probably run up to him and start screaming again. I'm sorry Luna."  
  
Luna sighed. "It's all right. I'll follow him on my own and call you if I turn anything up."  
  
Usagi nodded. "And I'll come running, I promise. Only Luna…be careful."  
  
"Of course." Luna leapt off her perch. "One last question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Where did you get 'despicable'?"  
  
"Ami-chan."  
  
"I should have guessed. Bye."  
  
With that Luna bounded off. Usagi looked after her cat.  
  
"And what does she mean by that?"   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Rei was sweeping the temple steps when Usagi found her.  
  
"Hello, Rei-chan!" she called cheerfully.  
  
Rei stopped sweeping. "Usagi-chan?"  
  
"The one and only!" Usagi beamed at her friend. "Rei-chan are you busy?"  
  
Rei was instantly wary. Still, she thought a moment, mentally checking off her chores. "I'm almost done."  
  
"Good! Rei-chan, I was wondering…"  
  
Rei felt a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach. "Wondering what?"  
  
Usagi finished her sentence in a rush, "If you could teach me to meditate?"  
  
"Usagi!" Rei was shocked.  
  
"Please Rei! I'll work really, really hard at it! I will!"  
  
"No Usagi! This is going to be like those other times that you asked me teach you something. You'll get bored or you'll lose interest, then you'll give it up. No, No, No, NO!"  
  
"No Rei, this time I really mean it!"  
  
Rei began to sweep vigorously. "You say that every time Usagi!"  
  
"But I really, really mean it this time!" She thought rapidly. "Look! I'll make a deal with you. If I even look like I'm slacking off or giving up, you can stop teaching me. No more lessons, end of story."  
  
Rei stopped sweeping to regard Usagi suspiciously.  
  
"Really? No wailing, moaning, or screaming?"  
  
"None."  
  
"No ear blasting shrieks?"  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
Rei hesitated for a moment more. "Deal." She proclaimed finally.  
  
"Yes!" Usagi yelled leaping into the air and clapping her hands.  
  
Rei waited for Usagi to settle down a bit to command, "Now go find a broom to help me finish up here. Then we'll start your meditation lessons."  
  
"Right!" Usagi agreed cheerfully before setting off to find a broom.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
As soon as Zoisite appeared in his rooms he heard his Master's summons.  
  
"Zoisite," the Master's voice was soft and menacing. "Come to me in the throne room immediately."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
In a flurry of cherry blossoms, Zoisite appeared in the throne room, half bowed his hand to his chest. In the stone monstrosity that had been Beryl's throne lounged the form of his new lord on leg hooked over the arm of the chair. The seat had been heaped with soft cushions, making the throne look even gaudier than it had before.  
  
"Zoisite, you have been absent from my kingdom all day. Where were you?"  
  
Zoisite carefully composed his face, made his voice neutral, and blanked his mind so that no emotions or stray thoughts would betray him. "I was observing the humans and learning why my attack failed."  
  
"I see." The Master paused. "You will be gratified to know that although your last mission was a failure, you gathered enough energy to awaken your fellows."  
  
Zoisite didn't trust himself to think or speak so he merely nodded curtly.  
  
"Let me reintroduce you." The Master cocked his head slightly. "Nephrite!"  
  
There was a flash of light to the Master's left. When the light receded, Nephrite stood there. His face was dispassionate, but his curious eyes went over Zoisite carefully, cataloging everything about the effeminate man. 'Already he doesn't trust me. How ironic.'  
  
"Zoisite meet Nephrite. Nephrite this is Zoisite."  
  
"It is an honor to meet you," Nephrite intoned formally.  
  
'He really doesn't remember a thing! This could be fun.' Despite his prior knowledge that Nephrite wouldn't remember a thing, Zoisite was profoundly shocked and disturbed. Zoisite choked back his emotions without so much as a shadow of change.  
  
"As it is to meet you."  
  
"Perhaps we can work together some time."  
  
"Perhaps, although I usually work alone." Zoisite would have rather bitten out his tongue than say what he was going to say next. "It is an honor to have such an offer, though."  
  
The Master looked at the pair with thinly veiled amusement.  
  
"Now that the formalities are over between the two of you, let me introduce the pair of you to Rubeus. Rubeus!"  
  
To Nephrite's left a man appeared with flaming red hair and cold blue eyes faded into view. He wore loose olive green pants that billowed around his legs and an eye-wrenching vest. The final touches were a pair of dark crystal earrings, a pair of clunky black boots, and a down turned crescent moon. 'How gauche! He has no taste whatsoever. Speaking of taste though, where did Nephrite get one of his old uniforms? I thought that the moths had gotten them all by the time that I died.' He snapped his attention back to the Master and the two men in front of him.  
  
"Gentlemen, this is Rubeus. Rubeus this is Nephrite and that is Zoisite."  
  
Rubeus looked at the other men haughtily. "I'm sure that you are as please to meet me as I am to meet you." Zoisite grimaced mentally. 'You know that I could come to hate this Rubeus even more than I hate Nephrite. I really think that is more than a possibility.'   
  
"I'm certain," Nephrite murmured as he flicked a glance at Zoisite.  
  
"I believe that Nephrite has the right of it."  
  
Just then Rubeus noticed Kunzite. "Who's this and why is he in the wall?" he asked no one in particular as he floated off the ground and towards Kunzite. Nephrite followed Rubeus with his eyes but made no other movement. 'He knew that Kunzaito-sama was there before that flaming moron pointed him out.'  
  
"Him? He is a king named Kunzite who failed me."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
The Master laughed. "It's more like who knows him too well."  
  
"Well then." Rubeus cupped his hands loosely, between which jarringly purple motes formed that were about the size of a thumbnail. Zoisite decided that he most certainly did not like the looks of either the energy balls or Rubeus's smug smirk. "For the Master's honor, prepare to die!"  
  
"NNNOOOO!" Zoisite shrieked.  
  
Rubeus laughed as he launched his motes.  
  
Zoisite responded instantly to Kunzite's danger.  
  
"ZOI!"   
  
Flinging up a hand palm outward and facing the motes, Zoisite launched a barrage of cherry blossom petals. Petals met motes and minor explosions occurred with slight detonations. Swinging his enraged face around to look at a smug Rubeus and narrowing his eyes, Zoisite gestured with the first two fingers of his outstretched hand. Incandescent cherry blossom petals swirled up around Rubeus' body, burning whatever they touched. Rubeus screamed and covered his face with his arms. Zoisite lowered his arm and held out the other, palm flat. In it formed a long, thin icicle that was wickedly sharp.  
  
Holding this deceptively fragile weapon like a rapier, Zoisite leapt at Rubeus. Just before Zoisite's icicle blade pierced Rubeus' chest, an invisible power grabbed and held Zoisite and his blade motionless in midair. Zoisite didn't bother to struggle. Instead, he glared furiously at the Master while Rubeus peeked between his arms to see what had stopped Zoisite and his attacks. The Master began to chuckle. Softly at first, then louder as he threw his head back.  
  
"Temper, temper Zoisite. Someone might end up thinking that you really want Rubeus dead. We wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea, would we?"  
  
Zoisite gritted his teeth hard. "No. I hope that I did not make the wrong impression."  
  
Rubeus straightened up and resumed his cocky manner. The invisible hand returned Zoisite to his original position before freeing him. The Master turned his gaze on Rubeus.  
  
"Try that again, Rubeus, and I'll let Zoisite kill you in the most painful way that he can think up. As Zoisite is a very creative person, it should be quite interesting."  
Rubeus gulped and darted a glance at Zoisite who grinned evilly before banishing his icicle. "I understand Master and will obey."  
  
"Good."  
  
Somehow Nephrite had managed to maintain his neutral face throughout the entire incident. Rubeus, sensing that Zoisite was now his eternal enemy, concentrated his efforts on attempting to form an alliance with Nephrite.   
  
"Perhaps you and I could work together sometime," he said with his most fawning expression and manner firmly dawned.  
  
Nephrite, however, politely brushed him off. "No thanks, I work better alone."  
  
The Master interrupted smoothly as Rubeus paled with anger. "I think that it is time for the three of you to meet the fourth member of your group. Safir!"  
  
A man faded into view to the right of the Master's throne. "Yes, Master?"  
  
"I would like you to meet Zoisite, Nephrite, and Rubeus." He gestured to the appropriate man in turn. "Gentlemen this is Safir."  
  
For a moment no one said or did anything as the group of men studied each other. The new man was very young but, as his sharp eyes flickered over the forms of the other men, Zoisite saw a fearsome intellect hidden in depths of this man's eyes. The younger man wore white dress shoes, and a pair of white dress slacks. A black coat came to his hips and black leather gloves covered his hands. The most startling things about him though were his earrings and his forehead. He wore a pair of dark crystal earrings, and in the center of his forehead was a down turned crescent moon, both of which were exactly like Rubeus'. An unbidden thought came to Zoisite that caused him to internally wince, 'With his shortly cropped dark hair and light blue eyes, he bears an unpleasant resemblance to that idiotic Tuxedo Kamen.' With the thought of his enemy came the flask of an idea. Swiftly he caught it and smothered it so that he could examine it later. The moment over, Nephrite and Zoisite as one bowed to Safir murmuring, "It is an honor and pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
  
Safir returned their bows. "As it is to meet you."  
  
Rubeus thrust out his hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Safir got a faintly distasteful expression as he lightly took the offered hand.  
  
"I echo your sentiments." Abruptly he changed the subject. "You seem to share my earrings and crescent moon."  
  
"Yes, but I don't know how. Do we know each other?"  
  
"Of course you do." The Master interrupted. "There is a very good reason why none of you except Zoisite remember a thing. I'd rather talk about it when the fifth member of your group gets here."  
  
"Of course, Master," murmured Safir.  
  
"As you say Master," echoed Zoisite.  
  
"As you will, Master," agreed Nephrite.  
  
"Anything you say, Master," Rubeus put in.  
  
"I'm glad you all see it that way. Demando!"  
  
A final man faded in to Safir's right. "I am here Master."  
  
This final man was dressed almost entirely in white. He wore black dress shoes and white dress pants as Safir did. Also like Safir he wore a high collared coat, except his was white. He had white hair that came to the base of his neck and blue eyes the exact same shade as Safir's eyes. This man had a commanding air about him that Zoisite distrusted. 'Men with commanding airs can get a great many men killed.' He too shared the earrings and crescent moon of Safir. The Master introduced him as his pale blue eyes ran over them all, cataloging everything that he saw. When the Master began to introduce Safir last of all something strange happened.  
  
"And this-"  
  
"I know you, Safir." Demando interrupted as his eyes caught and held Safir's.  
  
"I know you too, Demando." Safir replied quietly.  
  
As if those admissions stated it, their crescent moons began to flare with dark energy as the two men stared at each other. Suddenly, the crescent moons stopped giving off energy as the two men broke their eye contact and clutched their heads in pain. Zoisite had a pretty fair idea of who had caused the sudden headaches.  
  
"Are the two of you well?" Zoisite asked.  
  
"Yes, just a headache." They replied almost as one. Startled, they glanced at each other and grinned slightly.  
  
"Then we had better make this quick so that Zoisite can show the two of you to your rooms." The Master stated. "There was a surprise attack by our enemies, the Sailor Senshi." A wall near the throne lit up with the faces of nine girls. "The battle was fierce and the four of you were badly wounded. Zoisite barely managed to get the four of you back here to be healed. Unfortunately, there was severe head damage in each of your cases. One effect of that seems to be your loss of memory."  
  
"How will we know about ourselves previous to the battle, Master," asked Rubeus.  
  
The Master looked at Zoisite with a malicious gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Ask Zoisite. He was close enough to all of you to know what you want and need to know. He will also tell you your duties." Four pairs of curious blue eyes focused on Zoisite. 'Great. Just great.' Zoisite fumed mentally. Out loud he said, "Let me show you to your rooms. You have all had long and tiring days no doubt. Demando-san and Safir-san, I will send someone to your rooms to deal with those headaches." Zoisite turned to the Master, "If we may have your permission?"  
  
"Of course. You are all dismissed." The Master then disappeared.  
  
The men all stood as they were for a moment, then Zoisite jerked his head toward the back of the hall, "This way." Before he moved though, he caught his eyes with Kunzite's, wishing his a silent farewell.  
  
Silently, the group walked down the hall. 'I wish that I could take notes on what I'm going to say.' Zoisite cleared his throat. "I assume that you all want knowledge on yourselves."  
  
"That would be nice." Demando agreed.  
  
"Well, for one thing," Zoisite thought wildly, "Demando-san and Safir-san, you're brothers."  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Rubeus. "THEY LOOK NOTHING ALIKE!"  
  
Neither Demando nor Safir acted surprised and Nephrite quirked an eyebrow at Zoisite.  
  
"No really, it's true. Safir-san takes after their mother and Demando-san after their father. At least that's what they always told me. Anyway, they share the same eye color down to the very shade."  
  
"It would explain why Demando and I recognized each other."  
  
"And why our crescent moons acted up."  
  
"That reminds me," Rubeus began, "Why do we three have crescent moons?"  
  
Zoisite shrugged unconcernedly. "All your family do. You're some sort of distant cousin or something. Not very closely related to Safir-san or Demando-san."  
  
"I see."  
  
Zoisite stopped in front of a large door. "These are your rooms, Safir-san and Demando-san." Zoisite added mentally, 'And my old rooms before I moved in with Kunzaito-sama.' He opened the door to a clean front room. 'The yoma must have cleaned it up for them.'  
  
"Thanks Zoisite-san," Safir shook Zoisite's hand as he entered.  
  
"Don't forget the headache stuff," Demando added as he entered.  
  
"Of course not." Zoisite shut the door and headed down the hall. 'I guess this means that I have to give that dolt Rubeus Jadeite's quarters. Yuck.'  
  
Zoisite stopped in front of another large door. "Rubeus-san these are your quarters." Rubeus opened his mouth to say something but Zoisite cut him off. "No need to thank me. I have to go now and show Nephrite to his rooms. Then I have many duties to attend to." With that, Zoisite and Nephrite left a gaping Rubeus in front of the door to his rooms.  
  
Zoisite and Nephrite walked in silence.  
  
"You were lying back there." Nephrite said abruptly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Earlier, when you said that you knew us and all that. You really don't know us at all. You're making it all up as you go along."  
  
"You don't know what you're saying."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
Zoisite pressed his lips together. Nephrite shrugged.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Why not? If you think its true."  
  
"Because, you and I need allies. Rubeus is an imbecile. Demando and Safir are already allied by blood. Whether we like it or not, we need each other."  
  
"Nephrite, how much do you remember from before?"  
  
"Nothing. But I get the feeling that we hated each other."  
  
"You're right about that. This time around it's different though."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because I hate Rubeus at his best thousands of times more than I ever hated you at your worst."  
  
Nephrite laughed. Zoisite stopped outside a door.  
  
"Here are your rooms. I'd better see about something for the brothers' headaches."  
  
"Right." Zoisite turned to leave. "Zoisite, who is the man in the wall?"  
  
Zoisite paused but did not turn around.  
  
"The continued assurance of my obedience and loyalty."  
  
Then he strode off down the hall. Nephrite stood outside his door and watch Zoisite until he was out of sight.   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Usagi was peering in the mirror as she brushed her hair before bed. She had been surprised at how easily meditation had come to her. Rei had even remarked on it. Absently she hummed to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair. In her mirror she saw Luna leap through her open bed room window to land on her bed.  
  
"So how did it go?"  
  
"There's something very wrong about that man."  
  
Usagi turned around to look at her advisor. "You think that the Dark Kingdom got to him, don't you?" she asked, eyes widening.  
  
Luna sighed tiredly. "I don't know. I lost him in the bar district." She sat down and laid her head on her paws. "I was right about the dark energy though."  
  
"What do you want to do about him?"  
  
"I think that we'd better keep an eye on him."  
  
"How do you plan to do that? We don't even know his first name!"  
  
"Maybe he likes to walk in the park or drink in bars."  
  
"And maybe he was out for a long walk and does like to walk in park or drink."  
  
"We've got to start somewhere!"  
  
"Fine. You and Artemis can watch the bar district and the parks for him."  
  
"You're the leader of the Sailor Senshi! Take your duties seriously for once and help us look for that man!"  
  
"You don't have to scream Luna!" Usagi took a deep breath. "Anyway, I didn't feel anything. All we have to work on is your feeling and you might be wrong. It's a waste of time. He'll show up if he's evil and if he's not we got everyone worried and wasted all that time looking for him for nothing."  
  
"Fine! I'll do it myself!" Luna leapt back to the window. "In the meanwhile, what will you be doing if I may ask?"  
  
"I'll be practicing my meditation. Then I'll go to bed."  
  
Luna hissed in disgust before leaping out the window. Usagi settled on the floor on her room and began the exercises that Rei had taught her earlier that day and sank deeply into her meditation almost instantly. Like a veil being lifted, everything she had been dreaming for the past few weeks snapped into place and made sense to her. Behind her closed lids her life as the High Princess of the White Moon Empire unfolded.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Ami sat rigidly in her seat in her computer juku. She listened with half her mind to the teacher's newest project: a partnership with an unknown person in another juku over the Internet. Together they would create presentations on assigned topics and each would then present the finished project to their juku. Ami groaned mentally. She hated group work-especially with people that she didn't even know. She sighed slightly as she was handed the list of possible partners. Quickly she scanned her choices, hoping that blind luck would serve her well as there was no additional information besides their names. Her eyes jerked to a halt as they came to a name and a slight smile played across her lips. It was certainly appropriate that they work together. Pushing back her chair, she approached her teacher.  
  
"Have you decided so soon, Mizuno-san?"  
  
"Hai." Ami held up her list and pointed to a name. "Him."  
  
The teacher looked at her quizzically for a moment then laughed.  
  
"Very well." He made a note of her partner choice.  
  
Ami returned to her seated and started typing her homework, listening to the others agonize over their partner choices.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Zoisite appeared in the apartment of Chiba Mamoru. Everything in the place was covered with dustsheets. Zoisite frowned. Where was that idiot? He tapped one foot pensively, raising a small cloud of dust. Gagging and cursing, Zoisite faintly heard a machine in the apartment bleep annoyingly before repeating, "You've reached the apartment of Chiba Mamoru but I'm not home right now because I'm in America studying. Please leave your message after the beep and I'll get back to you as best I can. Bye." Then an irritating beep sounded. Cursing even more vehemently, Zoisite rose into the air and disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms, leaving only the disturbed dust to show that anyone had ever been there.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A torrent of green hair wafted slightly to the left of the tall slender form in the nonexistent breeze. Slowly the owner of the hair turned around to face him, every detail perfectly copied from the silent moments when he had been able observe her every movement. Bubbles surrounded Setsuna as she finally showed her face, beautiful as ever. She opened her mouth to say something-   
  
"RAP! RAP! RAP! Jiyuujin-san!"  
  
Hisui groggily sat up. "What?"  
  
"Rei-chan wants to speak with you!"  
  
"Right." Hisui collected his thought for a moment. "Tell her that I'm coming."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
He could hear Yuuchiru shuffling off as he got up. 'That boy hates me. The thing is that I have no idea why. I mean, its not like I murdered his family or even slightly dishonored him.' His dream came back to him. 'He a great sense of timing though. I wonder if he ever considered going into the field of mass torture. I really wanted to know what she was going to say to me.'  
  
He sighed and left his room. Silently he padded down the hall to Rei's room and politely knocked.  
  
"Come in."  
  
He slid the door open and poked his head in. "You wanted to see me."  
  
"Yes. I wanted to tell you that Usagi-chan has called a meeting for tonight at midnight, here at the temple."  
  
"Thank you. Anything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I'll be seeing you."  
  
And he left. 'She hates me with a passion. I'd better find a place of my own before she puts rat poison in my food or Yuuchiru accidentally drops something very heavy on my unprotected head.'  
  
He flopped on his back on the floor of his room and slid the door shut with the toes of one foot.  
  
'But first lets see if that dream can't be found again.'  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
They had met in front of the main temple, then removed themselves to the clearing where they usually conducted business. It was at the back of the temple property and hard to find if you did not know where to look.  
  
"So why did you call this meeting?" Minako asked.  
  
Usagi didn't say a word. Instead she began to shine with a brilliant white light as her Crescent Moon appeared and began to flare with golden light. Usagi began to float a few feet from the ground and a dome of energy formed around her. Feathers swirled through the air and ribbons twinned. With a silent explosion the energy disbanded and there stood…Sailor Moon! Looking very different.  
  
The body of her uniform was still white but her three-layered skirt had changed. The top layer white, the middle golden, and the bottom white. Her white gloves were trimmed with silver, and over her wrists was a silver band that sported a golden crescent moon. She wore the white boots, which were also trimmed with silver, the inverted points of which also sported a golden crescent moon. Her fuku had no sleeves and the cloth over her shoulders was also golden, the edges embroidered with silver. In the middle of her chest was a broach, a silver heart with a golden crescent moon pointing up into the heart on the tip, the entire thing was surrounded by delicate snowy wings. For earrings she had golden crescents and a silver choker snuggly encircled her throat in the center of which was a tiny crescent. Where her skirt began was another golden crescent surrounded by a silver disc, from which came nine strands of color that wrapped around her hips. Where they met in the back a pair of silver ribbons started that blew around her legs. Sailor Moon's deep sapphire eyes, which were partially hidden behind a snowy mask and deep crimson lips that were curved into a slight smile as she regarded the shocked expressions of her companions. Her usually golden hair was in its usual style but now appeared to be diluted with silver. In the fringe of it on either side of her face, feathers were twined and where her hair was done up in buns on either side of her head, golden jewels were caught up in the center of them. The golden Crescent Moon in the center of her forehead was still visible but her wings were no longer stiffly held out to the sides. Now her pair of pristine wings was folded behind her shoulders.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" exclaimed Makoto, Minako, Rei, and Ami in unison.  
  
"What? But how?" sputtered Haruka as Mirchiru gaped and Hotaru silently looked on with darkened eyes.  
  
Hisui gasped and looked shocked but, from eons of experience, he recovered himself within minutes and wore a neutral expression.  
  
Setsuna gasped and her eyes widened but, like Hisui, she recovered herself quickly.  
  
"You remember yourself and the past." It was a statement of fact.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded. "Yes." She removed her feathery white mask. "And I want to help the rest of you remember too." She paused for a fraction of a second. "If you want me to that is."  
  
Minako didn't even pause for thought or to see what anyone else did.  
  
"Yes." She moved in front of Sailor Moon and met her eyes. "Please, return the whole of my memories to me."  
  
"Me too." Hortaru put in, stepping up to Minako's side.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded and her Crescent Moon begins to glow. Her crescent Moon shot out and hit Minako and Hotaru in the center of their foreheads. The Venus Symbol and Saturn Symbols shone in the response to Sailor Moon's Crescent Moon and Hortaru and Minako's eyes clouded over. After a few seconds, the silent rapport ended and the pair stepped back.  
  
"Thank you." They say in unison when it is over. Without another word Minako went and sat beneath a nearby tree, leaned her head against its trunk and closed her eyes. Hortaru sat next to her, but curled up on her side on the ground before closing her eyes. The other Senshi looked at each other, a silent question in their eyes. Who would be strong enough to go next? Standing next to each other Haruka and Michiru, without looking, reach out for the other and clasped hands. Luna and Artemis's eyes met and they nodded to each other. The two couples turned to Sailor Moon, each oblivious to the other, and said at the same time, "Us next Sailor Moon." Then looked at the other pair in shock.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled. "Both at the same time."  
  
The two couples nodded as Sailor Moon's Crescent Moon streaked out and connected with their respective foreheads. The symbols of Neptune and Uranus shone in response and the Crescent Moons of the Cats sent off small golden streamers of light. As before, it is all over in a few minutes and the eyes of the recipients of Sailor Moon's ministrations, unclouded. The remaining Inner Senshi looked at each other nervously for a second before turning to Sailor Moon.  
  
"We'll go next together."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded and performed the same service for the rest of them. They found seats around the clearing and closed their eyes, as all those before them had, after the return of their memories.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Hisui.  
  
"They're remembering. I broke the barriers in their mind and tugged a memory from the Silver Millennium to the forefront of their minds. Now they're remembering everything from their past lives, and regaining lost powers."  
  
Setsuna looked around at the group. "Luna and Artemis were checking out all the seedy dives in town and all the parks for a man with dark energy. I think that I'll go check around for him for them. Excuse me." She stepped away from them.  
  
"PLUTO PLANETARY POWER MAKE-UP!"  
  
"They told you?"  
  
"I walked in on them while they were discussing the matter."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sailor Pluto turned to Hisui. "Would you care to come with me?"  
  
Hisui quickly weighed matters in his mind's scales. On the one hand he could go with Sailor Pluto to look for whoever this man was. He would be dreadfully nervous but he would finally get some alone time with her. On the other hand, he would finally be able to ask Sailor Moon some things that had been bothering him. Things that had been gnawing at his mind, heart, and even his soul. Regretfully, he made his choice.  
  
"No, thanks. I think that I'll stay here and help Sailor Moon watch over the other senshi."  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded her understanding before running off. Sailor Moon looked at him speculatively before shimmering slightly and changing back to Usagi.  
  
"Why did you stay? I know you like her and I thought that for sure you jump on that opportunity."  
  
Hisui's eyes widened and he flushed. "Can we go a little bit away from the others?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As they walked, Hisui tried to form the correct words. "I-I needed to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Hisui took a deep breath before taking the plunge. "I saw what happened after I was imprisoned and I was wondering…Why didn't you heal me with the Silver Crystal?"  
  
Caught off guard, Usagi looked up at him in surprise and, for an instant, locked eyes with him. Before he broke the gaze, she saw a terrible fear hidden deep within their depths.  
  
"Oh dear." Usagi stopped walking and took both of his large hands in her tiny ones. "I didn't heal you because I didn't want to pressure you into anything. I do love you as a friend-I love you very much-and I didn't want you to hate me because I talked you into something when you weren't in the best mental state to make that decision." She caught his eyes again. "I do care about you and I do want you around but you have so much to deal with right now that I thought it for the best to put off that topic until it was a better time."  
  
"I want to be healed." A sudden impulse rushed over him and he blurted, "Now. This very moment."  
  
"Hisui-kun, that is a very big decision for you to make. Are you sure? You can never go back to the Dark Kingdom, you know. The way that things stand now, you'll never be a king again and whatever powers are not solely yours you will loose."  
  
"It's okay. I know this is right." His face hardened into a mask of bitterness and hatred. "I'd never, never go back to the Dark Kingdom again anyway."  
  
Usagi nodded slowly and stepped away. "If you're certain."  
  
"I am."  
  
Then Sailor Moon stood there. "This won't hurt you. I'm told that it's actually very pleasant." Hisui nodded. Sailor Moon held her hands close together, but not touch. A light appeared and began to grow between them as she slowly moved her hands apart. When they were still fairly close together, she stopped and Hisui got his first look at the blindingly brilliant object of all Queen Beryl desires and hopes. 'It seems almost too small to be worth all the trouble Beryl was willing to, and did, go through trying to obtain it.'  
  
"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"  
  
Hisui's clothes melted away under the flood of moonlight and moon dust that issued forth from the Ginzuishou. He was lifted off his feet and spun in a circle around in a large circle. He couldn't help but cry out with sheer delight. When it was over, he stood in different clothes, slightly disappointed that it was all over. Sailor Moon smiled slightly as she put the Ginzuishou back where she had gotten it.  
  
"I take it that you enjoyed yourself."  
  
He nodded, smiling still. Then a thought hit him and his smile vanished, to be replaced with a deep flush. "Did you…um…well…er…see me when I…um-"  
  
"Lost your clothes?"  
  
He nodded wordlessly, flushing even more deeply.  
  
"No. The Ginzishou hid you from sight."  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief as his coloring began to become normal. "Oh."  
  
Sailor Moon laughed at him, as she once again became Usagi.  
  
"Now there are some things that I want to talk to you."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well, for one thing I really think that you should move out of Rei-chan's place."  
  
"I think you may be right. I think that she hates me."  
  
"Not hates. Just has a severe distrust for."  
  
Hisui snorted. "So what do you suggest? I admit that I've thought about alternatives to living with the Hino family-when things haven't been too hectic."  
  
"Well, didn't you buy some of those fronts that you used to gather energy?"  
  
"Yes. I think that I did."  
  
"So you're probably rich! Let's see now you own a gym, a pet store, a juku, and an amusement park-WOW! You're really rich!" Usagi turned to him with huge, pleading eyes, "Can I have free tickets into the amusement park? Please?"  
  
Hisui was taken aback. "I don't understand."  
  
"What's not to understand? Those businesses that you set up are doing well and racking in the money. You're incredibly wealthy."  
  
Hisui looked at her with disbelief. "You're kidding."  
  
Now it was Usagi's turn to be disbelieving. "You mean that you didn't know?!"  
  
"No. Do you think that I would have lived with Hino-san as long as I have if I had known that? I was busy racking my brains as to what an ex-evil ex-king could do on this world!"  
  
"Ooops." They turned around and headed back towards the others.  
  
"You can say that again." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "You know what we're doing this Saturday?"  
  
"No. What?"  
  
"We're going apartment hunting and checking out my funds."  
  
Usagi laughed. "That'll be fun." She suddenly became hesitant. "Can I ask you something…personal? I mean really personal?"  
  
Hisui looked at her curiously. "Go ahead."  
  
"You won't think that I'm nosy or rude or anything?"  
  
He laughed. "Just extremely curious. Now what is it?"  
  
Usagi took a deep breath and expelled her question as one long word.   
  
"IknowthatyoureallyreallylikeSetsuna-sansowhydidn'tyougowithher?"  
  
Hisui took a moment to unscramble this, then took a deep breath. Strangely, he didn't flush at all. "You're right of course. I like Meioh-san very much. Sometimes though Usagi-chan a person has to weigh not only what is fun but also what is important. I would have been very happy to go with Meioh-san but this was very important to me. I can always work on getting close to her, but its very hard to get your guards away from you long enough to have a heart to heart with you." He smiled ironically. "Besides, I would have been incredibly nervous the entire time I was alone with her and probably made myself look like a complete idiot to her."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Don't think what?"  
  
"Don't think that my guards are overprotective or that you would have made a fool of yourself."  
  
He snorted. "You've never tried to talk to you."  
  
Usagi giggled. "That sounds so funny."  
  
Hisui thought about it a moment, then laughed himself. "I suppose it does."  
  
"Seriously, though, Setsuna-san likes you as much as you like her and she is just as nervous when you're together as you are."  
  
Hisui was flabbergasted. "It's not nice to tease me about this, Usagi-chan."  
  
"I'm not teasing! She as obvious about it as you are!"  
  
"Am I really obvious?" Hisui suddenly felt his stomach knotting up. What if the other senshi had noticed his feelings too and were laughing at him behind his back? What if Meioh Setsuna was laughing at him?  
  
Usagi seemed to read his mind. "I don't think anyone else has noticed you two yet." She laughed suddenly. "Haruka-san and Michiru-san would be chasing you away from her. Minako-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan, Ami-chan, and I would always be following the two of you around and strategically forcing you two together. Ami-chan would spend the majority of her time saying that this was wrong and we shouldn't do this but watching at the good parts and Rei-chan would swear up and down that we were only following the pair of you around to protect Setsuna-san from you. Luna and Artemis would council everyone to mind their own business while Hortaru-chan would stand back and watch us all, laughing."  
  
Hisui laughed at the images his mind conjured up for him.  
  
"So what do you suggest?"   
  
Usagi suddenly became serious. "Ask her out. Something informal and casual."  
  
"What if she says no?"  
  
"I don't think she will. She really likes you. The important thing is to remember to keep it casual or she'll back out."  
  
"What? I don't understand."  
  
"Setsuna-san doesn't like that kind of commitment. For her, her duty to me as my Sailor Senshi comes first, above everything else. I don't think that she's had any sort of life in the past thousand years, Moon time, of course. And even then she came out of the time stream to fight evil, not to relax and have a life." She smiled up at him. "Kind of like you when worked for Beryl."  
  
He looked startled, then laughed. "I guess so. Of course there was one major difference. Hers is a work of love; mine was a work of fear."  
  
Usagi nodded. Hisui changed the subject.  
  
"Who is it that Sailor Pluto is looking for anyway?"  
  
"A foul tempered, foul mouthed man I ran into, literally, in the park the other day."  
  
"Do you think that she'll find the man?"  
  
"No. I have a feeling that she won't. It's just a hunch, but I think that they're looking in the wrong places for him."  
  
"Where would you look?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't know but then again I'd probably just let him come to me." She shrugged uncomfortably. "Let's go back and wait for Setsuna-san."  
  
"Okay."  
  
In companionable silence they walked back to the clearing where all the other senshi save the Senshi of Time, Sailor Pluto, lay remembering.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Zoisite rubbed his temples tiredly. He had been working on his next scheme all day and he had a terrible migraine coming on. Rubeus had been making a nuisance of himself and only iron self control was keeping Zoisite from dispatching him to death. Safir and Demando were suspiciously quiet and he wouldn't put it past them to stab him in the back, literally. The Shiin family wished revenge on Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi for wounding and humiliating them, so he had to think of something before he lost control of them to their bloodlust. Nephrite was being nice and that was frightening in its own right after eons of enmity. Add to that that he might regain his memory at anytime and twist the knife after Safir and Demando had stabbed him, and Zoisite was beyond stressed. Not even his garden gave him pleasure any more.  
  
'As much as I hate the idea, it seems like its time I took another trip to Earth.'  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Usagi sat alone at the place she and the other senshi usually met after school. But Makoto, Minako, and even Ami hadn't been at school that day. After school, she had gone to Rei's school, then to Hortaru's school, then to Haruka and Michiru's school. It was the same story there too. Even Luna and Artemis were making themselves scarce. So now Usagi sat alone in the Crown Fruit Parlor, thinking about matters. 'Was I wrong to return their memories to them? It hurts more, yes, but I feel like I'm finally whole. I understand everything that's been happening since I first became Sailor Moon.' She sighed deeply. 'I hope that none of them hate me now.'  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi looked up. "Motoki-san?"  
  
He slid into a seat across from her. "What's up?"  
  
Usagi squirmed slightly. After all this time, she still was uncomfortable with lying to the people who cared about her. "Nothing much."  
  
"Where are the other girls, anyway?"  
  
"All of them are sick except Naru-chan, who's on a study date with Umino-kun. I'm alone today. Even my cat is missing."  
  
"Are you lonely?"  
  
Usagi laughed. "No. I have a lot to think about right now."  
  
"I didn't mean to interrupt! If you want, I'll leave."  
  
Motoki moved as if to leave but Usagi reached across the table and grabbed his arm. "Please don't go Motoki-san. I haven't seen you in awhile and I missed you."  
  
He sat down again and they began to speak of things. When the conversation lagged, Usagi asked a question that she knew Motoki would be very enthusiastic about. "So how's Reika-san?"  
  
Motoki let loose with a torrent of information about Reika and Usagi smiled. It was nice to hear someone so happy and so in love. Idly she wondered if she would be invited to the wedding when Motoki proposed to Reika.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Zoisite wandered down the streets of Tokyo. Although the streets were crowded, people instinctively left a space around him as he moved through the throng. He scowled as blackly as he had the first time he had come to Earth. As he walked down the street, something he glimpsed out of the corner of his eye made him stop. Sitting in a corner booth across the street was the girl that he had had that argument with the last time he had been on Earth. It had been in that place that the humans call a park. He stared at her in her school uniform as she talked to an animate young man with blond hair. He still hadn't figured out what was so different about her from the other humans around her, he just knew that she was. And she seemed to tug at some buried memory. Something that he had seen but not thought important enough to remember. Now he could kick himself for his careless stupidity.  
  
She seemed to sense his eyes on her and turned slightly to see who was staring. Swiftly he hurried off, trying to loose himself in the crowded streets of Tokyo. Just when he thought that he was wrong and she hadn't seen him, he felt a light tug on his sleeve. Looking down, his eyes met a pair of the bluest eyes that he had ever seen.  
  
"Excuse me, but would you like to come have a sundae with me?" she asked.  
  
Zoisite was taken aback. 'What in the world is a "sundae"?'  
  
Her eyes widened and horror spilled into them. "You don't know what a sundae is?"  
  
Zoisite was mortified that he, a seasoned warrior for the Dark Kingdom, had let his tongue slip. The girl took a firmer grip on his arm, pulling now. "Well, since you don't know what a sundae is, I'll have to introduce you." She grinned at him. "You're going to thank me for the rest of your life."  
  
Zoisite was curious in spit of himself. 'It's not as if I have anything better to do on this planet.' He said defensively in his mind. "What exactly is a sundae?"  
  
"Something so wonderful, it's beyond words."  
  
Zoisite was definitely hooked by the intrigue of the whole matter.  
  
They went back to that shop he had seen her in earlier. "Motoki-san, could you ask your sister for two triple hot fudge sundaes with extra chocolate and a strawberry on top?" She sounded elated and expectant.  
  
"Sure." He eyed Zoisite for a moment but said nothing. The girl led him over to her previous booth and plopped down in her previous seat. Gracefully, he sat down across from her.  
  
"You're really going to love this!"  
  
He nodded but was saved from saying anything because the sundaes showed up.   
  
"Thank you Unazuki-chan!"  
  
"Sure thing Usagi-chan!"  
  
Through his eyelashes he watched as Usagi snatched up her spoon and began to eat with gusto. Dubiously he picked up his spoon and took a tiny bite. Taste exploded in his mouth and before he knew it he had stuffed a huge bite in his mouth. As soon as he had swallowed that bite, he had another bite in his mouth. Then another and another bite disappeared into his mouth and down his throat. Before he knew it, he was eating as voraciously as his small companion was. People stopped and stared at the pair as they ate, but neither cared. He paused to ask, "What is the dark brown stuff?"  
  
Usagi swallowed a huge bite. "Chocolate! In my mind it's what makes the world go around!"  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
All talking ceased as they buckled down to some serious eating. When he could think again, and the sundae was gone, he thought to wipe his mouth and say something his host. He said the first thing that popped into his mind.  
"Thank you." He was shocked. 'Where did that come from.' His mouth continued to run away with him. "It was as good as you said it was."  
  
She laughed. "Never doubt me. When it comes to sweets, I know all!"  
  
Zoisite laughed his first laugh since he had woken up in Beryl's throne room.  
"I'll keep that in mind." His mind switched to a different track. "Why did you do all this for me?"  
  
She flushed slightly but continued to hold his eyes. "Because you looked like you needed someone to, you know, cheer you up."  
  
Her response and the naked honesty in her voice shocked Zoisite. He had never encountered anything like it before but had no time to marvel over it as his eyes wandered to a nearby clock, and he did a double take. It was time that he got back to the Dark Kingdom. "I'm sorry to eat and run like this but…"  
  
In panic he wondered if her even had money. He stuck his hands in his coat pockets where his hands came in contact with a roll of paper. He knew that this was what people called money and Nephrite had had a lot of it. With his fingers he unrolled four or five bills and palmed them. Gliding to his feet, he turned and bowed to the girl as politely as he would to any noble lady of the Dark Kingdom. Gently he took one of her hands, changed his grip so that his hand was cradling her hand palm up, and kissed the center of her palm. It wasn't much but the girl's hand tremble and he smiled slightly to himself. He turned her hand over in his and held it for a moment, slipping the bills into her hand, then pressing her hand closed.  
  
"Thank you again." Then he swiftly strode out the door. Usagi opened her hand and her eyes widened at the amount of money she held. Swiftly she got to her feet and ran to the door but she couldn't see him. Slowly she walked back to the table that they had shared and paid their tab with a small portion of the money and decided to hold onto the rest so that she could return it if she saw him again. After all, no one could give away that much money to a near stranger without it being an accident.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sailor Moon was on time to the senshi meeting for once. She thought that it was strange that the others should call this meeting when she'd seen neither hide nor hair of them since she had returned their memories to them. They had asked her to meet them in the clearing in her Sailor fuku and she had agreed.  
  
Slowly she entered the clearing, looking around her for the others. As far as she could tell by sight she, standing in the middle of the clearing, was alone. With her mind though, she reached out and brushed her mental fingers over the surrounding area. Around her she could feel the other Sailor Senshi.  
  
*Sailor Moon* Sailor Venus' voice spoke in her mind as she stepped out from behind a tree on the other side of the clearing. *We have been discussing matters and have come to an important decision. *  
  
Several trees away Sailor Mercury stepped out from behind another tree.  
  
*Over a thousand years ago, measured in the way in which the White Moon people measure time, we swore our eternal loyalty to you. *  
  
*An alliance which has lasted in all the years since, * Sailor Mars stepped out from behind another tree. *Despite all the obstacles and the betrayals that were thrown in our path along the way. *  
  
*When we needed you most you were there for us, and we have always hoped that we were there for you when you needed us. * Sailor Jupiter stepped out from behind another tree.  
  
*We have spent the day discussing, for the most part, you and our relationship and future with you. * Pluto continued as she stepped out from behind her own tree.  
  
*And we have reached the most momentous decision we have ever come to since our rebirth into this life. * Sailor Neptune said as she and Sailor Uranus stepped out from behind a tree as one.  
  
*We would like to renew our oaths of eternal loyalty to you. * Sailor Uranus continued from her.  
  
*If, * Saturn finished as she appeared, completing the circle, *you will have us. *  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes welled up with tears. *I am honored. * Then Sailor Moon became Princess Selenity.  
  
*Princess, * Luna and Artemis leapt out of the tree limbs from above the edge of the clearing and landed in front of Princess Selenity. *We, too, would like to renew our oaths. *  
  
*Luna. Artemis. * A faint smile appeared. *I would not have it any other way. *  
  
As one the Sailor Senshi knelt where they stood and placed their right arms over their chests so that their right fists were across their hearts. The full moon came out from behind a cloud and shone brightly down on the clearing as Princess Selenity knelt and kissed each cat in turn in the middle of his or her Crescent Moon. Golden light spiraled from each of their Crescent Moons and a white mist seemed to descend over each of the cats. The mists rapidly grew then imploded in on themselves so that for a moment they fit the forms of a tall young man and tall young woman before exploding and disappearing in a flood of silvery moots. Princess Selenity rose to her feet and summoned the Ginzuishou. It appeared in her left hand.  
  
Before her stood Luna and Artemis in their human forms. Artemis was lean, had long snowy hair that ended at the upper reaches of his thighs and gray-blue eyes. Sharply handsome with almost translucent skin and large hands he had a golden Crescent Moon in the center of his forehead. He was dressed in white dress shoes, white slacks, a white long-sleeved and collared shirt, and a white vest. Around his neck, on a silver chain, hung a golden crescent moon necklace and in each earlobe he had a pearl earring. Luna was beautiful with long dark wavy hair and huge brilliantly blue eyes. She had a lightly olive complexion, small hands, and a figure that curved in all the right places. Luna wore a bright yellow spaghetti stringed dress that ended in the upper regions of her thighs. Like Sailor Moon's fuku it had multi-layers. The second layer of her skirt was black and ended the skirt around her mid-thighs. Where the spaghetti strings met the actual dress there were little puffs of black lace. She had bright yellow high heels that he a trim of black around the top and a tiny black bow at the v of each shoe. Around her neck hung a golden crescent moon necklace, on a silver chain, and at each earlobe hung a golden pearl-shaped stud earring.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment before clasping hands and kneeling before the Moon Princess.   
  
"*We, the cats of Mau, do hereby denounce all obligations and ties to our former plant and renounce our claims to the thrones of said planet and do so for all of our descendants. We remove ourselves and all descendants that we may have from the protection of the Sailor Senshi of our former planet and all the descendants that she may have. Instead we solemnly swear to uphold the will of the crowned High Princess of this solar system Princess Selenity, also called the Moon Princess of the White Moon Empire, also known as Tsukino Usagi also known as Sailor Moon. We will advise, protect, guard, support, and follow her all the days of our lives and beyond. Nothing, not even death and subsequent rebirth, will prevent us from fulfilling this oath of eternal allegiance to her. We also place ourselves and any descendants that we may have under her protection and the protection of any descendants that she may have. This we swear on our sacred honors, the only thing that we have left as we have renounced all former ties, which includes our former names. *"  
  
The Ginzuishou flared brilliantly with a blind hot white light, covering Princess Selenity and human cats. When the light receded, two cats stood where the humans had been.  
  
"*I accept your oaths of eternal allegiance and swear that I and my descendents will always protect you and your descendents for all of time and beyond. Nothing, not even death and subsequent rebirth, will prevent or alter the fulfillment of this oath. As you have foresworn all other connections, I make you members of the royal Moon Family and permit you to wear our family mark. I also name you Luna and Artemis respectively and give you permission to change between your human and cat forms at will. *"  
  
The Ginzuishou flared again and sealed the oaths with its hot white light. When it cleared, Luna and Artemis looked at each other again before once again becoming humans. Then each moved to one side of the Princess, Luna to her right and Artemis to her left.   
  
Sailor Venus stood and walked over to place her right hand over the other side of the Ginziushou, gasping as the sudden burst of power the thing flooded her with. Princess Selenity placed her right hand over Venus' hand and Venus placed her left hand on top. As the Venus Symbol appeared on her forehead and began to emit spirals of light, so too did the Crescent Moon and the Ginzuishou. A nimbus of silver, gold, orange, and yellow energy and power surrounded the pair and the crystal.   
  
"*I, Aino Minako also known as Sailor Venus also known as the crowned High Princess of Venus Aphrodita, do hereby solemnly swear to uphold the will of my cousin and charge the crowned High Princess of this solar system Princess Selenity, also called the Moon Princess of the White Moon Empire, also known as Tsukino Usagi also known as Sailor Moon. I will protect, guard, support, and follow her all the days of my life and beyond. Nothing, not even death and subsequent rebirth, will prevent me from fulfilling this oath of eternal allegiance to her. This I swear not only upon my own sacred honor but also upon the sacred honor of my planet, Mother Venus. *" The Ginzuishou flared brilliantly with a blind hot white light, covering Princess Selenity and Sailor Venus and blotting out the other colors in the nimbus. When the light receded, Sailor Venus stood in a new sailor fuku holding a large sword in her left hand.  
  
The body of her uniform was still white but she now had a three-layered skirt. The top layer white, the middle orange, and the bottom white. Her white gloves were trimmed with orange, and over each of her wrists was an orange band that sported a yellow Venus Symbol. She wore white boots, which were also trimmed with orange, the inverted points of which also sported a yellow Venus Symbol. Her fuku had no sleeves and the cloth over her shoulders was orange, the edges embroidered with yellow. In the middle of her chest, where Sailor Moon's broach was, was a smaller blue bow that had a golden heart where the button used to be. In the center of this golden heart was a brilliant yellow crystal. For earrings she had yellow Venus Symbols and an orange choker snuggly encircled her throat in the center of which was a tiny yellow Venus Symbol. Where her skirt began was another yellow Venus Symbol surrounded by a silver disc, from which came two strands of color that wrapped around her hips, one golden the other yellow. Where they met in the back a pair of yellow ribbons started that fluttered around her legs. Sailor Venus' hair was up in its usual style but its usual red ribbon was no longer there. Instead her hair was held back with a delicate looking golden headband that had tiny golden beryl placed at set intervals along it. In the center of her forehead the Venus Symbol clearly stood out now as the Crescent Moon would on Sailor Moon's forehead.  
  
Her sword was long and straight with a golden hilt. The blade itself flashed silver in the moonlight and down its center were scrolls of gold. On either side of the hilt between the cross guards, picked out in tiny topazes, was a miniature Venus Symbol.  
  
"The Venus Sword…" she breathed reverently. "The sword of my family and the head of the royal guard."  
  
Gracefully she bowed to Princess Selenity before stepping back to her former place and knelt in her former position, this time though she held her new sword in her left hand, the point ground into the earth. Mercury stood up and took her place. She smiled slightly at her princess as she placed her right hand over the stone. Her eyes widened as the crystal washed her with its energy. Princess Selenity placed her right hand over Mercury's hand and Mercury placed her left hand on top. The Mercury Symbol appeared on her head and began to emit spirals of light. Princess Selenity's Crescent Moon and the Ginzuishou spiraled with light too. A nimbus of silver, gold, and two shades of blue energy and power surrounded the pair and the crystal.   
  
"*I, Mizuno Ami also known as Sailor Mercury also known as the crowned High Princess of Mercury Hermesia, do hereby solemnly swear to uphold the will of my dearest friend the crowned High Princess of this solar system Princess Selenity, also called the Moon Princess of the White Moon Empire, also known as Tsukino Usagi also known as Sailor Moon. I will protect, guard, support, and follow her all the days of my life and beyond. Nothing, not even death and subsequent rebirth, will prevent me from fulfilling this oath of eternal allegiance to her. This I swear not only upon my own sacred honor but also upon the sacred honor of my planet, Guardian Mercury. *" The Ginzuishou flared brilliantly with a blind hot white light, covering Princess Selenity and Sailor Mercury and blotting out the other colors in the nimbus. When the light receded, Sailor Mercury stood in a new sailor fuku holding her minicomputer in her left hand and wearing her visor.  
  
The body of her uniform was still white but, like Venus, her skirt had three layers. The top layer white, the middle dark aquamarine, and the bottom white. Her white gloves were trimmed with aquamarine, and over each of her wrists was an aquamarine band that sported an ice blue Mercury Symbol. She wore white boots, which were also trimmed with aquamarine, the inverted points of which also sported an aquamarine Mercury Symbol. Her fuku had no sleeves and the cloth over her shoulders was aquamarine, the edges embroidered with ice blue. In the middle of her chest, where Sailor Moon's would be broach, was a smaller ice blue bow that had a golden heart where the button used to be. In the center of this golden heart was a brilliant ice blue crystal. For earrings she had ice blue Mercury Symbols and an aquamarine choker snuggly encircled her throat in the center of which was a tiny ice blue Mercury Symbol. Where her skirt began was another ice blue Mercury Symbol surrounded by a silver disc, from which came two strands of color that wrapped around her hips, one golden the other ice blue. Where they met in the back a pair of ice blue ribbons started that fluttered around her legs. Sailor Mercury's hair short hair was held back with a delicate looking golden headband that had tiny sapphires placed at set intervals along it. In the center of her forehead the Mercury Symbol clearly stood out now as the Crescent Moon would on Sailor Moon's forehead. Unlike the others though, she had a second pair of earrings, sapphire studs.  
  
She looked down at herself and laughed before stepping back and kneeling as before. With flawless grace, Mars rose and moved to stand in front of her princess. Laughing with her expressive eyes, Sailor Mars placed her right hand over the Ginzuishou and hissed through her teeth as the power swept over her. Princess Selenity placed her left hand over her and Mars placed her left hand over Princess Selenity's. The Mars Symbol appeared and began to send out spirals of energy. Princess Selenity's Crescent Moon and the Ginzuishou began to emit spirals of light too. A nimbus of silver, gold, crimson, and violet energy and power surrounded the pair and the crystal.   
  
"*I, Hino Rei also known as Sailor Mars also known as the crowned High Princess of Mars Ariesa, do hereby solemnly swear to uphold the will of my dearest friend the crowned High Princess of this solar system Princess Selenity, also called the Moon Princess of the White Moon Empire, also known as Tsukino Usagi also known as Sailor Moon. I will protect, guard, support, and follow her all the days of my life and beyond. Nothing, not even death and subsequent rebirth, will prevent me from fulfilling this oath of eternal allegiance to her. This I swear not only upon my own sacred honor but also upon the sacred honor of my planet, Father Mars. *" The Ginzuishou flared brilliantly with a blind hot white light, covering Princess Selenity and Sailor Mars and blotting out the other colors in the nimbus. When the light receded, Sailor Mars stood in a new sailor fuku.  
  
Her uniform was like the others with the body of her uniform remaining white and gaining a three-layered skirt with the top layer white, the middle crimson, and the bottom white. Her white gloves were trimmed with crimson, and over each of her wrists was a crimson band that sported a violet Mars Symbol. She wore white boots, which were also trimmed with crimson, the inverted points of which also sported a violet Mars Symbol. Her fuku had no sleeves and the cloth over her shoulders was crimson, the edges embroidered with violet. In the middle of her chest, where Sailor Moon's broach would be, was a smaller violet bow that had a golden heart where the button used to be. In the center of this golden heart was a brilliant violet crystal. For earrings she had violet Mars Symbols and a crimson choker snuggly encircled her throat in the center of which was a tiny violet Mars Symbol. Where her skirt began was another violet Mars Symbol surrounded by a silver disc, from which came two strands of color that wrapped around her hips, one golden the other violet. Where they met in the back a pair of violet ribbons started that swirled around her legs. Sailor Mars' hair held out of her face with a delicate looking golden headband that had tiny rubies placed at set intervals along it. In the center of her forehead the Mars Symbol clearly stood out now as the Crescent Moon did on Princess Selenity's forehead.  
  
Gracefully Mars returned to her previous spot and knelt as Jupiter rose and strode to her princess. She winked at Selenity as they placed their hands on the Ginzuishou and gasped as the Ginzuishou washed her with its power. The Jupiter Symbol appeared on her head and began to emit spirals of light. Princess Selenity's Crescent Moon and the Ginzuishou spiraled with light as well. A nimbus of silver, gold, green, and sugar pink energy and power surrounded the pair and the crystal.   
  
"*I, Kino Makoto also known as Sailor Jupiter also known as the crowned High Princess of Jupiter Zeuna, do hereby solemnly swear to uphold the will of my dearest friend the crowned High Princess of this solar system Princess Selenity, also called the Moon Princess of the White Moon Empire, also known as Tsukino Usagi also known as Sailor Moon. I will protect, guard, support, and follow her all the days of my life and beyond. Nothing, not even death and subsequent rebirth, will prevent me from fulfilling this oath of eternal allegiance to her. This I swear not only upon my own sacred honor but also upon the sacred honor of my planet, Father Jupiter. *" The Ginzuishou flared brilliantly with a blind hot white light, covering Princess Selenity and Sailor Jupiter and blotting out the other colors in the nimbus. When the light receded, Sailor Jupiter stood in a new sailor fuku.  
  
The body of her uniform was still white but, like the others before her, her skirt had three layers. The top layer white, the middle forest green, and the bottom white. Her white gloves were trimmed with forest green, and over each of her wrists was a forest green band that sported a soft leafy green Jupiter Symbol. Her white boots, which were also trimmed with forest green, the inverted points of which also sported a soft leafy green Jupiter Symbol. The shoulder cloth of her sleeveless fuku was forest green, the edges embroidered with the soft leafy green. In the middle of her chest, where Sailor Moon's broach customarily hung, was a smaller softly leafy green bow that had a golden heart where the button used to be. In the center of this golden heart was a brilliant sugar pink crystal. For earrings she had leafy green Jupiter Symbols and a forest green choker snuggly encircled her throat in the center of which was a tiny leafy green Jupiter Symbol. Where her skirt began was another leaf green Jupiter Symbol surrounded by a silver disc, from which came two strands of color that wrapped around her hips, one golden the other sugar pink. Where they met in the back a pair of sugar pink ribbons started that fluttered around her legs. Sailor Jupiter's hair was in its customary ponytail but was held in place, not by the customary hair band, but by a delicate looking golden hair band that had tiny emeralds placed at set intervals along it. In the center of her forehead the Jupiter Symbol clearly stood out now as the Crescent Moon would on Sailor Moon's forehead. She looked herself over and grimaced slightly at the sight of the pink in her uniform. With a slight shrug she moved back to her former position and knelt as before while Pluto stood up.  
  
Confidently she walked to the princess and looked at her with knowing eyes. She and Selenity placed their hands on the crystal as all the others before Pluto had. Pluto shivered for a moment as the Ginzuishou's power embraced her. The Pluto Symbol appeared on her head and began to give off spirals of light. Spirals of light from the Crescent Moon of Princess Selenity and the Ginzuishou joined her. A nimbus of silver, gold, black and deep red energy and power surrounded the pair and the crystal.  
  
"*I, Meioh Setsuna also known as Sailor Pluto also known as the crowned High Princess of Pluto Persephonia, do hereby solemnly swear to uphold the will of cousin and charge the crowned High Princess of this solar system Princess Selenity, also called the Moon Princess of the White Moon Empire, also known as Tsukino Usagi also known as Sailor Moon. I will protect, guard, support, and follow her all the days of my life and beyond. Nothing, not even death and subsequent rebirth, will prevent me from fulfilling this oath of eternal allegiance to her. This I swear not only upon my own sacred honor but also upon the sacred honor of my planet, Guardian Pluto. *" The Ginzuishou flared brilliantly with a blind hot white light, covering Princess Selenity and Sailor Pluto and blotting out the other colors in the nimbus. When the light receded, Sailor Pluto stood in a new sailor fuku, her left hand out holding the Time Staff.  
  
The body of her uniform was still white but, like the other senshi, her skirt had three layers, the top layer white, the middle black, and the bottom white. Her white gloves were trimmed with black, and over each of her wrists was a black band that sported a deep red Pluto Symbol. Her white boots were trimmed with black, the inverted points of which also sported a deep red Pluto Symbol, as was the shoulder cloth of her sleeveless fuku, the edges of which were embroidered with deep red. In the middle of her chest, where Sailor Moon's broach would hang, was a smaller deep red bow that had a silver heart where the button used to be. In the center of this silver heart was a brilliant deep red crystal. For earrings she had deep red Pluto Symbols and a black choker snuggly encircled her throat in the center of which was a tiny deep red Pluto Symbol. Where her skirt began was another deep red Pluto Symbol surrounded by a gold disc, from which came two strands of color that wrapped around her hips, one silver the other deep red. Where they met in the back a pair of deep red ribbons started that swirled around her legs. Her long green tresses were held away from her face by a delicate looking headband. Hers was silver though and had tiny garnets placed at set intervals along it. In the center of her forehead the Pluto Symbol clearly stood out now as the Crescent Moon would on Sailor Moon's forehead. Casting a faint smile at her princess, Pluto returned to her former position, grinding the tip of her staff into the ground.  
  
Uranus stood and approached the princess. As she walked by Sailor Neptune, she briefly squeezed her partner's shoulder and she grinned at her princess before they placed their hands on the Ginzuishou. Uranus jumped when she felt the power of the Ginzuishou swirl eddy through her body. The Uranus Symbol appeared on her head and began to emit spirals of light; the Princess Selenity's Crescent Moon and the Ginzuishou spirals of light joined her. A nimbus of silver, gold, and navy blue energy and power surrounded the pair and the crystal.   
  
"*I, Tenoh Haruka also known as Sailor Uranus also known as the crowned High Princess of Uranus Calaisina, do hereby solemnly swear to uphold the will of my dearest friend the crowned High Princess of this solar system Princess Selenity, also called the Moon Princess of the White Moon Empire, also known as Tsukino Usagi also known as Sailor Moon. I will protect, guard, support, and follow her all the days of my life and beyond. Nothing, not even death and subsequent rebirth, will prevent me from fulfilling this oath of eternal allegiance to her. This I swear not only upon my own sacred honor but also upon the sacred honor of my planet, Father Uranus. *" The Ginzuishou flared brilliantly with a blind hot white light, covering Princess Selenity and Sailor Uranus and blotting out the other colors in the nimbus. When the light receded, Sailor Uranus stood in a new sailor fuku, her left hand out holding the Space Sword.  
  
The body of her uniform was still white but, like the other senshi, her skirt had three layers. The top layer white, the middle navy blue, and the bottom white. Her white gloves were trimmed with navy blue, and over each of her wrists was a navy blue band that sported a gold Uranus Symbol. Her white boots were trimmed with navy blue, the inverted points of which also sported a gold Uranus Symbol, as was the shoulder cloth of her sleeveless fuku, the edges of which were embroidered with gold. In the middle of her chest, where Sailor Moon's broach would hang, was a smaller gold bow that had a silver heart where the button used to be. In the center of this silver heart was a brilliant navy blue crystal. For earrings she had gold Uranus Symbols and a navy blue choker snuggly encircled her throat in the center of which was a tiny gold Uranus Symbol. Where her skirt began was another gold Uranus Symbol surrounded by a gold disc, from which came two strands of color that wrapped around her hips, one silver the other navy blue. Where they met in the back a pair of navy blue ribbons started that swirled around her legs. Even the boyish Sailor Uranus' hair sported a delicate looking headband. Hers was silver like Pluto's though and had tiny lapis lazuli placed at set intervals along it. In the center of her forehead the Uranus Symbol clearly stood out now as the Crescent Moon would on Sailor Moon's forehead.  
  
The fingers of one gloved hand reached up and touched the silver headband. She grimaced slightly but did not say a word, instead choosing to return to her spot, kneel, and grind the point of her sword into the ground as Venus did. Neptune smiled at her companion and stood. As she moved toward Princess Selenity she brushed the fingers of one hand against Uranus' cheek. Neptune dipped her head and smiled slightly before they got down to business. They placed their hands on the Ginzuishou and Neptune's eyes widened and she gasped as the Ginzuishou wrapped her in its power. The Neptune Symbol appeared on her head and began to emit spirals of light and Princess Selenity's Crescent Moon and the Ginzuishou spirals of light joined her. A nimbus of silver, gold, navy blue, and sea-green energy and power surrounded the pair and the crystal.   
  
"*I, Kaioh Mirchiru also known as Sailor Neptune also known as the crowned High Princess of Neptune Poseidonna, do hereby solemnly swear to uphold the will of my dearest friend the crowned High Princess of this solar system Princess Selenity, also called the Moon Princess of the White Moon Empire, also known as Tsukino Usagi also known as Sailor Moon. I will protect, guard, support, and follow her all the days of my life and beyond. Nothing, not even death and subsequent rebirth, will prevent me from fulfilling this oath of eternal allegiance to her. This I swear not only upon my own sacred honor but also upon the sacred honor of my planet, Guardian Neptune. *" The Ginzuishou flared brilliantly with a blind hot white light, covering Princess Selenity and Sailor Neptune and blotting out the other colors in the nimbus. When the light receded, Sailor Neptune stood in a new sailor fuku, her left hand holding the Sacred Mirror.  
  
The body of her uniform was still white and her skirt made up of three layers, the top layer white, the middle sea green, and the bottom white. Her white gloves were trimmed with sea green, as was the band over each of her wrists that sported navy blue Neptune Symbols. Her white boots were trimmed with sea green, the inverted points of which also sported a navy blue Neptune Symbol. The shoulder cloth of her sleeveless fuku was sea green, the edges of which were embroidered with navy blue. In the middle of her chest, where Sailor Moon's usually was, was a smaller navy blue bow that had a silver heart where the button used to be. In the center of this silver heart was a brilliant navy blue crystal. For earrings she had navy blue Neptune Symbols and a sea green choker snuggly encircled her throat in the center of which was a tiny navy blue Neptune Symbol. Where her skirt began was another navy blue Neptune Symbol surrounded by a gold disc, from which came two strands of color that wrapped around her hips, one silver the other navy blue. Where they met in the back a pair of navy blue ribbons started that swirled around her legs. The refined Sailor Neptune's hair was held back from her face by a delicate looking silver headband that had tiny aquamarines placed at set intervals along it. In the center of her forehead the Neptune Symbol clearly stood out now as the Crescent Moon would on Sailor Moon's forehead. She smiled serenely down at herself before nodding to the princess and stepping back. She knelt as she did before, her left hand holding the mirror so that its outer rim was pressed against the earth and the face was turned towards her leg.  
  
The smallest and youngest of the Sailor Senshi stood now and walked to her princess. Solemnly she looked up at Princess Selenity before reaching out with her right hand and placing it on the Ginzuishou. Her eyes narrowed and glowed a deep purple as the Ginzuishou wrapped her in its power. The Saturn Symbol appeared on her head and began to emit spirals of light. Princess Selenity's Crescent Moon and the Ginzuishou added their spirals of light to joined hers. A nimbus of silver, gold, purple, and black energy and power surrounded the pair and the crystal.   
  
"*I, Tomae Hortaru also known as Sailor Saturn also known as the crowned High Princess of Saturn Cronua, do hereby solemnly swear to uphold the will of my dearest friend the crowned High Princess of this solar system Princess Selenity, also called the Moon Princess of the White Moon Empire, also known as Tsukino Usagi also known as Sailor Moon. I will protect, guard, support, and follow her all the days of my life and beyond. Nothing, not even death and subsequent rebirth, will prevent me from fulfilling this oath of eternal allegiance to her. This I swear not only upon my own sacred honor but also upon the sacred honor of my planet, Father Saturn. *" The Ginzuishou flared brilliantly with a blind hot white light, covering Princess Selenity and Sailor Saturn and blotting out the other colors in the nimbus. When the light receded, Sailor Saturn stood in a new sailor fuku, her left hand holding the Silence Glaive.  
  
The body of her uniform was still white and her skirt made up of three layers, the top layer white, the middle purple, and the bottom white. Her white gloves were trimmed with purple, as was the band over each of her wrists that sported black Saturn Symbols. Her white boots were trimmed with purple, the inverted points of which also sported a black Saturn Symbol. The shoulder cloth of her sleeveless fuku was purple, the edges of which were embroidered with black. In the middle of her chest, where Sailor Moon's usually was, was a smaller black bow that had a silver heart where the button used to be. In the center of this silver heart was a brilliant black crystal. For earrings she had black Saturn Symbols and a purple choker snuggly encircled her throat in the center of which was a tiny black Saturn Symbol. Where her skirt began was another black Saturn Symbol surrounded by a gold disc, from which came two strands of color that wrapped around her hips, one silver the other black. Where they met in the back a pair of black ribbons started that swirled around her legs. The short hair of Sailor Saturn was held back from her face by a delicate looking silver headband that had tiny amethysts placed at set intervals along it. In the center of her forehead the Saturn Symbol clearly stood out now as the Crescent Moon would on Sailor Moon's forehead. She looked herself over for a second before smiling up at Princess Selenity and stepping back. She knelt as she did before, her left hand holding the Silence Glaive so that the butt of it was ground into the earth.  
  
"*Rise my Sailor Senshi.*"  
  
They did.  
  
"*I hereby appoint Sailor Venus as the leader of my Sailor Senshi.*" Princess Selenity turned to Artemis. "*To help her with her decision and guide her in times of difficulty I assign you the task foe being aide to Sailor Venus. Do you both accept your tasks? *"  
  
"*I do. *"  
  
"*I do. *"  
  
Princess Selenity detransformed to Usagi. "I'm glad." She flopped into a sitting position. "WHEW! Am I glad that's over."  
  
Everyone else laugh.  
  
Uranus frowned. "I wonder why our senshi uniforms are different than they were in our last lives."  
  
"Because you know about me." Surprised, everyone turned to look at Usagi. "You didn't know about me in our previous lives so we weren't very strong. In this life time we have even fewer secrets from each other than our last life so we're a stronger team. We're also a lot stronger individually, too."  
  
"Makes sense." Venus agreed.  
  
Jupiter was fingering one of her sugar pink ribbons and frowning.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mars asked.  
  
"I know my aura and powers are pink but does my fuku always have to show it?"  
  
That caused more laughter. "I guess so." Mars wiped her eyes as she suppressed more laughter and tried to sound consoling, "But don't worry. The pink adds a flair of color."  
  
Usagi looked at her watched then sprang to her feet screaming, "DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? WE'RE ONLY GOING TO HAVE A FEW HOURS TO SLEEP BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS. SENSHI MEETING DISMISSED." Then she dashed from the clearing, leaving a dust trail in her wake. The others looked after her for a moment, stunned, before detransforming themselves.  
  
"Sometimes," Haruka remarked, "I wonder why she isn't the soldier of the wind."  
  
"She's right though. We should all go home and go to bed."  
  
Makoto yawned and nodded. "I second the motion Ami-chan."  
  
The senshi walked to the temple before splitting up to go their separate ways.  
Minako looked at Makoto out of the corner of her eyes. "What do you want to bet that Usagi-chan is going to be late?"  
  
Makoto laughed. "Minako-chan, only a fool would take you up on that. I know that she is going to be late."  
  
Minako laughed. "I was hoping that you'd be too tired to listen to your better sense."  
  
Makoto snorted. "I'm not that tired. See you tomorrow Minako-chan."  
  
"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Mako-chan."   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kunzite looked up at the light step in the room. Straining his eyes, he made out the vague shape of a small girl. She seemed to hover indecisively in the shadows.  
  
"Who are you? I know you are there."  
  
The girl stepped into the light and Kunzite gasped.  
  
"I am Kikyoku of the Shiin Family of Ate, Warrior of Serious Depression." She came closer. "And you are Kunzite."  
  
"You're family's supposed to be under a deep sleep spell. The strongest one that Beryl and her mistress could cast."  
  
"The Master and Zoisite set us free."  
  
"Zoisaito?!"  
  
She seemed distinctly amused. "So the stories are true. You two are lovers."  
  
"That's none of you're business!" He shot back. "Anyway, aren't you too young to be interested in that sort of thing?"  
  
She laughed at that. "You'd be surprised. I'm probably much older than you are."  
  
Kunzite decided to ignore such foolishness. "Why did you come?"  
  
"Your depression attracted me." She was now standing directly in front of him. "I could feel it calling me." Before he could react, she had reached up and tucked his hair behind his ears, steadying herself on the vines that held him.  
  
"You really are good looking, but I bet that you know that." She continued. "The stories were never really definite about you, you know. They were all agreeing that Zoisite was gay but they were never definite about your preferences."  
  
"Why do you keep bringing that up?"  
  
"Because I want to know. I won't go away or stop asking so It would be a good idea to answer now instead of later."  
  
Kunzite sighed. "I like men and women."  
  
She nodded. "That's good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I really like you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have a serious crush on you and have for centuries." Gently she rested a hand on his cheek. "I used to watch you when you were drilling your men, or making speeches, or even just walking around with Zoisite. I finally decided to tell you because after the sleep I realized that nothing in life is certain and I should seize my chances."  
  
"I'm flatter-really I am-but I'm far to old for you. You should find a boy your own age and learn about love. Eventually you'll meet that one, that other half of your soul, and you'll love him forever. This, even if it could be, isn't right. I could never have that kind of relationship with you. You're young enough to be my daughter."  
  
She stepped away, hurt. "That isn't fair. You never even gave it a chance."  
  
Kunzite looked at her, his eyes cold and distant on the surface but with hidden sympathy. "Perhaps. But that's the way it is."  
  
"If I got older looking-much older-would you love me?"  
  
"No. Even if you were about my age, I couldn't love you that way. I'm in love with my Zoisaito and would never betray him for another. Never."  
  
"Zoisite won't always be here. One day you may be alone."  
  
"What are you saying?" Kunzite's voice became sharp.  
  
"Just that accidents happen. He means to use the Shiin Family for his own purposes and will learn the follies of his ways. Quite painfully I'd imagine. Then you'd be alone."  
  
"Don't you dare touch Zoisite!" Kunzite began to struggle in his wall. "Even if Zoisite was gone, I'd never love you or any other! I'd rather be alone for the rest of my life than betray him!"  
  
"That's a pity." She moved close to him. As she reached for his head, the only part of him not encased in the wall, he tried to evade her grasp but she caught and held his head in a painful grasp.  
  
"You'll be very sorry that you rejected me. Very sorry." The she kissed him passionately, her tongue invading his mouth. As she broke the kiss, she caught his lower lip in her teeth and bit it. Hard. Then she stepped back, licking Kunzite's blood from her lips, looking at his face intently. "I understand that whenever Zoisite makes a mistake, you have to pay for it. With us it will be the other way around. Since you made a very large mistake, Zoisite will have to pay a very high price. Enjoy thinking about that Kunzite while you rot in that mess of wall and vines." She turned to leave but paused for a second. "By the way plant-boy, I'm much older than you are." Then she left as quickly as she came.  
  
Sighing he leaned his head against the wall behind him, knowing that the slow trickling of his blood down his face would eventually drive him mad. But there was something much dearer to his heart than his own welfare that was endangered and the loss of it would more than drive him mad. 'Zoisaito, my love, what are you doing?'  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Here are the translations if you need them…(If you didn't notice I added some of my own names to the character names from the series-ex.-Jadeite's human name and the princess names for the other senshi.)   
Tsukino Usagi = Serena = Sailor Moon = Princess Selenity  
Mizuno Ami = Amy Anderson = Sailor Mercury = Princess Hermesia  
Hino Rei = Raye Hino = Sailor Mars = Princess Ariesa  
Kino Makoto = Lita = Sailor Jupiter = Princess Zeuna  
Aino Minako = Mina = Sailor Venus = Princess Aphrodita  
Meioh Setsuna = Sailor Pluto = Princess Persephonia  
Tenoh Haruka = Sailor Uranus = Princess Calaisina  
Kaioh Michiru = Sailor Neptune = Princess Poseidonna  
Tomoe Hotaru = Sailor Saturn = Princess Cronua  
Chiba Mamoru = Darien Shields = Tuxedo Kamen/Mask = Prince Endymion  
Luna = Luna  
Artemis = Artemis  
Jiyuujin Hisui = Jadeite = Jedite  
Nephrite = Nephlite = Nephlyte  
Zoisite = Zoicite = Zoycite  
Kunzite =Malachite  
Rubeus = Rubeus  
Safir = Sapphire  
Prince Demando = Prince Diamond  
Furuhata Motoki = Andrew (from the arcade)  
Reika = Rita  
Ryo Urawa = Greg  
My Characters:  
Tellosummo Ventum Aequila = ( vice versa) = Eagle from the Top of the World  
Kikyoku = Serious Depression  
Gekidoku = Deadly Poisons  
Sado = Sadism  
Ekirei = Plagues  
Shikaku = Shadowy Assassinations  
Zetsumei = Death  
Shiin = Death  
Ate = Discord 


	5. Meetings

Remember: Be kind and understanding to the newly budding fanfic writer. Sailor Moon and the associated characters do not belong to me but to incredibly rich and powerful people who would make no profit by suing me for using their wonderful characters. This is a work of love not a work for profit. All characters and plots that I make up do belong to me so do not steal them or I will be forced to send my Death Fuzzies after you. Remember you have been warned…  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Kikyoku slunk back to her family's quarters awash with conflicting emotions. Fury and a need for vengeance tumbled with shame, hurt and numerous other emotions that became nameless because they were so tangled with so many other things. Silently she slipped in the front door and made her way to her room. When she opened the door to her room, though, she found her twin sitting squarely in the center of her bed.  
  
"Gekidoku what are you doing up so late?"  
  
"Waiting for you. Where did you go?"  
  
Kikyoku averted her eyes. "Somewhere." She began to change into her nightclothes. Gekidoku rose and dragged a half-dressed Kikyoku over to her bed. Firmly she pushed Kikyoku onto the bed. "Where?"  
  
Kikyoku colored as Kunzite's rejection crashed over her again, wrenching her heart. She had been so sure that he would accept her! "To the throne room." Tears welled up as everything but the hurt, shame and betrayal deserted her. "He rejected me."  
  
Then she fell face down across her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Gekidoku, was, to say the least, confused. Instead of asking the questions that burned in her mouth, she rubbed her sister's back, smoothed her hair, and generally tried to comfort her. When Kikyoku stopped crying, Gekidoku asked, "Who is 'he'?" even though she had a pretty good idea whom 'he' was. But Kikyoku did not answer. Gekidoku peered at her twin's face and found that she had cried herself to sleep. Sighing, she finished buttoning her sister's top, shut the door, turned off the room's light and crawled into bed next to her twin.  
  
Before she fell asleep herself she promised something to the sleeping girl next to her. "Kunzite's going to pay for hurting you."  
  
Then she rolled over and went to sleep herself.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
"Minako!" Artemis hung his head. "You're such a disappointment to me. Where did I go wrong?"  
  
Minako looked up from her manga. "What did I do wrong now?"  
  
"You're so lazy! Sometime I wonder if I made a mistake in giving you the Venus pen."  
  
"I AM NOT! I'm conserving my valuable energy."  
  
"You're the leader of the Sailor Senshi after Sailor Moon. You should be helping her plan training sessions to explore the new powers that all of you now have. You should be looking for the enemy. You should be-"  
  
"Very, very quiet. Stop bugging me Artemis! I've just gotten to the good part in my Sailor V manga! There's a huge battle going on!"  
  
Artemis groaned. "Minako!" He leapt at her, grabbed the Sailor V manga in his teeth, and jumped out the window.  
  
"ARTEMIS!" Minako bellowed angrily. Not deterred by the fact that they were upstairs in a two-story building, she jumped out the window after him. Flipping mid-air and landing gracefully, she spied her cat's tail whipping around the corner of the house. Angrily she charged after him and chased him down the street. Just as she was stooping in her run to catch him, she ran into something. Hard. Falling on her behind, she blearily noticed that it was another girl, who had also fallen on her behind. Someone familiar that she would probably be able to place if the world would stop spinning long enough. When the world stopped spinning, she was very surprised to see who it was.  
  
"Hikaru-chan! Long time no see! How are you?"  
  
"Dizzy." Hikaru started to get to her feet but Minako scrambled up first and gave her a hand up.  
  
"Sorry about that. My dumb cat stole my manga and I was trying to catch him."  
  
Hikaru paused in the act of brushing herself off. "Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. He's such a pest." Minako glared furiously at Artemis who had come back after hearing the loud smack of two bodies colliding at a high velocity.  
  
"You've been very busy since you adopted that cat."  
  
Minako started. "Yeah, well he's very care intensive." Quickly she changed the subject. "Well, where are you headed?"  
  
"To the hospital. I'm in the Red Cross if you don't remember and we're having a function."  
  
"Of course I remember! When do you have to be there by?"  
  
Hikaru looked at her watch. "In about an hour and a half."  
"You're going to be really early!"  
  
"Yeah, well I like to be early, then I can work out the bugs in a plan."  
  
Minako laughed. "Let me walk you at least part of the way."  
  
Hikaru nodded. A slightly uncomfortable silence descended between the two old friends, which Hikaru broke with, "I haven't seen much of you since you returned from England."  
  
"Yeah, I've been kind of busy lately."  
  
"I heard that you quite playing volleyball for awhile. I found that hard to believe because you always loved the game so."  
  
A shadow crossed Minako's face. "Yeah, I was busy…er…studying to pass the high school entrance exams. I didn't really have time."  
  
"Yeah. They were kind of tough."  
  
Minako laughed. "Kind as ever! You're one of the smartest people I've ever met. The exams probably weren't that hard for you to pass!"  
  
Hikaru laughed too.  
  
"Anyway, I joined the high school team."  
  
"I know. I was at your last game."  
  
"You were! Why didn't you come say anything to me?"  
  
"All your new friends swarmed up and well…"  
  
"Hikaru! Don't you know there's always room for one more?"  
  
Hikaru shrugged. "I didn't want to bother you."  
  
"You could never bother me!" Minako stopped her friend and stared at her friend's face. What Hikaru wouldn't show with her body language, her face or her voice was clearly written in her eyes. Hurt, betrayal, and confusion swirled there with so many other things that they were unnamable. "I bet you've been going to Juuban High School all this time and never once told me so!"  
  
Hikaru shrugged. "We'd grown apart since you came back from England. I wasn't sure that you still wanted to be associated with a dork like me." She started walking again but Minako stopped her.  
  
"Hikaru no baka! You are not a dork. Of course I still want to be friends!"  
  
"Then why did you almost stop talking to me when you got back from England?"  
  
Pain flickered across Minako's face and her own eyes betrayed a deep hurt. "I had fallen in love while over there. I thought that the boy that I loved returned my love but he really had fallen for a girl that I thought of as my older sister. They had thought I was too young for it to hurt me much-you know like a silly crush. But I had really loved him. When I found out I made arrangements to leave without a trace. When I came back I was too heart sore to talk about it or to be much of a friend to anyone."  
  
Hikaru touch Minako's arm. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"What for? You weren't one of the ones who hurt me." Minako shrugged and started walking again, Hikaru falling into step with her. "Anyway, I'm over it now."  
  
Hikaru looked doubtful but didn't say anything. Minako changed the subject again. "Anyway, what are you supposed to be doing at this Red Cross thing?"  
  
"Odds and ends. You know, help the nurses, and cheer up the patients, that sort of thing. Would you like to help? We need all the help that we can get."  
  
Minako was tempted to say no remembering the last time she had helped Hikaru with a Red Cross event. Hikaru's doubts about their friendship came back though and she caved to them. 'I'm the Beautiful Sailor Senshi of Venus anyway? What can a bunch of nurses and sick people do to defeat me anyway? Besides, I have nothing else to do today. And' she added, 'Artemis is a cat and can't go into a hospital.'  
  
Grinning she said out loud, "Sure I'd love to."  
  
"Great!" Hikaru was clearly thrilled. "Come on!" With that she grabbed Minako's arm and began racing off toward the hospital. Minako had no choice but to run and keep up or to be dragged. 'What have I gotten myself into?' she groaned mentally.   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"HE WHAT?" Sado bellowed. It was one thing for him to say things that hurt people, but it was quite another for any one else to say hurtful things. Especially when they said it to his family.  
  
"He told me to find someone else because he loved Zoisite and wouldn't leave him for me. Even if Zoisite was dead." Kikyoku took a deep breath. "He also said that I was too young for him."  
  
"Stupid clone" muttered Ekirei.  
  
"Did you tell him that you are way older than he is?" demanded Gekidoku.  
  
"By then it was too late."  
  
Zetsumei sighed. "Come here and sit in my lap Kikyoku." After Kikyoku had curled up in her oldest sister's lap Zetsumei continued. "I don't know if I would have approved of Kunzite for you if he had agreed to accept your affections." Kikyoku stirred in her lap and opened her mouth. "Listen. In some ways he IS much older than you are. In years you ARE older than he is. But unlike you, he had no childhood. Born into a man's body, he had to grow up much faster than any child would." She smiled down at her little sister. "You tried for something that was important to you, something that you wanted. You can't be faulted for that."  
  
"Are we going to let him get away with hurting Kikyoku?" demanded Shikaku.  
  
"Of course not." Zetsumei replied calmly.  
  
"So how are we going to get him?" asked Gekidoku.  
  
"Through Zoisite." Everyone stared at Kikyoku. "It's his one true weakness."  
  
"So how are we going to get Zoisite?" Gekidoku. "We can't just openly kill him. After all, we signed a contract with him saying that we would serve him and never betray him to stay out of those horrible crystals."  
  
"And if there's one thing that we keep above all things, it's a contract." Agreed Ekirei glumly.  
  
"Rubeus."   
  
"Who?" asked Sado.  
  
"Rubeus." Shikaku repeated. "He's one of the ones that Zoisite's Master revived from death. He and Zoisite hate each other with a passion. Not only that, he's insane and quite often does stupid things."  
  
"Perfect!" Gekidoku crowed, clapping her hands. Sado slapped Shikaku on the back while Ekirei contented himself with grinning. Kikyoku squirmed with pleasure and Zetsumei gave a shadow of a smile.  
  
"So how are we going to hook our scapegoat?" asked Sado of no one in particular.  
  
"Leave that to me." Zetsumei assured him. "Shikaku follow him everywhere and learn everything you can about this Rubeus. He is going to be a very useful tool."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Hisui watched Usagi cheerfully run up the temple steps. 'Which is quite an accomplishment,' Hisui reflected ruefully. 'As this place has more steps than Nephrite had bottles of liquor. And that is something I used to think was impossible to top.' Hisui felt an unexpected pang as he thought of Nephrite. 'Poor Nephrite. Drinking incessantly to drown sorrows and pain that he could neither name nor even explain. Driven to loose himself.' He smiled in spite of his dark thoughts as he saw Usagi bound up then engulf Rei in a hug, nearly knocking Rei over. 'I wish I had a light then.' Hisui's mood turned dismal. 'Nephrite found his light only to die for it.' He watched Usagi and Rei talking. Usagi, although obviously upset by something Rei said, nodded and Rei touched her shoulder, saying something else. Usagi brightened visibly and nodded vigorously. Then they hugged again and parted, Usagi turning towards him. 'Would I die for mine?'  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Aequila used the insides of the elevator doors to give himself the once over. 'Pants, shirt, shoes, hair…rose…got it all.' As the doors opened, he began to take deep, calming breaths. Coming to Makoto's door, he took a deep breath, then knocked. For a moment, nothing happened, then the door swung open and Makoto stood there, looking in his opinion, heavenly. She wore an emerald green dress complimented her eyes. The dress, which ended mid-way down her thighs, was hed tightly around her trim waist by a wide leather belt that was exactly the same shade as the leather sandals and the leather purse that she wore. At each ear hung one of her customary rose earrings.  
  
"You're…You're stunning."  
  
She blushed rosily, which reminded his of the rose he had hidden behind his back. With a flourish, he presented it to her. She blushed even more, which made his lips twitch with a suppressed grin. He loved to make her blush over things he did for her. Gently she took it from him and traced a fingertip delicately down one of its soft petals.  
  
"It's absolutely beautiful." Her other hand came up and gripped his arm. "Come inside for a moment."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, she dragged a confused Aequila into her apartment. Swiftly she strode into her kitchen and rummaged in an overhead cabinet, the rose still in one hand. Triumphantly she emerged with a turquoise blue vase, which she filled with water and placed the rose in.  
  
"But I brought that for you to wear!"  
  
She smiled up at him radiantly, her eyes sparkling, and all his arguments in favor of her wearing his flower faded away. "And I thank you for it." She seized his arm and tugged him towards the door. "Let's go."  
  
As she pulled him out the door, his eyes swept over the apartment one more time and he wondered, 'Where is her family?'  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Hisui and Usagi were on their way to meet up with Ami, Haruka, and Mirchiru in front of the Crown Arcade when he happened to glance down at Usagi who was holding his arm as they walked down the street. 'For a moment, just a moment, she looked exactly like that photographer I met during my cruise ship scheme.' He thought. Usagi, feeling his eyes scrutinize her, glanced up in time to see him look away, flushing.  
  
"What?" she asked, her curiosity waking up.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yes, there is something! Now what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Usagi stopped and pulled him to a halt too. "I knew it! There's something out of place! I look goofy!"  
  
"No! That's not it!"  
  
But Usagi was already using the nearest shop window as a mirror and asking random passersby how she looked. Hisui was mortified as people began to stare and the guys she asked about her looks began to ogle her while sizing him up. On top of that, he had the unsettling feeling that all the ladies on the street where doing the exact opposite with him.  
  
"It's nothing like that!" he hissed as he grabbed her a forcefully hauled her away from the window and down the road. She fairly had to trot to keep up with him; his legs were so long and hers so short.  
  
"So what is it?" she asked as he towed her along behind him.  
  
His legs slowed and she no longer had trouble keeping up with him. "You reminded me of someone. That's all."  
  
"A girl! A love interest! Tell me!"  
  
"It's nothing like that!"  
  
"Please! I won't tell a soul! Honest! Please!"  
  
"You've got it all wrong!"  
  
"Hisui-kun! I thought we don't keep important secrets!"  
  
"We don't!"  
  
"This is important! You might break Setsuna-san's heart! This is very important!"  
  
"You've got it all wrong! This isn't important! I only met her once!"  
  
"Her! You said 'her'! I was right! You do have a love interest besides Setsuna-san! You'd better not hurt Setsuna-san with your other love! Your love at first sight!"  
  
Hisui abruptly changed direction and dragged her down an alley. "It was not love at first sight! And I would never hurt Meioh-san!"  
  
"SO WHAT WERE YOU BLUSHING ABOUT?"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU REMINDED ME OF A PHOTOGRAPHER I ONCE MET!" He drew back and leaned against a wall. "Happy, now?"  
  
"Yes." She blushed deeply but stepped closer. "Anyway, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"I don't know! I just didn't feel comfortable telling you that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"LOOK AT HOW YOU REACTED!"  
  
"No need to shout!" Usagi tossed her head but continued to watch him from the corner of her eye. "Anyway, I though that you were in love! I…I just wanted to know about Setsuna-san's competition, that's all."  
  
He sighed and dragged a hand through his short blond locks. "I don't just like Meioh-san, Usagi-chan, I love her. Even if the photographer had been a love interest, she would have paled in comparison with Meioh-san. No one can compare with her." He smiled slightly as his eyes became distant. "I know it sounds fast, maybe it is, but I've never felt this way about anyone before. I know I'm painfully shy around women and I'm even worse around her but…she makes me so calm yet so excited and I always feel like I've lost something when she leaves." He sighed. "It's a hundred things and at the same it's nothing at all. All I know is that I'm in love with her."  
  
"Wow."  
  
He laughed. "You've always been one for understatement, haven't you?" He led her out of the alley. "Anyway, why are you blushing?"  
  
"That's one of the most romantic statements I've ever heard."  
  
"That may be true but you were blushing before I told you. So what's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I told you."  
  
"That was different."  
  
"I can be just as annoying as you can be."  
  
She glanced up at him, "I bet you can." She suddenly glared at him heatedly. "You're enjoying this!" she accused.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact I am." He grinned down at her. "The reason please?"  
  
She withdrew her hand from his arm and crossed it with the other over her chest as she raised her chin and became avidly interested in some undefined point on the horizon. "If you must know, I was the photographer that you met on the cruise ship."  
  
He stopped dead. "No way."  
  
She nodded and silenced reigned for a moment. Then Hisui started to laugh. After a moment Usagi joined him. The irony of the situation was too great to miss.  
  
"To think that I made a point of protecting a certain photographer and she was really Sailor Moon!"  
  
Gasping they fell against a nearby lamppost for support.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked a familiar voice. Turning to their right, they discovered the others standing there staring at them. Instantly they sobered and turned an interesting shade of red. "Nothing!" they chorused in unison.  
  
"Oh, it has to be something," Michiru persisted. "I mean, you two were laughing so hard a moment ago."  
  
The two culprits shared a swift glance then replied in unison, "Absolutely nothing!"  
  
"You don't really expect us to believe that, do you?" Ami asked.  
  
The two people in question shrank back from the inquisitive stares of their friends.  
  
"Oh dear." Usagi murmured forlornly to Hisui.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Hortaru was nearly bouncing in the passenger's seat of Setsuna's car. Setsuna glanced over at her and smiled.  
  
"Excited?"  
  
"Yes!" Hortaru paused in her bouncing. "I didn't know that you even had a car much less could drive!"  
  
"One thousand years is a long time and it's even longer in the old form of time measurement-the one that was used during the White Moon Empire. I had to do something to occupy my spare time. Learning about this world as it redeveloped and building a niche for myself seemed like a good idea and it would help me to prepare."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"The future of course. We can't prepare for the past and the present is already happening all around us."  
  
"There's more to it than that."  
  
"Yes, but it's unimportant."  
  
Hortaru looked unconvinced but was distracted as the car went around a bend in the road. She sucked in her breath as she got her first glimpse of her father's country house. It was always so picturesque when that bend was first turned and she was always sharply reminded that she was almost home.  
  
Setsuna pulled up the long driveway and had just stopped when Hortaru whipped her seatbelt off, tumbled out of the car, slammed open the front door, and ran into the entrance room of her house.  
  
"Poppa? Poppa? I'm home!"  
  
Feet pounded across the ceiling, and towards the stairs. Then her father was coming down the stairs and had swept her up into his arms.  
  
"My little Hortaru," he murmured into her ear. "You came home my little girl."  
  
"For a little while," she murmured in his ear. "The war is not over."  
  
He only squeezed her more tightly.  
  
Unnoticed by the pair, Setsuna stood in the doorway for a moment watching the reunion, then fished out a pre-written note from her purse that read,  
  
Hortaru-chan and Tomoe-san,  
I've left and won't be back until tomorrow to pick Hortaru-chan up. If there's a change in plans, my cell phone number is at the bottom of the letter. Enjoy yourselves,  
Ja ne,  
Meioh Setsuna.   
  
Carefully she retrieved a roll of Scotch tape from her purse and taped the note to the center of the door. Then she quietly crept from the house and, starting her car, drove away.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Minako was in a room with sterile white walls and overly bright furniture that looked terribly mismatched. And Minako knew it must be badly mismatched to make her wince. She was standing with Hikaru at the large, semicircular Nurses' Station. Hikaru was checking herself in and getting what she claimed were only a few, minor, forms for Minako to fill out before she could start volunteering there. Minako was watching a nurse help a boy with loads of equipment into the recreation room when Hikaru tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Here." She said, thrusting an imposing amount of paperwork at Minako. "Here's what you have to fill out. If you get everything in order, you can joining in at tonight's training session."  
  
Automatically, Minako hid her hands behind her back. "Are you sure I have to answer all of that?"  
  
"Positive." Hikaru rolled the paperwork up and shoved it down Minako's shirt. Minako gave an indignant squawk and caught the paper as it fell down her top.  
  
"I've got to go now. I'll see you later."  
  
Then she disappeared down a side corridor. Sighing with dread, Minako dragged herself to a nearby seat and small table.  
  
"Uncomfortable as well as terrible looking." She muttered as she got down to work.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Rei had swept the Temple grounds, scrubbed the floors, did the wash, and was now resting. Her stomach pointedly reminded her that it was about lunchtime and she should eat but she didn't really feel like cooking. Yuuchiru and her grandfather had decided to go on a spiritual quest in the forest towards the back of the Temple's land and wouldn't be back for several days so she would only be making lunch for herself. This also meant that she would have the Temple to herself and all the chores to go along with it. Surprisingly, Usagi had offered to help her with the chores and was even useful to have around. The only problem that had come up as a result of this arrangement was that Usagi had wanted her to come along on an apartment hunting expedition for Hisui. She had been hard pressed to find grounds for ducking out.  
  
Jiyuujin Hisui. Jadeite. They were one and the same person and it was confusing her terribly. For as long as she had known of his existence, even before she found out she was the reborn senshi of Mars, she hadn't liked or trusted him. For her entire senshi career, he had been a dangerous enemy who had almost killed her before she could be awakened. He had been one of the most dangerous enemies that they had ever had because he had been their very first enemy. Dangerous for many reasons, some of which was the fault of the senshi themselves. Things like their inexperience, ineptitude, and their lack of teamwork to name a few. He had had tons of experience and memories in conquering and crushing an enemy while they had had no experience or memories to speak of and had nothing really going their way except for extraordinary good luck. Never once had she any doubt that Jadeite was evil. At least not until recently.  
  
He had turned around and contradicted everything that she had known, or thought she knew, about him. On the one hand she was thankful, even grateful to him, that he had found Usagi in time to protect her. But now she had no idea what to think about her former enemy, much less how to act around him. Unsure of what to do, she acted as she had since Usagi had saved him and he had woken up in her Temple. She wasn't sure that she trusted him, but she didn't exactly distrust him either anymore. Maybe-  
  
She was interrupted in her musings by her crows hopping around her, cawing loudly and flapping their wings. Laughing, she got to her feet. "I suppose that you're both hungry." Her stomach growled loudly. "Well so am I."  
  
She went in and came out again with their special feed. Swiftly she spread it around the courtyard for Phobos and Deimos as her own stomach rumbled angrily. That done she decided to do something that she rarely did. She decided to order delivery from a restaurant. Quickly she found a likely candidate to supply her lunch in the tissue paper pages of the tome known as the phone book. She began to dial the listed number. As she was dialing she heard a commotion outside the Temple. Looking up she saw her crows harassing a squirrel. Her hand jerked as she yelled, "Don't you dare harm a hair of the squirrel! I am sick of cleaning up dead animals!" Her hand, still dialing, punched wrong numbers for the last three digits of the restaurant's listed phone number. Unnoticed, she raised the receiver to her ear.  
  
"I said leave it alone right now!"  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
"And I meant it!" Sulkily, the crows flew away, leaving the poor squirrel to scramble into the safety of the nearest tree's branches.  
  
Ring. Ri-  
  
"Moshi moshi?" asked a deep masculine voice.  
  
'Sheesh. Women probably order delivery from this place simply to hear this guy's voice!' Blushing at her thoughts, Rei responded, "Hello? Is this Ginko's?"  
  
The voice laughed. "No. You've got a wrong number."  
  
"Oh." Rei felt slightly foolish. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I'll just-"  
  
"NO! Don't hang up." The man sounded slightly desperate. Rei hesitated. "Please." He added.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rei asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing really is wrong per say." The voice now sounded sheepish. "I'm just really lonely, that's all."  
  
"Lonely?" Rei asked, adding in her mind, 'with a voice like that the whole package has to be great! Why would he be lonely?'  
  
"Yeah," he continued. "Really lonely. Then this beautiful girl's voice comes along but she's not really here to talk to me but to order delivery from some restaurant. It's a real disappointment."  
  
'Beautiful voice? Me?' Rei wondered silently while her mouth impulsively promised, "I'll stay and talk awhile." As soon as she heard the words, Rei hit herself in the head. Now her stomach was going to eat her! And what if he was really some ecchi old man who pretended to be young and sweet but was really evil and stalked young girls before murdering them in hideous ways? Why it was her duty as Sailor Mars to find him out and take appropriate action! Her course of action decided, Rei settled down with a glass of juice, some cheese, crackers, and rice cakes to talk to this fascinating voice.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
An hour later, Minako was having problems. She had filled out everything that she could but what she needed now were her parents' signatures to say that she could work there. "The only problem is," she muttered crossly, "they're out of the country again." She squirmed in her unpleasant chair as she considered her limited options. Then a thought hit her that made her grin devilishly. What the hospital staff didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Quickly she gathered her paperwork and strode over to the desk. "I'm just going to get my parents to sign these. I live really close by and should be able to come back and start training." The young nurse nodded her understanding and waved goodbye to Minako from the patient's chart that she was filling out. Shrugging, Minako left and found the nearest public bathroom. Using the sink counter as a table, Minako pulled something from her subspace pocket that she hadn't used in ages. Her Sailor V pen. Smiling, she uncapped it.  
  
"Listen, I want you to sign my parent's signatures on these forms. I'm gonna give you a push for a start like I always do but the rest is up to you. Oh, and you're signing nothing bad. It's just a bunch of hospital forms saying that I can volunteer."  
  
The pen started writing the signatures almost as soon as it touched the paper. After waiting a few minutes, Minako gathered her papers and headed back to the desk she had just left. Smirking to herself she thought, 'Artemis is going to throw a fit when he hears.'  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Haruka and Mirchiru arrived home after a long day of apartment hunting with Usagi, Ami, and Hisui to find their penthouse rather empty. No, really empty. Haruka raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wonder where everyone is."  
  
Mirchiru smiled a small smile. "They're fine wherever they are. We would know if they weren't." Haruka nodded her agreement. "Which means," Michiru continued, "that we have tonight to ourselves unless otherwise stated."  
  
Haruka began to grin. "How about dinner at a nice restaurant, an outdoor concert, then a drive along the beach?"  
  
Michiru's small smile widened. "That sounds lovely." She took one of Haruka's hands in one of hers and started tugging her towards that bathroom.  
  
"But first we need to bathe." She threw a coy look over her shoulder at her partner. "You can wash my back."  
  
Grinning, Haruka followed her into the bathroom.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Hisui looked around his apartment in satisfaction. It was a large, roomy place with two bedrooms, two baths, a large kitchenette, and a balcony as well as a huge front room. It also appeared to be quite affordable. The others had said that it was too good to be true. He had even had the phone lines connected and the television package ordered. Then he had bought a refrigerator, a washer, a dryer, a television, and of course a phone. Tomorrow he was buying furniture. Hopefully the Outer Senshi would be there to help him curb the more interesting tastes of the Inner Senshi.  
  
On a whim he took out the communicator that Usagi had given him earlier, grimacing at its bulky calculator-like design and pink coloring. She had promised him a watch communicator that wasn't pink as soon as she could win one at the arcade, whatever that meant. Until then he was stuck with this thing. She had assured him that it could call all the other communicators, even the Outers', even though it was a bit out of date by their standards. Before he really knew what he was doing, he had pressed Setsuna's button.  
  
"Yes?" She asked as her face appeared in the tiny screen. "Oh, Jiyuujin-san!" she appeared startled. "How did you get a communicator?"  
  
He grinned at her. "Usagi-chan." He hesitated for a moment. "Would you like to do something with me?"  
  
"Jiyuujin-san! The communicators are for business only!"  
  
"All work and no play makes Jiyuujin Hisui a dull boy." He tried to look innocent. "And the same might be said about Meioh Setsuna."  
  
She sighed. "I'm on call for Hortaru-chan. She's at her father's and she may need to come home in a hurry."  
  
"That's an excuse." He stated bluntly. "You know as well as I do that you could teleport if the need demanded it. As could she. As could Sailor Moon. I dare say that it's only a matter of time before the other Sailor Senshi will be able to too." He decided to strike a blow at her soldier's honor. "You're not afraid of me, are you Meioh-san?" He knew she wasn't but the taunt had the desired effect.  
  
"Of course not!" she snapped.  
  
"Good!" He declared briskly. "Meet me at the Tokyo Tower in forty-five minutes."  
  
"I'll be there." Her image faded from the screen as she broke the contact.  
  
"I never doubted it." he murmured at the empty screen.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
In a little café hidden in the depths of Tokyo, Setsuna stared at the empty screen of her communicator in exasperation. She wasn't certain whether she was exasperated with herself, with him, or even with Usagi. Usagi for giving him the communicator, him for using it, or herself for allowing him to throw her off with it and talk her into a date. 'What's done is done so live with it.' She told herself.  
  
'Besides,' murmured a tiny voice at the back of her mind, 'you don't really mind that he talked you into a date, do you?'  
  
'Shut up,' she snarled at the tiny voice. But that tiny part of herself continued despite her warning. 'In fact you're really quite pleased about all this.' Before it could say more, Setsuna shoved it to the back of her skull where she kept all her thoughts and feelings about Jiyuujin Hisui, better known as Jadeite, tightly corked. This one joined its brethren. 'I have a duty where I will never be able to have a companion,' she reminded herself harshly. 'So I won't even think about him that way.' She finished her tea.  
  
"Still," she murmured aloud. "I would hate for him to think that I'm afraid of him. It simply wouldn't do, so I have to go. To protect my honor, nothing more or less." She smiled. Leaving the café, she looked for a suitable alley for Sailor Pluto to teleport home from. After all, it wouldn't do to show up looking like this for her date.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Rubeus looked up at the tap on the door of his quarters. Going to it he found a beautiful woman and a man who somehow seemed indistinct. The woman had ivory skin and long dusky hair that tumbled around her waist with the fringe brushing her crimson eyes. She wore a simple black dress that resembled a caftan. The sleeves were short and the hem brushed her calves. The neck revealed only the tips of her collarbones and she wore neither jewelry nor makeup. The man at her right shoulder was a shadowy figure, even under direct light from his rooms. Shadows seemed to cling to his form so that only his outline was visible to the casual observer. From his outline one could tell that he wore utilitarian clothing that, while loose, did not impede his movement in any way. His hair was short and all one could tell was that he carried a huge knife. The oddest thing about the pair, aside from their sudden appearance, was the fact that they were both barefoot.  
  
"Hello. What do you want?"  
  
"Not very polite." Growled the man as he took a step toward Rubeus.  
  
The woman touched his arm and he ceased his advance.  
  
"We are here," said the woman serenely, "to conduct some business with you."  
  
"I don't need you." Rubeus snarled before trying to swing the door shut. The door never made it to the frame. The man's foot stopped it. "Listen to her." He made a distinctly unpleasant gesture with one hand that his body shielded form the view of the woman. It clearly said 'Or else.' For a moment Rubeus sized him up. Deciding that he didn't like the odds, he turned his gaze to the woman. "Please come in."  
  
She nodded her acceptance of his reluctant invitation. He led them to the main room. It was a large room with a high ceiling and a huge roaring fire along one wall. More light came from spherical light holders fixed on the wall, illuminating the sparsely furnished room. The woman took the only seat in the room and the man stood at her side. When Rubeus tried to sit on the coffee table, the man glared at him so furiously that Rubeus reconsidered. 'This is my place! I'll do whatever I like!' Defiantly, Rubeus sat on his table, the only other stick of furniture in the room besides the chair.  
  
"As I said earlier, what do you what?"  
  
"To help you Rubeus."  
  
Rubeus laughed. "Lady, no one ever does anything without a price."  
  
"Our service is to help you kill Zoisite and destroy Kunzite. Our price is that we get to be the ones to actually kill Zoisite."  
  
Rubeus regarded her narrowly. "Who's Kunzite and what's in all this for you?"  
  
"Kunzite is the man who has all of his body except for his head trapped in a wall in the throne room. He is Zoisite's lover and his only truly weak point."  
  
"Zoisite has many, many faults." Rubeus scoffed.  
  
"But he can overcome them. That one he cannot escape."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Love. It is a strong and utterly binding chain."  
  
"You still haven't said what you get out of this. And what makes you think that I want to cause harm to Zoisite?"  
  
"You hate Zoisite with all the passion that you are capable of. You would give anything to destroy him. As for us, we would get the satisfaction of watching Zoisite die. It is a fair deal."  
  
"You seem to know a great deal about me."  
  
"Only what is easily seen."  
  
"What do you have against Zoisite?"  
  
"He stole something."  
  
"I wouldn't put it past him." Rubeus sneered. "But how do I know that I can trust you? I don't even know your names."  
  
"Our names are irrelevant and as for trust, how do we know that we can trust you?"  
  
"You don't."  
  
"There's your answer."  
  
Rubeus rubbed his chin. "I'll have to think this over."  
  
"Think as much as you like but don't think too much, we have limited time." She rose. "We will be back for your answer." Then she and the man glided to the door and were gone before Rubeus could even guess in which direction they had left. "Strange." He muttered before heading in to do some serious thinking.  
  
Down the hall and around the corner, Zetsumei turned to Shikaku. "What do you think he will do?"  
  
"Accept us. He'll try to use us of course." Shikaku grinned. "But that's to be expected."  
  
"He'll find that a much more difficult task than he thinks." Zetsumei agreed.  
  
"Now that we have a shield against the Master's wrath about Zoisite's impending death, what do we do?"  
  
"We visit the so called 'brothers'. One can never have too much insurance about these things."  
  
Shikaku nodded as Zetsumei's si appeared in her hands.  
  
"This time though be less imposing Shikaku. These two will be less easily cowed than that fool was."  
  
Shikaku laughed. "I'll be good."  
  
Zetsumei swung her si over their heads, causing a black mist to envelop the pair in its dark embrace. The two faded and vanished leaving what appeared to be an empty corridor.  
  
Nephrite slowly floated to the floor, frowning. He had been strolling down that hallway when those two had bustled up and had their little conversation. Now he thought rapidly, 'I don't like the way this is going one little bit. I don't trust Zoisite but I have a gut feeling that having those two, and whoever else they represent, roaming around is far worse than having Zoisite live. So what do I do?'  
In a flash of light, Nephrite disappeared to his own apartments to do some thinking of his own.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Hisui stepped from a narrow alley mouth near the Outers' apartment building, acutely aware of the eyes of the females of the population on him. It brought the usual rush of emotions, especially embarrassment, and a blush to his cheeks but this time there was an unexpected smugness. 'If their eyes are nearly popping out, I must look fine for my date with Meioh-san.' He wore black slacks; a loose collared blue shirt that matched his eyes, and a black leather jacket. Although he had combed his hair earlier, it had already sprung into its usual disarray. He announced himself to Setsuna over the intercom before being buzzed up. When Setsuna opened the door, his heart nearly stopped. 'She's a goddess hidden in the flesh,' was his first thought. She wore a short red dress that came to her mid-thigh and red slippers, both of which brought out her eyes. He tried to put his thoughts into words and seemed to fail miserably.  
  
"You…you look…you look fabulous." He had the terrible feeling that he was flushing a brilliant shade of red as well as stuttering. If only his face would cool down just a little. He was greatly relieved when she blushed red too. "Thanks," was all she managed. Grabbing her matching purse, she locked the door and they left. She peeked at him out of the corner of her eyes, "What are we doing?"  
  
He grinned down at her, "You'll see." He thought for a second. "How do you feel about horses?"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Ami entered her juku classroom and set up her working space around her computer. The teacher, a tall woman with huge glasses, came in and began class almost as soon as she entered the room.  
  
"Today we are going to make first contact over the internet with students in other juku classes around the world. Get the addresses for your private chat rooms and the names of your partners if you forgot them from the folders with your names on them at the front of the room. A copy of the assignment is also in the folder. Good luck." Then she collapsed in her chair and took roll. Fighting her way to the front of the room, Ami grabbed the folder with her name on it and returned to her terminal. Soon she was in the chat room. Her partner wasn't there yet, so she pulled up a window and started surfing the internet. She was particularly amused by the various theories that ran rampant on the internet about the various lives and identities of herself and the other senshi. Periodically, she checked back to the chat room for her partner. Just when she was getting discouraged, the word, Mercury? appeared in the chat room. Followed by, Are you still there?  
  
I'm here. Zephyrus isn't it?  
  
Yes. Sorry I'm so late but the teacher lost his keys to the room and we only just got in.  
  
Oh.  
  
He's a bit absent minded.  
  
lol.  
  
The conversation rapidly passed into chit chat and planning for their project. For Ami the rest of the class period passed pleasantly.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Zoisite had the terrible suspicion that someone had a contract out on his life. It was a sixth sense you acquired in the Dark Kingdom, to know when others have it out for you. And Zoisite's sixth sense was screaming. Whoever had it out for him had made one very large mistake. They had let Rubeus in on their plans and that moron couldn't keep a neutral look if his life depended on it. And it did. So now Zoisite was slouched in his throne, trying to think who had a reason to kill him, how they would likely do it, and if they would try talking to Rubeus for support. Sighing he rearranged his legs again. He hadn't realized before but he certainly had a great many enemies, even after Sailor Moon annihilated most of the Dark Kingdom. It was certainly depressing. 'No one really likes me. Except for Kunzaito-sama and that girl. No, not the girl because she doesn't know who and what I am. I only really have Kunzaito-sama.' A rebellious part added. 'And he can't help or comfort or even speak to you with words, only his eyes. Right now, you're really alone.' Zoisite promptly squashed the traitorous thought with a low snarl.  
  
"Looks like you're having problems."  
  
He knew that voice. Nephrite!  
  
"What are you talking about?" Zoisite shot back.  
  
"Only that there are people who wish to kill you, but you know that don't you?"  
  
Zoisite settled back in his throne. "I don't see what concern it is of yours."  
  
Nephrite shrugged. "Let's just say that I prefer you to your enemies. Besides, with you out of the picture, the competition will get fiercer and who knows whom they will turn on next."  
  
Zoisite nodded slowly. "How would you know who they are?"  
  
"I saw and overheard two of them talking in a hall when they thought that hey were alone after speaking with Rubeus." Zoisite took a deep breath and said the words that he thought that he would never even consider saying to Nephrite of all people. "I assume this makes us temporary allies?"  
  
"Yes, I guess it does."  
  
Zoisite stood up and moved to stand close to him. "Then we'd better go to Earth to plan our next move out. It's a little safer to talk there than it is here."  
  
Nephrite nodded. Together they teleported to Tokyo.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Usagi was desperately lonely. She was so used to having small children with magical powers under foot that the lack of such children was driving her wild. And, just when she really needed him to help her find a way to fill the void left in her life from the loss of first Chibiusa, then Chibi chibi, Mamoru needed to be in America. Oh sure, he had offered not to try to go to American college and stay with her in Japan, but she wouldn't be the one to stand in the way of his important dream. In fact, she would do everything in her power to ensure that everything worked out for him and he realized his dreams-even if it meant facing the new enemies alone. Not alone, she reminded herself, but with the other senshi, the cats, and Hisui-kun. Usagi sat up on her bed and glanced at the small table in the center of her room before her heart shattered and plummeted into her feet. She had been checking on a child that wasn't there. She had subconsciously been expecting to see Chibiusa reading there or Chibi chibi coloring a picture there for her. But there was no one, and all she saw were ghosts from bygone days.   
  
She lay down on her bed, sick at heart. The phone rang but she couldn't be bothered to answer it. Someone downstairs did. Moments later, Shingo popped his head in her doorway. "There's some guy named Chiba Mamoru calling you. From America I think." Usagi had dived at the phone at the mention of Mamoru's name. "Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Hey Usako! How are you?"  
  
Without missing a beat, Usagi told him that everything was fine in Tokyo. Nothing to worry about.  
  
Shingo discretely left he room to hang up the downstairs phone. He was happy to see his sister so animated. She had seemed so sad and melancholy for awhile now and that upset him although he didn't show it. So when her boyfriend had called from America he had quietly informed her and conveniently forgotten to tell their father. It had turned out to be a good gamble. Shingo picked up the controller and continued trying to beat level one of his new Sailor V game.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
After a few hours at the hospital Minako knew something about her rather vague future-she was never going to be a nurse. She winced as she remembered her numerous mistakes and klutz attacks and the subsequent transfers between the floors. Finally the nurses had all asked to sit very still and very quietly. She was not to move a muscle, especially not to help. They had all been very polite. Too polite as a matter or fact. Miserable and mute, she flopped into a chair in a hallway to sit still and watched her surroundings as she waited for the staff to decide what to do about her.  
  
Down the hallway, a door seemed to explode outwards and nurses seemed to tumble out. They were followed by a scream of agony that Minako knew all too well from being a Sailor Soldier. In the hallway, a pair of nurses was filling out the chart that had been in the plastic bin on the door. Other nurses were hurrying in with complicated looking machinery. Curious, Minako stared as the scene unfolded before her. People bustled in and out of the room all looking worried. The screams continued, increasing in frequency and volume, then seemed to just stop. The flow of people slowed and finally stopped. Eventually no one came or went from the room. Minako sat and watched the room, waiting for the nurses to come and drag her to her fate. After what seemed like hours, propelled by morbid curiosity, Minako covertly shuffled down to the hospital room that had captured her curiosity. The door creaked when she tapped it ajar and she cursed under her breath. Still she slipped around the door and into the room.  
  
This room was dim so it took a few moments for Minako's eyes to adjust to the sudden lack of bright fluorescent lights. The walls were sterile and white except for about six inches from the ceiling where fish seemed to swim in a riot of bright colors on smooth wall paper. On the far side of the room was a huge window that looked out onto Tokyo and underneath it was a wide sink and counter. Next to the sink and counter was a closed door that probably lead to the room's restroom. To her immediate right was a small gray dresser and from the corner of the ceiling immediately over the dresser hung a small television. In the far corner of the room was a narrow hospital bed around which busily hummed lots of complicated looking machinery. In the center of the bed lay a figure. It was a man wrapped in an amazing amount of bandages. His head, his chest, all of his right arm, and most of his left arm were wrapped in the bandages. Minako could not tell if anymore of him was bandaged because the rest of him was covered by a white, nondescript blanket.  
  
"Who's there?" The voice was rich and deep but there was a harsh edge to it. Minako shoved her own feelings out of her mind and assumed a cheerful voice.  
  
"I'm Aino Minako. It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed.  
  
He snorted. "I'm certain."  
  
Minako straightened, frowning.  
  
He continued. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well-" she began cheerfully.  
  
"None of that!" He snapped out. "I can't stand liars. No one sent you in here."  
  
Minako flushed. "I wasn't going to say that!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What I was going to say was that I'm a hospital volunteer."  
  
"And what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Why are you so rude? Didn't anyone ever teach you manners?"  
  
He was silent for a moment then asked in a much different, more polite tone, his original question, "So why did you come in here?"  
  
Minako's flush returned and she took a deep breath before answering as honestly as possible. "I was curious. I wanted to see who was in here."  
  
He was dreadfully silent for a few minutes and Minako was getting horribly uncomfortable. She was beginning to wish that she had lied between her teeth when the man gave a sharp bitter laugh.  
  
"At least you're honest. It's not nice but the truth rarely is."  
  
Minako instinctively protested. "That's not true!"  
  
Her mind whirled. 'If I had never known that I am the reincarnation of the Princess of Venus then I would never have stopped being lonely. I wouldn't have the other Sailor Senshi or my memories of a time long past that needed to be remembered. I would be alone…and while I can handle being alone, it is not a path I would choose to take.' His voice broke in on her thoughts.  
  
"What makes you so certain?"  
  
"Experience." She smiled a small, sad smile that he could not see. "Lots of experience."  
  
"Really? You sound too young to have so much experience."  
  
She replied levelly. "And you look too young to be so badly injured."  
  
"Touche."  
  
He shuddered under his blanket. "Are you cold?" Minako queried anxiously.  
  
"A little." He admitted.  
  
Minako went to the chest of drawers and checked the drawers; they were all empty. Suddenly, Minako felt cold. Quickly she scanned the room. Not a personal possession in sight. Whoever his family was, they hadn't visited him yet. Minako's heart ached for the man in the bed. She swallowed hard so that her voice wouldn't betray her feelings. Her voice was bright once more, although her eyes no longer smiled.  
  
"There's nothing here. I need to go to the nurses' station to get you some more blankets."  
  
"I don't want to bother you, so-"  
  
"It's all right. Really." Minako smiled at him brightly, then remembered that he couldn't see her. She stretched out her hand to touch his neck, the only exposed part of him not bandaged, then remembered that that would scare him. Her hand stopped and hovered over his skin, mere millimeters away.   
  
"Can I touch you?"  
  
He visibly stiffened. "Why?"  
  
"To promise that I'm going to come back." She looked at his stiffness uneasily. "Don't hurt yourself by being so stiff. I won't touch you if it makes you uncomfortable."  
  
"No. It's all right." She could see him slowly begin to relax. "Go ahead."  
  
Slowly and tentatively she touched him lightly. "I'll be back. I promise."  
  
Then she left.  
  
Before heading to the nurses' desk, she carefully noted the room number. Then she unceremoniously darted down the hall to the nurses' station. "Excuse me!" she panted to the nurse behind the desk. "But may I have two or three blankets?"  
  
The nurse was elderly with gray hair shot with white, a pudgy form, and tiny, mean eyes hidden behind huge glasses. "Why?" she demanded crossly.  
  
"Because I promised a patient I get them for him."  
  
The woman glared at her for a moment, then grudgingly, "Hold on, I'll get them."  
  
The woman bustled from behind the desk, disappeared into a doorway for a few moments, and returned with an armful of blankets which she thrust in Minako's general direction. Minako grabbed the blankets and strode away, glad that the woman hadn't recognized her as the disastrous volunteer from that morning. She knocked on the door before entering. "I'm back."  
  
"I can hear that."  
  
Shrugging she dumped the blankets on the dresser before approaching him with one. She swallowed hard, suddenly nervous. She had known that she wasn't very good at nursing people before she became a volunteer-taking care of the other senshi when they had had a cold had taught her that. The many humiliations she had had earlier in the evening had only reinforced that knowledge with a vengeance. He trembled slightly, calling Minako back to the time and place she was. Biting her lower lip hard, she carefully began covering him up.  
  
"Are you okay? I'm not hurting you am I?"  
  
"No. I'm fine. You aren't hurting me." He turned his head toward her voice. "We never properly introduced ourselves. I'm Inferus Kane."  
  
"Aino Minako."  
  
"It's a pleasure meeting you Aino-san."  
  
Minako laughed. "You're only saying that because I brought you blankets."  
  
He laughed. "Possibly."  
  
"Can you stay and talk with me?" he asked as she began to carefully cover him with another blanket.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Is there a chair for you to sit on in the room?"  
  
Minako hesitated. "No" she finally admitted.  
  
"Then you'll have to sit at the foot of my bed."  
  
"Oh no! I couldn't! What if I jarred you?"  
  
He laughed again. "They have me on so many painkillers, I would noticed in you tap-danced on my chest."  
  
She laughed and, having finished with all her blankets, gingerly sat at the foot of his bed.  
  
"See?" he said, feeling the additional weight on his bed, "I didn't shatter."  
  
Minako laughed nervously but didn't move.  
  
"So who are you Aino Minako?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Who are you as a person? What are your hobbies, favorite foods-you know, that type of thing."  
  
"Well, I'm in my first year of high school at Juuban High and on the school's volleyball team. I love P.E. and hate math and literature-"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Safir opened the door to see a pair of individuals he had never seen before and suddenly wished he had never seen. The woman was as stunning as the man seemed incomplete. She had ivory skin and long dusky hair that tumbled around her waist with the fringe brushing her crimson eyes. She wore a simple black dress that resembled a caftan with short sleeves and a hem that brushed her calves. The neck revealed only the tips of her collarbones and she wore neither jewelry nor makeup. The shadowy, almost incomplete, man at her right shoulder seemed to have shadows cling to his form so that only his outline was visible to the casual observer. From his outline one could tell that he wore utilitarian clothing that, while loose, did not impede his movement in any way. His hair was short and all one could tell was that he carried a huge knife. The oddest thing about the pair, aside from the overwhelmingly evil atmosphere they seemed to give off, was the fact that they were both barefoot.  
  
"I assume that this isn't a mistake or a random urge to socialize with my brother and I. What do you want?"  
  
It was the woman who spoke. "Let us in. We wish to talk."  
  
"You can do that fine from where you are."  
  
The woman pursed her lips. "This is a private matter that cannot be discussed in the hallway."  
  
Demando, hearing the voices, approached the door to stand next to his brother. "What's going on?"  
  
"They want to talk to us."  
  
"Do they? About what?"  
  
"He won't let the lady say." The man broke in.  
  
"Really?"  
  
For an instant Demando's and Safir's eyes met. In that instant, with their eyes, they consulted each other and came to a decision.  
  
"I'm sorry but Safir has the right of it, we aren't interested in whatever deal you have to offer us. We don't get involved in other people's schemes because we work alone."  
  
"You will be missing out on a great offer. One that will never come again." The woman warned.  
  
"I'm sure we can do without." Safir replied coldly.  
  
"If you change your mind, I will know and return."  
  
Demando inclined his head regally and the strange pair left without a backwards glance. The brothers watched them go.  
  
"Are you sorry?" Safir asked.  
  
"No. Whatever they have planned, we would probably end up as the scapegoats of the entire affair."  
  
"As I also assumed." Involuntarily, Safir shuddered as he shut the door and leaned against it. "They felt so evil…like the cloaked creature of our nightmares."  
  
"I know." Demando placed a hand on Safir's shoulder. "Shall we go back to our tactic for survival in this pit of misery?"  
  
Safir nodded, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Complete neutrality."  
  
"With it we'll let the others fight to the death and take the blame for the failures, then kill the victor and finish the Master's orders."  
  
"With the added help of knowing where they made their mistakes. One of which, I've just seen."  
  
"They tried to talk here, where nothing is truly a secret."  
  
"We won't make that mistake."  
  
"Of course not. Even Earth is a better place for secret councils."  
  
With that the brothers returned to the inner, most secure, chambers of their apartments to watch events unfold around them.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Usagi glanced at her watch as she gulped more air into her tired lungs. 'I gonna be late!' She forced her furiously pumping legs to pump faster. Minako appeared at her by her side from a side street.  
  
"O-Over s-sleep?" puffed Usagi.  
  
"Yup. T-too l-long at the h-hosp-pi-pital l-last n-night."  
  
Usagi nodded her head, saying nothing else. Suddenly Makoto was there with them.  
  
"M-MAKOTO?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. T-Too l-late a d-date l-last n-night." She gulped more air. "I-I must be g-getting out of pr-practice to be this wi-winded."  
  
The other two nodded and gave a weak semblance of laughs. As they approached the school building, Minako glanced at her wristwatch and shrieked, "Two minutes!"  
  
The trio ran even faster. They bolted across the courtyard, through the front door, scrambled up the stairs, and scampered down the hall to tumble into their homeroom in a giant heap on the floor as the bell rang. Ami looked up at them from her desk. "You were almost late."  
  
"But not quite!" Minako replied triumphantly as they pulled themselves off the floor and slipped into their seats. Ami put her head on her folded arms on her desk and closed her eyes. Minako and Makoto followed suit.  
  
Usagi eyed her friends. "I'm not the most observant person in the world but something happened to the three of you last night. Even I'm more awake in the morning than the three of you are right now. What happened?"  
  
Makoto blushed. "Aequila-kun and I stayed out late on our date last night."  
  
Usagi laughed. "You really like this guy, then?"  
  
Makoto ducked her head. "Yeah. I do. He's the best guy I've ever met."  
  
"Even better than your old sempai?"  
  
Makoto flushed cherry. "Yes. Much better."  
  
Usagi grinned and hugged her. "I'm glad."  
  
"What about you Minako-chan?" Makoto asked.  
  
Minako cleared her throat. "Well, um…I'm kinda volunteering at the hospital and-"  
  
The other girls gasped. "Is that a good thing to do Minako-chan?" Ami asked faintly.  
  
Minako snorted. "You mean have I killed anyone yet. The answer is that the building is still standing and the patients are all still living."  
  
"That leaves a wide margin of error," Makoto murmured to Usagi. Usagi elbowed her in the ribs none too gently and said to Minako, "And?"  
  
Minako flushed slightly and her eyes became distant. "I met this guy…." Everyone groaned causing Minako to snap back to her surroundings. "WHAT?"  
  
"Minako-chan you're always meeting some guy!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"This is different! I'm not in love with him!"  
  
"WHAT?" The other girls nearly fell out of their seats.  
  
"I can make friends with males without wanting to date them!"  
  
"Of course." Ami agreed, making peace within the group. "So what do you see in him Minako-chan?"  
  
"We get along well and…He needs me." Minako's eyes became distant as her mind reverted to an image of the evening before. "He's all alone with no one to care about his fear or his pain or his loneliness. He has no one. Except me now."  
  
Usagi laid her hand on Minako's arm. "We're sorry." Minako nodded. Usagi decided to change the subject. "What did you do last night, Ami-chan?"  
  
"I went to my juku class as usual. The person I have to do my project with is a boy our age who seems to be quite intelligent and thoughtful. From what I've seen, we'll work well together."  
  
"Ami's got a crush!" Squealed Usagi delightedly.  
  
"I do not! We've only just met!"  
  
Makoto put a gently restraining hand on the blue-haired girl's shoulder. "Don't be angry Ami-chan. Obviously something happened to Usagi-chan last night that's given her so much energy this morning."  
  
Usagi nodded enthusiastically as her eyes glazed over. "Mamo-chan called from America last night."  
  
The other three looked at her sharply. "Did you tell him?"  
  
Usagi snapped back to herself. "Of course not." she said seriously. "It would only worry him since he is away. I won't let anything interfere with his important dream. Especially anything concerning me."  
  
There was a moment of silence as the other girls digested this knowledge. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom.  
  
"Don't wait up for me!" Usagi told the others as they gathered their stuff. "I have a Manga Club meeting today after school."  
  
"Hai." The others chorused in unison as they all broke up to go their different ways until lunchtime.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Zoisite and Nephrite had spent all that night and most of this day scheming and planning. While with the other man, Zoisite had kept an optimistic outlook on the chances of his and Kunzite's continued survival if the Shiin Family of Ate was out to get him. They had finally finished their planning session. Nephrite had decided to return to the Dark Kingdom while he, Zoisite, had chosen to remain on Earth for awhile. Now he was alone and he could face the facts as they were. He was a dead man. Even worse, he had failed Kunzaito-sama again and this time they were both going to die because of it.  
  
Aimlessly he wandered the streets of Tokyo. Absently, he wondered at the lack of humans on the streets today. The streets were still jam packed with humanity but it no longer felt claustrophobically packed with bodies. His feet slowly took him by the coffee shop where he had had ice cream with that girl and he stood staring for a moment. Shaking his head and snarling at himself that he was getting soft, he moved on. Later that day he found himself back in the park. Sighing, he collapsed on a nearby bench, leaning his head back against the back of the bench, his legs stretched out in front of him. Slowly Zoisite closed his eyes, not caring for the moment whether or not he was vulnerable. Instead, he listened to the breeze in the trees and the murmur of the nearby lake. Softly and slowly, so that Zoisite didn't notice until it was too late, the sleep that he had denied himself last night caught up with him and claimed him as he half sprawled on a park bench in the Juuban district of Tokyo.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"I HATE STORMS!" Usagi wailed in dismay.  
  
It had begun to rain during the Manga Club meeting. From that moment she had fervently begun praying that it would let up. Now that the meeting had let out, she had to face the awful truth: she was going to have to go home in the rain.  
"At least its not thundering and lightening" she mumbled.  
  
Just before she stepped out into the torrential downpour a memory teased her that caused her to pause. There was something in her locker that was perfect for this situation…something her mother had made her bring to school a few days ago…With a squeal of joy, she darted down the hallways of the school to her locker and quickly opened it. Inside lay a huge, pink umbrella that was large enough for several people and it was all hers! She may not even get wet! Cheered by this stroke of luck, Usagi set out in the rain the umbrella handle in one hand and her school satchel in the other. On the way home though, the weather went from bad to worse. Thunder and lightening began to crackle across the sky as the rain began to come down even harder. It was even coming in from the sides of the umbrella. Usagi whimpered as another bolt of lightening creased the sky to be followed by a boom of thunder.  
  
"Great!" she moaned. "Now I'm wet and scared! And the rest of the day had been so good!"  
  
Swiftly she weighed her options and choices. There was more mud to possibly spatter herself with in the park but it was longer to use the streets. Another crash of thunder resounded, following a blinding flash of lightening, made up her mind for her and she veered off towards the park. What was extra laundry compared to lightening and thunder anyway?  
  
As she ran through the park, she noticed something that made her stop dead in her tracks despite the storm. On a park bench, sitting perfectly still, sat a man. Cautiously she approached him. It was the man whom she had met in this very park and had later eaten ice cream with. Now she approached him more easily. He was sitting perfectly still, his legs stretched out in front of him and his head leaned back against the back of the bench, his open eyes staring unseeingly up at the storm and the stinging rain drops that fell all over him, drenching him.  
"Hello?"  
  
Zoisite rolled his eyes over toward the source of the voice. He saw the girl that he had known it belonged to standing next to him under an umbrella, looking worried for some reason. Despite the umbrella, she was soaking wet. He was slightly irritated by her presence, he had been having a lovely daydream about being struck by lightening and being killed. It was a far more pleasant fate than what would happen if the Shiin Family outmaneuvered him. She moved so that the umbrella covered both of them.  
  
"Are you okay?" She reached out with one hand and touched his shoulder gently through his sopping coat.  
  
"Yes. Go away."  
  
Her eyes widened but she didn't move. Instead she said, "We never introduced ourselves. I'm Tsukino Usagi." And there, in the rain, she bowed to him. He rose and bowed in return saying, "I'm Hanafubuki Kenji." They stood looking at each other. Finally she said, "You gave me a lot of money to pay for our sundaes-way too much to throw around so easily-and I wanted to return the change to you. I don't have it with me but-"  
  
"It's okay." He broke in. "Keep it."  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's fine. I gave it to you and I don't want it back."  
  
She nodded her understanding. The concern, which had never really left her face, deepened. "Is everything okay with you?"  
  
He blinked at her. "Why?"  
  
Wordlessly she gestured at the bench.  
  
"And you're worried about me?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're not really a bad person. And you're very lonely. You need a friend to care about you."  
  
Zoisite was so shocked that it took him several moments to realize that she had once again covered them both with her umbrella, entwined her arm in his, and was tugging him down the path in a definite direction. As he opened his mouth to protest, lightening forked across the sky, an unusually loud blast of thunder chasing it. With a small shriek of fright Usagi dropped her umbrella completely and grabbed Zoisite's arm tightly in both of hers while pressing her face into his shoulder.  
  
Zoisite looked down at the petite blond then and couldn't restrain the wry smile that twisted his lips. She, who screamed at him in the park when all others were sensibly avoiding him, she who overwhelmed him and kidnapped him to addict him to chocolate and ice cream, was afraid of a mere thunderstorm? He laughed out loud, surprising himself as well as her. It was a real laugh-one that he hadn't heard from himself in a very, very long time. It was not calculated to hurt, or deride, or mock, or scorn or gloat; instead it was born of pure, thoughtless, pleasure and nothing else.  
  
Her face shot off his arm, her face a brilliant red, and she snatched her arms away from him to fold over her chest self consciously. Still chuckling slightly and strangely feeling much lighter for the laughter, he leaned down and scooped up the handle of her pink umbrella and her school satchel in one slender hand. With the other, he pulled her arms apart and positioned her hands so that her arms encircled the arm that was attached to the hand with the umbrella so that her hands overlapped over the joint of his elbow. For a moment his hand lingered over both of hers and the errant thought, 'Her hands are so much smaller than mine,' drifted through his mind. Then the moment was over and he removed his hand so that it could carry her school satchel. A new thought pinged through his skull, 'Why am I doing this?' while his mouth shocked him further as it promised, "I'll walk you home." She nodded, her wide eyes grateful, "Arigatou Hanafubuki-san" she murmured before gently tugging him in the appropriate direction.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
"Ugh! You're wet!" Minako wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
"Thanks a lot," said Artemis dryly. "You smell good too!"  
  
"At least wet girl doesn't smell as bad as wet cat!"  
  
"Children!" Luna interrupted giving the pair, especially Artemis, a nasty glare, "Behave."  
  
"Yes Mother," Artemis muttered. Luna cuffed him.  
  
Minako giggled.  
"Now, Minako-chan, will you please get some towels for the lot of us from your bathroom?"  
  
"Sure Luna." Minako cheerfully walked off leaving a noticeable trail of puddles after her as she went.  
  
"Tell me again why we need her to look for that guy?"  
  
"Because she has disguise power. She can go places that we can't." Luna sniffed. "She's your charge anyway."  
  
Artemis sighed. "You won't let that go."  
  
"It's true."  
  
Artemis sighed again.  
  
Minako reappeared in another outfit all together, carrying two towels in her arms and moping up the trail of water on the floor by dragging her feet on the floor over a towel. Carefully she helped Luna to dry off. Reassured, Artemis allowed Minako to help him dry off. Roughly, she rubbed him down, managing to turn him upside down and shake him while 'helping' him dry off. When she was done she gently placed him on the floor, where he slumped miserably on the floor.  
  
"Luna, why is the room spinning and jumping?" Artemis passed out.  
  
"Minako-chan!" Luna leapt to Artemis' side and peered at his inert form anxiously.  
  
"Yes, Luna?"  
  
"Why did you do that?"   
  
Carefully Minako picked her unconscious cat up and began to carry him to her room.  
  
"Because he ate all my curry!"  
  
"Minako-chan!"  
"Luna, I made that curry especially for my lunch tomorrow and he ate it all! It's not as if he stole some or most of it. He ate it all! And as the soldier of love and beauty who is sworn to uphold justice, I must punish him in the name of Venus!"  
  
"You sound like Usagi-chan!"  
  
Minako paused on the stairs and looked at Luna in shock. "You mean to say that you eat all of Usagi's curry? Luna I'm shocked and disappointed! I thought that you were above Artemis' bad behavior! Obviously, I misjudged you!" Then she kept going up the stairs and into her room. Luna stood on the stairs in shock for a moment, then bound into Minako's room saying, "Aino Minako, you know I could never eat as much as Usagi-chan!"  
  
Minako hummed under her breath as she placed Artemis in the center of her bed. Lightly she said, "Denial isn't always a good thing. You should trust the other senshi and I enough to come to us with your problems. Now, what has Artemis done to make you so unhappy that you have to eat so much?"  
  
"I'm not in denial and Artemis and I have not had a fight!"  
  
Minako sighed as if dealing with an exasperating child. Luna almost screamed in sudden, almost overwhelming, annoyance with the girl.  
  
"Is anything the matter Minako-chan?"  
  
"Not really." She glanced at the clock on the wall and screamed.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"I'm missing Card Captor Sakura!"  
  
She raced across the room, pounded down the stairs, and moments later the theme music for Cardcaptor Sakura was blaring through the house. Luna sighed and shook her head in defeat. Nimbly she leapt up to the bed and curled up next to the unconscious Artemis. She placed her head on her crossed paws and closed her eyes. But she couldn't sleep. She sat up and regarded Artemis for a long moment. Then she leaned down and gently kissed him on the cheek. Satisfied with this act that she would never commit while he was conscious, Luna curled up again and slept.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Zoisite looked down at himself and wondered again how Usagi had gotten him into them. He was wearing black pants that were tight, even for him, and a huge black and yellow vertically striped shirt. As the stripes ended quite far from the end of the shirt there was room for the letters S.O.S. to be printed in huge black letters on a yellow background. Usagi reentered her room carrying a tray with two mugs, a steaming teapot, milk, cookies, plates, napkins, and marshmallows.  
  
"I didn't really feel like tea, so I made us some hot cocoa instead." She looked at him, suddenly anxious. "Is that okay?"  
  
"No, of course not." he reassured her. Silently he wondered, 'What is hot cocoa?'  
  
Carefully, Usagi poured the cocoa in the mugs and sprinkled marshmallows in them while Zoisite set out the plates and napkins. Curiously, Zoisite looked down at the dark, steamy liquid in his mug before steeling himself to pick up the mug and take an experimental sip. Picking up the hot mug, he brought it to his lips.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Zoisite's muscles jarred to a halt, causing the cocoa to gently slosh against the interior of his mug.  
  
"Here." Usagi slid a spoon into his mug. "It's really, really hot. Sip it from the spoon."  
  
Zoisite nodded taking the spoon handle in one slender hand, once again preparing to take his first sip. When he did, tastes that he had never tasted before exploded into his mouth, one of which he could easily identify. Chocolate! Silently he savored his first sip of cocoa before reluctantly swallowing. As he came out of his reverie he realized that unconsciously he had closed his eyes while tasting the cocoa. Opening his eyes he saw a pair of enormous blue eyes staring at him hopefully.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it!"  
  
She seemed to heave a sigh of relief before taking a sip of her own.  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
Zoisite's eyes wandered around her room as they talked and drank their cocoa.  
  
There were a surprising number of rabbits and pictures in her room. Her bed spread was covered in rabbits, stars, shooting stars, and crescent moons. Stuffed rabbits and other animals sat on her desk, her bookcase, her dresser, the small table they were sitting at, her bed, her window seat, leaned against her closed closet doors, and around the walls. Equally prevalent were the photographs. The walls of her room had a few posters, and framed odds and ends. As well as hanging on the walls, photographs sat on every available surface and even with the stuffed animals on the floor. A particularly large photograph in a silver and gold frame caught his eye. Seeing where his gaze lingered, Usagi retrieved the photograph and handed it to him.  
  
"Arigatou" Zoicite murmured.  
  
It was of a group of ten girls, most of whom wore the Juuban High School uniform. Usagi sat in the center of the group, straight and tall, with her uniform skirts gracefully spread around her and her long blond hair flowing down and around her slight form. Her enormous eyes openly laughed as she happily smiled. In her lap lay the head of another girl who appeared to be about a year younger than Usagi. Her shoulder length ebony hair lay in heaps in Usagi's lap. Immense luminous black eyes shone with exuberance and her lips were parted with now silent laughter. She clasped in her long delicate fingers a beautiful purple flower that matched the slight purple highlights in her hair. Against Usagi's back leaned a small child with bubble gum pink hair that was done up in cones that were reminiscent of Usagi own hairdo. In fact her entire face appeared to be a miniature replica of Usagi's own face. A petite child, she appeared to be no more than seven or eight years old. Dressed in the uniform of some grade school or other, she was shrieked with laughter, and her huge red eyes fairly glowed with joy.  
  
Behind the trio and to the right, comfortably leaning against the trunk of a huge tree that was obviously ancient, was a tall brunette with large vibrant emerald eyes and rose earrings. With a slight smile and a cocky tilt to her head, she appeared to be the epitome of nonchalant confidence. Leaning against the brunette's shoulder was a smaller blue haired girl with huge sapphire blue eyes. The waves of her dark blue locks tumbled across the other girl's shoulder and her deep blue eyes danced merrily as she opened her mouth to say something. Her neatly pressed uniform was tidily arranged around her and in her lap lay a thick book, one slim finger marking her place in it.  
  
Another pair of girls, about a year older than Usagi, also sat under the tree. The one leaning against the tree, her hair cut boyishly short, wore the boy's version of the Juuban High School uniform. Taller than even the brunette would be while standing, she was sandy-haired with wide sky-blue eyes and wore an arrogant smirk. Leaning against her side was a girl with wavy shoulder-length aquamarine hair and vast aquamarine eyes. Everything about her from the way she wore her uniform to the way she sat to the way she smiled was calmly elegant. She leaned against the sandy-blond's shoulder instead of the tree trunk. Although it was almost hidden by her skirts, Zoisite could just make out the fact that the two girls were holding hands. 'So they have a relationship like mine and Kunzaito-sama's.' Zoisite thought sudden tightening of his chest and a terrible pain. To divert himself from things that he couldn't fix, yet, he went back to studying the photograph.  
  
To Usagi's left and slightly below her sprawled a blond with long blond hair the color of molten sunlight. 'Like Usagi's hair…or Jadeite's.' thought Zoisite. Her blue eyes twinkled mischievously and her lips curved into a wicked grin. Her uniform was casually draped over her form and in her hair she crisply wore a brilliant red bow. Using the blonde's stomach as a pillow was a raven haired girl with large slightly slanted violet eyes. Her long raven hair had slight violet highlights that matched her eyes fanned out around her body. She didn't wear the Juuban High School uniform like the other girls did. Instead she wore the uniform of a local private school named the T*A Private Girls' Academy. Her violet eyes burned with intensity as she radiantly smiled towards the camera.  
  
Slightly apart from the group but still a part of it sat a woman with a sense of timelessness. Tall, with dark green hair and dark red eyes, she was dressed in lavender skirt and coat with a white blouse and red bow under her collar, she appeared to be only about a year or two older than any of the other girls. She smiled with quiet mirth as her eyes sparkled with suppressed amusement. On either side of the woman sat a pair of cats: one black and one white. Both had tiny golden crescent moons in the center of their foreheads. If cats could smile, he was certain that they were.  
  
The picture was mounted in a silver and gold frame. The body of the frame was made up of silver swirls. Randomly placed around the frame among the swirls were twelve tiny gold symbols. Although they were vaguely familiar, Zoisite couldn't really place where he had seen them. Except one. Around the picture there were four copies of one symbol: the symbol of the Moon Family. Zoisite shook his head in sudden fierce rejection. Usagi had nothing whatsoever to do with the Sailor Senshi or the moon. Nothing at all. She was a normal, very average human teenager. Nothing more and nothing less.  
  
Usagi, who had been watching him as she nibbled on some of the cookies, asked, "Is anything the matter?"  
  
"No. Nothing." He gave her a sidelong look, suddenly terribly hungry for companionship; companionship that knew him for who and what he was not who and what he appeared to be. Despite himself and the Dark Kingdom, Zoisite was a extremely social person by nature and he needed love, acceptance, friendship, and companionship. When Kunzite was around he got what his starved soul needed to survive from the other man. But Kunzite had been taken from him and he needed someone. Someone to hold him and tell him that everything would be okay. That together they would make everything be okay. But he didn't have anyone and he wasn't going to have anyone either. Nephrite was an ally of convenience, if Zoisite died who was to say he himself wouldn't be next. This Usagi girl didn't know him for himself or else she wouldn't be so kind to him. She would run from him screaming.  
  
Zoisite was startled from his thoughts by the feeling of fingers on his face. Brought back to himself, he found his cheeks suspiciously wet. Usagi was gently wiping his cheeks with her small fingers, as his unnoticed tears streamed down his face. She seemed to know that he was back in the here and now because she now murmured softly to him, "What's wrong? Can I help you?"  
  
Zoisite shook his head fiercely and crabbed backwards away from her, until his back squarely hit the side of her bed. She was a total innocent to his world and he found that he wanted it that way. For once he did what he felt was the right thing, not what he felt had to be done.  
  
"No! You have to stay out of it-and away from me!"  
  
Either the girl was hard of hearing or she ignored him as she scooted closer to him. She only stopped when her face was mere inches from his. Gently she slipped her slender arms around his chest and moved her head so that her lips were next to his ear.  
  
"Maybe I can't help you with your problems but I can hold you while you cry."  
  
Zoisite's eyes widened and he moved his head so that he could stare at her face. It was open and sincere and her large, expressive eyes reflected her honest wish to help him. Zoisite felt something in him crack under her gaze but he stubbornly refused to breakdown in front of her. Gently she pulled against him.  
  
"It's okay. You're safe here-with me-and you can afford to cry. Then you can be strong later, when you have to be. Never pass anything up Hanafubuki-san because it may never come your way again."  
  
Although he willed it not to, his lower lip began to tremble. Usagi pressed her advantage by hugging him more tightly. Something about the physical contact, the only nice touching that had happened to him in a very long time, broke that something in Zoisite that had kept him from crying. Tears welled up in his eyes and he let out a low, wrenching sob as he collapsed against her. As he wept, Usagi rocked him. And in her arms, he found a temporary place to rest his weary load.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Alone he sat in the part of the castle he had claimed for himself. Actually, at one time it had been the resting place of Beryl's so-called 'great leader.' He chuckled to himself at the thought. Vaguely he wondered how long he had been here since he had left his other warriors in Zoisite's care. It didn't really matter as he had no human needs anyway and he was almost positive that they could take care of themselves.  
  
He grinned to himself delightedly. He had them all fooled into believing that he was as weak and hungry as Beryl and her mistress had been. Despite the beliefs of Zoisite and the others he really had no need for energy. Oh, he could use it easily enough but he didn't really need it. His one weakness was his need for dark emotions. He needed hate and fear and pain and the like to sustain him. His thought again turned to Beryl and Metellia.  
  
Unlike that fool Beryl and her mistress he didn't feel the need to trumpet his weaknesses to those who followed him so he ordered them to collect energy for him so that they would believe that he had the same needs as his predecessors. All he really needed was them to feed off of. All the lovely negative emotions that they were spawning were quickly bringing him back to full health. He frowned darkly.  
  
When he had resurrected those men, he had simply assumed that they would radiate darkness the way that Sailor Moon and her followers radiated light. But they weren't. Or at least not as much as they should have. Safir and Demando were staying out of the political undercurrents in the Dark Kingdom preferring to sit still and see who won which meant that they weren't putting off any emotions that he would find interesting. Nephrite too was waiting and watch for awhile but he seemed to have at last decided to dip his fingers in the mix. Still, he wasn't particularly dark either. Kunzite should have been a particularly dark spot but he wasn't. Sure he was in pain and yes he was afraid-but not for himself. He seemed to have almost stopped caring about what happened to him, instead focusing on Zoisite and Zoisite's danger and pain. It was disgusting to see one of the most ruthless and dark men he'd ever seen worrying himself sick over a subordinate-maybe he should stop sustaining Kunzite in the wall. It would certainly make for a more interesting show. Zoisite used to have such an interesting and pleasing variety of darker emotions but with every trip he made to Earth he became more calm-and was it possible lighter?-afterwards. Someone down there was being a bad influence on Zoisite. The only one who was really playing the way he wanted him to was Rubeus. At least he was vicious enough to put off a good amount of nastiness.  
  
Speaking of nastiness it had been one of his more brilliant moves to allow Zoisite to awaken the Shiin Family. They were exactly what he needed, assuming that they never turned on him of course. That would make his life considerably… inconvenient. He may not have been around during the Silver Millennium but he'd heard tales about that family, particularly this generation…  
  
He gave a mental shrug and decided to divert himself from slightly alarming possibilities concerning the future. His mind gently probed through the castle. Safir and Demando were reading, Nephrite was planning something with the yoma, Rubeus was planning something with the Shiin Family that was somehow going to end with the death of Zoisite, and Zoisite was…was…he wasn't anywhere in the Dark Kingdom. The Master frowned. If the Shiin Family and Rubeus weren't planning to murder Zoisite anyway, he'd have to have a talk with the man about these too frequent excursions, but as things were now…  
  
He mentally shrugged again. Things were good as they were. He always found it entertaining to give his underlings a free rein until he needed them. His stomach rumbled. It was time for a before dinner snack. Gently he reached out and sampled some of Rubeus' greed. Delicious.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
He had finally fallen asleep, his head in her lap. Gently her fingers smoothed his curly hair away from his tear streaked face. When she had called to him in the park his eyes had frightened her. They were so lonely and lost. He had looked like he longed for death. Something in Usagi had rebelled against his longings for a useless death and she had, against her better judgement and to her own surprise, brought the strange man home with her. She smiled wryly to herself. Actually, he might not have come if the storm hadn't frightened her so badly that she had really needed him to take her home.  
  
Now, after crying himself to sleep, he was laying on the floor of her bedroom with his head in her lap. What was she going to do with him? Ruefully she eyed her bed before deeply sighing. She would be sleeping on the floor tonight. Gently she rolled the high-strung little man over onto his back and dragged the blankets down to the foot of the bed. Then she backed away from him. There was no way she was going to be able to lift him. She was decidedly diminutive and while he wasn't particularly rangy, he was too large for her to lift as Tsukino Usagi. 'After all, we can't all have our strength carry over to our human forms the way it does for Mako-chan and Haruka-san,' she mentally rationalized with a broad smile. A moment later, Sailor Moon gently picked up the sleeping man on the floor, deposited him on the bed. A flash of light later, Tsukino Usagi was covering him up. And he didn't so much as twitch a muscle throughout the entire operation.  
  
Usagi scrutinized at her watch for a moment. Dinner would be soon but she wasn't sure what to do about her guest. Unbidden the entire scenario played out in her mind as she imagined what would happen. Shingo would come in to call her down to dinner, see Hanafubuki-san, and make a big deal about a person sleeping in her bed. Of course her parents would come up to see what was going on. Hanafubuki-san, because his features were so effeminate, might be mistaken for a girl-until he got out of bed. Seiya's pants were just too tight for him and would give the whole matter away in seconds. Then her father would find the nearest object-sharp or not-and impale Hanafubuki-san with it. Painfully. Usagi winced. Not pleasant. Instead, she wrote a note to Hanafubuki-san that she was going to eat dinner and to stay up there if he woke up. Then she went downstairs to wait on dinner.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Pensively Makoto ran a finger down one of the petals on her rose. She had been so surprised and delighted when Aequila had given it to her. Now it was already wilting. It was such a pity, that something so beautiful and precious and given with such love should die so soon. Through her mind she heard one of her battle cries, 'I, Sailor Jupiter, the Warrior of Thunder and Lightening and Guardian of Nature, will punish you on the behalf of Father Jupiter!' She squinted at her dying rose.  
  
"Guardian of Nature, eh? I wonder…"  
  
She stood up and stepped away from her table. A moment in time and a brilliant flash of light later, Sailor Jupiter stood there. Makoto had always loved plants so her apartment had always been full of potted plants. In a closet in the entryway she kept pots and planting materials. Lovingly Sailor Jupiter prepared a pot, all the time allowing her energy to flow out through her fingers and into the soil. When it was ready, she gently picked up her rose and planted the end of its stem in the earth. Carefully she wrapped her fingers around the remaining stem and concentrated deeply. Her magic flowed through and into every cell of the rose whispering to it to grow roots and a trunk and branches and leaves and many buds. At first slow and tentative, the rose quickly grew into a full rosebush. Sailor Jupiter, grinning with delight, sat back and ran the back of one gloved hand across her sweaty brow, leaving a long black streak across her forehead. A flash of light later, a perfectly clean Makoto sat looking proudly down at her new rosebush. Humming happily under her breath she picked it up and headed off to her bedroom. After all, it had too heavenly a scent to waste in the kitchen or the living room.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Okay, I'm in."  
  
"We're very relieved Rubeus."  
  
They were standing on the roof of the Tokyo Tower at night. From their vantage, Tokyo was a beautiful fairyland filled with soft, glowing lights and warmth. The view was picturesque but the trio on the tower neither noticed nor cared. Zetsumei and Shikaku stood on one side facing Rubeus who stood opposite them.  
  
"So what exactly are your plans for Zoisite?"  
  
"It's very simple. You and Gekidoku will follow Zoisite and watch him. He will go nowhere and do nothing without the pair of you knowing about it. Together, you will discover him in a misdeed." She gave a particularly wicked smile that sent chills up and down Rubeus' spine, "It will be very easy and fast from that point to dispatch Zoisite and his lover."  
  
Rubeus nodded his head decisively. "I understand. But where is this Gekidoku of yours? I cannot wait around for her nor can I go look for her."  
  
"Right here" came a soft, childish voice from shadows near his elbow. Rubeus startled and peered down. A diminutive, angular girl stood at his elbow. She had long ebony black hair that brushed the back of her legs and clouded green eyes. Her skin was lightly tinted with a sickly green color underneath which she appeared to be deathly pale. Dressed in a scarlet skirt that ended just above her knees and a scarlet turtleneck that had long sleeves and ended around her hips, she wore a woven red belt around her tiny waist.  
  
"You? You are the sickliest child I have ever seen! What use would you be to me?"  
  
The child's lips tightened briefly. "I could run messages or errands for you. That way nothing will get by you. As for my being sickly, I am much more than I appear to be. I won't let you down."  
  
He snorted. "If you get into trouble, I won't be there to help you."  
  
She bowed her head. "I understand and accept your terms."  
  
"Good. I'm glad that's settled." Zetsumei and Shikaku turned to go.  
  
"What?" Zetsumei asked a trace impatiently.  
  
"What do I call the pair of you?"  
  
She answered without hesitation. "You may call us Lady and Lord of Ate."  
  
Then her si appeared in one hand. In one smooth gesture she swung it over their heads causing a black mist to envelop them. In seconds they disappeared into the mist which then quickly dispersed, leaving Rubeus alone on the roof with the child Gekidoku.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Here are the translations if you need them…(If you didn't notice I added some of my own names to the character names from the series-ex.-Jadeite's human name and the princess names for the other senshi.)   
Tsukino Usagi = Serena = Sailor Moon = Princess Selenity  
Mizuno Ami = Amy Anderson = Sailor Mercury = Princess Hermesia  
Hino Rei = Raye Hino = Sailor Mars = Princess Ariesa  
Kino Makoto = Lita = Sailor Jupiter = Princess Zeuna  
Aino Minako = Mina = Sailor Venus = Princess Aphrodita  
Meioh Setsuna = Sailor Pluto = Princess Persephonia  
Tenoh Haruka = Sailor Uranus = Princess Calaisina  
Kaioh Michiru = Sailor Neptune = Princess Poseidonna  
Tomoe Hotaru = Sailor Saturn = Princess Cronua  
Chiba Mamoru = Darien Shields = Tuxedo Kamen/Mask = Prince Endymion  
Luna = Luna  
Artemis = Artemis  
Jiyuujin Hisui = Jadeite = Jedite  
Nephrite = Nephlite = Nephlyte  
Hanafubuki Kenji = Zoisite = Zoicite = Zoycite  
Kunzite =Malachite  
Rubeus = Rubeus  
Safir = Sapphire  
Prince Demando = Prince Diamond  
Furuhata Motoki = Andrew (from the arcade)  
Reika = Rita  
Ryo Urawa = Greg  
My Characters:  
Tellosummo Ventum Aequila = ( vice versa) = Eagle from the Top of the World  
Kikyoku = Serious Depression  
Gekidoku = Deadly Poisons  
Sado = Sadism  
Ekirei = Plagues  
Shikaku = Shadowy Assassinations  
Zetsumei = Death  
Shiin = Death  
Ate = Discord  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Surprises

Remember: Be kind and understanding to the newly budding fanfic writer. Sailor Moon and the associated characters do not belong to me but to incredibly rich and powerful people who would make no profit by suing me for using their wonderful characters. This is a work of love not a work for profit. All characters and plots that I make up do belong to me so do not steal them or I will be forced to send my Death Fuzzies after you. Remember you have been warned. . .   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
CHAPTER 6   
Zetsumei wandered across the shared main room and into Ekirei's rooms, vaguely interested to see what her younger brother was up to today as he had been absent from both breakfast and lunch. She walked into his rather cramped sitting room. It would have been a rather large room with luxurious furniture, had books and scrolls not been piled high on every available surface save a narrow strip of carpeting along the wall, one or two chairs, and about two feet near the main door. Across the room from the main door were three doors. The nearest one led to the bedroom, the middle one to the bathroom, and the last to his workroom. She ignored the first two doors in favor of the last, his workroom, and knocked.   
There was a grunt, then "Come in."   
Zetsumei breezed into the room. "Morning little brother." This room, unlike all the others, was actually tidy and orderly. Dust was not to be found in this room.   
"Morning" muttered the corpse-like man, his concentration fiercely fixed upon something he was fiddling with on his main work table. His usually huge black eyes were narrowed to slits and the strong overhead lights glinted off of his bald head. His flesh, from which his bones protruded, was usually a nice moldy green, but now he was a startling shade of lime green.   
"Ekirei, you should sleep. Your coloring is off."   
"I will. As soon as I finish this prototype."   
"Finish what?"   
He held up a tiny crystal so that it caught the light and refracted it off of its many faucets, creating a rainbow. "This crystal, in theory, will trap yoma and force them to our will."   
Zetsumei wrinkled her nose. "Why would we want them?"   
"We may need them someday. Even Safir and Demando have armies of yoma at their command. What if they decide to team up with Zoisite and Nephrite, or just Nephrite, to crush us? We may be the best at what we do, but even we can be overwhelmed by sheer numbers of sheer power. Our imprisonment at Beryl's hands and that little skirmish in the park with Sailor Moon have proved this."   
Zetsumei nodded slowly. "My pride seems to have blinded me." She pulled up a chair next to him. "So, how do they work?"   
"Assuming that this crystal works, I'll create more of them. Each of us will attune some of the crystals to ourselves. Then, we go find a yoma—which shouldn't be too terribly difficult—and trap them inside of the crystal where its will shall be warped. When the crystal is done, the yoma's only interest in life will be to serve and to please whomever holds its crystal. We won't have to feed or shelter the yoma either because the crystal will nourish it. In a sense the crystal is a containment unit."   
"You say that the yoma will want to serve and please whomever holds the crystal. That implies that the yoma will follow anyone after being imprisoned in the crystal."   
"I also said that the crystal will have to be attuned to one of us before it will work. Part of this attuning will ensure that the yoma will work for no one but the person who originally captured it for two reasons. The first is that the crystal will not release the yoma except for the original master of the yoma. The second is that the mind warping ensures that the yoma would do anything for the one who captures it. And only for them."   
"I see. When are you going to test your prototype crystal?"   
"Right now actually." He stood up and Zetsumei snatched his crystal from him.   
"I'll test it while you sleep. Just tell me how to attune the crystal."   
He grinned at her wryly. "If I'm wrong and this doesn't work…"   
"Then I will take the consequences and destroy the yoma."   
He laughed. "As pragmatic as ever. This is why you get to be leader. Anyway, focus your mind on the crystal. Slowly feed your mind into the crystal. Now, stamp the crystal with your essence." Under Zetsumei's ministrations, the crystal turned from the sparkling white it had been to the deepest black, utterly unable to refract light, instead sucking it into its depths. "Now, slowly withdraw your mind."   
When Zetsumei eyes refocused, she smiled at her brother, pleased.   
"Now, how do I use it?"   
"Go find a yoma that you would like to own. Lay the crystal on your flattened palm and Will the crystal to take in the yoma. The yoma will fight of course, but if your mind and Will is stronger than its mind and Will and whatever physical fight it puts up, the yoma will be sucked into the crystal. When the yoma is pliable to your wishes, you'll know."   
"How?"   
"Trust me, you will."   
"One last thing. How many yoma can this crystal hold?"   
"I believe it depends on the strength of the yoma. Once again, it's difficult to explain so I'll just say it again: you'll know."   
She laughed. "Then, I am leaving." She poked her younger brother in the chest. "Get some rest." She eyed the ragged and tattered mess that he seemed to consider clothing. "If you want to shock me, try getting some real clothes while I am out testing your crystal."   
"I'm wounded to the core of my being! You don't approve of my fashion sense!"   
"You do not even own clothes, so how can you possibly have fashion sense?"   
"Hey! I own clothes! All of my clothes—"   
"—You mean rags—"   
"—are old friends! We've known each other for years! We're comfortable together!"   
"But there comes a time to bury the dead, and those rags reached that time long, long ago."   
He shook his head. "You'll never talk me into betraying my old friends. Should they rip, I'll simply patch them. Should that patch rip, I will patch that patch. Should that patch rip, I will patch that—"   
"I get the idea."   
"My clothes and I have a bond that you will never understand."   
"Oh but I do little brother." Her grin widened. "It is commonly known as dirt."   
"HEY! First you insult my clothes, then you abuse my fashion sense, and now you're calling me filthy! Is there no end to this slander?"   
She finally gave in and laughed. "None little brother." She leaned over and kissed him. "Now go to bed you filthy, senseless rag boy." She fished a bundle out of her pocket. "Eat this before you go to bed." She looked at him meaningfully. "Put some flesh on that skeleton that you call a body." Then she teleported away, leaving Ekiri laughing in her wake.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Usagi trudged slowly to the school gates, alone, deep in thought, bone-tired, and decidedly lonely. Sometime over the last weekend her friends had all become too busy to spend much time with her. Makoto rushed off after school saying that she had to meet Aequila-san, Ami bolted off to her juku class—early even for her, and Minako dashed off saying something about volunteer work at the hospital. Usagi wouldn't have minded all this after school activity so much if it wasn't for the fact that Rei went to an entirely different school and, while the other Inner Senshi attend the same school, they were often withdrawn and thoughtful or blissfully daydreaming about something they wouldn't share with her. Not that Rei had much time for her at the moment either. Whenever she caught the other girl on the street Rei was always busy, if not with chores at the temple or homework then with phone calls.   
The Outer Senshi were also incredibly busy at the moment. Haruka and Michiru were intent on spending ever spare moment alone with each other and Usagi couldn't really blame them for that. Although neither Setsuna nor Hisui would even discuss it, Usagi strongly suspected that they were seeing each other in all their quiet, spare moments. Setsuna would smile mysteriously and not say a word until the subject changed. Hisui would get a strangely smug look, that looked even more strange with his blush, and change the subject to something totally unrelated. The only time she really saw the others was during or after battles, which now happened at least once a day, or at senshi meetings. That left her spending her spare time with Hotaru and her other friends.   
It wasn't that she couldn't have fun with them—she could and did—but none of them, not even Naru and Umino, were as close to her as her Sailor Senshi were. So she and Hotaru were spending a lot of time together. If it weren't for Mamoru sensing her intense bouts of loneliness, both from the withdrawal of her friends and the duel losses of Chibiusa and Chibi chibi, and calling her every other day, Hanafubuki-san appearing out of nowhere to keep her company from time to time, and frequent visits to the Boss's control room, she might have broken down and cried. But she didn't because she had promised herself that she was going to be strong while her Mamo-chan was away and fight this battle with all she had. So she bit her lip and kept going.   
'Still,' she thought as she watched her feet walking on the pavement, 'I wish I'd bump into someone I know so that—' Her thought were cut off as she literally bumped into someone. Looking up, she saw Motoki looking down on her. From his face, Usagi decided that his mind had probably been as far away as her mind had been.   
"I'm sorry Motoki-san! I didn't mean to—"   
Motoki waved away her apologies saying, "I wasn't looking where I was going either so don't worry about it."   
Usagi fell in beside him. "So what were you thinking about?"   
"Stuff."   
"So it's something about Reika-san, right?"   
He glanced at her sharply, then sighed. "You guessed it. She's going back to Europe this afternoon. Her vacation is over."   
"And you're going to miss her terribly."   
He nodded. "I know I'll wait for her but, it's going to be such a long time…"   
Usagi put her hand on his arm. "And she'll wait for you. You two have the forever type of love, so everything's going to work out. It may be long and hard to wait but everything will come right in the end."   
"Usagi-chan, that's only true of fairytales."   
Usagi shook her head stubbornly. "It happens in real life too. Trust me, Motoki-san."   
"Maybe you're right and maybe you aren't but it's a nice thing for you to say. Usagi-chan, are you angry with me for something?"   
"No. Why?"   
"You've been very formal with me lately. Did I do something to offend you?"   
Involuntarily, an echo of what Motoki said to Sailor Moon during that one horrible night in the park came to mind.   
*Motoki-kun--*   
*Don't call me that! I don't know you and we aren't friends! *   
*As you say. *   
She knew it was stupid to hold him to that but she couldn't help it. It was something he had said to Sailor Moon, someone he viewed as an untrustworthy stranger, but she had unconsciously held to the guidelines his angry voice had set down for their relationship.   
"No. It's just…um…"   
"What?"   
"Someone told me that I should have more respect for you, that's all."   
"And you listened to them? Usagi-chan, we're friends and I like you for the way you are. I don't mind the fact that you call me 'Motoki-kun', I like your cheerful visits to the arcade, and I like being friends with you. Please don't change for anyone."   
"Motoki-kun…" she murmured in surprise. 'Would he have said that if he knew that I'm Sailor Moon?' She shoved that thought to the back of her mind and instead thought of the happiness and comfort that those words were suppose to bring. She smiled up at Motoki. "Arigatou Motoki-kun." She though of how lonely Motoki was going to be in a few hours. "Motoki-kun, would you like to go on a picnic?"   
He looked at her in surprise. "Whenever you have the day off," she amended hastily.   
"I have tomorrow off…" he offered.   
Usagi grinned up at him. "That's great! Tomorrow's Saturday! Leave it all to me! Pick me up at my house at about 2:00 in the afternoon, okay?"   
He nodded dumbly, a faint trace of panic in hie eyes. "Um…Usagi-chan…er…About your father…"   
Usagi laughed. "It'll be alright. I'll explain everything to Daddy. No worries." Motoki nodded, looking slightly relieved. "By Motoki-kun!" Usagi dashed off down the street to organize her picnic. Motoki watched her for a moment then started to laugh at how her youthful enthusiasm had swept him off his feet yet again.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Zetsumei reappeared in Zoisite's kingdom. His garden behind his castle to be exact. Interested, she inspected her surroundings. She took in the grotesquely corpulent trees, the twisted, sharp-edged bushes and the leathery flowers. "Well, well, well." she murmured. "I never would have guessed that you had such a green thumb, Zoisite, to be able to make anything grow here." Slowly, she started to wander the path she was on, looking for a yoma. She rewarded within a few steps.   
"What are you doing here?" hissed a sibilant voice from the shadows. "My king, Zoisite-sama, did not invite you."   
Zetsumei turned towards the voice. "Step into the light." she ordered, "that I may know with whom I deal."   
"Very well," hissed the voice.   
A yoma stepped from the shadows and Zetsumei immediately decided that this was the one she wanted. The yoma, dressed in a kimono of the most unhealthy shades green and yellow, moved with a undisguised grace. She wore a ceremonial mask over her face, that portrayed her to have skin as white as ivory, perfectly almond-shaped black eyes with long eyelashes, slightly arched eyebrows, a beautifully shaped nose, and a small, rosebud mouth that seemed to pout, ever so slightly. Painted over these features was makeup, eye shadow, eye lining and red spots on her cheeks. The mask would have been beautiful save for the long, jagged scar, painted an angry shade of red, that ran from the left jaw of the mask across the cheek, over the nose, and to the corner of the right eye. Pale blue hair was neatly combed into a ponytail that came to her waist. She stood tall and proud, her arms crossed so that her hands were hidden in the opposite sleeve.   
"Do you guard these lands?"   
"No." The yoma fixed her with an unfriendly gaze. "Why are you here, intruder? Who are you?"   
Zetsumei slowly held out her hand to the yoma, palm upturned with the crystal in the center of it, trying to appear unthreatening. "I am Zetsumei. Join me." she murmured as she focused her Will on the crystal, Willing it to capture the yoma. She felt the crystal begin to tug on the yoma.   
"No. I will not join you." The yoma gave a strangled gasp as she felt the effects of the crystal. "NO!" she hissed vehemently. "I SHALL NOT!"   
Zetsumei only bent her Will and mind more fiercely on the crystal. Gasping with holding the crystal and its bearer off, the yoma pulled four long, thin stick-like objects from her sleeves. With the ease of long practice, she rapidly snapped them together, then advanced on Zetsumei.   
"I SHALL NEVER SUBMIT TO YOU!" she seethed. "NEVER!"   
Then she attacked. Hoping that the crystal would still work, Zetsumei leapt back from the attack, shoving the crystal into her pocket and summoning her si. Then they fought the worst fight in either of their lives. The battle ranged from the physical plane to the mental realms to their constantly clashing Wills.   
"Give it up." Zetsumei gasped as they fought. "I will have you."   
"I will never surrender myself!"   
"I am not trying to harm you, fool! I could have killed before we even started this."   
"Because you are named Death?" the yoma panted. "It will take more than a rock and more than a name to defeat and take me!"   
Finally, Zetsumei managed to gain an edge and disarm her opponent, rapping the yoma sharply on the head in the process, disrupting her mental concentration and shaking her Will. That split second of weakness was all that it took. Zetsumei felt the crystal begin to absorb her opponent. The yoma, pressed immobile against one of the trees by Zetsummei's si, fought it tooth and claw with everything she had but she steadily lost ground. With a low cry of defeat, the yoma tried one final, desperate move to avoid being trapped inside the crystal. She tried to impale herself on the blade of Zetsumei's si. Swiftly Zetsumei moved her si, allowing the yoma to plow into her and fall on her. As they slammed into the ground, their faces merely inches apart, the yoma bared her teeth and screamed one last defiance. The crystal shot from Zetsumei's pocket, glowed and pulsating with a black light. The yoma, even as she screamed, she becoming transparent, then in a stream of sparkling light, primarily pale blue, she entered the crystal, which radiated pale blue for a split second before resuming its previous color.   
Shaking, Zetsumei got to her feet, sending her si back. Swiftly she snatched the floating crystal and stuffed it into her pocket. Ekiri had been right. In that simple touch, she had learned two things. She knew that this crystal could hold no more yoma. She also knew her yoma was resisting the crystal's influences. Sighing, she wiped the sweat off of her face.   
"I certainly hope it gets easier." she muttered. "At least Ekiri will be deliriously happy to find out that his crystal worked." She looked down at herself and made a face. "But first thing's first. I'm going to go home and soak in the tub."   
She stuffed her crystal in her pocket and turned to leave, then turn back again. With a gentleness that surprised her, Zetsumei picked up her opponent's bo, fumbled a bit while separating its pieces, and put the pieces into her pocket where they more than protruded, stabbing her in the small of the ribs. Deciding not to question her motives too closely, she left Zoisite's garden.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Unbeknownst to Tsukino Usagi as she ran home , planning out her picnic as she ran, a pair of figures was watching her.   
"What does Zoisite see in her?"   
Gekidoku squinted at Usagi. "It could be her track potential." Rubeus glared at her. She shrugged her shoulders unapologetically. "She's an innocent. Darkness is often attracted to light."   
Rubeus shrugged angrily. "Just be quiet. I must have been suffering a mental lapse to discuss matters with you, a mere child."   
Gekidoku compressed her lips to avoid allowing information that Rubeus shouldn't have from escaping her. She contented herself with a particularly nasty glare. Rubeus looked back at her as levelly as he could despite the inexplicable cold trickle of fear down his spine. He broke the staring contest first, turning to watch their prey while the ghost of a smile played about Gekidoku's lips as she regarded Rubeus' back.   
"We should be watching Zoisite, not this girl!" He ranted. "Why did I let you talk me into this?! This is not our job!"   
"She is Zoisite's weakness."   
"That guy in the throne room—"   
"—is off limits." Gekidoku cut in. "She said something about a picnic to that boy."   
"So?" He whirled around. "The conversations of the humans matter because?"   
Gekidoku squashed her impatience at his stupidity, instead maintaining her slight smile, in case he should turn around.   
"Because, once again, she is Zoisite's weakness. If we harm her, we harm Zoisite."   
Rubeus' eyes lit up. "Is that so?" he purred. "Then we will—"   
"No." Gekidoku's voice brooked no argument. There was a coldness to it that seemed to freeze Rubeus' heart. Turning, he saw that her face was utterly devoid of emotion except for an unholy light in her eyes that terrified Rubeus. He knew he was looking his own death in the eyes. For a moment, his mind flashed to another place and time when he had stared death in the face. He had been somewhere confined, somewhere that was an inferno. A woman laughed in his face before leaving him there…then seemingly unending agony…finally death. His mind flashed back to the present. The girl now held a pair of daggers. Hastily, Rubeus found his voice.   
"What do you wish to do?" He inquired in as friendly a manner as possible.   
"To wait until we have orders."   
Rubeus considered his options. He was bigger, stronger, and older than this girl…but she had that look in her eyes…   
"Okay. We'll do this your way."   
She nodded, still the knives did not go back to wherever they had come from and the light in her eyes remained. "I'm going now. To tell the others about this. If I get back and anything has happened to either that girl or Zoisite, I will personally make sure that you regret it for a very, very long time before you die a very, very horrible death. Assuming that the Lady of Ate doesn't catch up with you first. Then you'll beg and scream for my ministrations."   
She fixed him with one last look as a black mist formed around her. In an instant, she had disappeared into the mist which then slowly dispersed. Rubeus returned to his surveillance of Zoisite's girl.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
"Mochi mochi?"   
"Hey, Naru!"   
"Usagi!"   
"Naru, would you and Umino-kun like to go to the park tomorrow around 2:00 and have a picnic with Motoki-kun and I?"   
"I'd love to but he can't. He and his family are doing a family thing and are going to a science convention on the lifecycles and mating processes of centipedes compared and contrasted to the lifecycles and mating processes of millipedes."   
"Yuck! That's just wrong!"   
Naru laughed at Usagi's consternation. "Anyway, I'll be there."   
"That's great!"   
There was a very slight pause in the conversation. It was so slight that it would have been unnoticeable except that the pair in question had been such great friends that that pause was as great as a yawning gulf between them. Both girls squirmed uncomfortably on their side of the phone line before, "Did you hear about—" And both girls comfortably settled into a conversation, no longer confronting the glass wall that had grown up between them.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Zetsumei was trying very hard not to think why she was doing this. Every time the question 'Why are you altering your clothing so that you can carry a yoma's weapon?' popped into her head, she firmly pushed it to the back of her mind and continued sewing. Presently, she felt Gekidoku teleport into her sitting room.   
Zetsumei looked up from her sewing. "Yes, Gekidoku?"   
Gekidoku stepped from the shadows in the corner of her oldest sister's room. "We have found his weakness. It is a girl. A very human, very mortal, girl."   
Zetsumei laughed. "What a joke!"   
"I thought so as well." Gekidoku laughed. "She has him around her littlest finger but she doesn't see it. He loves her almost as much as he loves Kunzite."   
"Is that so? So, the king who queens it loves a girl." Zetsumei's eyes became thoughtful. "I think—"   
"Zetsumei of Ate!" The Master's voice seemed to come from all around the room. Gekidoku jumped, whipping out a pair daggers. Zetsumei merely leaned back in her large, overstuffed chair, her sewing in her lap.   
"Yes?" she asked calmly, her fingertips gently brushing Gekidoku's arm. Gekidoku put her daggers away and sank to her knees beside her sister's chair.   
"Your plot to…dispense…with Zoisite's services has come to my attention. Why?"   
"It is a personal matter. A matter of our family honor."   
"I do not like your extermination of my leaders. Is this going to become a practice?"   
"No. It is a matter between Zoisite and Kunzite and our family. No one else."   
"No one?"   
"We did seek the aide of Rubeus. The enmity between the two men is very apparent."   
"One that you could use to your advantage. What are your future plans for Rubeus?"   
"We have none."   
"I see." The Master seemed to be either thinking or gone as the woman and the girl silently sat in waiting. Eventually he said, "Zoisite, although adequate at energy collection, has been a disappointment to me. You may do with him as you will. Kunzite, however, is mine. Do not harm him."   
Zetsumei inclined her head as regally as any queen on her throne.   
"It is understood and will be as you say."   
"It had better be." Then, as far as they could tell, the Master was gone. Zetsumei turned back to her sister. "Gekidoku, I would appreciate it if you would acquire this girl for me."   
"I don't understand. Why do we still need her? He just said that we are allowed to deal with Zoisite directly. Why not just capture him and torture him in front of Kunzite?"   
"Sometimes, I forget that you and Kikyoku are so young." Gently, Zetsumei brushed a stray strand of hair out of her sister's eyes. "I wish to make him suffer. His torture and eventual death will make Kunzite suffer but Zoisite's concern for another's suffering and death will truly put Kunzite in agony."   
Gekidoku nodded. "And that's what we want. To hurt Kunzite as much as possible through Zoisite."   
"Exactly."   
"I'll go get her now."   
"No. Not now. Let's get Rubeus to launch a yoma attack at the same time on the other side of Tokyo. The Sailor Senshi will be in no position to help her. When they are able to aide her they'll be tired and slow to respond to the girl's predicament. It will get them out of the way and make Rubeus feel important."   
"Then I'll get her tomorrow. She's going on a picnic in the park with some other humans."   
"Good. I'll go and see Rubeus. Rest awhile, then, when I return, we'll have a family meeting. After that, I'll return you to Rubeus." Gekidoku grimaced slightly but nodded her assent. Zetsumei noticed her sister's thinly disguised disgust. Gently she put one hand on either of Gekidoku's shoulders. "I know he annoys you and is difficult to watch but this is important. Rubeus is too erratic to trust on his own."   
The young girl sighed. "I know but still…Don't worry. I'll do it." Zetsumei smiled at her and gave her a fierce hug. "I am sorry to have sent you on this mission but any of the boys would have killed Rubeus by now. Still, when you go back, I will send Kikyoku with you."   
"Thank you. I'd like that."   
Zetsumei release Gekidoku. "Now, run along and tell the others about the meeting after dinner. Then go relax."   
"Right." Gekidoku left the room and Zetsumei settled back into her chair and continued sewing.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
"It's not just Usagi-chan but all the Sailor Senshi!" yowled Luna in frustration. "Why won't they focus? The entire world is counting on them!"   
Artemis sighed. "I don't understand it either Luna. I had thought that our Senshi were finally above goofing off during a mission, but they obviously aren't!"   
Luna took a deep, calming breath. "We need to know what they're doing, then form a plan of action."   
"Well, we know that Mako-chan has a new boyfriend but the others are secretive—even cryptic—about their actions. They mutter about phone calls and hospital visits and juku."   
"The juku is fairly normal for Ami-chan, but she is sinking unusual portions of her time into her juku class."   
"Maybe, but Minako-chan shouldn't be in a hospital! She couldn't even nurse a cold properly! Some poor patient is suffering under her ministrations!"   
"Rei-chan, who strongly dislikes technology, is currently spending hours and hours on the phone! Artemis, we're missing something here!"   
"If I didn't know better, I'd think that it was some ploy on the enemy's part to distract us from this war."   
"It isn't but these distractions are certainly working in their favor." Luna sighed heavily. "We're going to have to make some choices, Artemis. I think, because things are going to rapidly spiral out of control very soon, that we're going to have to suspend the search for that man."   
Artemis started. "But you said that that man sent off massive amounts of dark energy! We can't just let him wander around!   
"If I'm right, then he'll eventually show up anyway. All things considered, he's the lesser of two evils. The greater evil, in my mind, is the senshi themselves. The Inner Senshi aren't working as a coordinated team and the Outer Senshi are drifting apart over Jadeite. No one's really working with anyone else."   
Artemis thought hard for a few moments. "So be it then. You're probably right. So what are we going to do about this situation?"   
"I don't know Artemis. I sincerely don't."   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Sometimes Kunzite wondered how he was still alive. He had lost track of time but he was certain that he had been stuck in this wall for weeks. Weeks without food, water, or even relieving himself. Yet he still lived. At some point he had decided that it was the vines that held him that kept him alive. Somehow, they put nutrients into his bloodstream and removed the waste through his skin. That topic brought to a close, he considered possible escapes for Zoisite and himself. Or even just for Zoisite. Zoisite was his favorite topic of thought. When he had first meet his little lover. Zoisite, his hair damp and his eyes sparkling, after a shower. Zoisite, his face peaceful and content, as he slept in Kunzite's arms. Groaning softly, Kunzite leaned his head back against his wall closing his eyes wearily.   
Kunzite hated sleeping. When he slept, he dreamed of being free with Zoisite only to wake and find himself more than half submerged in a wall. Other times, he dreamed of his death at Sailor Moon's hands in agonizing detail. Waking from those dreams, shaking and sweating, his hair plastered to his face, was never fun. Even worse, sometimes he would dream of Zoisite's death, watching over and over again as Zoisite was struck down by Beryl, watching as his little love died in his arms. And he, unable to do nothing. Still other times he dreamed about his life as a Dark King. Except for his memories of Zoisite, it was the stuff nightmares were born of. Yet, it was a relief of sorts to fall into these old, familiar nightmares.   
There was a soft sound from the shadows. Kunzite's eyes snapped open.   
"Hello Kunzite." A young girl stepped out of the shadows. She was a diminutive, angular girl with long ebony black hair that brushed the back of her legs and clouded green eyes. Her skin was lightly powered with a sickly green color underneath which she was deathly pale. She wore a scarlet skirt that ended just above her knees and a scarlet turtleneck that had long sleeves and ended around her hips. Around her slim waist she wore a woven red belt. "My name is Gekidoku. I believe that you met my twin sister, Kikyoku."   
"Briefly."   
She continued to talk as she walked over to him. "You hurt her you know."   
"We weren't meant to be. I wouldn't lie to her."   
"That's not the point." She stopped in front of him. "You hurt her!"   
"I did."   
"So, we're going to get you. You're going to hurt, even more than you hurt her. You're going to scream and weep in your sleep for the next thousand years and beyond. Maybe even for all of time."   
Fear for Zoisite clutched his heart and squeezed, but he kept his face and voice neutral as he asked, "What are you trying to say little girl?"   
She laughed softly. "Many things. For instance, did you know that Zoisite is in love with a human girl? He's replaced you!"   
Kunzite's heart nearly stopped. Ruthlessly, he forced it to continue beating as he forced his face to remain neutral. He couldn't stop the slight force behind his words as he snarled, "No. You're lying!"   
She laughed again. "It's true. He walks with her, talks to her, laughs with her, carries her things, and he's probably even spent the night with her."   
Fiercely he asked, "And you know this how?"   
"I was assigned to watch him." She smiled at him again. "Your little love isn't as loyal to you as you are to him, now is he?" She laughed her little laugh again. "There's so much more I could tell you about his infidelities. Think about him…Think about them. Try to imagine what they're doing while you rot in this wall with your hopeless love." She turned to leave but paused to add spitefully, "Sweet dreams of Zoisite. Of Zoisite and his human lover!" Then she left without so much as looking back to see the pain she had inflicted. Not that he would have given her the satisfaction of seeing what she had done to him.   
He waited a long time to be certain that she was gone, his mind screaming incoherently. Zoisaito wouldn't, couldn't, do this to him! They were lovers! Zoisaito didn't even find women remotely attractive! Logic demanded that he ignore the vengeful girl but his heart was crumbling under the pressure of his fears. Zoisaito was an attractive man who could have just about any man or woman he wanted. He had always known that. What's to say that he hadn't finally found someone else that he desired? In agony he brokenly whispered his lover's name as his tears began to flow from his eyes, down his cheeks, and off of his chin. He couldn't even move a hand to wipe away his own tears, let alone lift it to find out the truth of the girl's story.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Nice. She had done that very nicely indeed. He had been right to let the Shiin family have their way with Zoisite. Now Kunzite had so many dark emotions to feed off of. Fear. Anguish. Worry. Despair. That last was the sweetest of all. Yes, he had been so right in his decision.   
Zoisite had rather surprised him by uniting with Nephrite against the Shiin family and Rubeus. He really hadn't seen that coming. He had believed that the little man would rather have died than unite with his one time enemy. It was true then. Desperate times really did create surprising bed partners. Not that that would help Zoisite. Nephrite would abandon Zoisite to his enemies at the first signs of personal danger. Still, the man was good at collecting energy. After that first, disastrous attempt, his energy collections had soared. He even managed to reuse some of the yoma. Beryl had truly been a fool to murder him in a fit of rage. And he had even found a use for all of Zoisite's collected energy. The creation of more of Beryl's type of yoma. When he had enough of them, he could start creating his own army of horrors. Until then, he would multiply what he had.   
Another wave of Kunzite's emotions hit him and he sighed in bliss. For now, all he had to do was sit back and watch the little drama unfold. After all, Zoisite promised to be having some delicious emotions himself very soon. Tomorrow promised to be a feast for him.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Usagi had called Ami first.   
"Mochi mochi."   
"Hello Ami-chan! This is Usagi-chan, want to go on a picnic with me tomorrow? Naru-chan and Motoki-kun are going for sure."   
There was a pause. Then Ami said a touch sadly, "I'd love to Usagi-chan but I have juku matters I must attend to. I'd already scheduled them and I can't reschedule them otherwise I would. I'm very sorry."   
"Hey, that's okay!" Usagi didn't want to make Ami feel bad about something as trivial as a picnic. "We'll miss you though."   
Ami seemed relieved that her rejection hadn't been hurtful to Usagi. And suddenly happy too. "I'm very sorry. Thank you anyway though. Goodbye."   
"Bye."   
Rei had been next on her list.   
"Mochi mochi?" Rei's voice had sounded excited.   
"Hey Rei! It's Usagi!"   
"Oh. Hi." Her voice had definitely lost some of its exuberance. Usagi tried not to let that phase her. "Well, Rei I'm getting a group together to go on a picnic. Motoki-kun and Naru are definitely going and Ami-chan can't make it. Would you like to come?"   
"I'm sorry Usagi but I can't. I'm waiting for an important phone call and can't leave." Her voice sounded careful, yet oddly dreamy. "I'm very sorry. Please forgive me."   
Usagi forced herself to sound cheery for her friend. "Hey that's no problem! More food for me!"   
"Usagi!"   
Usagi laughed at her friend's sudden vehemence. "Just kidding Rei. We'll miss you."   
"Thanks. Bye Usagi."   
"See ya Rei!"   
Then Makoto's phone call, which had been brief and to the point.   
"Mochi mochi."   
"Hey Mako-chan! Are you and your boyfriend doing anything tomorrow?"   
"Yes. Going to the movie, then for a walk, then a surprise he won't tell me about. Why?"   
"Oh. I was only having a picnic…"   
"Oh Usagi-chan! I'd love to come! Let me call Aequila-kun and ask him if he wouldn't mind the change in plans."   
"Thanks Mako-chan! Are you sure that you want to come though? There's only Motoki-kun, Naru-chan, and I at the moment as Ami-chan and Rei are busy. Not very many people so you couldn't sneak off together or anything."   
Makoto laughed. "That would defeat the purpose for our coming anyway. Anyway, let me go call him then call you back."   
"Right. Bye."   
"Bye."   
Usagi waited for a few minutes, then decided to use the time to call Minako.   
"Mochi mochi!"   
"Hey Minako-chan! What are you doing tomorrow?"   
"Hi Usagi-chan! I'm working in the hospital all day tomorrow. Why?"   
Usagi winced and inwardly prayed for her poor victims. "I wanted to know if you could go to a picnic with me, that's all."   
"I'm sorry I already promised to work tomorrow." Minako sounded truly regretful. "When and where was the picnic, anyway?"   
"2:00 in the afternoon in the park."   
"Hey! Maybe Hikaru and I could make that! If we ran both ways…" Minako seemed to be doing some mental figuring. "Yup! If we took our lunches at 2:00 and ran both ways, we could surely make it to the picnic, then back to work!" Minako paused. "You don't mind Hikaru coming, do you?"   
"Of course not! The more the merrier!"   
Minako laughed. "Let me call her and invite her on the picnic. I think she'll come but let me just check and call you back. Okay?"   
"Sure. Talk to you later."   
"Bye."   
Next she called Haruka and Michiru's line in the Outers' apartment.   
Michiru's voice answered after her fourth ring. "You've reached Kaioh Michiru and Tenoh Haruka. I'm sorry but you've just missed us. Please leave your name, your number and your message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you." BEEP!   
"Hey, it's Usagi-chan! I'm making a picnic up and wanted to know if you two wanted to come. It's at 2:00 in the afternoon in the park, tomorrow. Call me and let me know whether you're coming or not, if you can. If not, just show up! Bye."   
Then she called Setsuna's line.   
"Mochi mochi."   
"Usagi-chan here! Want to come on a picnic tomorrow?"   
"I'm sorry Usagi-chan but I can't. I already have plans to meet someone for lunch at that time."   
"I'm definitely inviting Hisui-kun, so you're welcome to come as a couple."   
"Usagi-chan! How did you—" She cut herself off. "Hisui-san and I are just acquaintances. Nothing more."   
"Right. Got it. You and Hisui-kun aren't madly, passionately in love."   
"Usagi-chan…"   
"Sorry. I love to tease you. So you're busy?"   
"Yes."   
"Come if you can, but if you can't we'll be thinking of you."   
"Thanks for inviting me. I'm very sorry about that."   
"It's okay. I still love you."   
Setsuna laughed. "Thank you Usagi-chan."   
"Good luck in whatever it is. Bye!"   
"Thanks. Goodbye Usagi-chan."   
Finally she called Hotaru.   
"Mochi mochi."   
"Hey, it's Usagi-chan! I—" Her watch communicator went off. "Can you hold on a second?"   
"Sure."   
Usagi flipped open her communicator to see Minako's face in the tiny view screen. "What's up?"   
"Hey Usagi-chan. Hikaru and I will be coming. I've got to go, Hikaru's still on the phone line."   
"Right. See you two tomorrow. Bye."   
"Bye."   
Usagi turned back to Hotaru. "I'm having a picnic tomorrow at 2:00 in the afternoon in the park. Want to come?"   
"I'd love to. I'll be there for sure."   
"Great! I—" Usagi's communicator went off again. "Please hold on again. I'm really, really sorry."   
"Sure, I'll wait."   
Usagi flipped open her communicator to have time to register that it was Makoto's face in the view screen before Makoto said, "Hey, Aequila-kun and I will definitely be coming tomorrow. I'll help you cook for the picnic tonight and tomorrow, okay?"   
"Thanks. You can spend the night, if you want. Now, go on. Go talk to your boyfriend on the phone."   
Makoto grinned unrepentantly. "You guessed it. See you tomorrow and thanks for letting me stay the night."   
"No problem. Bye."   
"See you later."   
Usagi closed her communicator with a snap and went back to talking to Hotaru.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Zoisite was getting frustrated. He had come to Earth to see one, specific girl, was it too much to expect that he be able to find her? Snarling curses, he left the park. He really had only one place left to look for her: her house. He really didn't want to go there. He still remembered, all too vividly, the morning after he woke up at her house. She had been so frightened at the idea of her father finding them together. 'He must be violently protective of his little girl.' Zoisite decided. 'It's probably better if we don't meet. If he attacked me, I might have to kill him. Or at the very least, harm him seriously. His daughter wouldn't like me any more after that.' Zoisite let his mind wander back to the morning after his display at her house…   
Zoisite cracked his eyes open slowly. His eyes looked up at a white ceiling. His bedroom ceiling was shadowy and dark, like the rest of the Dark Kingdom. Disoriented, he sat up in one sharp movement, the bedspread, covered in rabbits, stars, shooting stars, and crescent moons, fell from around his chest to pool around his waist. His head snapped from side to side as he hurriedly took in the room, littered with an appalling number of rabbits and pictures. Realizing that he was in no immediate danger and remembering how he came to be where he was, his eyes traveled around the room much more slowly. Piercingly his eyes raked the stuffed rabbits and other animals that sat on her all of her furniture, her window seat, leaned against her closed closet doors, and around the walls, temporarily ignoring the rest of her pictures, posters, and the framed odds and ends. Noticing a deep blue blanket cover a small mound that had not been there the night before, Zoisite slid out of bed and approached the blanket.   
Curled up against one of the large window seat pillows, Usagi was sleeping. She had let her hair down before going to sleep and it lay around her face in piles, making her look extremely small and vulnerable. When she was awake she was so active and self assured that he had never really noticed how small she really was. 'She doesn't even reach my chin.' He thought in some surprise. 'She's only human but I treat her better than I treat anyone, except Kunzaito-sama. Better that I treated any of those females in the Dark Kingdom or even Beryl herself.' Which led him to another train of thought. 'Why haven't I killed her yet? I hate humans almost as much as White Moon People. Yet I allow her to live, even though she treats me with such familiarity. I never let people touch me or order me around or to tease me, yet she does that and more and still she lives. I must be getting soft and stupid in Kunzaito-sama's absence.'   
He wasn't sure how long he stood there watching her sleep, wondering about this strange creature sleeping before him. Young as he physically was, Zoisite was a very old man. As far back as he could remember, aside from Kunzaito-sama, he couldn't remember anyone willingly sleeping around him. Even humans didn't trust each other enough to randomly take other humans home to sleep in their beds while they slept on the window seat. Except for this one. Just then she stirred, sighed softly, and blinked her eyes open to stare up at Zoisite in incomprehension for a few moments. Then memory returned and she smiled up at him radiantly. His heart nearly stopped. He wasn't really expecting her to be all that happy to see him. She sat up revealing that she was wearing pink pajamas.   
"Did you sleep well?" she asked.   
He nodded. "Very well. Thank you for the use of your bed. How did you get me in there by the way? I'm much too big for you to lift alone."   
Oddly, she blushed and laughed a little. "Actually, I waited a bit, turned the bed covers down, woke you up, and guided you into the bed. You were so tired that you did your best to ignore me and stay on the floor but I kept at you and look where you ended up."   
Zoisite frowned. "I don't remember that."   
"Ami-chan says that you have to be awake for a certain amount of time without drifting back to sleep for you to remember. Besides you were very tired." Usagi's blush was fading. She put her hands behind her back where he could not see them.   
"I see." Zoisite was having trouble with believing that story. Still, she was only human so what could she be hiding from him? He pushed his doubts away and smiled down at her. "I thank you." Once again, he smoothly bowed to her and, gently taking her hand, kissed the palm of it. Once again, he watched through his eyelashes as she blushed and once again he smiled to himself. Her eyes flitted over to a clock on the desk and suddenly she looked panicked.   
"You've got to go!" she gasped in horror. "Right now!"   
Zoisite was confused. "What? Why?"   
"Because my family's going to wake up!" Although it only grew slightly louder, her voice rose several octaves. "My father chased the last boy who walked me home all the way down the street, screaming at him the entire time!"   
Shingo chose that moment to stomp out of his room and start down the hall, towards Usagi's room. Instantly, a look of panic came over Usagi's face and she flung the blank over Zoisite's head and shoulders. "Wrap that around yourself!" she hissed urgently. Zoisite had just gotten the blanket around his shoulders so that it's dangling ends tickled his feet, when the door to Usagi's room was slammed open. "USAGI NO BAKA! SOME PEOPLE—" He stopped as he caught sight of Zoisite's back. "I-I'm sorry Miss," he stuttered his eyes widening, "I-I didn't know that my sister had a guest over." The color rose in Zoisite's cheeks and he opened his mouth angrily to give this boy a brief, and very lewd, biology lesson when Usagi's hand slapped over his mouth. The other grabbed his wrist in a tight, even demanding, grip. Then, glaring at him commandingly, Usagi quickly made introductions. "Aiko-san," Zoisite blinked at the change in his name and grimaced behind Usagi's small, firm hand. 'SHE WOULDN'T! I DISTINCTLY REMEMBER INTRODUCING MYSELF AS "KENJI"!' But she most certainly did. "meet my younger brother Tsukino Shingo. Shingo, my friend Hanafubuki Aiko."   
Shingo bowed to Zoisite in his pajamas of sweatpants and a T-shirt. Zoisite nearly refused to return the courtesy when a small hand detached itself from his mouth to poke imperiously at his lower back. Zoisite glared at the girl, tempted to blast her and the rest of this miserable household into oblivion when an image of Usagi after eating a triple hot fudge sundae flashed in his mind followed by the memory of her slender arms holding him when he had been especially weak last night. Grinding his teeth and still tightly wrapped up in the blanket, Zoisite bowed to Shingo. Oblivious to Zoisite's mounting fury, Shingo chitchatted with them for a few minutes, then, having gotten over his embarrassment at behaving badly in front of his sister's unknown friend, he glared at his older sister, "Try not to squeal like a dying pig Usagi. You're going to annoy your friend so much that she'll never talk to you again. Anyway, it's early and I'm trying to sleep."   
He nodded at Zoisite and exited the room. For a moment Zoisite was distracted enough by that little speech to think, 'How can she let him get away with that?' Shocked he swung around to stare at Usagi. Her face was dark with rage and her blue eyes, truly the windows to her soul, snapped. "Please excuse me Kenji-san. He's right about one thing: it is too early for this. I'll be right back." She stalked out of her room, down the hall, and banged open Shingo's door. Shouts were heard, then banging and thumps. Despite himself, Zoisite grinned wolfishly at the noises, somehow feeling much better at the sounds of violence. Now, if only there was a little blood…Several minutes later a distinctly rumpled Usagi returned.   
"Shingo-kun is very sorry to have been so rude in front of you."   
Zoisite chuckled. "I'm sure he is."   
Usagi smiled at him, there was a sadness to it though. "And I'm sorry to have behaved so badly too."   
Zoisite shook his head. "I wouldn't have taken that either."   
Usagi blushed. "I meant about the Aiko thing."   
Zoisite's anger descended on him again. His green eyes narrowed into murderous slits. "Whatever possessed you to do that to me?"   
Despite his obvious ire, Usagi looked Zoisite in the face as she calmly replied, "Kenji-san, you know what people are apt to think if they discovered that we'd had a coed sleepover even though it was unplanned and totally innocent in nature."   
He glared at her. "And I care because?"   
"Because I do and that's my family downstairs. To keep up the illusion, you're going to have to wear different, less masculine, clothes." She blushed slightly but her chin remained high, her face demanding.   
'Just like a little princess…' Zoisite took a deep calming breath as Kunzite had taught him to. He tried counting. He even tried controlled breathing but his mind kept turning to one thing and one thing only.   
"I don't want to be a girl!"   
Usagi seemed to decide to try a different tack on the situation. Her eyes widened to their largest, most innocently helpless expression and her lips began to tremble. Somehow she gave the impression of being small and utterly forlorn in the midst of her warm and comfortable bedroom filled with symbols of love and companionship.   
"Please Kenji-san? Please, for me?"   
For a moment, Zoisite's heart actually began to melt. Then, with a snap, he came to his senses and his heart hardened. She was lying to him and trying to twist him around her little finger with that look. Hadn't he given that exact same look to Kunzite from time to time when he had wanted something? This little minx was as good a liar as any in the Dark Kingdom.   
"None of that!" he snapped. "I know that look and it's not going to work."   
Usagi shrugged and her stomach rumbled, loudly. She grinned up at him sheepishly. "Well, I think I need some breakfast Kenji-san….I mean Aiko-san."   
He grimaced. "Usagi-san, I'm not going to do this. It's completely unnecessary."   
"I'm sorry if I am upsetting you, but this really is very necessary." Usagi went to her closet and started rooting around in some boxes in the back of it.   
"No, it's not. I could climb out the window and walk away."   
"No, you can't. Shingo met you as Aiko and by now has told my parents that a girl named Aiko mysteriously showed up in the middle of the night and slept in my room. No normal girl would appear from no where, spend the night, then disappear again. It doesn't work that way."   
Zoisite felt like grinding his teeth. "I'll be an odd exception."   
Usagi opened her mouth to reply when the door swung open, a middle aged woman with wavy black hair and kind blue eyes attached to its door knob. "Shingo told me about your unexpected friend. It's a good thing that you're only sneaking your girl friends in and not your boyfriend." She winked at her daughter and her friend. "Your father would skin that poor boy alive." She laughed softly. "Anyway, breakfast will be ready soon so come on down girls." She left and Usagi turned desperate eyes on him. She clutched the front of his SOS shirt in her tiny fists and looked up at him through her eyelashes artfully.   
"Please…" she wheedled appealingly. "Please Kenji-san."   
"That's not going to work, Usagi-san. I'm gay."   
Usagi stared at him. "You're kidding."   
Zoisite looked at her steadily. "Nope. I'm a very gay man."   
Usagi let go of his shirt and took a step back. Finally, with no apparent shame, Usagi feel to her knees and grabbed him around the knees, pressing her face into his leg.   
"Wouldyouwearsomeofmyclothesandpretendtobeagirl?"   
Zoisite blinked. "What?"   
Usagi took a deep breath and repeated herself.   
"Wouldyouwearsomeofmyclothesandpretendtobeagirl?"   
Zoisite still had no clue about what she had just asked of him.   
"Ask me a third time. This time, slowly."   
Usagi took another deep breath and carefully repeated herself for a third time, making certain to enunciate clearly this time.   
"Would you wear some of my clothes and pretend to be a girl?"   
Zoisite stared at her for a few moments, speechless. "Absolutely not!" he stuttered. "I don't care how many times I have to say it! No means no!"   
"But you've got to! Otherwise my father's gonna kill us! Especially me!"   
"I will not!" he choked. "It's degrading. I'm a man and proud of it!"   
"But—"   
"Would he be happier if you told him that I'm gay?"   
Usagi seemed to be thinking hard. "That won't help. You're male and you spent the night in my room. We're doomed."   
'I could kill them,' Zoisite thought wildly. 'I could kill them all. I may love other men, but I certainly have standards.' He looked at Usagi's tragic face as she mutely continued to beg him. 'But then I wouldn't have her anymore…I could just kill her family, but then she wouldn't like me anymore…Or, I could just follow her insane plan…' He winced. 'This is going to be so humiliating…' Out loud he said in a harsh voice, "I'll do it but no pictures! Understand?" Usagi bounced to her feet and gave him a fierce hug. "Of course not." she replied sweetly. Fifteen minutes later, he sat downstairs at the breakfast table with the Tsukino family still wearing the baggy SOS shirt, a really baggy pair of running pants that Usagi had dug out of a box at the back of her closet and Usagi's large, fluffy white bathrobe, trying to make his voice higher in pitch.   
"Are you sure you're not uncomfortable wearing all that?" asked Usagi's father for the fourth time.   
"No, I'm just fine," Zoisite lied as he felt rivulets of sweat trickle down his back. "I get cold very easily."   
"Obviously." Tsukino Kenji muttered.   
Usagi chose that moment to ask that she be passed the pancakes, starting an argument with Shingo that halted further questioning, while Zoisite ground his teeth, pretending that he was really chewing.   
…Zoisite shuddered. No, he did not want to be Hanafubuki Aiko again any time soon. He would continue to prowl the streets for her or watch her house from a safe distance. But Aiko would not be putting in an appearance today or ever if he had his way.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Usagi was busy arguing with Hisui over the phone. The topic of their "discussion" was whether or not he was going to tell her how far they'd gotten in their relationship. Usagi maintained that they were far enough along to announce themselves as a couple. Hisui maintained that they were just friends.   
"Yeah. Friends who just happen to swap spit upon occasion."   
"We're friends and you "swapped spit", as you so charmingly phrased it, with me."   
"That was different! You were dying!"   
"A kiss is a kiss Usa-chan."   
Usagi stomped one foot impotently. "Hisui-kun!" she whined. "You never tell me—"   
The doorbell rang. "This isn't going to save you!" Usagi told the man on the other end of the phone line as she marched to the door and swung it open.   
"Mako-chan!" she squealed. "What are you doing here so soon?"   
"Aequila-kun and I are meeting up early before the picnic tomorrow so I decided to come over early. You don't mind do you?"   
"Of course not!"   
"Who are you talking to?"   
"Hisui-kun. I'm trying to persuade him to bring Setsuna-san to the picnic as part of their date tomorrow." Makoto laughed. Their communicators beeped. Sighing in anticipation of another attack, they opened them to find Hisui had beeped them.   
"We are not going on a date tomorrow, Mako-chan!"   
Makoto laughed. "You must be going on a pretty hot one to be denying it so venomously."   
"Mako-chan!" He rolled his eyes. "Women!"   
The girls burst into gales of laughter. "We love you too Hisui-kun" Usagi chortled.   
He seemed to look at something off screen for a second. "Right. Look I don't think I'll be able to make it tomorrow but we'll see. I've got to go attend to something. Business."   
Makoto winked. "Give our love to Setsuna-san."   
He glowered at them. "Bye."   
"Bye."   
"Bye."   
The girls looked at each other then started laughing so hard that they were crying. Minutes later, when they had themselves under control, Makoto was finishing up her inspection of Usagi's kitchen. "Right," she declared. "we're going to need a few things that you don't have here." She scribbled her needed supplies on a piece of paper. "Here. See if you can get this stuff."   
Usagi looked at the long list more than slightly dubiously. "Are you sure we need all of this stuff?"   
"Well, whose coming?"   
"Me, you, Aequila-san, Naru-chan, Motoki-kun, Minako-chan, Hikaru-san, Hotaru-chan and maybe Haruka-san, Michiru-san, and Hisui-kun."   
"I see. Let me see that list." Sighing with relief, she handed Makoto the list. Makoto made some marks with a pen, then handed it back. Usagi eyed the list and groaned. Makoto had asked for more of the previous supplies and scrawled a few more besides. "Mako-chan! That's enough for an army!"   
"We have to feed you Usagi-chan as well as the people who are coming as well as anyone who may show up. Trust me."   
"How am I going to lug all this home?"   
"Very carefully."   
"I'm not that strong!"   
"Usagi-chan, you're Sailor Moon, Warrior of Love and Justice! You should be able to carry a few groceries! Now go on."   
Sadly, Usagi collected her purse. "What if I find I don't have enough money?"   
"Then bring home what you have and I'll give you some more money to go out and get the rest."   
"I can't win can I, Mako-chan?" Usagi asked plaintively.   
"No," Makoto replied as she started arranging the ingredients she had, "you can't."   
Laughing, Usagi bounded out the door calling, "I'll be back soon" as she left.   
Whistling Usagi bounced down the street to the supermarket when she bounced right into someone. Blinking to clear the blackness from her eyes, she peered up at the person she had just knocked the wind out of. "Kenji-san!"   
"Usagi-san!" He rubbed his chest where she had run into it.   
"I'm sorry Kenji-san! I didn't mean to!"   
He laughed. "We meet in this manner again."   
Usagi smiled sheepishly. "I meet most of the important people in my life this way."   
"You must have a very hard head."   
Usagi laughed ruefully. "That's what Rei and the teachers say."   
He laughed too. "So where are you going?"   
Usagi made a face. "To the supermarket to pick up a few things." She looked at the list in her hand. "Actually a lot of things."   
"Then I'll come along to help you."   
"Would you really?" She looked up at him gratefully.   
"Yes. Really." Mentally he sighed. This was not how he envisioned spending his time with her. She beamed up at him.   
"Hey, Kenji-san? How would you like to come on a picnic with me tomorrow?"   
"A picnic?"   
"Sure. There'll be people there that you don't know but I'm sure you'll have fun. I'll introduce you and it'll be a blast!"   
Zoisite's eyes narrowed. On the one hand he was sorely tempted. He had never been on a picnic and Usagi-san would be there. On the other, there would be other people there and human food. He was desperately curious about what a 'picnic' might be and he really didn't have anything monumental going on except to plan and execute a few yoma attacks and think about Kunzite since he couldn't afford to be weak and go visit Kunzite. Of course, submitting to his curiosity was also weakness. And the Master and Nephrite would want to know where he had been and what he was doing. Zoisite gnawed his lower lip. He didn't want to get Kunzite killed… Finally, Zoisite sighed regretfully.   
"I'm sorry but I cannot. Maybe some other time."   
Usagi nodded regretfully at the resignation in his voice. "I'll miss you then. Maybe we can get together and do something some other time…"   
"Maybe."   
Usagi grinned naughty. "Maybe we could buy you some new clothes."   
Zoisite looked at her in surprise. "What's wrong with these?"   
Usagi plucked at one of his baggy sleeves. "They're too big for you."   
He shrugged. "I don't particularly care. Clothes are clothes. You wear them and have to wash them."   
Usagi stared at him. "What?!"   
He grinned at her consternation.   
She glared at him.   
"You're lucky you can't come on the picnic" she grumbled. "I would have asked the others to help me throw you in the lake."   
His refusal to go on the picnic did not stop him from carrying her bags from the supermarket or following her to a small herb shop with them. Eventually, he even carried them home for her. Opening the door, she shouted, "Mako-chan, we're home!"   
"Mmmm, really? I'll be out in a second."   
Usagi led him into the living room and told him he could deposit his bundles there. Through the doorway into the kitchen, Zoisite spotted her. It was that brunette Amazon that had fought him when he had been sent to take his first Nijuzuishou. Carefully setting Usagi's purchases down, he began to edge along the wall towards the window, listening to Usagi talk to the brunette.   
"Did you run out of money like you predicted?"   
Usagi laughed sheepishly. "No. I didn't even give myself a hernia lugging all that food home."   
"Oh? And why not?"   
"Because a really nice friend of mine decided to play the knight in shining armor and carry everything for me."   
"Really? Who?" Makoto came to the doorway to the living room, dusting her hands on a dishtowel. She surveyed the living room and looked faintly puzzled. "Are they still here?"   
"Of course! He's right here!" Usagi turned to Kenji to find that he really was not "right here" as she had thought. Puzzled, she peered down the entry hallway, then ran her eyes over the entire living room, pausing on the open window. "Oh dear." She sighed. "He's shy. He went and climbed out the window."   
"He what?!"   
Usagi pointed to the open window. "That wasn't like that when we came in. I guess he got shy and left."   
Makoto made an effort and shut her open mouth. "Is he coming to the picnic tomorrow?"   
"No. I asked him but he said that he had other plans."   
Makoto pursed her lips. "Drat! I'm curious now!"   
Usagi laughed. "I'll jump him one day and drag him over to your place to meet you." Her eyes began to twinkle wickedly. "Thinking of leaving your boyfriend for my mysterious friend?"   
Makoto glared at her friend heatedly. "Of course not! I love Aequila-kun very much! I would never leave him for anyone!"   
Usagi put her hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Calm down Mako-chan! I was teasing you!" Usagi made a wry face. "Do I act like that every time someone teases me about my Mamo-chan?" Makoto blushed slightly. "Sorry." She bent all of her attention on the dishtowel in her hands as if the hem of it were the most important thing in the world. "Speaking of Aequila-kun…" She paused. The corner of the dishtowel was now being wrapped and unwrapped around the index finger of her right hand.   
"Yes?" Usagi asked curiously. "Well…Remember how I'd never met Nephrite in this life and had no memories of him until we got the memories from our previous lives back?"   
"Yes." Usagi replied slowly, baffled.   
"Well, Aequila-kun…" she took a deep, controlled breath. "…looks almost exactly like him."   
Usagi stood there for a moment, slightly numb with shock. "So you're saying that he's the reincarnation of Boreas?"   
Makoto nodded. "I think so."   
Usagi grinned at her. "Wow! This is great! He's probably one of the ones that we need! Of course, Hotaru-chan is the only one who could say for certain but—"   
"No!"   
Usagi blinked. "Um…Did I say something wrong?"   
Makoto gnawed at her lower lip a few moments before answering. "This is going to sound incredibly selfish but I don't want you to wake him up. Not yet."   
"Why?"   
Makoto closed her eyes. "What we have is…well, I want to call it love. True love, like yours and Mamoru-san's but it's not strong yet. It's still fragile like a tiny sapling and it really hasn't had time to grow up yet. If we revive him…I want him to love me for me, and for me to love him for him, not because we're 'meant to be together'!"   
Usagi understood instantly. Carefully, she asked, "What about you, do you love him because you're 'meant to be together'?"   
Makoto shook her head, half smiling. "No. That's just it. There's no pressure to love him so I can take matters as they are. If it won't work out in this life, at least we know before things get all complicated by his waking up. Besides, maybe we aren't the right ones to decide whether or not to wake him up."   
"What do you mean?"   
"He's Mamoru-san's protector. Maybe Mamoru-san should be the one to wake him up."   
"How? I love him but, for that kind of thing, Mamo-chan has the telepathic powers of a cabbage."   
"Usagi!"   
Usagi flushed slightly. "It's the truth Mako-chan. He can't do it. Luna and Artemis can for sure."   
"And you."   
Usagi stared at her. "What gave you that idea?"   
"You did that mind-to-mind Crescent Moon thing on Motoki-kun…" Makoto trailed off, seeing the incomprehension on Usagi's mobile face. "You know, the thing where your Crescent Moon came out," she put her index finger over where the Crescent Moon would be on Usagi forehead, "and hit Motoki in his forehead," her finger traveled across the distance between them to rest lightly in the center of her own forehead. "And something happened and then he was okay again. You can probably do lots of mind things."   
Usagi looked at her, shocked.   
Makoto laughed. "You mean that you hadn't thought of it?"   
"No…No I hadn't." Usagi looked thoughtful. "Although it would certainly explain some things."   
"Like what?"   
"Like how my future self saved Chibiusa and I that first time she came back. Or even how she told Chibiusa to come back in the first place for that matter."   
"So what are you going to do now?"   
Usagi suddenly grinned wickedly up at Makoto and slid a furtive glance at the kitchen doorway. "Well, first I'm going to try at least two of everything that you managed to whip up while I was out!" And she darted towards the kitchen.   
"Usagi!" Makoto lunged at the smaller girl and a cheerful wrestling match over the future of Makoto's food began.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Zoisite flopped down on his throne. Now that he had returned to the Dark Kingdom, his misery had returned full strength too. He always missed Kunzite, even when he was with the delightful Tsukino Usagi. She seemed to take his mind off of his problems and put it to some of the most useless tasks imaginable. Things like worrying over pretending to be a girl or how good chocolate tastes or the beauty of the flowers in the park. Even though he had been carrying her groceries, shopping with Usagi-san had been fun. She had been so delighted to have his company and so excited about her picnic. They had even managed to make each other laugh while joking and clowning around. He shook his head. He had never thought that he would consider any aspect of manual labor 'fun' or life without Kunzite even marginally bearable. Usagi-san was a bad influence on him. He sighed.   
She had never said anything but she was waiting for a certain boy. He could tell by the way she looked at the human boys on the streets of Tokyo: casually but not really interested. They had that in common at least. He was waiting for someone too. Only his love was trapped in a wall by nasty vines that would suck the life out of him in a very painful manner if he did not perform properly and gather enough energy. He wanted to go see Kunzite so badly…   
But that would be admitting weakness to their 'overlord', something Kunzite taught him never to do. He gnawed him lower lip until it bled, as his need for Kunzite swept over him in intense waves. Sighing, he pushed his feelings toward a small, dark box at the back of his mind and heart. For a moment, he opened the box to trap his longings and emotions inside and the contents of the box nearly escaped and overwhelmed him. Moaning, he forced it all back, added to it, closed the box and then assumed as mask of collected calm. When it was finally time to open the box and let it all out, Zoisite shuddered to think what would happen. Instead of dwelling on the future, he hauled himself out of his throne and teleported in a shower of cherry blossoms to go find Nephrite and plan tomorrow's attack on Tokyo.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
"I have called this meeting to address a number of issues so that we'll all know what is going on. Firstly, when Gekidoku returns to Rubeus, will you join her Kikyoku?"   
"Of course!"   
"I don't understand how she has stood that moron so long without killing him anyway" muttered Sado.   
"That is why she and Kikyoku are assigned to babysitting him and you are not."   
Sado made a face at his older sister. Zetsumei ignored him and continued her briefing. "Thank you Kikyoku. During her stint with Rubeus, Gedkidoku found Zoisite's weak point. It is a human girl that Gekidoku and Kikyoku will be obtaining for us tomorrow. To cover this, and distract the Sailor Senshi, Rubeus will be leading an attack tomorrow on the other side of Tokyo. Zoisite's leader has given us his blessing to destroy Zoisite so we have no retribution to worry about from that corner as long as we do not harm Kunzite."   
"Why does Zoisite's weakness matter to us if we can strike at Zoisite directly?" asked Kikyoku.   
"The girl is Zoisite's weakness and Zoisite is Kunzite's weakness. To strike at her, then Zoisite, is to strike at Kunzite first indirectly, then directly." Kikyoku made a face at her sister who sweetly smiled back.   
"Very good Gekidoku" approved Zetsumei. "Now, Ekiri has developed a crystal that will allow us to capture yoma and bend them to our will, thus augmenting us." She fished her crystal out of her pocket. "I am please to say that the crystals work." She grimaced wryly. "Although, there are some dangers."   
Ekiri immediately leapt to the defense of his creation. "It's a prototype! You can't expect it to be perfect on its first trial run!"   
Zetsumei smiled wryly. "The danger had nothing to do with the crystal but everything to do with the yoma I captured. She was very…determined." An image of the yoma's eyes as she screamed her last defiance flashed in Zetsumei's mind, causing her to pause long enough for Kikyoku to ask worriedly, "Were you hurt?"   
Zetsumei smiled gently at her little sister. "Not seriously, no. Just a few cuts and bruises." Her face became more serious. "Now back to business. Ekiri, can you create more of these things?"   
"Of course!" He looked a little sheepishly at his sister. "Um…do you think that I could see it though?" Zetsumei fished her crystal from a small pouch that had been hidden in a pocket in the sleeve of her dress. Carefully she handed it to her brother.   
"Can you take the yoma out for me to examine?"   
"No. She's still resisting the crystal and my dominance."   
"So what do we do?" Sado asked, gesturing at himself and Shikaku.   
"Shikaku will accompany Gekidoku and Kikyoku to be certain that Rubeus gives them no trouble. Once he has ensured the stability of their positions he will return and help Ekiri as you and I will be. At 1:00 tomorrow afternoon, the girls will go and wait for the human in the park. Sado and Shikaku will leave and join Rubeus to ensure that the attack starts off well. Assuming that everything goes as planned, they will leave."   
"Rubeus is—"   
"Of no concern to us." Zetsumei interposed firmly. "The battle is for diversion and assessment purposes. Not an invasion. Every spare moment between now and tomorrow will be spent capturing yoma with the crystals. The girl we want should be captured by 3:00 tomorrow afternoon, when we will be assembling in the throne room to dispose of her and he who was so kind—or perhaps so foolish—as to sent us free."   
The other members of the Shiin family laughed. Ekiri returned Zetsumei's crystal to her. It disappeared into its sleeve. "I will repeat the plan one more time. Kikyoku and Gekidoku will keep an eye on Rubeus until tomorrow. Ekiri, Sado, Shikaku, and I will be creating crystals in the meanwhile. At 1:00 tomorrow, Sado and Shikaku will join Rubeus, replacing Kikyoku and Gekidoku, and make sure that he doesn't ruin the attack somehow. The attack and the kidnapping will occur simultaneously at 2:15. As soon as the attack appears to be going well, Sado and Shikaku will return to Ekiri's lab. In the meanwhile, Gekidoku and Kikyoku will have captured the girl and brought her to the throne room. Our longstanding goal at the moment is yoma collection. From now on, we will spend every waking moment either creating crystals or trapping yoma. For example, Gekidoku and Kikyoku will spend the hour between handing Rubeus over to Shikaku and Sado and capturing the girl, capturing yoma for themselves."   
"Only Ekiri knows how to make the crystals." Kikyoku pointed out.   
"But he can teach the rest of us." Shikaku replied.   
"Now, I assume you know your assignments. If you think of any questions ask me. I'll be helping in Ekiri's lab. Now, move out!"   
Kikyoku, Gekidoku, and Shikaku teleported after Rubeus.   
Sado, Ekiri, and Zetsumei left for Ekiri's lab.   
And somewhere, deep in the bowls of the Dark Kingdom, where Beryl's Great Leader had once resided, the Master cackled his glee.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Nephrite sat bolted upright in bed, staring wildly into the darkness. His breath came in labored gasps and sweat poured from every pore in his body. Rapidly, his hands swept over his body, checking for damage. It had been dark and he had been wounded badly. He was dying. His back had been riddled with minor wounds but his shoulder…. Something large and sharp had been protruding from his shoulder. He probably would have survived the minor wounds in his back if it weren't for this thing sucking his energy, and thus his life, out of him. Not only was it draining his life but it was doing it in such a way that every fiber of his body screamed in agony. His body had been soaked in his own warm, green blood.   
She had been there. He had been protecting her, that was how he had gotten hurt so badly. They had wanted something from him, something that he wouldn't give them, so they had tried to hurt her. She could have left him during the battle, but she hadn't. Now he lay in her arms, looking up into tearful blue eyes, framed by her bedraggled reddish brown. She was covered in his blood too, not that he noticed. His mind was fading, but not the pain, she was begging him to stay with her, and the stars were singing a sad, yet comforting melody on the cool night air. Her voice faded into the song of the stars. Everything in his world faded to the pain in his body, the music of the stars, and her eyes, sparkling with love and tears. The pain increased exponentially then….he woke up. Trembling, he lowered his face into his unstable hands. What was going on? Was he going insane? Were those some of the memories that the Master said he had lost?   
He sat there for what felt like a long time. A hunched and solitary figure amidst the twisted and sweat soaked sheets, breathing raggedly with his face in his hands and his long hair fall around him and a tangled chestnut curtain. Finally, knowing he would have no more sleep, he moved. Struggling out of bed, he headed for the bathroom and a steaming hot bath.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
At the Crown Fruits Parlor Furuhata Unazuki served the girl her fruit drink. "Anything else?" she asked, clutching her tray to her chest. The other girl shook her head. "No, thanks…" Unazuki turned to go, "Has a girl with long blond hair in a red ribbon come in here?"   
Unazuki turned back. "Minako-chan?"   
Hikaru started. "You know Aino Minako?"   
"Of course! Everyone here knows her! Are you waiting for her?"   
"Sort of. We were going to meet here, play a few games in the arcade, then go to the hospital."   
"The hospital! Is everything alright?"   
Hikaru smiled at the girl's obviously genuine concern. "No everything's fine with. We're just going there to volunteer."   
"Oh! I though about doing that." Unazuki slipped into the seat across from Hikaru. "Tell me, do you really have to empty bedpans?"   
Hikaru leaned forwards and earnestly began to explain what one does when volunteering at a hospital.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Usagi was singing to herself happily as she brushed her hair. She was accompanied by her softly playing radio and the sound of the shower running. For once she had gotten up earlier than Makoto and was already finished showering when the other girl had woken up. The shower shut off. Several minutes later, Makoto appeared at her door. Makoto was dressed in a pair of loose khaki pants and a rather tight forest green sleeveless turtleneck. She also wore tan ankle high boots and her customary rose earrings. Her damp hair was up in her usual ponytail, wisps of her chestnut hair tumbling around her face. Her reflection grinned at Usagi in the mirror.   
"Excited?"   
"Yup." Usagi smiled happily at the figure in the mirror. "I'll get to see some of my old friends and make some new ones. And I'll get to meet your significant other. It's going to be a good day." Usagi announced cheerfully.   
Luna and Artemis wandered into the room. Artemis trailed Luna who walked stiffly, her head high.   
"But Luna," the white feline began when the other cut him off.   
"I don't want to hear it, Artemis! You're a peeping tom!"   
"It was an accident!"   
"I don't care. It was unforgivable!"   
Usagi and Makoto exchanged bewildered glances.   
"So…um…What happened you two?" Makoto asked cautiously.   
"We're not talking about it!" Luna snarled.   
Artemis hung his head miserably as Luna stalked over to the bed and, leaping onto it, curled up in a ball, glaring at him balefully. Usagi took pity on the white cat and, picking him up, gently cuddled him. Makoto settled on the bed next to Luna, comfortingly caressing the black cat.   
"So what happened?" Usagi asked gently after awhile. Luna ducked her head.   
Artemis sighed heavily. "I didn't mean to." He muttered by way of introduction. Luna hissed her breath out softly. "We were hunting around for traces of Dark Energy. There was the fish shop owner—we don't get along well—who thought that we were going to…er…relieve him of some of his fish when all we were really doing was looking for Dark Energy in that part of town. We ran and he chased us. We finally got away by jumping over a fence…right into a pile of the most fragrant refuse I've ever had the misfortune to have a close experience with. To cap it all, this all happened in a giant mud puddle. We were not happy kitties and decided to come home to one of you girls' house. Preferably the closest one. Mako-chan's apartment to be exact. On the way there, I decided to take a bath instead of licking myself clean. I didn't think that Luna had the same plan." He put his head between his paws. "I decided to change into my human form to take the bath…haven't been able to do that in centuries…and…well…"   
"Walked in on Luna, as a human, bathing?" Makoto supplied. Both cats nodded.   
"So why didn't you hop in with her?" Usagi asked impishly. Both cats looked at her in shock.   
"USAGI!"   
Usagi and Makoto laughed.   
"Well why not? We know that you two have a daughter in the future. It's not like you're never going to—"   
"USAGI!"   
Usagi and Makoto couldn't help themselves. When they finally had control of themselves again, Usagi said, "It was just an accident."   
"Could've happened to anyone." Makoto added.   
"So let it blow over."   
The two cats looked at each other. Luna with hostility and Artemis with misery.   
At that moment, their communicators go off. Makoto and Usagi flipped the tops off of their watches. Sailor Pluto's face appeared, dirty and smudged, a few strands of bedraggled hair in her face.   
"Usagi here."   
"Makoto here." "We're all here now." Minako's voice reported.   
"Indeterminate number of yoma in the subway system. Saturn, Jadeite and I are hard pressed and Saturn and I were separated from Jadeite by the initial wave. We're using guerrilla tactics so be careful when you get here. Pluto out."   
"We've got to go help them!" Usagi said excitedly.   
Ami's voice cut in. "There are other attacks going on. One group of two in the park, one of four near Juuban High, and of course the street roamers. I see two of those groups. Three in one and two in the other."   
Usagi bit her lower lip. Difficult, unpleasant decisions had to be made.   
"How close are they to any of the other groups?" Rei demanded.   
"Not very. The trio are near Usagi's housing area and the duo are on the way to Juuban High, near the Arcade."   
"We're going to have to help some people before others. There's no other way." Haruka's voice was hard.   
"She's right." Michiru's voice was expressionless. "We're in the park, so we'll deal with those two."   
"Mako-chan and I will deal with the trio near my house."   
"Ami-chan and I can deal with the yoma near the Arcade because we both live fairly close to them." Minako announced. "Rei-chan, you live so far away that you can come and help as you can. Head towards Juuban High. You'll pass Usagi's house, the park, and the arcade as you go."   
"And everyone will converge on the yoma near Juuban High." Ami added. "From there, we will all travel together and attack the subway yoma."   
"I hope that Jadeite, Pluto, and Saturn can last that long." Usagi murmured.   
"They'll have to." Minako stated firmly.   
"Right! Everyone be careful! Good hunting! Usagi out!"   
"Shall we go?" Makoto asked as she gestured towards the window.   
"We shall!" And with that, Usagi swung herself out of her window and shinnied down the tree's trunk, closely followed by Makoto. Together they ran off to find the yoma and a deserted alley.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Gently, she placed the tips of her fingers on the bark of the tree. Carefully, so as not to loose the tiniest bit, she drew the life's energy out of the tree. Under her fingers, the tree's leaves turned brown around the edges, then began to whither and fall off. The twigs and branches of the tree grew fragile and crumbled while the sap boiled in the trunk and roots before finally evaporating. The tree hissed and steamed as it finally blackened before catching fire and collapsing in a heap of ashes. Smirking, she removed her fingers from the bark and fastidiously rubbed them against each other, causing a small shower of ashes to fall onto the pile. Calmly she turned to the next tree to do the same to it when Nephrite called out in a harsh voice, "Not that tree." He teleported from his watching place to reappear, leaning against it's trunk. "This is the one tree that you may not touch in this park." He could tell that she was curious, but she did not ask him his reasons. One never asked one's superior his or her reasons for their decrees. Instead of asking her questions, she bowed her head and moved on to a small sapling.   
When she was done with it she turned to her partner, who was doing something very similar to a pair of the park's squirrels. She finished a matter of seconds after the first yoma, leaving a pair of oily, foul smell black globules in her wake. She wiped her fingertips on the grass before allowing her partner to help her to her feet. "With your leave my lord?" she asked. Nephrite nodded his acquiescence and hand in hand, they teleported back to the Dark Kingdom to deposit the energy that they had collected in the last hour.   
Nephrite sat down, leaning against the trunk of the tree. He didn't understand why he had saved this tree from the yoma. He just felt attracted to it. Like it held a part of him. It was like the clothes that he was wearing. He wasn't certain why he was wearing them or even why they were in his closet but it had felt so right to wear them on this trip to Earth. He closed his eyes and images flashed against his closed eyelids. He and a young girl sitting beneath this tree, laughing at something she had said. She struck a chord in his heart with her wavy, auburn hair and her sparkling blue eyes. He gasped in recognition. It was her! From the dream! Then the subject of his nightmares came back, stronger than ever and moaning, he slid even further down the tree trunk until he was lying on his side, curled up into a protective ball, in the grips of memories he wished that he didn't have.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Pluto stuffed her communicator back into her subspace, avoiding Saturn's searching gaze.   
"Why didn't you just talk to them, mind to mind? It would have been quicker."   
'But not easier for me in the long run' Pluto thought. Out loud she whispered, "Hush, someone's coming."   
Saturn cocked her head, only now hearing the faint clatter of many feet on the cement. The two looked at each other and nodded. tensing for their next course of action. When the footsteps got close enough, the two women leapt into the open, not even bothering to look at their targets beyond confirming the fact that they were yoma. Then they were dead yoma, their remains messily splattered on the walls and floor. Grimly, they went in search of either more yoma or Jadeite, whichever they found first.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
In the park, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were sprinting, looking for anything unusual that would lead them to the yoma. Screams were coming from their right and they swiftly changed directions to see what the disturbance was, betting that it was the yoma. Barely, they stopped before barging into the chaos that was unfolding. A yoma, with dark pink hair and large, purple eyes was holding a human corpse up by his throat, draining what little energy was left to him. She wore long, flowing white robes whose wide sleeves came to her elbows and whose hem came down to her ankles. On her feet she wore ebony black slippers that matched the thin cord around her waist. Her face was twisted in inhuman ecstasy as she gather energy from the poor man. Behind her was another yoma who was doing something similar to the nearest tree. Dressed in exactly the same garb, she had dark blue hair and large, purple eyes. Huddled against the tree that the purple haired yoma was draining were a group of men, women, and a few small children. Neptune pointed at herself, then the yoma with pink hair. Uranus nodded her assent, then pointed to herself and the purple haired yoma. Nodding to each other, the soldiers prepared their opening attacks.   
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"   
"WORLD SHAKING!"   
Neptune hit her yoma in the side, causing her scream and drop the half decayed corpse, orange blood streaming from her wound. Uranus hit hers squarely in the back, screaming she released the tree which fell over, rotted to the core, as yellow blood coursed out of her back. The people desperately scrambled out of the falling tree's way and used the distraction to run for it. Ignoring the humans, the yoma moved close together and scoured the tree line for the sources of the attacks. The pink haired yoma used the palm of one of her hands to cauterize the wound in her side while using the out to cauterize her partner's back. Together, Uranus and Neptune strode from the trees to stand back to back.   
"Invited by a New Age, acting beautifully, the Soldier of the Wind, Sailor Uranus!"   
"Invited by a New Age, acting gracefully, the Soldier of the Seas, Sailor Neptune!"   
Behind them, a deep blue, almost black, background appeared as mysterious music began to play. Together they said, "For your murders, we will punish you!"   
Then they attacked, running at the yoma. The purple hair yoma though, rapidly shot powerful beams at them from her palms. The soldiers had to abandon their attack in favor of dodging the beams. From behind the cover of a pair of trees, they retaliated.   
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"   
"WORLD SHAKING!"   
Both yoma put up their palms to absorb their attacks. Then, standing back to back, they waited for the next attack, their bodies already mending their previous wounds. Neptune's eyes narrowed. *What will we do? We need a plan.*   
*And no Ami-chan here to help us.* Uranus thought back wryly.   
Neptune mentally snorted. *We did well enough without her. Not that I wouldn't mind having her tactical genius here right now.*   
*But we don't have her. Let's test their defenses.*   
*How? I doubt that they're going to let us close enough to hit them.*   
*But let's try anyway.*   
With that, Uranus burst from her cover and once again tried to physically assault the yoma. This time, both yoma shot beams at her. Uranus dodged their fire expertly. As she was leaping towards cover, though, a treacherous tree root seemed to snag her ankle, tripping her ad tangling her foot in itself. She went down hard.   
"URANUS!"   
The yoma shot particularly strong beams at their unmoving target as she struggled to wrench her foot free.   
"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"   
Neptune shot a particularly powerful bolt of her own out of her mirror. The blasts met in midair, nearly on top of Uranus who, with a final tug, got free of the root and scampered for cover.   
*Are you alright?* Neptune demanded silently.   
*Yes. I don't think that's going to work.*   
Neptune let that pass. *They're like batteries. What if we could overwhelm them?*   
*Like an electrical surge? It might work. It would cost us lots of power though.*   
*We need to get to the subways, remember? I'm willing to make the sacrifice.*   
*There shouldn't have to be a sacrifice this time. What if you distract them with your idea and I hit them from behind?*   
*That would be even better. Let's do it.*   
Neptune took a deep breath and stepped into their line of sight.   
"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"   
She held the beam, putting less energy that usual into it, keeping the yoma's attention as they absorbed her attack. Silently, Uranus moved around until she was behind them.   
"WORLD SHAKING!"   
The pink yoma turned just in the nick of time to absorb her attack. Swiftly, she fired one of her own at the place where she thought the attack had come from. Uranus had already moved. They continued this for a few minutes, until the pink yoma was too slow to react one time and was hit, squarely and hard, in the chest. Her eyes rolling back, she crumpled to the ground. Neptune cut her attack off and retreated. The purple haired yoma kicked her partner tentatively but received no response. She leaned down and began to drain her partner.   
Disgusted, Uranus leapt from the bushes.   
"WORLD SHAKING!"   
The yoma blocked her attack one handed, as she continued to drain her partner.   
Neptune silently moved around to her other side.   
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"   
The yoma blocked her too.   
The senshi were undeterred as they continued to attack, retreat into the bushes, move to a new position, and attack again. Still, the yoma blocked them.   
*Rush her Neptune. I'll cover you.*   
*Hai.*   
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"   
Rushing forward on the heels of her attack instead of retreating as usual, Neptune caught the remaining yoma by surprise. She was not so surprised however, that she allowed the opportunity to shoot beams at Neptune to go by. In her zeal, and growing concern that Neptune hadn't retreated under her fire but was still trying to close in on her, she forgot to watch for Uranus. By silently slipping around until she was at the yoma's back, Uranus had a golden opportunity to spring her trap. Slipping forwards, she herself ran at the yoma's back. The yoma turned at the last possible second, just in time to see the Space sword appear in Uranus's hand and see Uranus sever her head from her body.   
Both senshi stood there for a few moments, panting, as what little energy was left form the encounter fled the dead body and returned to either the rotten tree or the human corpse. Unexpected pain exploded through their heads, causing them to gasp, "Venus!" Not waiting anymore they ran from the park and towards the Arcade, praying that they were in time to help.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Jadeite readied a ball of flames in one hand as he listened for telltale footsteps. The man next to him was slumped against the lee of the wall.   
"Why?" He muttered softly.   
Jadeite sighed. "Listened," he hissed "if you don't become quiet really soon I'm going to silence you myself."   
The man beside him continued on, either not noticing or not caring. "Why did they attack the subway system? We don't deserve—" He cut off as a hand slapped over his mouth. Jadeite leveled a cold, and rather threatening gaze, on the other man.   
"I would be very, very quiet if I were you. We are in serious danger here and I have no plans for dying any time soon. Now. Shut. Up." The man's mouth shut with a snap, his eyes wide. Feet pattered, coming their way, accompanied by muffled sobs and panting. Jadeite removed his hand from the other man's face to carefully shield his flames. Patiently he waited for the footsteps to come closer. He waited until the last possible second, then attacked. Leaping from hiding, he fried a pair of yoma that were chasing a woman, who was carrying a small child tucked under one arm. The woman eyed him with terrified eyes, shielding the child with her body. Jadeite put his hands up soothingly. "It's okay." He murmured reassuringly. "I'm not going to hurt either of you."   
"But…But, your hand…the f-fire…" her voice trailed off.   
"I'm a friend of the Sailor Senshi." He winced as he muttered unwillingly. "I fight for love and justice."   
A voice behind him said, "Do you hear that Pluto? He's Sailor Moon's man."   
"I heard." Pluto's voice answered. "It seems we have lost him to the Moon."   
They emerged from the shadows at the back of the platform. Saturn pretending to pout. "I so wanted him to be a Warrior of Death and Rebirth and fight under the protection of the Star of Destruction, Saturn." Her face brightened with a brilliant smile. "D'you think I can get Sailor Moon to give him to me? If I'm really, really nice to her?"   
Pluto pretended to think it over. "Possibly. I'd throw food into the deal and I think that you've got him for your very own."   
"Ladies," Jadeite ground out "I am not a side of beef. And I do not belong to Sailor Moon."   
The woman finally found her voice and gasped, "You-you are really Sailor Senshi?"   
Saturn nodded. "Sailors Saturn and Sailor Pluto at your service."   
She pointed at Jadeite. "And…And he is your friend?" She smiled faintly. "A warrior for love and justice?"   
"Yup. Although he didn't get his spiel quite right." Saturn looked at Jadeite critically. "D'you think that it'll be difficult to train him?"   
"Quite probably." Pluto commented. "He's probably heard that speech more time than he cares to remember yet he still can't get it right. You might have problems with that."   
"I'm not so sure that he'd make a good Warrior of Saturn." The woman commented thoughtfully as she put the child under her arm, a girl, down. "He just doesn't fit the role of 'Warrior of Death and Rebirth under the Star of Destruction.' His hair is too blond."   
"Too blond?" Jadeite demanded, slightly miffed. "I like my hair!"   
"Oh, I agree it's a nice enough color" she agreed cheerfully.   
"So what's wrong with my hair?!"   
Saturn looked at Jadeite critically for a moment. "I see your point." Saturn agreed. She glanced at Pluto slyly. "What do you think of him as a Warrior of Space and Time under the protection of the Star of Eternity?"   
The woman watched through her lashes as Pluto turned slightly pink under her tan skin while Jadeite, with his pale coloring, turned cherry red. From the corner of her eye, she watched Saturn squirm with delight. She pretended to size Jadeite up. "Oh, I can definitely see him as a 'Warrior of Space and Time under the protection of the Star of Eternity.'" Saturn laughed gleefully at her friends' darkening color. "Oh yeah! I like this woman!"   
"I made a mistake saving her." Jadeite muttered. "I should have let the yoma have her."   
"I don't see how you can play games and crack jokes at a time like this." whined a masculine voice. A tall, thin man with thinning black hair and large, thick glasses appeared. Jadeite sighed. "My other mistake." He muttered by way of introduction to the others as the man span the small distance between them in a matter of second ranting and raving about their inappropriate behavior in his high, nasal voice. The woman cut him off in mid-rant with. "Hello. I'm Suzuki Takara and this" she gestured to the small girl standing next to her" is Suzuki Mai, my little sister. And you are?"   
"Yamamoto Kentaro."   
"From personal experience, Yamamoto-san, I believe that it's important to laugh when life is at its darkest. It's either that or cry, and crying makes your nose runny and your eyes red. Laughing's much more fun."   
He sniffed. "I do not agree."   
She shrugged. "That's your look out of course. I can't tell you how to live your life."   
"I should certainly hope not!"   
Jadeite cleared his throat, interrupting what promised to be an interesting argument. "Mai-chan is acting better that either of you. Now, we need to move along. And move along quietly. We can't really afford to be stealthy and leave you lot but we can't sit still and allow others to die either."   
Kentaro opened his mouth to say something but Mai pulled on his jacket. Looking up at him seriously, she put one finger over her mouth. "Shhhhhhhhh." Kentaro, looking highly offended, shut his mouth with a snap and stalked away.   
Jadeite chuckled slightly. "From the mouths of babes."   
Takara arched an eyebrow at Jadeite, putting her finger over her mouth. Jadeite scowled at her. Saturn giggled and went after Kentaro, Takara and Mai in her wake.   
"I should have let the yoma kill them both and saved only Mai-chan."   
Pluto quietly laughed.   
"You don't mean that." She started after the others.   
"I most certainly do!"   
Pluto's laughter drifted back to him in reply.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
The trio of yoma were wandering down the main street, less than three block's from Usagi's house. All three of them were women, at least seven feet tall, and the most masculine yoma Sailor Moon had see in a long time. All were large and extremely muscular in build. The first had long blond hair and brilliant red eyes. Dressed in a short, tight red tunic embroidered with gold, she stomped down the street leaving holes in the pavement where she stepped. The second, with short purple hair and dull blue eyes, also wore a short, tight tunic but hers was black embroidered with silver. She moved more daintily than the other yoma had and left the pavement intact. The final member of the trio moved more loosely and easily as she strode along in her short, dark blue tunic and snug forest green pants, her shoulder length white hair swinging to her strides and her gray eyes scanning everything.   
The humans tried to rapidly flee the yoma but most did not get away. Those that tried to hide were wrenched from their hiding spots and drained of their energy as ruthlessly as those who ran. A young mother and her small child were pedaling away from the yoma as fast as the child's small legs would pump. The first yoma snatched the small boy off of his tricycle by his shortly cropped black hair and hugged him. The boy's screams of pain and terror grew less and less as his struggles grew weaker and weaker while her raucous laughter grew louder and louder. His mother, screaming incoherently, desperately leaped off of her own bicycle, attacking the yoma herself. Screaming curses, the woman beat on the yoma's stomach with her bare fists. Smirking, the second yoma lifted her up by her hair and began draining her too. The third yoma leaned against a picket, watching, casually draining the life from a nearby potted tree.   
From the roof of a nearby house, a silver discus arced down and hit the yoma draining the small child between the shoulder blades. Seconds later, a green blur leapt from the roof of a building.   
"JUPITER KICK!"   
Screaming the first yoma dropped the child, hard and, arching her back, fell back against one of the white picket fences with a resounding crack as her skull hit the fence, hard. The fence collapsed, with her lying prone on top of it, a pool of dark pink blood forming around her head. The third yoma stumbled in order to maintain her balance. Rays of white light suddenly shone from the dead yoma's body, all of her collected energy returned to the boy then, where she was laying, was a pile of moon dust. The other living yoma dropped the mother as she fell back onto the pile of dust, scattering it to the four winds.   
A short figure in a Sailor Soldier fuku with long pigtails that blew in an unfelt breeze leapt to the ground from the rooftop. She struck a pose as a crescent moon on a starry background appeared behind her and music began to play. "I am Sailor Moon, Warrior of Love and Justice!" The other, tall, soldier stepped forward, striking a pose of her own. Her own music started, joining and blending with Sailor Moon's as a forest green background with lightening bolts appeared behind her. "And I am Sailor Jupiter, Warrior of Love and Nature."   
Sailor Moon continued her speech and gestures. "For endangering the lives of these families, ruining their Saturday and disrupting picnics I cannot forgive you. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"   
"I am Aloysia." snarled the standing yoma as she fell into a fighting stance, somehow managing to watch both sailors at the same time. "You will find it difficult to punish me." She nodded at the other yoma. "Although you might have an easier time with Jolan here."   
The other yoma shrieked at the insult as she scrambled to her feet to clumsily. "Aloysia!" she shrieked, turning to her partner. "How can you say that?"   
"Watch the soldiers!" Aloysia snapped at her. "They'll bring death to you on silver wings." The other yoma quieted and fell into a fighting stance of her own, still glaring darkly at her remaining partner. Aloysia, without so much as a flicker of changing expression, charged Sailor Jupiter. A serious fistfight between the two ensued. Jolan was considering intervention into the fight, having completely forgotten about the small Senshi of the Moon standing on the peak of the nearest house. She actually had a ball of energy hovering over the palm of her hand, when she was rather rudely reminded of the other senshi.   
"SAILOR BODY ATTACK!"   
She barely had time to look up before a fast-moving object slammed into her chest, sending her flying. The senshi used the force of her attack to do a flip and land gracefully, ready to fight. Glaring daggers at the much smaller senshi, she scrambled into a ready stance of her own. She noticed that the girl's shoulder was burned, rather badly. 'Either it doesn't hurt as much as it looks like it would,' she thought while studying the other's intent face, 'or she's trying to ignore the pain.' She looked at the other's clouded eyes and decided that this was going to be the easiest fight of her life. She prepared a giant ball of energy between her hands as the other pulled a wand of some sort out of thin air. With a shriek, she released her ball of energy at the same time the other cried out,   
"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"   
A giant heart appeared, absorbing her attack as it head straight for her! With a muffled shriek, she lunged out of the way and allowed the heart to hit the spot where she had been standing, leaving a gaping crater that smoked horrendously. Jolan reconsidered her evaluation of this fight as she cautiously circled to the left of her opponent. Perhaps…Unexpectedly, Jolan stopped circling her adversary and attacked her, head on. The girl unleashed another attack.   
"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!" Howling, Jolan tried to avoid the many spirals of energy, the crescent moons, and the tiny stars that flew at her but it was an impossible goal. She was hit more than a few times. Abruptly, the barrage stopped. Cautiously, Jolan peeked up through her arms in time to see the girl begin another attack.   
"RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!"   
Jolan barely had time to scream before she was no more than a pile of dust, her energy dispersing back to whomever she had stolen it from.   
Sailor Moon was slightly wobbly as she turned to the fight between Sailor Jupiter and the other yoma. Kicking Sailor Jupiter in the stomach so that the tall girl flew backwards, she leapt back, suspending the battle as she regarded Sailor Moon, the pile of dust that was once Jolan, and Sailor Jupiter as she struggled to her feet. Her upper lip curled contemptuously. "Jolan always was worthless in a fight. There's no way I can win, so I'll be off." With that she leapt into the air and disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. Sailor Moon rushed to the other senshi.   
"Jupiter, are you alright?"   
The other girl nodded, "I'm fine except for my pride. That was one of the most obvious tricks in the book!"   
"That's probably why it worked so well."   
Jupiter had been eyeing Sailor Moon's shoulder with mounting concern.   
"How bad is that?"   
Sailor Moon grimaced. "It hurts."   
"No kidding." Sailor Jupiter ripped her lower skirt into strips. Using them she created a field bandage of sorts to quickly bind up Sailor Moon's shoulder.   
"How's that?" she asked her friend.   
Abruptly pain exploded through their heads, causing them to gasp. Their eyes met, "Minako-chan!" they whispered in horror.   
"It'll have to do." Sailor Moon replied grimly as they took to the rooftops.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Kentaro had been quiet for awhile before continuing his whining monologue. All of five minutes to be exact. It would have been a whining monologue except for Takara. Presently, they were viciously snipping at each other as they walked. Emphatic hand gestures being used to drive their points home. Mai, whose short legs had gotten tired fairly early on, was being carried by Jadeite. Along the way, the two Senshi and Jadeite had picked up several other survivors, almost all of whom grumbled or complained or sullenly did as told. One woman had started having hysterics so Jadeite, thoroughly sick of being nice to people he wanted to kill, knocked her unconscious precisely thirty seconds after her hysterics had begun. No one had had a loud case of anything since and everyone except the Senshi and Mai gave him a wide berth.   
In the common language of the Silver Millennium, Jadeite had been cursing for awhile. Presently he snarled under his breath, "That's it! I am going to kill them. I'm going to kill them all." In his right hand, Jadeite began to form a fireball. "Right now."   
Pluto grabbed his wrist before he could incinerate the humans. "Stop that!"   
"But they're not worth it! Let's kill them and get some new humans! Nicer humans!"   
"Even the nicest human isn't very pleasant under stress. Some of these may be very nice humans. You just can't tell at the moment."   
Jadeite's eyes remained hard. "Let go of my hand Pluto-san."   
"No."   
Their eyes met in a silent contest of wills.   
Mai's small hands wormed their way around Jadeite's neck, startling Jadeite and breaking his concentration. "Are we in danger Jadeite-san?"   
He glanced angrily at the little girl causing her to flinch and tremble slightly in his arms. With an effort of will he relaxed his expression. "No Mai-chan, you aren't." He closed his hand into a fist around the fireball. He met Pluto's eyes wryly. Then, before he could think about it, he leaned over and peaked her on the cheek. Shocked, Pluto released his wrist, her hand going to her cheek where he had kissed her. "I-I think I should go check on Saturn."   
Jadeite watched her retreating form, smirking slightly, his mood infinitely better. Mai began to giggle. "Jade-ite and Plu-to sit-ting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Jade-ite with a baby carriage!" Jadeite interrupted her chanting by tweaking her nose.   
"Enough you. This is a secret. A S-E-C-R-E-T between you and me and Pluto-san."   
She giggled.   
"—And I don't see why they have to herd us like cattle!" The conversation between a elderly lady and five young women drifted back to Jadeite, making his muscles tighten and his jaw clench angrily. "Always on the move! My feet hurt! And I don't really think that there's any real danger!"   
"They just want us to be dependent on them" put in one of the girls wisely.   
"Wonder what they expect from us in payment?" added a second.   
"Well, they aren't getting a yen from me!" the old woman declared spiritedly.   
"There are other ways of saying 'thank you'." A third slyly put in, her eyes sliding over toward Jadeite.   
"What are you insinuating?" asked a fourth.   
But the fifth girl seemed to understand all too well. "We can only hope" she agreed.   
'That's it! I don't care what the Senshi think! I'm going to kill them all!'   
"Jadeite-san! Jadeite-san!" Mai's childish voice penetrated his rage. "Jadeite-san, you're hurting me! You're squeezing me too tightly!"   
Jadeite immediately loosened his grip on the small girl. "I'm sorry. I just…"   
"Was angry?" the girl finished for him helpfully.   
"Yes."   
She snuggled against his shoulder. "They're just stupid. I know that you're saving our lives. Thank you."   
Jadeite was shocked. "You didn't have to do that."   
"But I wanted to. Thank you for saving me Jadeite-sama. My life belongs to you now."   
"Nani?" Jadeite choked.   
"You saved me. So I belong to you."   
"Where'd you get that crazy idea?"   
"From a book."   
"You can't believe everything you read!"   
"Of course not. That would just be silly."   
"I don't particularly need a slave or servant at the moment."   
"I could be your companion, Jadeite-sama."   
"I don't particularly need one of those either right now." He glared at the 'rescued' people. "I have so many at the moment."   
"Then, I'll wait for you Jadeite-sama."   
Jadeite groaned.   
She reached up and patted his hair. "I don't care what my sister says Jadeite-sama. I love your hair and you can be anything that you want to be."   
"Thank you." Jadeite was silent, trying to think of some way to disabuse the girl of the idea that he owned her.   
"Jadeite-sama" she asked presently.   
"Yes?"   
"What were they talking about earlier?"   
"They who?"   
"Those women that made you so mad. What were the last three talking about when one said "There are other ways to say 'Thank you'" and another one replied "We can only hope" ?"   
Jadeite blushed. "It's not that important."   
"But it made you angry."   
"I need to listen for the yoma now, Mai-chan. Can you please be very quiet for me?"   
"Anything for you, Jadeite-sama." The girl agreed cheerfully.   
Jadeite breathed a sigh of relief.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Sailor Venus caught up with the pair of yoma headed towards Juuban High fairly quickly. Kneeling on the roof of the Arcade, she watched them approach her.   
The larger of the pair appeared to be closely related to a reptile. She was approximately thirty feet in length with muscular arms and a long serpentine tail. Her looks were not helped by her green pigment, her scales, or by the facts that she was hairless, had narrow, dead eyes, and a tiny mouth from which her tongue was constantly flicking. Dressed in a short toga that came down to where her hips would have been, she slithered up the street and over whatever got in her way.   
Her partner was a birdlike female that flew over her, occasionally swooping down to drain a victim before taking to the air again. Her body type was overall human but she had large black wings for arms and huge talons for feet. The center of her face was adorned with a large, hooked beak and her eyes were large, cold, and pitiless.   
Venus carefully calculated her plan of attack. Mercury would be here soon but for now she would have to stop this pair on her own. They needed to be dealt with as soon as possible to keep the human casualties low and to do that they needed to deal with the next set of yoma as soon as possible. Venus carefully took aim.   
"CRESCENT SHOWER!"   
Her first attack hit the yoma as she was diving towards another victim, a young woman, paralyzed with fright. The shower of laser beams hit her by surprise, cutting large holes in her wings. Some of her feathers even caught fire. Screaming with pain and fear, she began to plummet towards the hard pavement below.   
"CRESCENT BEAM!"   
Her second attack, a single large and powerful laser beam, hit the yoma squarely in the chest. Abruptly the yoma stopped screaming as her vital organs were either splattered by the impact of the beam onto nearby buildings in the form of green goo or were boiled in her own blood. Lifelessly, she fell to the ground to hit the pavement with a number of sickening crunches. Her body began to decompose into a large mound of goo.   
Venus leapt to the ground. Behind her an orange background appeared. Stylized against it was an oyster and Venus stood where the pearl would be. Along with the background, music began to play.   
"The Beautiful Sailor Soldier of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus. For—" She cut off as the remaining yoma surged forward. With a muffled shriek, she leapt out of the way of attacking yoma. "I'm not finished yet!" she wailed as she dodged the rapidly following attacks. "How come everyone listens to Sailor Moon's speeches but I can't even finish one of mine!"   
"You're finished alright!" the yoma hissed. "I'm going to give you a death so painful it will be beyond your imagining."   
"Only if you catch me!" Venus cheerfully responded as she continued to dodge the yoma's flurry of attacks. During the ensuing battle, the bay window of the Crown Fruit Parlor was shattered by the yoma's tail as she narrowly missed Venus. When her tail emerged from the window though, she had a struggling girl tightly wrapped in her tail. Venus' heart skipped several beats.   
"Now what are you going to do, Senshi? I can kill her with the greatest of easy." She squeezed her victim just to demonstrate. "Now stop running and fight."   
The girl, who looked a great deal like Ami and had a rather large cut under one eye, was none other than Hikaru!   
"All right." Venus ground out between her teeth. "I'll bring the fight to you!"   
She switched directions and, leaping onto the yoma's tail so that she was straddling it about six inches from Hikaru, ran her finger across the broad tail, cutting the yoma's tail off and leaving a narrow trench in the pavement about six inches deep. The yoma reared back screaming horribly as Venus dragged Hikaru from the still wriggling tail. Furious and in agony, the yoma whipped around spitting lasers and acid that turned the pavement into boiling liquid as she charged the pair.   
Sticky with the yoma's blood, Venus snatched Hikaru up into her arms and did her very best to dodge the yoma's magical and physical attacks. She was actually doing a very good job of it when she slipped in one of the trails of the yoma's blood that lay all over the pavement. Tripping she fell, dropping Hikaru on her bottom. From there things seemed to slow down for Venus. Rolling onto her knees, she turned and saw the yoma spit another laser and more acid. Heard Hikaru suck in her breath as she realized that they were directly in the line of fire. Then things seemed to speed up as Venus lunged, covering Hikaru with her own body. Indescribable pain sufficed her body as the laser cleanly cut through her shoulder to shatter the pavement near Hikaru's face and the acid hit Venus in the center of her back. She didn't hear herself screaming or the tears that came to her eyes. She didn't even realize when she passed out.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Sailor Mercury arrived in time to see Venus slip, fall, drop the girl, and throw herself over the other girl in a final attempt to protect her. Mercury paused in horror, then an icy rage filled her. Eyes like chips of ice,   
"SHABON SPRAY FREEZING!"   
She turned the yoma into an icy statue.   
"MERCURY AQUA RAPSODY!"   
And then shattered it.   
Swiftly she leapt from the rooftop down to the street and ran to Venus. She pushed the sobbing girl away from Venus, "Go," she commanded coldly, "go wait for the ambulances. I'll attend to this."   
Still sobbing the girl backed away. Mercury had no mind for her though as her mind fell into a healing trance and she began her work. Around the pair a glowing ice blue column of power formed. Chips of ice actually floated around in the column and the pavement around the column cracked and shattered from the extreme cold. Shivering Hikaru moved even farther away from the column never noticing the four figures that crouched on a nearby rooftop holding a silent conversation.   
*Venus is hurt badly.*   
*But Mercury's taking care of her, Jupiter. With Mercury watching over her, she'll be fine. Let's go finish off the ones at the school. Pluto and Saturn aren't hurt yet but they and Jadeite can't hang on in the subway for much longer.* They started running towards the school.   
*Maybe, but that leaves us two short Sailor Moon.*   
*No Neptune, three. Sailor Moon's hurt.*   
*I can still fight Uranus!*   
*Not in the hand-to-hand fighting. You fight from a distance only.*   
*My shoulder—*   
*The purpose of the Sailor Senshi is to protect you. If it is necessary, I will tie you to a tree before we go into battle.*   
*Uranus!*   
*She's right and I agree with her Princess.*   
*You too Neptune? Are you against me too Jupiter?*   
*I'll hold you down while Uranus ties you up.*   
*Jupiter!* Sailor Moon sighed in defeat. *I'll be good and stay out of the fighting. I promise.*   
*Good.*   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
As she passed the park, she ran her mind over it and stumbled to a stop. There was still Dark energy there! Uranus and Neptune had said that they would deal with it. Had they been hurt or killed? Mars was at a loss. Sailor Mars staggered as pain screamed through her head. "Minako-chan, I'm coming!" she breathed as she automatically started running again. Then she stopped again. Minako needed help! But there was a large source of Dark energy in the park…For once Mars didn't know what to do. Her friend, her sister really, or her duty… 'But this isn't my duty!' she thought rebelliously. 'It isn't the duty of any of the Senshi. We're suppose to protect our Princess and our planets not Earth. I love Earth but this is Mamoru's job! I shouldn't have to make this decision!' Her heart hardened. 'I won't make this decision!'   
Reaching for Minako, she touched darkness and pain. Minako was unconscious. She reached for Uranus, Neptune, Moon, Jupiter, and Mercury. She touched all of their minds except Mercury's. There she ran into a slippery wall of ice.   
*Does anyone know what happened to Minako?*   
*She was badly hurt by a yoma. Mercury's working on her now. She'll make everything better.* Sailor Moon replied confidently.   
Mars was slightly relieved.   
*Uranus? Neptune?*   
*Mars?!*   
*What do you need?* Neptune asked.   
*Have you already been to the park?*   
*Of course. Why?*   
*I'm at the park now. There's still Dark energy there.*   
*What?!* They demanded.   
*We killed the two yoma we found there!* Uranus replied angrily.   
*Well, there's something else in there now. I'll go check it out.*   
*Right. Let us know what it is.*   
Mars spun on the ball of her foot and ran into the park, toward the energy she felt. She didn't even pause as she passed the place where Uranus and Neptune had had their fight earlier. Presently she became aware of where she was going and paused. 'The energy's coming from where Nephrite died! I wonder why this place?' Shrugging she walked on, tensing as she got near the clearing. Leaping to a low branch of a large tree on the edge of the clearing, she peered down at the place in question and involuntarily gasped. Huddled underneath the tree was none other than Nephrite himself!   
'So why did I feel him? He's dressed up like any other human so that means he's in disguise. Unless…He wasn't as good at illusions as Jadeite is but he was good enough to create and maintain an identity. After we learned who he was pretending to be, we knew where he was and what he was going to do. That must have been what happened. He was resurrected by whomever resurrected Zoisite and now he's…I don't know what he's doing.' She took a deep breath and detransformed into her Shinto priestess robes. 'Only one way to find out.' She stepped into the clearing.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
When Moon, Neptune, Uranus and Jupiter made it to Juuban High they found the gym in ruins. Where the gym building should have been, no two bricks stood on top of each other. Sailor Moon was furious. "I cannot forgive this! They were so close to the math wing and they missed! Why do the yoma always have to have bad timing and bad aim?" she keened. Despite the situation, the others chuckled at her distress. They found the yoma destroying the cafeteria. Already one wall was collapsing.   
"THEY'VE GONE TOO FAR!" Sailor Moon screamed as she charged the building. Jupiter and Uranus caught her and lifted her off the ground. Angrily, she snapped, "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"   
"Your promised Sailor Moon!" Neptune reminded her serenely.   
Sailor Moon froze and glared at her. Finally she ground out, "I remember. You can put me down now. I won't do anything you wouldn't like." Slowly they lowered her to the ground. "Right. See you soon."   
They ran into the cafeteria and Sailor Moon leapt up onto a high windowsill. "If I can't be in it, this is going to be a really short fight." She muttered defiantly.   
The four yoma were absorbed in their work and Sailor Moon ground her teeth. All female, they looked all the same. All of them had blond hair, one blue and one green eye, and long veils that hung from their pointed ears and covered the rest of their faces. All were lithe and small but incredibly strong. The only way to tell the difference between them was the color of their diaphanous vest and pants suits, black, brown, gray and purple. Sailor Moon didn't like the looks of them and shuddered to think what other attributes they had.   
*Guys?* she called to the others.   
*Yes?* Jupiter asked warily.   
*Let's just nail them and get it over with. Nothing drawn out. For one thing they're really strong.* She sent an image of what she had seen to the others.   
*And they probably have other abilities* Jupiter agreed.   
*So what do you suggest?* Uranus asked.   
*Let's each attack a yoma, then announce ourselves to any of them that survive our first attack.* Jupiter proposed.   
*Sounds reasonable.* Neptune agreed. *Let's do it.*   
Sailor Moon stood up.   
"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"   
She utterly dusted the purple one. The other's turned and looked at her in surprise and anger. She struck a pose, the illusion of a full moon appearing behind her and her music starting. "I am Sailor Moon, Warrior of Love and Justice! You destroyed the gym and cafeteria, somehow utterly missing the rest of the school! From countless students you have stolen the best class of the day! Lunch! For this most serious of crimes, I cannot forgive you! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"   
The yoma hissed from between their teeth, baring fangs.   
"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"   
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"   
The black and brown yoma became mushy globs on the remains of the floor. The gray yoma shrieked in shock and leapt into the air, hovering. From the shadows of the destroyed gym, somehow gracefully gliding over the rubble as they stood back to back in their opening stance. Behind them, a deep blue, almost black, background appeared as mysterious music began to play.   
"Invited by a New Age, acting beautifully, the Soldier of the Wind, Sailor Uranus!"   
"Invited by a New Age, acting gracefully, the Soldier of the Seas, Sailor Neptune!"   
Together they said, "For the destruction you have created, we will punish you!"   
The remaining yoma twirled in the air sending out spirals of energy at the three senshi. Sailor Moon fell off of her ledge into the building as Neptune and Uranus leapt to either side.   
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"   
Caught by the unexpected attack, the yoma screamed, then became a disgusting black mess in the wreckage of the cafeteria.   
Sailor Moon stood up, her good hand holding Jupiter's bandage in place on her other shoulder. "I guess that's that. Let's go to the subway."   
"Sailor Moon! You shoulder!" Jupiter exclaimed. Through the once white fingers of her gloved hand, red blood slowly oozed.   
"Sailor Moon, you promised!" Uranus snarled as she ripped her own bottom skirt up for another bandage.   
"Well, I couldn't stay on my ledge! I would've been blasted! I really didn't mean to fall on it! And I didn't fight so I didn't break my promise!"   
"That was the purpose of the promise and you know it!" Neptune snapped uncharacteristically as she gently rebound the wound.   
"It was an accident!"   
"That looks nasty."   
They all looked up at the source of the voice.   
"Jadeite!" Sailor Moon squealed.   
"In the flesh." He landed. "We need to get to the subways. Saturn and Pluto are doing their best but they can't do everything and they can't sense the yoma."   
"You can, though." Jupiter put in. "Why did they send you? One of them could have teleported here just as easily."   
Jadeite ducked his head, blushing. Under his breath he mumbled something.   
"So you ran out on them." Uranus' voice was cold.   
Jadeite's head snapped up and he glared daggers at her. "No! I'm sick of being mistrusted! What do I have to do to drive it through your thick skulls that I'm not evil and I don't want anything?"   
Uranus snorted.   
"No longer being evil and never being trusted are two separate things." Neptune supplied. "We know you're not evil any more but we will never trust you."   
Jadeite started forward at the pair. "And why not?" he growled.   
Sailor Moon grabbed his wrist. "Jadeite" she began. He shook her off, not bothering to even listen to her. Jupiter stepped between him and the Outers. "Jadeite—"   
He shoved her into Sailor Moon and kept going.   
"You will never understand what kind of day I've been having" he growled "and this is the last straw! No more!"   
Uranus and Neptune got into their ready positions.   
"This is what we'd expect from you." Uranus remarked conversationally.   
"We don't have time for this!" Sailor Moon shrieked. The trio ignored her. Sailor   
Moon turned to Jupiter. "We've got to stop them!"   
Jupiter frowned. "How?"   
When they less than a foot apart. . .   
"JUPITER THUNDERDRAGON!"   
"MOON DISCUS!"   
"MOON DISCUS!"   
"MOON DISCUS!"   
Jupiter's trademark dragon flashed between them. Easily Uranus, Neptune and Jadeite warded off the initial passes of the discuses. Jadeite, recognizing the tactic, immediately teleported, reappearing directly behind Sailor Moon. Jupiter grabbed him.   
"ENCIRCLE!"   
Neptune and Uranus weren't so lucky.   
The two Outers glared at Sailor Moon impotently.   
"Take this off of us." Uranus grated.   
"No." Sailor Moon's spare discus arced around toward her. Calmly she caught it and reabsorbed the energy instead of allowing it to continue chasing Jadeite. "I don't know why you're being so stubborn about it but we all know that Jadeite isn't evil anymore and we all know that he can be trusted. I owe him my life." Jadeite winced at that. "Stop being vindictive. You never fought him and he never harmed you. I can understand Mars' prejudices, even if I personally do not agree. I do not, on the other hand, understand yours."   
"We are your protectors!"   
"That means it is our duty to protect you!"   
"From evil! From those that would hurt me! Not from those that wish to befriend us!" They stared at her coldly.   
Moon sighed. "So be it. Promise to behave if I let you down?"   
"I promise." Neptune said, icy as the oceans she embodied.   
"I promise." Uranus said, as distant as the winds.   
Moon held out her hand. The silver circlets encircling the pair disappeared. "And you?" Sailor Moon asked Jadeite.   
"I promise."   
Jupiter let him go. "Venus is hurt." Jupiter told him sadly.   
"I know. Checked in on them before coming here."   
"How's Venus?" Sailor Moon asked eagerly.   
"Mercury's working on her still but she looks like she'll be just fine. At least she does to my inexperienced eye."   
"How'd you know where to find us all?" Jupiter asked.   
"Saturn told me."   
"You say the others need us?" Uranus asked.   
"There are an indeterminate number of yoma in the subway systems." He made a face. "We've been saving humans and shepherding them around the subway, killing yoma as we go."   
"Why didn't you just teleport them out of there?" asked Jupiter.   
"We tried to but they threw such a big fit about the very idea…" he shrugged.   
"So lets go!" Sailor Moon demanded.   
"Not you!" Neptune snapped. "Certainly not with that shoulder."   
"But Saturn and Pluto need me!"   
"We three can handle matters." Neptune answered condescendingly.   
"But Jadeite said—"   
"We will have Saturn and Pluto as well." Uranus interrupted.   
"We need her too." Jadeite quietly interrupted. "Saturn and Pluto will be tired and they have been dealing with humans since the attack began. And she strong, even if she is wounded."   
"'Dealing with humans all day'…" Jupiter repeated softly. She and Sailor Moon exchanged looks. This was not the Jadeite they had spoken with yesterday.   
"Look at that shoulder!" Uranus snapped. "She can't fight with it!"   
Jadeite turned to Sailor Moon and bowed deeply, one arm across his chest. "What do you wish to do Princess?"   
Sailor Moon looked started, caught off guard. Recovering quickly, she drew herself up to her full height of 4' 11" before answering in surprisingly mature tones. "I will fight magically. You four will do the hand to hand fighting." She ruined the moment by looking anxiously at Jadeite, "Is that good?" He looked down at her and smiled a small smile at her. "It's a great plan, Usa-chan." He reached down and swung her up into his arms. "Everyone hold on to me and let's go."   
"What are you planning to do?" Neptune asked coldly.   
"To teleport us all. You said yourself that Sailor Moon is weak. This is the quickest, easiest way to accomplish our ends without draining any of you."   
Jupiter grabbed one of his arms tightly. "We really don't have time for this. You may not like Jadeite but he's right. The other Outers need us and the Princess has ordered us into battle. Or will you defy her will?"   
The faces of the two Outers became emotionless as the silent women stiffly placed one hand on each of Jadeite's shoulders. Jadeite closed his eyes and concentrated. They felt his energy mount, then there was a moment of sickening vertigo and extreme cold. Sailor Moon squealed as she clutched her arms around Jadeite's neck. Jupiter hugged his arm tightly. Neptune and Uranus didn't increase their light pressure on Jadeite's shoulders but instead reached for each other and held each other's hand tightly. The moment passed and they were now standing in the subways of Tokyo. Uranus, Neptune and Jupiter let go of Jadeite. Sailor Moon, on the other hand, sat in Jadeite's arms, transfixed by the darkness.   
He cleared his throat. "Sailor Moon, I'm having trouble breathing."   
She laughed, slightly hysterically, and loosened her grip. "Sorry about that." She apologized, sliding out of his arms. Reaching into her subspace pocket, she pulled out a headset.   
"What's that for?" Jupiter asked as Moon adjusted it for her head.   
"To talk to the Boss." Into the microphone, "Hello? Boss?"   
"Sailor Moon?"   
"Hey! Feel like helping me again?"   
"Are you trying to sneak into the movies?"   
"No! I'm in the subway trying to destroy yoma!"   
He laughed. "I'm teasing."   
"Oh. I know where the other Senshi are, just not how to get there."   
"I'll pull up a map of the subway and superimpose your locations on it so that I can tell you where to go."   
"Okay."   
"Right. Go forward…I'll tell you when to turn."   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
On silent feet, Rei approached the man she knew to be a Dark King. Gently she touched his shoulder, "Gomen, but are you well sir?"   
He started and looked up at her through dark and clouded eyes. "What?" he asked foggily.   
"I asked if you were well Sanjouin-san?"   
"What did you call me?"   
"Sanjouin-san. Did I give offense?"   
"Why did you call me that?"   
"Is that not your name? Sanjouin Masato?"   
His eyes clouded again. "I don't know."   
'His mind was erased,' Mars thought with a flash of insight. Carefully, she asked, "Are you unwell?"   
He laughed bitterly, a laugh that Rei knew all too well as Mars. "I don't know."   
"Would you care to come with me to my temple?"   
His gaze sharpened again. "What are you doing here, anyway?"   
"I sensed an evil in the park. Two Sailor Senshi came and killed two yoma though, so doubtless what I am feeling is the aftereffect of that battle." She leaned closer. "You really don't look well. Would you please come with me?" He shrugged and seemed to answer himself more than her. "I have nothing else to do right now." She offered him a hand up but he ignored her offer, standing up by himself. Rei's hand fell against her thigh. "Follow me" she ordered. Shrugging, he smiled a twisted smile and did as she said, walking at her side. They walked up the streets that she had run down so frantically only a little while ago in silence.   
Walking the other way on the other side of the street came a couple that caused Rei to pause and Nephrite to stop dead. It was Naru, dressed in a green dress, a yellow blouse and black slippers and Umino, dressed in black pants and a white polo shirt. The boy had an arm casually draped around the girl's waist, which she reciprocated. They were animatedly chatting, occasionally making expressive hand gestures with their free hands. Pale, Nephrite stood there, staring hungrily after the girl and Rei stood with him, carefully watching him. At last, when Naru and her boyfriend had disappeared around a corner and Nephrite was now staring at the spot that they had disappeared, Rei asked, "Do you know her?"   
He blinked at her in surprise, apparently having forgotten her presence.   
"No. She reminds me of someone though."   
Rei started walking again, predicting that he would fall into step with her. She had guessed correctly. "Her name is Osaka Naru." If it was possible, he paled even more. Rei pressed on, as if she had not noticed his growing discomfort. "Her best friend is also my best friend, Tsukino Usagi." Nephrite looked positively sick. "You look worse," Rei said, "Let's rest awhile." She steered him towards the nearest bench. Presently, when he was looking less sick, Nephrite asked, "Do you know anything else about her?"   
"She goes to Juuban High with Usagi. They've been best friends for years. She has a nasty track record with the yoma and—"   
"What?"   
Rei blinked. "Excuse me, but what are you asking?"   
"What did you mean, 'a nasty track record with the yoma'?"   
"She gets attacked a lot. The Sailor Senshi all know her by name."   
"Oh." He frowned darkly. "That boy that was with her. Would he happen to be her brother?"   
"No. Umino-kun is her boyfriend."   
His frown darkened. "Where are you taking me anyway?"   
"My temple. It's nearby. Are you well enough to walk?"   
He stood up. "Of course. Let's go."   
Silently, Rei rose and led the way.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Having had the good fortune to meet up with Pluto and Saturn, things took a nasty turn. The group, while heading for a subway exit to evacuate the humans, was surrounded and attacked by yoma. The five Senshi and Jadeite took up defensive positions. During formation they "accidentally" forced Sailor Moon into the midst of the human rabble they were protecting. Sailor Moon fumed. 'And how, exactly, am I to fight while being kept as far from the lines as possible?' Concentrating, she disappeared in a flash of silver to reappear several hundred feet up the tunnel. Floating in midair, she encased herself in a bubble of power and shot down the tunnel toward the battle.   
The four Outers and Jadeite were being rather hard pressed when it happened. A silver bubble containing the form of their leader shot into the battle, indiscriminately incinerating the yoma in it's path.   
SAILOR MOON!   
Hi guys! She jauntily waved to her friends. Told you I'd fight magically.   
Jadeite, unable to hear the conversation, was nevertheless laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes.   
When this is over, let's kill her. Jupiter suggested grimly.   
The Outers silently agreed.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Venus sat up with a groan. "Ugh." She croaked. "Mercury? My back hurts."   
Mercury smiled at her friend tiredly. "I did my best but that was really nasty poison."   
Venus paled as she thought about the boiling pavement. "I got hit by the poison?!" she squeaked. She lunged forward and gave Mercury a fierce hug. "Thank you!"   
Mercury laughed and hugged her back. "The hurting will go away with time. You don't remember?"   
"I just remember the laser. I'm glad I don't remember the poison."   
She sat up straight and took stock of herself and Mercury. "You have bags under your eyes." She noted.   
"So do you." Mercury countered.   
Venus' hands flew to her face. "Really?! How terrible! I wish I had Neptune's mirror!"   
Mercury laughed rustily. "It's not that bad."   
Venus and Mercury reached for the others.   
Where are you guys? Venus asked.   
Tokyo subways. Fighting. Jupiter replied.   
Mars isn't here. Moon added. She's checking something out in the park.   
We'll join you. Mercury told the others. We'd know if Mars needed us.   
Right. See you here. Jupiter confirmed before the link faded.   
The two senshi stood up shakily. "I'm more tired than I thought." Venus said.   
Mercury nodded. "I know. They need us though."   
"So let's go."   
Mercury dropped her column and, taking to the roof tops, they ran off, leaving rapidly melting ice and snow where they had been.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
They cleaned the yoma out of the subways rather quickly after Mercury and Venus arrived. Detransforming in a nearby alley, the group tiredly made its way back to Rei's temple. The senshi fussed over and at Usagi who refused to let either of the healers in the group heal her shoulder. "It's healing as we speak. You all know what a quick healer I am. Besides, Ami-chan and Hotaru-chan are tired." As a result of their persistence and Usagi's stubbornness, the entire group arrived at the temple in varying states of annoyance and amusement. Usagi was amused because she noticed, if no one else did, that Setsuna and Hisui walked side by side the entire way to Rei's temple despite the chilly silence between them. Hisui was churning with amusement, embarrassment, rage and confusion. Amusement at how much trouble the Sailor Senshi were giving their leader and Princess, something that would never have happened in the Dark Kingdom, and embarrassment over Mai-chan's behavior over their separation. He was enraged at all the stupid humans that he had helped save that day and confused over Setsuna-san behavior in the tunnels and her current coldness. 'Why do she want people like that procreating any way?' he wondered silently. Everyone else was distinctly not amused. When they arrived at the temple, they found Rei thoughtfully sweeping the steps.   
"So what was in the park?" Haruka asked.   
"Nephrite."   
Usagi sat down where she was. "Is he here now?" she asked.   
"No. He left a few minutes ago. He walked down the steps and probably teleported back to the Dark Kingdom in the nearest alley."   
"You brought him here?" Michiru demanded.   
"Yes. He doesn't know about Mars' identity. Even if his memories hadn't been erased, he would have assumed I was just some weak human trying to be kind to him."   
"What?" demanded Minako incredulously.   
"Yes, I brought him here. He doesn't know about Mars. Even if his memories hadn't been erased, he—"   
"There! Stop! How do you know his memories were erased?"   
"For starters, he didn't recognize his own alias, Sanjouin Masato. Then, we saw Naru-chan with Umino-kun on the way back. He didn't recognize her either, although he got even paler. He looked positively sick when he found out that Umino-kun and Naru-chan are dating."   
Usagi scrambled to her feet and lunged at Rei, grabbing the front of her robes. "Did she see him? Did anything happen?"   
"No she didn't see him. All that happened was he stopped and we had to watch her until she and Umino-kun walked around a corner and out of sight. Then we came back here. He was the old Nephrite, not the one who died for Naru-chan." She slapped Usagi's hands, ordering imperiously, "Now let go!" Usagi let go, rubbing her stinging spots.   
"So what are we going to do?" Makoto asked.   
"Nothing." Usagi answered. "We're going on that picnic and the others are doing whatever it is they were planning to do today."   
"You're not planning to let this go?!" demanded Rei.   
"We can't do anything anyway. Jadeite can't talk to Nephrite and we really can't hunt him down and force him to be a good person. We're just going to have to wait and see what he decides to do. Maybe he'll come talk to Rei-chan and he'll definitely go find Naru-chan."   
"So Rei-chan should expect a visit from him and we should watch Naru-chan?" Minako summed up. "Easy as catching mice in a barrel."   
Ami looked pained. "It's 'Easy as shooting fish in a barrel', Minako-chan."   
Minako laughed. "Whoops. It's kinda close."   
"But shouldn't we keep a watch over Naru-chan?" Jadeite asked.   
"She'll be at the picnic today." Minako answered. "And after that, she's going to be invited on an unbelievable number of sleepovers." She glanced at her watch and screamed.   
"OH NO!!! I AM SO LATE!!! HIKARU PROBABLY THOUGHT I FORGOT AND LEFT WITHOUT ME AND NOW THAT EVIL NURSE BEHIND THE DESK IS GOING TO GET TO YELL AT YELL AT ME!!!! I'VE GOT TO GO! JA!!!!"   
And then she was off, bounding down the long flight of stairs and sprinting up the street. Usagi laughed as she glanced at her watch and screamed.   
"OH NO!!! WE ARE SO LATE!!! MAKO-CHAN'S GOING TO MISS HER DATE AND MOTOKI-KUN WILL THINK I LIED AND GO HOME AND THE PICNIC WILL BE RUINED! WE'VE GOT TO GO!! JA!!!!" And then she was off, bounding down the long flight of steps and sprinting up the street, dragging a weakly protesting Makoto in her wake. Everyone had to laugh at the expense of the two blondes before parting to go their separate ways.   
"You know," Haruka said, "I could have given them all rides."   
"Or I could have teleported them."   
Hisui and Haruka shook their heads.   
"How embarrassing." Rei murmured.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Minako made it home, showered, changed, ran to the Crown Fruit Parlor and Arcade, found that Hikaru had already left for the hospital and ran to the hospital, all in record time. She was right though. She was extremely late and the evil nurse behind the desk did yell at her before sending her to Kane-san's room.   
The hospital staff had discovered her talking to him on her first day and decided what her one saving virtue was: she could make almost anyone like her, or at least get along with her. Inferus Kane was still no fun for the staff to take care of and he was still the nurses' least favorite patient but he was much easier to deal with than he was before he had met Aino Minako.   
As a direct result of this knowledge, it became Minako's job to travel from room to room, cheering up the patients. She usually had different people everyday, or at least, never had the same person to visit more than two days in a row with the notable exception of Inferus Kane. She was sent to see him everyday almost as soon as she reported for duty.   
Tiredly she slid into the seat next to his bed.   
"Hello Kane-san."   
"You're late." His voice was cool and clipped.   
"There was a yoma attack. It delayed me."   
"Were you hurt?" There was now an unidentifiable undercurrent in his chilly demeanor.   
"The attack made it difficult for the police to maintain order and there were lots of damages."   
"I see. You aren't your normal self today."   
"I'm very tired. That's all." She leaned forward and rested her forehead on the edge of his bed. "And my back hurts." His hand, recently unbandaged along with the rest of his right arm, fumbled across the bed sheets, eventually finding her hair and following it up to the back of her head. Gently he stroked her head. "What's in your hair?" he asked.   
She shifted, her voice becoming muffled by the bed covers. "A bright red bow. I always wear one."   
"Why?"   
"A boy a liked told me that he thought that I would look good with a red bow in my hair so I tried it. Later he turned out to be a yoma but it didn't matter because I'd found that I liked wearing it. It just felt right."   
Nothing passed between them for awhile. Finally, "Kane-san?"   
"Yes?"   
"Are you happy?"   
His hand paused. "Why do you ask?"   
"I want to know. Are you?"   
"Happy?" He paused and thought. "Yes." He said finally resuming his fondling of her hair.   
Silence. Then, "You're lying."   
He stopped again. "What makes you say that?"   
She ignored his interruption. "You haven't been happy in a long time."   
He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm happier than I've been in a long time right now. I think that that qualifies as happy."   
"Are you happy when I leave?"   
"What kind of question is that?" he blustered.   
"Are you happy when I leave?" she persisted, this time a little more intensely.   
Silence for a long time, so long she thought that he wasn't going to answer. Then, "No. I'm not."   
"Why are you unhappy when I'm away?"   
"A number of reasons."   
She looked him over critically. "Hold on a second." On silent feet she moved around the bed to his left side.   
"Don't leave me." His voice was level, but there was a trace of some unnamable emotion that caught at Minako's heart.   
"I wasn't going to." Carefully, she climbed into bed with him, sliding around the bars that kept him from falling out at night, to lay on her stomach next to him, her cheek pressed against his side. He stiffened with surprise, then relaxed, as her arm tentatively slipped around his waist.   
"Am I hurting you?"   
"No. It feels nice. You're very warm."   
"Are you cold?"   
"No. Not right now." His own hand crept down to continue playing with her hair.   
"What do you do, when I'm not here?"   
"I go to therapy mostly and sleep and eat."   
"Therapy?"   
"To practice using that parts of me that were hurt."   
"What happened to you, anyway?" He stiffened and she hastily added, "You don't have to tell me."   
"No, it's okay." He was silent for a long time. "I loved a girl very much. So much that I was considering asking her to marry me. We were shopping one day when yoma attacked. I tried to hold the yoma off while she escaped and the plan worked very well except for the fact that I'd forgotten how nasty those things are. The Sailor Senshi showed up of course, but not before the yoma had nearly killed me." Minako bit her lip. His voice turned bitter. "The girl showed up once when I was in here. She took one look at the bandages and told me that I was certainly going to be ugly. Said she really couldn't date an ugly man and had a new boyfriend anyway. Later, you unlucky loser."   
Minako gasped. "You're kidding! She didn't really say that!"   
"As good as."   
"That's terrible. You're better off without her anyway." He didn't say anything and Minako tightened her grip around his waist fractionally. "It doesn't matter. She doesn't matter. There are people in this world that don't care whether your beautiful on the outside or not, it's what's on the inside that counts with them."   
"Would you date a disfigured man?"   
"Yes. If he was beautiful on the inside and I loved him, I would marry that man." She thought of two of her past boyfriends. She had dated them simultaneously. They had been incredibly gorgeous. It turned out that they had been dating her for a bet and later stolen her dream mirror. She'd been displeased about that. Past enemies, who were decidedly beautiful, also came to mind. "I know from personal experience that the most beautiful of faces can hide the darkest of souls. True beauty and love come from unexpected sources."   
She could feel him smiling. "What would I do without you, Minako-chan?"   
She laughed. "I expected you'd do fabulously. You're a survivor."   
"What about you? Are you in love with anyone?"   
Minako grew unnaturally still. She was as serious as she was when she had first come in. "Right now? No. I have been in love though. Mostly, the boys either discover that they love someone else or they die." Her voice hardened. "Or they betrayed me."   
"I'm sorry."   
"Why? You haven't broken my heart." Then she changed the subject to her cat and soon had the man lying next to her laughing so hard that he was wheezing.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Motoki pulled up beside the entrance to the park where Naru, Hotaru, Makoto, and Aequila were waiting for them, talking uncomfortably amongst themselves. While the girls all knew each other, outside of their dealings with Usagi, Naru had not talked to either of the others for any length of time. Thus, it was with a certain amount of relief that they saw Motoki's car pull up. Usagi rolled down her window to precariously lean out of the car and say, "I bet you're glad that we're here. After all, what's a picnic without food?"   
Naru laughed. "Do you plan everything around food, Usagi-chan?"   
Usagi leaned farther out of the window to make a face at her friend.   
"Be careful Usagi-chan." Hotaru cautioned quietly. "You're face may freeze that way."   
Usagi leaned even further out the window to shoot another face at Hotaru. Makoto and Hotaru, who had been looking at Usagi with a certain amount of concern, found their concern multiply tenfold at this new balancing feat. Aequila looked like he was tensed up for instantaneous exertion. Usagi caught the look on their faces and leaned out further still, teetering unsteadily. "What?" Comprehension dawned. "HEY! I'm not going to faaa—" Gravity asserted itself and Usagi fell out of the car's window. Instantly Aequila lunged forward to steady the girl while Motoki fell across the car to try to haul her back in. Unfortunately, it was already too late to try to reestablish Usagi's balance and she tumbled out of the car…And onto Aequila, to end up in a tangle of arms and legs.   
Makoto knelt down next to the stunned pair. "Aequila-kun! Are you so bored with me already? And seeking solace from my best friend no less!"   
Naru knelt on their other side. "Really, Usagi-chan! I thought better of you than to start chasing your friends' boyfriends. For shame! And Mamoru-san has only been gone for such a short time!"   
Aequila groaned while Usagi scrambled off of him, nearly falling on a giggling Hotaru in the process. Motoki appeared at her other side, laughing.   
"Really, Usagi-chan! Gravity works, no need to prove it! Are you okay?"   
Usagi smiled at him. "Yes." Anxiously, she turned to the man who had broken her fall. "Thank you for rescuing me. Are you okay?"   
He smiled up at her. "Fine thanks." Then he sent a reproachful look at his girlfriend. "You could have asked if I was okay. She did and she doesn't even know me yet."   
She sniffed. "I know that you're fine. You have a very hard head."   
He groaned again.   
Makoto eyed his luxurious chestnut locks fanning out all over the pavement before grinning naughtily. "You have gum in your hair."   
Instantly he shot to his feet. "Get it out."   
The others in the group laughed at his reaction.   
"What? Haven't any of you had gum in your hair before?" More laughter. "It's so irksome to get out. And it multiplies! One minute you only have one wad of gum in your hair, two seconds later you have ten wads of the stuff in there and more on the way!"   
The laughter increased exponentially.   
Naru finally got out, "You don't really. She was just teasing you."   
He shot his girlfriend a dirty look. Laughing, Makoto got to her feet and lightly kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "Better?"   
He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her against him tightly before thoroughly kissing her.   
"Much better." He murmured when they finally came up for air.   
Playfully, she hit him on the shoulder. Makoto turned tragic eyes on the others. "He's so mean to me!" she wailed.   
"HEY! That's my line about Rei! Copycat!" Usagi mock glared at her friend. Then inspiration hit and, imitating herself as Sailor Moon she struck her poses saying, "For being a Copycat, in the Name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"   
"Oh! You do that so well, Usagi!" squealed Naru, which sent Usagi, Makoto, and Hotaru into peals of laughter while the males looked on in surprise. Naru's lips twitched but she widened her eyes as she watch the other girls regain their control.   
Makoto pretended to be properly terrified as she cowered behind her upraised arms.   
"Oh no! Please don't hurt me! Please!"   
Aequila moved in front of her and puffed up his chest. "I cannot allow you to threaten a sweet damsel. In the Name of Spaghetti, I will protect the fairest of damsels. I—"   
"HEY!" Usagi interrupted. "Are you saying that Naru, Hotaru-chan, and I are ugly?!"   
Three girls glared daggers at the suddenly silent young man.   
"Well?" Naru demanded dangerously.   
"Eep!" He yelped and leapt behind Makoto. "Protect me!"   
"Are you crazy? From them?!"   
Hotaru leveled one of the patented gazes of Sailor Saturn on him, going straight through Makoto. "We are waiting for your answer."   
His eyes widened and his mouth move, but no noises issued from his throat.   
Motoki, taking pity on the other man, decided to try to help him out. He cleared his throat. And immediately regretted it. Three death gazes, one from the Guardian of Death, fixed on his unprotected form. Bravely, he continued. "What he meant, was that, to him, Mako-chan is the most beautiful girl alive. I'd say the same thing about Reika-chan." The gazes softened slightly. "As I'm sure the men in your lives would say about you." The girls looked at each other, slightly misty eyed.   
"I think we can forgive him." Usagi said to the other girls. They nodded.   
Then, they turned flinty eyes on Aequila, once again looking through Makoto.   
"Next time," Hotaru advised quietly, "express yourself more clearly."   
He nodded.   
"He will." Makoto stated firmly. "We'll work on that."   
Usagi glanced at her watch and smiled brightly at everyone. "Minako and her friend will be here shortly." Unnoticed, a cloud of dust appeared on the horizon, approaching quickly. "Actually in five. . .four. . .three. . ." The cloud was much closer now. "two. . .one. . .time."   
Almost simultaneously, a pair of blurs came to a halt next to the group that solidified into Minako and a girl who looked shockingly like Ami. Minako removed her hand from Hikaru's wrist, which she had been dragging the other girl by, to lean on her knees panting. "A-A-Are. . .w-w-we. . .l-l-late?"   
Usagi laughed. "Nope."   
Minako glanced at her friend and wheezed tiredly, "S-see? T-told ya th-that w-we wou-wouldn't b-be l-late."   
Hikaru managed to glare at her friend as she panted angrily. "O-only c-cause w-we sp-sprinted s-s-so f-fast th-that I th-thought m-my h-heart was g-gonna b-burst!"   
"But we're h-here!"   
The other girl contented herself with a silent glower as they righted themselves, still breathing heavily.   
When she had more air in her lungs, Hikaru demanded, "Why did we have to stop for the cats anyway?"   
"Minako shrugged as she let Luna and Artemis out of her backpack. "It wouldn't be a picnic without them."   
Hikaru threw her hands up in the air. "Why?" she demanded tragically. "Why me?!"   
Motoki laughed at the girls. "I'll give you two a ride when you need to go back," he promised. Minako leapt at him to give him a hug, laughing. "Thank you Motoki-kun!" she squealed happily.   
Hikaru bowed formally. "Arigatou Furuhata-san."   
Usagi waved a hand imperiously. "Okay, okay. Now let's get to the important part of any picnic! Guys, let's grab the food!"   
"USAGI-CHAN!"   
"WHAT?!"   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
"She may have a point."   
Silence.   
"He didn't have to save her from the daggers."   
Silence.   
"Or help Setsuna and Hotaru in the subways."   
"But what's to say that he isn't using us?" Haruka demanded angrily as she took a corner particularly tightly. Michiru pulled her whipping hair out of her eyes. "Nothing. Except she trusts him."   
"She trusted the Starlights."   
"And they didn't betray us. They protected her."   
Another tight turn and a jump in speed.   
"I didn't like them until they left."   
"And you don't have to like him. We just have to get along with him."   
"Why?"   
"Because it's hurting her. Because we're hurting all of the others—except maybe Rei-chan." Michiru took a deep breath. "And because we're being unfair."   
Several car horns blared as Haruka switched several lanes at once without signaling at all. "What makes you think that?"   
Michiru looked at her partner steadily as she ran a clearly red light. "Haruka."   
Haruka glanced at her significant other, then away. Scowling, she took a sharp left despite the fact that she was in a lane that prohibited it.   
"We could be wrong about him."   
"Better be safe than sorry."   
"We can't protect her from everything."   
"But we can certainly try."   
"She has to grow up. We have to let her grow up." Haruka sighed and slowed down. "I like protecting her Michiru. It gives the battles, the sacrifices. . .the deaths. . .a purpose. When things are hard, I look to her and I know why we fight. Why we gave everything up to be Sailor Senshi. Her light is so warm…so innocent. . ."   
"You have to have faith in her. Commitatus cannot exist without trust. We love her now but I imagine that we'll love her even more one thousand years from now when she is grown up and Neo-Queen Selenity. I don't believe her shine will change with age. Rather, I believe that she will shine more brilliantly and more beautifully."   
"But. . .it's dangerous."   
Michiru sighed. "Steel cannot be forged without fire. We have to expose her to the fires."   
"And if she gets burned?"   
"Then we allow her to get burned. It's a risk everyone has to take."   
Haruka sighed. "I don't like it." she muttered rebelliously.   
"But it's both right and necessary." Michiru snuggled against Haruka's shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't like it either."   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
The picnic was in full swing under a huge cherry tree by the lake when it happened. Makoto, Minako, and Usagi suddenly jerked all at the same time. Then they, and Hotaru, were instantly serious and grim. From experience, Naru knew something very bad was going to happen very soon. She was interested to note though that Hotaru was reacting with Usagi, Minako, and Makoto.   
"Something isn't right." Usagi murmured.   
"There's something very evil around here…" Minako added.   
They stood up, Makoto, Minako, and Hotaru going to stand around Usagi protectively as they scanned the surrounding area. The cats joined them. The foursome stood between the rest of the picnickers and the park, shielding them against the tree. Naru wondered if that was a practiced move or if it was instinctive or if it was something else entirely.   
"That would be us." A childish voice said.   
Looking up, the group saw a pair of diminutive girls, floating down to the ground. Everyone else scrambled to their feet. Landing, the girls continued to hold hands. The speaker, an angular girl, had long ebony black hair that brushed the back of her legs and clouded green eyes. Her skin was lightly tinted with a sickly green color underneath which she was deathly pale. She wore a scarlet skirt that ended just above her knees and a scarlet turtleneck that had long sleeves and ended around her hips. Around her waist, she wore a woven red belt. Her companion had sky blue hair that brushed her shoulders and misty gray eyes. Her face had been powered until it was white and she wore makeup over the powder that made her appear to be crying. Her dress, brown and shift-like with short sleeves, was badly frayed at the sleeves and hem. Both girls were barefoot and neither carried a visible weapon. Curiously though, each bore a small, black purse on a string around her wrist.   
"You." She pointed at Usagi. "Come here now."   
"Why?"   
"Because I said to." A needle formed between her fingers that she flicked at the huge tree that they were under. The needle imbedded itself in he bark of the tree. Around that spot, the tree's bark suddenly grew black and flaky with nasty green streaks radiating outwards. Where the green streaks touched, the blackness followed. They watched in horrified fascination as the tree began to rot before their very eyes. "That will happen to those with you if you do not come with us. Only it will happen much more slowly."   
"We don't care." Minako snapped defiantly. "She's not going with you!"   
Minako and Hotaru stepped in front of Usagi as Makoto grabbed her arm. Naru grabbed Usagi's other arm as Hikaru stood next to Minako. Aequila and Motoki moved to stand in front of Minako and Hotaru.   
Usagi ignored them. "And if I come with you?"   
"We shall not harm them."   
"Who are you?"   
"I am Gekidoku and she is my twin Kikyoku."   
"I agree to come with you Gekidoku-san, Kikyoku-san." Usagi moved to go to the girls but Makoto and Naru held her in place.   
"Usagi-chan—" Makoto hissed vehemently.   
Gently Usagi pried the larger girl's fingers off. "It'll be okay." She took off her broach and placed it in the other girl's hand, curling her fingers around it. Usagi met Makoto's eyes. "As a promise that I'll return to you." She pried Naru off next. "Everything will be okay Naru. You'll see."   
Bending over, she patted the cats at her feet, picking Luna up in the process.   
Aequlia stepped forward. "Kidnapping and torture are against the law."   
The girls laughed. Kikyoku spoke for the first time. "We are above your laws."   
Usagi, Luna still in her arms, walked through Hotaru and Minako. Half turning she caught their eyes with her. "I promise." Was all she said outloud. Aequila and Motoki moved as if to grab Usagi and forcefully restrain her but Minako and Hotaru grabbed them. Usagi joined the girls.   
"What are you doing?" Motoki demanded angrily. "You can't let her do this!"   
"It's a calculated risk." Hotaru replied coldly.   
"You're SELLING Usagi-chan to save yourselves!" Minako, who was holding Motoki, momentarily lost her temper. Letting him go for a moment, Minako slipped around in front of him and slugged him in the stomach. Hard. Emotionlessly she stood over the young man as he gasped and hunched over instinctively. "This is more difficult for us than you will ever comprehend. Do not judge us."   
Hikaru gasped. "What kind of monster have you become, Aino Minako? To sacrifice lives!" Surprisingly, it was Naru who grabbed Hikaru and slapped her across the face, leaving an angry red mark that was a perfect impression of her hand on Hikaru's cheek. "SHUT UP!" She screamed angrily at the shocked Hikaru.   
"But you're her best friend! How can you—" The other girl began when Naru created a red hand on Hikaru's other cheek.   
"I can't believe that you're giving up on her like this!" Aequila snarled, glaring at Makoto. "I thought she meant more to you than this!"   
Makoto's eyes filled up with tears but that didn't ruin her aim as she lashed out at him, punching him in the jaw. Hotaru, instead of holding him back as she had been originally, now held him up.   
Usagi watched them sadly as, smiling unpleasantly, the causes of this ruckus released each other's hand. Each girls pulled out a crystal. Gekidoku was a sickening shade of green while Kikyoku's was gray-blue.   
Together they held them out and for a moment each crystal glowed it's respective color brilliantly. Combined, they produced eight yoma. Both girls returned their crystals to their pouches.   
"But you promised!"   
"That we wouldn't hurt them. We said nothing about our minions!" Gekidoku sneered.   
"Perhaps you should listen more closely when making deals with demons." Kikyoku mocked.   
"We wish to leave a calling card for the Sailor Senshi. You friends' corpses should make a very good impression on them."   
"Monsters!" Usagi gasped.   
"Quite probably." Gekidoku agreed.   
Kikyoku called to the yoma, "Kill them all, then return to us!"   
Then the girls grabbed each other's hand and one of Usagi's shoulders and teleported.   
"Gals" Minako said grimly, "HENSHIN YO!"   
As one Minako, Makoto, and Hotaru leapt into the air. Domes of light engulfed the three as unseen choruses began to sing. Pink light claimed Makoto as blackness took Hotaru and orange light surrounded Minako. The women who landed were not what the other onlookers expected to see, Naru knew. She was a little shocked herself at Hotaru's alternate identity but she knew it was nothing compared to what the others were feeling.   
"I AM SAILOR VENUS! WARRIOR OF LOVE AND BEAUTY!"   
"I AM SAILOR JUPITER! WARRIOR OF STRENGTH AND NATURE!"   
"I AM SAILOR SATURN! WARRIOR OF DEATH AND REBIRTH!"   
"WE'LL DESTROY YOU!"   
With bloodcurdling war cries they attacked the yoma.   
And, this time, Naru knew what to do. Urgently she shook Aequila's shoulders. With a visible effort, Aequila ripped his eyes away from Sailor Jupiter as she a yoma's sword to rip him open from his bellybutton to his jaw. "Get him." Naru ordered him, gesturing at Motoki. Then she went to Hikaru. Hikaru was watching Sailor Venus with a kind of sick fascination as Venus chose that moment to smash a yoma's head open with a Crescent Beam, sending boiled brain particles everywhere. Naru shook her, feeling slightly guilty about the hand-shaped bruises she would be sporting later. "Come on." Naru demanded, "or do you want to be used as bait?"   
Hikaru blinked. "Huh?"   
Naru grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the men. She took stock of her companions. Hikaru was obviously in shock. Motoki looked positively sick. And Aequila…She couldn't tell what was going on inside of him. Surprisingly Minako's cat, Artemis, took that oppertunity to leap onto her shoulder, digging his claws into her shirt. Oh well. She'd never really liked it anyway.   
"Let's go hide. We're putting the others at a disadvantage."   
Aequila nodded.   
"We'll see them after the battle."   
Aequila nodded again. Motoki made no sign that he had heard but when Naru, leading Hikaru, started running away, Motoki followed her. Aequila deliberately brought up the rear.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Here are the translations if you need them…(If you didn't notice I added some of my own names to the character names from the series—ex.-Jadeite's and Zoisite's human names.)   
Tsukino Usagi = Serena = Sailor Moon = Princess Selenity   
Mizuno Ami = Amy Anderson = Sailor Mercury   
Hino Rei = Raye Hino = Sailor Mars   
Kino Makoto = Lita = Sailor Jupiter   
Aino Minako = Mina = Sailor Venus   
Meioh Setsuna = Sailor Pluto   
Tenoh Haruka = Sailor Uranus   
Kaioh Michiru = Sailor Neptune   
Tomoe Hotaru = Sailor Saturn   
Chiba Mamoru = Darien Shields = Tuxedo Kamen/Mask = Prince Endymion   
Luna = Luna   
Artemis = Artemis   
Jiyuujin Hisui = Jadeite = Jedite   
Nephrite = Nephlite = Nephlyte   
Hanafubuki Kenji = Zoisite = Zoicite = Zoycite   
Kunzite =Malachite   
Rubeus = Rubeus   
Safir = Sapphire   
Prince Demando = Prince Diamond   
Tsukino Shino = Sammy, Serena's brother   
Tsukino Kenji = Serena's father   
Tsukino Ikuko = Serena's mother   
Furuhata Motoki = Andrew (from the arcade)   
Reika = Rita   
Ryo Urawa = Greg   
Osaka Naru = Molly Baker   
Hikaru = She's from the Sailor V manga and Minako's best friend. Oddly enough she both looks and acts a lot like Ami.   
My Characters:   
Tellosummo Ventum Aequila = ( vice versa) = Eagle from the Top of the World   
Inferus Kane   
Kikyoku = Serious Depression   
Gekidoku = Deadly Poisons   
Sado = Sadism   
Ekirei = Plagues   
Shikaku = Shadowy Assassinations   
Zetsumei = Death   
Shiin = Death   
Ate = Discord   
Aloysia = Teutonic, "famous for war"   
Jolan = Hungarian, "violet blossom"   



	7. Death

Okay, here it is FINALLY, Chapter 7. BEFORE you start reading it there are three things you need to realize:  
1) I would never have had any descent villains without my friend Alex.  
2) Without cometmoon21 this would *still* be in the works simply because I'd still be proof reading. And cometmoon21 gave constant encouragement and ideas when the dreaded writer's block hit. Be very, very thankful.  
3) *Sobbing* I don't own Sailor Moon or its associated characters! I wish! *Perks up and looks decidedly threatening as a giant sword appears in her outstretched hand. * But I *do* own my original characters and the plot, steal them and I will personally give you insight into what a dying yoma thinks and feels.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Usagi fell to her hands and knees, vomiting. Weakly she crawled to the nearest wall and leaned against it, trying to quell the dry heaves of her rebellious stomach. Distantly she noticed when Luna crawled into her lap, trembling and absently she rubbed her friend's fur. Gradually her sickness began to recede into a resounding headache and Usagi fervently wished she made a practice of carrying Tylenol in her subspace pocket. Of course, she had never expected to be abducted by the enemy or to have such a violent reaction to the evil energy if she was.  
  
Then a pair of bony green legs covered in rags came into her field of vision, swiftly followed by the owner's smiling face. Like the rest of him, his face was bony but, startling against his general appearance, were a pair of luminous black eyes. Instinctively, Usagi shrank from him, clutching her cat tightly. Something flashed in his eyes, then his smile faded and he became emotionless.  
  
"Here." He instructed holding out a jug of water and an empty basin. "Wash your mouth out and spit."  
  
Obediently Usagi did as she was told, even offering Luna some of the water.  
  
She smiled a waveringly, cautious smile up at him. "Thanks."  
  
"Here. Swallow these." He held out a pair of tablets.  
  
Usagi squinted at them suspiciously as she took them. "What are they?"  
  
"Aspirin. You're hurting, aren't you?"  
  
Usagi nodded, her eyes wide. Then she winced as her head complained about the movement. "How'd you know?"  
  
"You had a very bad reaction to the teleport. I'd imagine that you're hurting somewhere."  
  
She smiled a little less warily at him. "Thank you." With a little more of the water, she downed the pills.  
  
He nodded, then took the basin and disappeared into the shadows. Usagi watched the spot where he had disappeared for a moment, then turned to look inquisitively around her. A millisecond later she gasped and pressed herself against the wall, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
Usagi! Luna twisted in Usagi suddenly slack arms. What's wrong Usagi?  
  
Can't you tell where we are?  
  
Luna frowned. Somewhere in the Dark Kingdom. That's all I can really say.  
  
Beryl's throne room. We're in Beryl's throne room.  
  
Are you sure?!  
  
I'd never forget this place. Never.  
  
Usagi peered around the room, openly looking for guards. She saw no one. Not even Kikyoku and Gedkidoku, although she was sure they were in the room somewhere. Carefully she stood up, Luna in one arm and the jug in the other hand, and made her way to the center of the room. Pausing, she rubbed at the stone floor with the toe of one shoe, clearing the mud and dirt from that spot, revealing a deep nick in the floor.  
  
Here. Here's where Endymion tried to kill me with his sword. He swung very hard. It even left a mark.  
  
She wandered around the huge throne room, inspecting the floor, the walls, and the columns that made up the place, gradually making her way towards Beryl's throne where she made her next discovery.  
  
Shrieking, Usagi skittered back only to trip and fall on her backside. Paralyzed, she sat where she fell, simply staring at the man in the wall.  
  
He's dead! Her mind babbled to Luna. I killed him! I know I did! He screamed! He screamed when he died and called to Zoisite! He asked that his soul be taken to the place where Zoisite's soul rested! Then he died and turned into bubbles before he even hit the ground! You were there! You saw! Luna-  
  
Usagi! Control yourself! You resurrected the Sailor Senshi and it's possible for someone else to have resurrected him! NOW CALM DOWN!  
  
Obediently, Usagi quieted. She sat where she was for a moment or two more, then got to her feet and slowly, very slowly, approached the mop of long platinum hair hanging from the wall. Suddenly the face under the hair jerked up and a pair of burning blue eyes met her. She shrieked again, clutching her cat and the jug to her chest.  
  
Luna. He's looking at me.  
  
That just means he's alive.  
  
I don't like it.  
  
Get closer. He's trapped in a wall. He can't hurt us.  
  
Luna, in case you missed this, that's Kunzite! We don't get close to Kunzite. Kunzite would sooner rip my intestines out through my nose and use them for shoelaces than accept help from us. And he'd do it with his eyes - the eyes that are looking at me.  
  
Usagi, it's impossible to rip someone's intestines out through their nose.  
  
Luna, he'd do it with his eyes.  
  
U-SA-GI!  
  
LU-NA! HE'S SCARY!  
  
But Usagi tentatively stepped closer anyway. Encouraged by Kunzite's lack of response she moved a little closer.  
  
"Who are you?" Demanded the man.  
  
Usagi squeaked as she leaped in the air. Panic stricken she stumbled back from him until she fell, landing on her bottom again. She watched him smile slightly and felt nauseous again.  
  
Luna, he's going to blast us now. We're going to die.  
  
And how would he do this? Look at him Usagi. He hasn't even got the ability to comb his own hair or wash his own face much less blast us into oblivion. He's helpless.  
  
Usagi regarded him much more closely this time, ignoring his eyes as much as she could, to take in his matted and dirty hair and his filthy face. She noticed the vines that seemed to hold him prisoner as they clung to him like parasites. For the once mighty and immaculate Kunzite, this captivity and filth was quite a blow. Tentatively she took a few steps toward him. His eyes never wavered from her but he didn't strike her dead either. Heartened, she moved closer still.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded again and Usagi jumped. This time Usagi noticed that his voice was raspy from disuse.  
  
"Usagi. People call me Usagi." She edged closer. "What do they call you?"  
  
His eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter."  
  
"So should I call you 'Hey You' or 'Boy'?"  
  
Careful Usagi, Luna cautioned.  
  
Hai.  
  
He barked a bitter, derisive laugh.  
  
"I didn't think it was that funny."  
  
"It's nothing you'd understand girl."  
  
"Usagi! Use my name!" She forgot to be afraid of him and glared. She hated it when people did that!  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Would you like it if I called you Blondie? Or Boy Toy?"  
  
"If I weren't in this wall-"  
  
"-You'd be bleaching your roots!"  
  
They subsided into a glaring match.  
  
Kunzite took a deep breath and visibly took control of himself. Calm control settled over him like a mantle. Suddenly he was as Usagi remembered him to be when she had first met him. Back when Zoisite and he had been an unbeatable team. He was the essence of calm, cool, and aloof. In a word: untouchable.  
  
If Beryl hadn't been such a fool, Luna, we would have lost that first war.  
  
But she was.  
  
"Aren't you even concerned about where you are? Or who kidnapped you?"  
  
Usagi continued to glare at him. "Of course I am!"  
  
"I see you've found Kunzite." Murmured a childish voice from behind her.  
  
Usagi gasped and, pivoting on the ball of one foot, she turned.  
  
"You two" she hissed.  
  
"Now, now. Is that any way to talk to your hosts?" Kikyoku said mockingly. "And we went to all the trouble to invite and collect you."  
  
Usagi snorted. "Kidnapping someone and trying to murder their friends is certainly a strange way to be hospitable."  
  
"What do you mean trying?" demanded Gekidoku. "They're dead!"  
  
"You got your friends killed." Kikyoku laughed viciously.  
  
Usagi shock her head stubbornly. "The Sailor Senshi saved them. And anyway, what happened was not my fault. It was your fault. Why'd you kidnap me anyway?"  
  
"Zoisite."  
  
Usagi blinked. "Excuse me but I missed something. What does a semi-precious gem have to do with anything?"  
  
"Not the rock. The man."  
  
Usagi still looked confused. "I've only ever heard of one person by that name. He murdered my best friend's boyfriend. What does he have to do with anything?"  
  
Kikyoku and Gekidoku stared at her.  
  
"You're making fun of us." Gekidoku said flatly.  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"So you have no idea who your boyfriend is?" Kikyoku asked.  
  
Usagi stared at the two, confused. "Of course I know who my boyfriend is,   
Mamo-Chan's in America at the moment, studying. What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Kunzite started to laugh. Throwing his head back, he laughed until tears came to his eyes.  
  
Gekidoku gritted her teeth furiously and Kikyoku clenched her fists. As one they darted forward and slapped Kunzite's cheeks. He continued to laugh. Usagi just stared.  
  
The girls turned back to Usagi.  
  
"That man you've been seeing a lot of recently-the one who carried your groceries for your picnic-is called Zoisite." Gekidoku said too calmly. "Originally the fourth King of the Dark Kingdom, he killed Nephrite and was later killed by Beryl."  
  
Kunzite winced at the reference. Usagi stared at the girl. She'd known Kenji-kun had his secrets but . . . this? Several little things clicked in Usagi's mind and she sat down, hard, where she was.  
  
Is this true Usagi-chan?  
  
Well . . . It may be . . .  
  
U-sa-gi Luna gritted out.  
  
Yes?  
  
Have you been hanging out with Zoisite?  
  
WellyesbutIdidn'tknowitatthetime!  
  
Again and slowly this time, Usagi.  
  
Well, yes but I didn't know at the time!  
  
U-sa-gi! Where did you even find him?!  
  
Remember the man in the park? Er . . .  
  
USAGI!!  
  
Can you yell at me later? Even Kunzite is staring at us . . .er . . . me.  
  
You'll get an earful later. Luna promised.  
  
Usagi sighed.  
  
"I guess you really didn't know." Kikyoku laughed.  
  
Usagi mustered her scattered wits and stood up. "So what does knowing . . .er . . . Zoisite-kun have to do with anything?"  
  
"We hate Kunzite." Kikyoku said simply. "And we want to make him suffer. Unfortunately we can't touch him. However, we can touch you and Zoisite. Since you seem to be Zoisite's new lover . . . Need I elaborate?"  
  
Usagi stared at the pair of girls, her mouth hanging open. "B-but Z-Zoisite-kun's gay! He doesn't even consider women attractive!" Usagi was getting angry again. "And anyway boys and girls can be friends without any romantic involvement!"  
  
They laughed at her. "Whatever you say. It still stands that you're important to Zoisite and we aren't going to let you go."  
  
"I wasn't asking you to! And stop treating him so familiarly! It should at least be Zoisite-san to you!"  
  
Kikyoku slapped Usagi. Anger overcame common sense. Usagi's hand snapped up and slapped Kikyoku's cheek even harder.  
  
Kikyoku and Gedkidoku glared daggers at her. Usagi was still too angry to be afraid and glared right back. Then the man who had given her the water-Hadn't Kikyoku said his name was Ekiri before the fight in the clearing? -Came back.  
  
"Girls, come away from her."  
  
"She slapped Kikyoku!"  
  
"You can punish her later. For right now, leave her alone. Come on."  
  
Reluctantly they did as he said, promising agony with their eyes. Usagi forced herself to stand perfectly still and stare back. When they were gone she let her breath out explosively and flopped onto the floor.  
  
"Scary." Was all she said as she put her cat and the jug down, noting that her arms were aching.  
  
"I can't decide if you're brave or stupid." Kunzite's voice was emotionless.  
  
She decided not to answer that, instead tilting her head back to look at him.  
  
"They called you Kunzite, didn't they?"  
  
"Kunzite-sama to you."  
  
"Kunzite-san. You're not my king." She said firmly.  
  
He looked at her inscrutably.  
  
Usagi squirmed under his gaze and reached for the water.  
  
"Are you thirsty?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure I can drink."  
  
Usagi eyed the vines dubiously. "Does that hurt?"  
  
"More than you can imagine."  
  
Silence.  
  
Luna, you should leave me and hide. Just in case I need someone to save me.  
  
Luna snorted. You always need someone to save you. If only from yourself.  
  
HEY!  
  
But Luna did as she was asked and calmly trotted away, pretending to be interested in exploring by herself. Usagi went back to staring at Kunzite. He leveled a cold, indifferent gaze on her. The silence-and his look-started to grate on her nerves.  
  
"When did you last see Zoisite-kun?"  
  
"The last time the Master called him in here." His eyes became shadowy, then cleared again.  
  
Usagi twiddled her thumbs. And discovered a comb, a handkerchief, two rubber bands, a paper clip, several balls of lint, a mint, a few waded up receipts, a pen that was out of ink, and a few yen in her pocket. She fiddled with the ends of her hair. Growling under her breath she snatched up the jug of water and pulled out the handkerchief. Liberally applying water to the cloth, she stood up and began to wash Kunzite's face.  
  
"What are you doing?!" he demanded.  
  
"Washing your face. It's filthy and I'm bored and uncomfortable."  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"So you look bad when Zoisite-kun shows? You should thank me for cleaning you up." She pursed her lips. "It's really too early to say, but you might actually be good looking under all this yucky stuff." He seemed to choke on something. "Anyway, this is much better than just sitting around."  
  
"Being a prisoner isn't supposed to be entertaining."  
  
"Luckily you're here to fix that!" Usagi replied cheerfully. Very casually she asked, "Are you Zoisite-kun's boyfriend?"  
  
Kunzite choked.  
  
"Did I offend you? Should I have said 'lover'?"  
  
Kunzite sighed. "Are you always this disturbing?"  
  
"Most of the time, yes. At least you said, "disturbing" instead of "annoying". That's what Rei would have said if she were you."  
  
He sighed. "You were frightened of me earlier."  
  
"That was before I realized that you weren't going to blast me or rip my intestines out through my nose and use them for shoelaces."  
  
"I see."  
  
Usagi chattered to Kunzite as she continued to clean his face. She was telling him all about the newest game at the arcade when Kunzite finally asked, "How close of a friend are you to Zoisite?"  
  
"I'm not sure anymore. I still like him but . . . He's not the same person in my mind anymore. Before though, we were close enough that I called him 'Kenji-kun'-That's what he told me his name was. He used to appear out of nowhere and we'd talk for ages and ages." Her eyes became unfocused and her hand stopped cleaning Kunzite's face. "He was so sad and lonely. He used to try to hide it by being terribly angry but it's hard to be angry all the time." With an almost audible snap, she came back to her surroundings and continued cleaning Kunzite's face. "Well, this explains why he'd never had a triple hot fudge sundae before!" She half grimaced, half smiled at the memory. "We certainly gave the other customers something to talk about!"  
  
Kunzite looked at her, intrigued. "How did you meet Zoisaito?"  
  
"I ran into him. Literally!" She laughed again. "He was walking through the park, scowling so hard that everyone with any sense was keeping out of his way even though he wasn't really looking where he was going. I was late though, and panicking so I was running as fast as I could, also not looking where I was going. Life, being the way it is, demands that when two people aren't looking where they are going, they run into each other. And we did. So hard that we both fell down with a crash that everyone in the park could hear! He was so furious he couldn't speak. I thought I'd hurt him; then he found his voice and started screaming at me and shaking me. When I got over my shock at his behavior, I got angry and started screaming at him and jamming my finger into his chest. So there we are, standing in the middle of the park, shrieking at the top of our lungs at each other. Finally, I stormed away with a parting insult."  
  
"You're lucky he didn't kill you." Kunzite said scornfully, although his lips twitched.  
  
"Fate and Destiny wouldn't be that careless with me."  
  
Now Kunzite did laugh, but it was bitter, disillusioned laughter. "You'd be surprised."  
  
In silence Usagi finished cleaning his face. Finishing, she stood back and nodded at her handiwork. "Very nice. Now let's see about your hair."  
  
Kunzite watched her fish a comb out of her pocket and winced slightly. Noticing his look, she chuckled. "I promise to be gentle." She waved one of her streamers of hair at him. "I have even longer hair. I can imagine how it would hurt."  
  
True to her word she was gentle with him. Or as gentle as she could be as she stood on tiptoes and leaned on the vines to comb his hair as best she could. As if his wince had nullified the unspoken taboo on speaking, Usagi started happily chattering to him once again.  
  
"You should be worried."  
  
Usagi stopped talking mid-word and frowned at him. "I am." She admitted. "That's one of the reasons I'm talking so much." Then she grinned at him and started telling him all the reasons why she hated carrots but adored ice cream.  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
Mamoru sighed. "I really don't know." He repeated. "One second I was on the plane, on the way to the University of Chicago and the next I was in the rubble of Ginga Television Studios with Sailor Moon leaning over me. The only thing that separates the two is a flash of golden light."  
  
FBI Agent Honda leaned closer. "Are you certain that's all you can tell us?"  
  
Mamoru glared at him angrily. "Of course it's all I can tell you! It's all that I know!"  
  
FBI Agent Ford, Honda's partner, leaned closer. "It's not that we don't believe you Mr. Chiba but we have to check our facts. It's very serious for a man to disappear off of an airplane at thirty thousand feet and reappear six months later in Japan with no memory of events. If whoever it was could do it to you and leave no trace, than why not all the key international figures? We need to protect our future."  
  
Mamoru looked at the man steadily. "I'd help you if I could but I can't. I'm sorry." Mamoru stiffened as uneasiness and evil washed over him. Usako was in trouble! Agent Honda regarded Mamoru suspiciously with one beady eye. "Are you well Mr. Chiba?"  
  
Mamoru pretended to check his watch, thinking quickly. "I'm sorry but I have an appointment in about fifteen minutes. I'm going to be late as it is. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
  
Both agents looked at him with thinly veiled annoyance.  
  
"Of course." Agent Honda agreed. "We're so sorry to take up your time."  
  
All three men stood and Mamoru accompanied the Agents to the hallway, grabbing his jacket as he passed his coat rack. He then escorted the Agents into the hallway as he put his jacket on.  
  
"Will you be available later this evening?" Agent Ford as suspiciously as they waited for the elevator. Mamoru decided to lie. "I had plans to see the sights tonight. I won't be in America forever so I plan to make the most of it while I go to school here."  
  
"I see." Agent Honda said, grimacing slightly. "Then perhaps we can get together when it's more convenient to you?"  
  
'That would be "never",' Mamoru thought. Out loud he said, "I'm pretty busy for the next few days. How's next Friday?"  
  
Both agents looked at him disapprovingly. "So long?" asked Agent Ford.  
  
"I want to be certain to make time for you." Mamoru replied smoothly. 'And restock my painkillers. I have such a headache . . . Usako, what kind of trouble are you in that you won't even tell me about it?'  
  
They were in front of his apartment building now.  
  
"Have fun at the dentist" Agent Honda said nonchalantly by way of a farewell.  
  
Mamoru blinked. "But I didn't say I was going to the dentist." He pretended to glance at his watch. "I'm even later than I thought. Ja!" He swiftly hailed a cab and sped off.  
  
Safe in the backseat of the cab, Mamoru smirked in relief. He had thought he was never going to get rid of them! Mamoru was engulfed by a sense of vertigo. Usako! Her danger had increased exponentially. Softly he cursed. What was that girl up to? Barely, he held his Tuxedo Kamen transformation at bay as he fought overwhelming waves of sickness. Biting his lower lip he forced himself to lean against the backseat of the cab and ignore his screaming head. All he had to do was hold out until the cab stopped at his destination and he found a handy alley. Then he was going to Japan.  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
Venus snarled curses as the yoma's blood splattered across her chest. As she reached for the other senshi's mind, Setsuna's burst into hers.  
  
I need help! A portal opened at the top of Tokyo Tower and yoma are pouring through it! I can't even begin to stem them!  
  
Michiru and I are on our way, Setsuna.  
  
So am I. Ami and Rei said in unison.  
  
Minako and Makoto bit out several rather shocking phrases.  
  
We have other problems. Venus informed the other soldiers through her curses. Usagi-chan was kidnapped.  
  
WHAT?!  
  
Venus caught a yoma in her chain and held it while Jupiter electrocuted it.  
  
Usagi-chan was kidnapped. Saturn repeated for her as she blocked an attack. A few minutes ago, two of the Shiin Family-the youngest two-appeared at our picnic and took her.  
  
YOU SHOULD HAVE FOUGHT THEM!! Haruka shrieked as Michiru began her own litany of curses.  
  
There were humans at our picnic. She wished to protect them from battle and find out why the Shiin Family is interested in Tsukino Usagi. Saturn explained. She was worried that they knew about her alternate identity.  
  
AND YOU ALLOWED THE PRINCESS TO GO WITH THEM BECAUSE SHE SAID SHE WANTED TO?! Setsuna, having gotten over her initial shock, screamed.  
  
We had no choice! Jupiter snapped as she sidestepped a charging yoma and kicked her in the back. It was more complicated than it sounds! We fought against her decision as hard as we could! But in the end we had to support her!  
  
WHY DIDN'T YOU GO AFTER HER?! Rei demanded furiously. OR CALL US!  
  
We would have but they double-crossed her and left yoma to kill us. Saturn said flatly as she chopped a yoma in half with her glaive. And she ordered us not to. Luna is with her though.  
  
Enough with the chitchat Venus cut in as she rained Crescent Beams down on her opponent. Pluto, can you contain the yoma? One of them hit the yoma squarely. Within milliseconds, the yoma was a mound of green mush.  
  
Pluto was silent for a moment. I believe I can.  
  
Good. Do so. Pluto's mind vanished from their conference. We can't consult with Usagi-chan at the moment. She closed her mind off to us just before they teleported away with her so we'll just have to assume she's well. Uranus, Neptune, Mercury, and Mars join Pluto and deal with the yoma. Mercury, you contact Jadeite, inform him of events, and ask him to either join us at the Tower or go after Usagi. She's not his princess so he has no obligation, but I believe he will make the correct decision. We'll finish this lot off, deal with the humans, and join you at the Tower.  
  
What about Usagi? Demanded Rei. We can't rely on Jadeite to save her.  
  
I know you can never have faith in Jadeite, but Usagi-chan . . . Believe in her as she believes in us.  
  
Venus felt the others leave her mind as Jupiter and Saturn finished off the last two yoma.  
  
Fiercely she scanned the park for the other members of their picnic party. Seeing that the danger was over, they were obliging enough to emerge from their hiding place and walked over to join the senshi. Naru seemed totally composed by anyone's standards and Venus couldn't tell what the two men were thinking. It was Hikaru who caught at Venus' heart though. Although she was much better off than before, her expression was heart wrenching, made all the more forlorn by the rapidly appearing bruises on her cheeks. Venus shoved her feelings for Hikaru aside and concentrated on the task at hand.  
  
She was the leader of the Sailor Senshi that protected the Moon Princess. Right now she had soldiers to lead and business to attend to and she couldn't afford to let Hikaru or her other emotions get in the way. Usagi was counting on her to keep her head and lead the others to her rescue and she wouldn't let her down. When she found battle though . . . Then she would allow her emotions a hand in matters.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Jupiter and Saturn. Saturn had moved to stand beside her and was watching the people she had been laughing with less than thirty minutes ago with a closed expression. Her eyes were remote, even cold, as she gazed upon them. She was the embodiment of the Soldier of Silence. Jupiter, meanwhile, had locked gazes with Aequila. His face was expressionless and his posture neutral. Venus glimpsed his eyes and something inside her shuddered for Makoto. His eyes were flat and reflected nothing of his thought or emotions. Jupiter's face and posture were as unenlightening as her lover's but her eyes displayed her emotions and thoughts painfully clearly. Venus knew she was witnessing an extremely private moment and looked away. Instead, she addressed herself to her other human friends, her voice unavoidably cold.  
  
"You've seen things today that we never meant for you to see. We never expected that to happen or for you to be so directly involved in our wars. I'm sorry. The only thing we can do is to try to explain but there isn't time. There's a major attack going on at Tokyo Tower right now and Usagi-chan needs our help. When everything is over, we'll explain what we can to you." Venus turned to leave. Over her shoulder, she called, "Artemis."  
  
Her cat leapt from Naru's shoulder and ran to her, jumping at the last moment to land on her shoulder and dig his claws into her body suit.  
  
"So that's it?" Motoki demanded harshly. "They kidnap Usagi-chan because you're Sailor Senshi and you write her off as another casualty of war?"  
  
Saturn answered for her, her voice as cold as Mercury's ice. "She knew the risks better than you can imagine and is more than capable of dealing with them. We have faith in her."  
  
Motoki glared. "She's probably alone and frightened! Usagi-chan-"  
  
"-is Sailor Moon," Naru cut in calmly. "Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, I understand what you've been trying to say. Why don't we all get together later? After Usagi's back, safe and sound, of course."  
  
Venus nodded without turning around and, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Saturn doing the same. "Thank you," Venus murmured gravely.  
  
Mako? She asked tentatively.  
  
I'm coming Minako . . . She radiated sadness in Venus' mind as she turned from her love to join the other two. Venus saw her turn from the unresponsive Aequila and sent her warmth, and love, and sympathy, feeling Saturn do so at the same time. Artemis sent her the mental equivalent of a hug as he joined his love for Jupiter with theirs.  
  
"Makoto-Sailor Jupiter." Jupiter stopped halfway to her destination but did not turn around. "Are we still on for dinner tonight? Assuming you've concluded your business, of course, and Usagi-chan is safe."  
  
Jupiter turned around, a beautiful smile lighting her face up. "Of course." She breathed. "If you still want to that is. I'd understand if you didn't . . ."  
  
He offered her a small smile. "Having seen you in the shortest of short mini-skirts? Now you're going to have trouble keeping me away!"  
  
Jupiter laughed. She started to run in the general direction or Tokyo Tower, flashing a wave to Aequila and the other members of the ill-fated picnic over her shoulder. Venus and Saturn joined her, smiling to each other mentally.  
  
Artemis frowned. Are you certain that we shouldn't have awakened him? We could use his strength in our current situation.  
  
Positive. We promised Mako-chan that we would leave him out of Senshi business for the time being. Venus replied.  
  
Besides, Saturn added now is not the time to teach him how to fight alongside us.  
  
Artemis sighed. Perhaps you're right. He frowned again. Luna and I are going to have to watch that boy . . . he told them darkly.  
  
We certainly are . . .Venus agreed. Despite the present circumstances she mentally smirked at her partner. They're going to be quite interesting.  
  
MINAKO!  
  
Venus and Saturn laugh.  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
Pluto shuddered. She hated mental contact but it had been necessary. It had been so easy to become accustomed to companionship from the other senshi but she couldn't afford this, more intimate, form of companionship. It would make it that much harder to return to her duties in the Time Stream. The end of the Silver Millennium had taught her that. Her returns to the Time Stream from her trips to Earth had only reinforced the knowledge. She shook her head and forced her mind back to her current task. She had to find a way to contain the yoma. Turning back to the Tokyo Tower, she studied her situation. The portal was between the legs of the tower itself and yoma were still coming from it. Already they were beginning to surge into the surrounding parts of the city.  
  
Pluto closed her eyes and began to marshal her strength, the Sign of Pluto blazing on her forehead. Slowly, she began to rise until she was floating in the nimbus of her power. Swiftly she flew out of her ally and over the army of yoma. Attacks flew in her general direction but they either missed due to terrible aim or Pluto dodged them, not wishing to waste the energy it would take to deflect them. A few connected, though. Soon she was floating high over the point of the Tokyo Tower. She raised her hands into a prayer position.  
  
"PLUTO COSMIC POWER!"  
  
Her power shot out in a wave from her nimbus, falling down to earth as a dome of power over and around the Tokyo Tower and its invading yoma. The buildings and yoma unfortunate enough to be where the walls of her dome fell were instantly incinerated by its sheer power. Any yoma that touched those walls soon followed their comrades. Squeezing her eyes shut even tighter, Pluto fought her own inner demons. In the back of her mind, a small voice asked, 'What of the humans in there?'  
  
'If there were any, they're probably already dead.' The rest of her replied. 'Except for Usagi-chan, they don't take prisoners.'  
  
'Usually' the voice agreed. 'But what if this is one of those strange exceptions?'  
  
'I have to save the rest of the humans! Sacrifices must be made!'  
  
'Usagi-chan never believed in sacrifices.' The voice whispered back.  
  
Tears welled in her eyes that she refused to let fall. 'I'm not Usagi-chan! I can't do that! I don't have that kind of power! I'll be lucky to maintain this of barrier as long as I need to!'  
  
The voice fell silent but Pluto's heart still wept for those who died. Those she had been forced to sacrifice.  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
It had been something as a shock to check the energy reserves that Zoisite had gathered and find that he almost had enough energy for his plans. That particular discovery had almost made him regret giving the Shiin Family permission to destroy Zoisite. Almost.  
  
The Master looked at the cocoons forming under his outstretched hands lovingly. Soon, very soon, he would have minions of his own. Then he would have no need for the arrogant Rubeus, the overly cautious Safir and Demando, the meddling Nephrite, the secretive Zoisite, or the tragic Kunzite. These, his children, would be utterly loyal to him. They wouldn't be unpredictable or unreliable and they would carry out his will without forcing him to put up with petty squabbling or feuds. They would be perfect.  
  
All he needed now was a little more energy from the Shiin Family's revenge and Kunzite. He was certain he could get both. Energy in one form or another would be used during the destruction of Zoisite and he could siphon what he needed. Then he would take his unborn children to Earth and come back for Kunzite. He would need Kunzite's dark emotions to make his children grow. After that he would no longer have any use for the Dark Kingdom or its denizens and he planned to leave it to its fate. He could only hope that the Sailor Senshi would be so kind as to destroy it and everyone and everything in it after he left.  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
Jiyuujin Hisui was in a rather important meeting when his briefcase started to bleep insistently. The other men and women at the long table looked at their president expectantly. Swiftly, he asked his vice president to take over and excused himself, taking his beeping briefcase with him. Returning to his office in unseemly haste, he extracted his bubble gum pink communicator, grimacing in passing at the color. He needed to talk to Usagi-chan as soon as possible about getting a new, more masculine, communicator. Pressing the 'On' button he smiled and called "Jadeite here."  
  
Mercury's pinched face appeared, her eyes twin chips of ice. When she spoke, her voice was precise and clipped. "Jadeite, we have serious problems. The Shiin Family has kidnapped Usagi-chan-"  
  
Jadeite paled. "NO!"  
  
Mercury nodded solemnly. "There's more. There's a portal open in the Tokyo Tower and hordes of yoma are coming out of it. Pluto's trying to contain them. We're trying to deal with them. After that we'll go after Usagi-chan."  
  
"We can't leave her alone in the clutches of the Shiin Family!"  
  
Jadeite ground his teeth, in the grips of an intense struggle. He cared a great deal for Meioh Setsuna but could he honestly say he was in love with her? Had she ever once expressed a depth of emotion for him other than, at best, casual friendship? The answer was no to both questions. Even on their dates, Setsuna had held him at a distance, never allowing him to get close to her. Usagi was her polar opposite though. While he was not in love with Usagi, he did love her and she had often expressed a depth of emotion for him that went beyond simple friendship. She was like the family he had never had and he was certain he had a place in her heart of hearts, however unworthy his past made him of it. Words to explain these things did not come to him though as he haltingly tried to tell Mercury his thoughts. "I do believe in her . . .but . . .I . . ." He gave up. "I'm sorry Mercury but I won't be joining you at the Tower."  
  
Her eyes and voice soften slightly. "Acknowledged. Mercury out." Her face disappeared and static took its place as Hisui shut his communicator off. In a flash of light, Jadeite now stood in Hisui's place. Calmly he toggled the intercom. "Chan-san, important business has unexpectedly come up. Would you cancel and reschedule all my appointments for today and tomorrow?"  
  
When he disappeared from the human world, having been locked into the Eternal Crystal, Kimi Chan, his secretary, had calmly gone about running the companies against his eventual return. When he had returned, appearing on the doorstep one morning before work she had greeted him in her usual fashion. Thanks to her, the transfer of power over his companies back into his hands had gone smoothly. Naturally, he had offered to make her his second but she had declined saying that she preferred to be his secretary, although she wouldn't mind a pay raise. Naturally, he had given her the raise and a bonus to go with it. Briefly he reflected on his luck in picking this capable woman for his secretary as her voice calmly agreed to his plans.  
  
"After you finish, you can have the rest of today and tomorrow off."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"And I'll be going out by the back way."  
  
"Right. Good luck in your venture sir."  
  
"Thank you. I'm going to need it. Goodbye Chan-san."  
  
"Goodbye sir."  
  
Then Jadeite disappeared.  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
Usagi was discussing Sailor V with Kunzite and combing his hair when Zetsumei arrived in the shadows that Ekiri, Kikyoku, and Gekidoku were watching the pair from. Or rather, she was talking to Kunzite about Sailor V. Kunzite, for his part, had a faintly pained expression. Zetsumei listened to the blond chatterbox for a moment, then turned to Ekiri, Gekidoku and Kikyoku. "Has she been chattering like this the entire time?"  
  
Ekiri grinned. "Pretty much, yes."  
  
"After she got over being sick from the teleport here." Kikyoku put in.  
  
"And her fear of Kunzite." Gekidoku added.  
  
Ekiri grinned even more widely. "Kunzite's reactions to her are priceless."  
  
"How did your yoma collection go?" Kikyoku asked.  
  
"Well," Zetsumei replied. "And your kidnapping?"  
  
Gekidoku frowned. "She slapped Kikyoku."  
  
Zetsumei arched an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"After she yelled at us to treat Zoisite with more respect." Kikyoku answered. "She said that we should refer to him as 'Zoisite-san'."  
  
"How spirited of her. It shall be fun to break her of it. Speaking of breaking people, have Sado and Shikaku returned yet?"  
  
"Not yet." Ekiri replied.  
  
Zetsumei frowned. "I would rather not get behind schedule." She sighed. "But it cannot be helped. Gekidoku, Kikyoku, go find Zoisite. When you find him-"  
  
As if her words had been a summons, Sado and Shikaku appeared in the shadows. Shikaku grimaced. "What a mess. The long and short of the entire affair is, from our perspective, the mission was a success. Even if Rubeus dies-which is more than likely."  
  
Sado smirked. "We should only be so lucky."  
  
Zetsumei smiled at her brother's jest. "No matter. Kikyoku, Gekidoku, go wait for Zoisite in his quarters. Give him a warm welcome and invite him to join us."  
  
"Don't you mean 'Zoisite-san', Zetsumei?" Kikyoku asked innocently.  
  
Zetsumei tweaked her little sister's nose. "I'm not the one, Kikyoku, who received the lecture, now am I?"  
  
Kikyoku made a face at her older sister. Then she and Gekidoku linked hands and teleported.   
  
"Ekiri, Sado, and Shikaku, go collect yoma. I'll watch our guests. Return in thirty minutes to see if Kikyoku and Gekidoku have collected Zoisite. If not, Shikaku can watch over the girl and Kunzite, Ekiri and Sado can go and wait for Zoisite, and the girls and I will go collect yoma. If Zoisite's still not back, we'll rotate again."  
  
They nodded.  
  
"See you in thirty minutes" Was all Ekiri said in farewell before he and the other men teleported. Zetsumei settled down to watch their guest, laughing when something she said caused Kunzite to pale.   
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
When Venus, Jupiter, and Saturn arrived, Pluto was still holding the dome. Mercury was standing outside of it, her visor on and laptop out. Uranus, Neptune, and Mars had formed a V-shaped wedge and were creating a path of blood through the yoma. Mars had formed a firewall around the three of them inside the dome. From this circle, they struck down all those yoma within the range of their powers. Venus could see other circles, now merely glowing embers, surrounded by dead yoma in various stages and forms of decay.  
  
Artemis leapt from her shoulder and began to transform. In moments, A slender young man with long white hair, blue eyes, and long fingers stood next to her. Dressed in two shades of white, the human Artemis' forehead was adorned with a golden Crescent Moon.   
  
"Mercury, what's going on?"  
  
"Uranus, Neptune, and Mars are dealing with the yoma. Or at least trying to lessen their numbers. I'm trying to find a way to destroy the portal." Her laptop let out a demanding whistle. "Found it! She tapped on the earring that activated her visor.  
  
"Can we help?" Venus asked.  
  
"No, you'd need my visor to see what to hit."  
  
"Right. Good luck, Mercury." She turned to Artemis, Jupiter and Saturn. "Let's go help the others."  
  
As her friends waded in to join the others, Mercury started to float. She sat down on a seat of air and a harp of water appeared in her hands.  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RAPSODY!"  
  
As beautiful music poured from her instrument, deadly jets of ice water shot from where ever her fingers touched a string. The ice jets cut through the yoma with shocking ease, first freezing then into icy statues, then shattering them as they passed through them on the way to their target. With a loud detonation, half of the portal collapsed on the yoma emerging from it.  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RAPSODY!"  
  
Again she attacked the portal, this time destroying it entirely and stopping the advance of yoma onto Earth. Grinning savagely, Mercury joined her sisters-in-arms and Artemis in dealing with the yoma under Pluto's dome.  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
Luna had found the perfect spot for what she had in mind. It was high and hidden by the shadows that seemed to be everywhere. It was just large enough for her as a human and it commanded a view of the entire throne room. There was just one problem. Someone else was already in it.  
  
Carefully she approached the gray- clad back, feeling that there was something vaguely familiar about the masses of chestnut locks. 'It couldn't be . . .' He chose that moment to glance to the side and froze, seeing her out of the corner of his eye. Slowly, he turned all the way around. 'Nephrite!'  
  
"Meow?" Luna offered hopefully as she inched closer.  
  
His eyes narrowed and he raised one hand but it didn't matter. A beam of golden light shot from her Crescent Moon and landed on his forehead. Instantly, he sought to fight her with his mind, to drive him out. But this was Luna's specialty and ruthlessly she cut down each of his defenses as she gently burrowed more and more deeply into his consciousness. To the bitter end he fought her. All the way until the moment she found the barrier she was looking for and smashed its floodgates open did he fight. Then his eyes glazed over and he became unnaturally docile as he crouched there, frozen in the position Luna had found him in. Finally, his eyes cleared and he smiled mockingly.  
  
"Defeated by Sailor Moon's cat."  
  
Luna snorted. "I'm more than a cat and I don't belong to her."  
  
He started. "You can talk?!"  
  
Luna swished her tail in obvious annoyance. "I wish people would get over it. Yes, I can talk." She peered at him. "Aren't you dead?"  
  
His mocking smile returned full force. "The Master-sama was kind enough to change that." He peered into the throne room. "Why did they kidnap her? Do they know?"  
  
Luna sat down next to him. "No. She decided to befriend Zoisite while he was pretending to be human. They saw it and thought to use her as a way to get at him. Ultimately, the entire thing is a way to get at Kunzite. At least I think so." She frowned, or as much as a cat could. "At least I think that's it. For some reason, they seem unable to touch Kunzite themselves."  
  
"Master-sama probably forbade it."  
  
Luna blinked at him. "Who? You've mentioned him twice now."  
  
He shrugged as he stared at Usagi and Kunzite. "I'm not really sure. I've only met him a few times myself. Anyway, he set a rule that none of us are to kill any of the rest of us but he seems to have lifted that protection from Zoisite. Speaking of death, why aren't you trying to kill me?"  
  
Luna looked away from him, suddenly extremely uncomfortable. "She told me how   
you died. There's good somewhere in you. She wouldn't forgive me for destroying you."  
  
He snorted but didn't comment. Instead he changed the subject. "Why is she doing that for him anyway?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The girl. Your precious Usagi. Why is she doing that for Kunzite-san?"  
  
Luna herself peered down at the pair, saw Usagi fiddling with Kunzite's hair, and groaned. "She probably got bored. That girl has the shortest attention span!"  
  
Nephrite actually laughed. There was more than a trace of bitterness in it, but it was still a laugh. "I imagine she's a handful."  
  
"A bigger handful than you can possibly imagine. I-" she cut off as a body materialized just over Nephrite's head and proceeded to fall on him. In the tangle of arms, legs, and curses that ensued, Luna identified a shock of blond hair, a pair of blue eyes, and a familiar voice. "If you please!" Luna hissed at the pair. "Do you want everyone to know where we are?"  
  
At the vehemence in her voice, the pair stopped struggling and looked up at the angry cat.  
  
"Sorry Luna-san," Jadeite apologized contritely. He spoiled his apology by shooting an accusative glare at Nephrite over his shoulder, "I wasn't expecting someone else to be here."  
  
"Surprises are good for you Jadeite-san," Nephrite told him lazily, ignoring the fact that Jadeite was basically sitting on him. "Keeps you on your toes. And you need all the help you can get. Let's not forget your debacles before the Eternal Sleep."  
  
Jadeite shot him a nasty glare. "Aren't you dead?"  
  
"Was is the correct verb. I was dead. Of course, I could ask you the same thing about the Eternal Sleep."  
  
As Jadeite opened his mouth to retaliate, Luna cut him. "Gentlemen! We don't have time for this. Usagi-chan's counting on us!"  
  
"You" Nephrite reminded her. "I don't believe she knows about Jadeite and I. And I didn't agree to help."  
  
Luna sighed. "Whatever." The two youngest of the girls-Gekidoku and Kikyoku, she vaguely remembered-appeared in the throne room, a furious Zoisite between them. "It doesn't matter right now. I don't care what you do but get out of my recess and stay out of my way," her form began to shimmer, "I've got a princess to protect."  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
Tuxedo Kamen appeared in Chiba Mamoru's apartment. It had occurred to him that he might not be strong enough to teleport directly to Tokyo, so he had bought a map of the Pacific and had island-jumped, until he was close enough to Tokyo to risk a long jump. Heedless of the dust covering the sheets he had left over his furniture, he collapsed in a chair, exhausted. Only to double over in a fit of coughing.  
  
When he could breathe again, he cast his mind out, searching for Usagi. With a sinking heart, he realized that she wasn't in the city. But there were massive amounts of dark energy near the Tokyo Tower. Silently he debated with himself as he traced the bond between Usagi and himself. With a sinking heart he realized where she was. The Dark Kingdom. He groaned.  
  
He couldn't leave her, his only love, to rot in the Dark Kingdom. But, on the other hand, neither could he allow that much dark energy to fester in the city. With an iron-will he clamped down on his feelings and opened the catch on his French windows. Gracefully, he leapt from his balcony to the one below, then to the one below that. His destination: Tokyo Tower.  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
Usagi was putting the finishing touches on Kunzite's hair when she felt them. Instinctively she stiffened as she watched Kunzite gaze over her shoulder. Slowly, she replaced the comb in her subspace pocket and turned around. Between Gekidoku and Kikyoku stood Zoisite. He was disheveled and missing his coat. Instead he wore a green undershirt that matched both the green trim on his uniform and his green eyes. There were broad streaks of dirt across his forehead and one on his left cheek. Unconsciously, her eyes darted over his stiffly erect form, looking for injury. As she sighed with relief over his well being, it occurred to her what her eyes had been doing and why she was suddenly so happy. She held back a groan. Things were too complicated.  
  
Next to Gekidoku appeared Sado, dressed in his customary leather and carrying a new whip. Next to Kikyoku appeared Shikaku, his customary shadows still clinging to him. Behind Zoisite appeared Ekiri, still attired in his rags. In front of Zoisite, her back to him so that she faced Kunzite, appeared Zetsunei, majestic as always.  
  
Her crimson eyes on Kunzite, she intoned in a ringing voice, "And thus do we keep our oath of vengeance upon you for the humiliation of our beloved Kikyoku."  
  
Kunzite's eyes narrowed. "Would it not have been more humiliating if I had chosen to use your little sister's love? I was honest when I rejected her, something that rarely happens here."  
  
"You made her cry!" Gekidoku shrieked. "I can never, never forgive you for that! Not even if you suffered a million times her pain for a billion years! NEVER!"  
  
'Those two are children!' Usagi realized with a shock as she listened to the vow of undying hatred. 'And Kunzite was probably Kikyoku's first crush.' She made a face in her mind. 'They react to heartbreaks even worse than Daddy.'  
  
Kunzite sighed the sigh of one who has been pushed beyond all endurance. "I was honest with her, little girl. I could have used her and her foolish love to get out of this wall, then killed her the first chance I had. But I didn't. I already had a love," here his eyes moved to meet Zoisite's, "whom I could never betray in that way."  
  
"Love is never foolish!" Usagi instinctively protested. "But just because it didn't end up the way you wanted it to is no reason to destroy everything your would-be lover ever loved."  
  
"Love is always foolish in the Dark Kingdom" Kunzite informed her flatly.  
  
Kikyoku looked at her coldly. "If he won't love me, then he will love nothing."  
  
Usagi looked at the other members of the Shiin Family hopelessly. "And you would allow her to do this? To taint her soul this way?"  
  
Ekiri looked at her with a kind of pity. "You are human. You would never, could never, understand. But this is very, very necessary among our people."  
  
Kunzite looked down on her emotionlessly. "Don't feel too badly for me. I understand completely. You should be more concerned for your own welfare."  
  
Usagi stared at him, shocked.  
  
Then Zoisite, speaking for the first time, piped up. "Gomen Usagi-chan. I did not mean to involve you in this but . . ." he sighed, "I was lonely. And now you must pay for my weakness."  
  
Usagi blasted the depressed man with one of her sunniest smiles. "Don't worry about it Zoisite-kun. It'll be okay."  
  
"How do you reckon that?" Sado sneered.  
  
Usagi favored him with one of her sweetest smiles as she confidently answered. "The Sailor Senshi will save us."  
  
He roared with laughter as he pulled his whip. "You think so?" With a flick of his wrist the thing lashed out, seemingly stretching as it flew across the room, to catch Usagi, wrapping around her chest and shoulders as its tassel dug into her side. Inexorably he began to pull her toward himself, despite her frantic struggles. "Let's see them save you from me." His eyes began to glitter evilly. "My, but you are a pretty thing. Or should I say were?"  
  
Zoisite, despite his own danger, whirled to face Sado's direction, his hand flying up.  
  
"ZOI!"  
  
Torrents of acidic cherry blossom petals flew from his hand, catching Gekidoku fully in the face as they whirled around her to hit Sado along his side. Gekidoku screamed in agony as she fell over and Sado, shouting hoarsely, fell on his unharmed side. With all of her strength Kikyoku kicked Zoisite in the groin, sending the small man crashing to the floor, doubled over in pain. Ekiri knelt beside him and seemed to breathe on him. Zoisite whimpered then gave a racking cough.  
  
Sado, despite his pain, had not released the handle of his whip. Now, he yanked vicious, pulling Usagi off her feet. Desperately, Usagi's feet scrabbled to find a purchase as the long arm of the whip pulled her across the floor. With each of her efforts, however, the tassel dug even more deeply into her side and her mind flailed around the room. Then, Luna's mental voice was there, sternly commanding her to hold still. Obediently, Usagi instantly stopped fighting.  
  
"LUNAR ARROW!"  
  
A tawny arrow arced from the shadows on the far side of the room to slam into the whip's length and cause an explosion.  
  
LUNAR ARROW!  
  
LUNAR ARROW!  
  
LUNAR ARROW!  
  
Three more arrows arced from the shadows to slam into the flagstones of the throne room. Gravel that had once been the stone of the floor of the throne room showered down on them as a cloud of dust obscured everything.  
  
An especially sharp pebble cut Usagi's cheek as a man's form materialized beside her. With an almost inaudible yelp Usagi tried to dart away from the man, but his arms encircled her waist, dragging her back to him. Futilely her legs kicked at the air as she squirmed fiercely in his grip. "Usa-chan" Jadeite's voice ground out in her ear, "if you keep this up, I'm going to drop you." Instantly, she stilled in his arms. Then he teleported away with her to reappear floating over a nook in which Luna stood, fully human. Nephrite reappeared, Zoisite slung over one shoulder.  
  
Usagi started in Jadeite's arms. "N-Nephrite?" Her eyes slid to Zoisite's form. "Why?"  
  
"Don't blame me for the little rat's continued existence. She," he nodded at Luna, "made me go get him."  
  
Jadeite floated down to slip an arm around Luna's waist. "Your place?" he asked Nephrite. Nephrite nodded his assent, then teleported. Jadeite teleported after him.  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
When the debris cleared, Kikyoku lay over Gekidoku, protecting her twin from further harm as she held a bandage, hastily made from her own skirt, to the other girl's damaged face. Slowly she sat up to take stock of the rest of her family, the pressure her hand was applying to her twin's face never wavering.  
  
Zetsumei was crouching over Sado, protecting him and his wounded side from the attack and the resulting shower of dirt and stones. Ekiri lay unconscious, a vicious gash in his side and a slash down his arm both of which are rapidly soaking his rags and dying them so deep a red, it's almost black. Next to him knelt Shikaku, quickly ripping his clothing into bandages. He turned to her, sensing her gaze upon him. "Kikyoku, come here."  
  
Wordlessly, Gekidoku's hand came up to hold her own bandage. Kikyoku, pausing long enough to make certain that her sister was holding the bandage on firmly, scampered to her brothers' side. Silently, she held the bandages where Shikaku told her to hold them as he bound them tightly in place. "Watch over him." She nodded. Then Shikaku went to check on Gekidoku.  
  
"What happened to Ekiri?" Zetsumei asked, her voice calm but strained.  
  
"Nephrite," Shikaku answered as he worked on Gekidoku. "He appeared, used his Star Sword on Ekiri, and stole Zoisite." There was a pause. "His transgression will kill him though. Ekiri infected Zoisite with a plague from one of Saturn's moons and knowing Ekiri it's probably incredibly contagious. Zoisite's as good as dead and he'll infect Nephrite, the girl, and whoever else is helping them before he goes so that they can follow him into death."  
  
As Shikaku took care of Sado, Zetsumei strode up to Kunzite. Dead, emotionless ice blue eyes staring into coldly burning crimson eyes. She held her hand out to the side, her si appearing in it. The weapon and the arms that held blurred as they arced down. Kikyoku thought she saw a slight smile appear on the Ice King's face as the si cleanly severed his head from his neck. The head arced gracefully through the air, before hit the ground with an audible thump. From there it rolled a few feet before halting, face down, in a newly formed depression in the floor. Kikyoku started at the head, fascinated, until something warm and wet trickled onto her fingers. Looking down, she saw that Ekiri's blood soaked through the first layer of bandages. Kikyoku quickly shredded her skirt for another layer. "Shikaku, he's loosing a lot of blood."  
  
"Put another layer of bandages on."  
  
"I have."  
  
He reappeared at her side, frowning. "Zetsumei, he can't wait much longer for a transfusion and real attention."  
  
"Leave Gekidoku and Sado to me. Take Kikyoku and Ekiri back to Ekiri's lab and start the transfusion."  
  
"Right."  
  
He placed a hand on Ekiri's chest and one on Kikyoku shoulder. In a flash of welcoming darkness they were in Ekiri's lab. Kikyoku eyes slid into slits against the sudden increase in light. The throne room had been rather dark and Ekiri's lab was like being in the center of the sun. Ekiri had always loved light.  
  
Shoving her thought away, she scrambled onto a nearby table as Shikaku came towards her with the medical equipment necessary for a transfusion. Sudden changes in anything had never fazed him. He merely continued doing whatever it was he needed to do, adjusting to the changes as he went. Quickly and efficiently he got the transfusion going before he started seriously working on their brother.  
  
Thoughtfully, Kikyoku gazed down on Ekiri. Of her three brothers, she had always considered him to be the most fragile and, despite his outward appearances, one of the most beautiful people who had ever lived. He was thoughtful, brilliant, and curious. If he didn't know the answer to your question, he would find out for you so that he could teach it to you. He loved teaching almost as much as learning. Her eyes took in the many tubes in his flesh that poured her blood, among other, less identifiable fluids, into Ekiri. Now, he looked so vulnerable and helpless . . . even more fragile than he usually appeared to Kikyoku.  
  
Perhaps because of his own looks, he loved beauty. Her thoughts turned to that Usagi girl. Perhaps that was why he had been so kind to her. Why he had kept Gekidoku and she from hurting her unduly. Perhaps . . . She was beautiful, Kikyoku admitted silently to herself. Physically, she was merely pretty, perhaps even lovely. No, it wasn't her physical attraction that caused Kikyoku to say she was beautiful. There was innocence in her eyes. And Purity seemed to encircle her in her arms. Then there was that Inner Light . . . The Light that seemed to radiate from her to gently caress everything and everyone around her. Was it the Light that had bent Zoisite to feel concern for her well being? Or was it something else? Something Kikyoku hadn't noticed?  
  
Zetsumei gently shaking her shoulder roused her from her musings.  
  
"KiKyoku? Kikyoku?"  
  
Kikyoku blinked owlishly. When had Shikaku stopped working on Ekiri? She hadn't noticed. "Uhhn . . . Zetsumei?" As from a distance, she noticed that her sister's caftan was still spattered with Sado's blood. Kunzite hadn't had any blood.  
  
"Kikyoku, you have given enough blood. Go rest in Ekiri's bedroom. When Shikaku's finished with Gekidoku, she will join you."  
  
Kikyoku nodded mutely, suddenly realizing that she was exhausted. Suddenly terrified by her tiredness, Kikyoku blurted "Zetsumei, what if something bad happens? What if we're attacked and I'm too tired to help protect the others? What if the Master-sama attacks us for killing Kunzite?" She shuddered, caught between her macabre imagination and simple exhaustion. Gently, Zetsumei took Kikyoku's shoulders and shook them, her crimson eyes glowing slightly. "Nothing bad is going to happen and the others will be fine. I'll make certain of it. And never call the Master '-sama'!" Her eyes lost their glow "You're very tired Kikyoku. Go sleep."  
  
Numbly, Kikyoku nodded before ambling to Ekiri's room, only vaguely aware of Zetsumei giving blood to Ekiri as she had. Tumbling into bed, she prayed that the deaths of the Zoisite and his girl would be long and painful. Then she fell into a dark and dreamless sleep.  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
Jadeite frown at her side and Usagi devoutly wished Luna were there. When they had appeared in Nephrite's rather luxurious room, Usagi had demanded to know who else had been resurrected. Upon hearing that Rubeus Demando and Safir had been resurrected and Nephrite knew where Demando and Safir were, Usagi had begged her to go get them. At first, Luna had flatly refused to leave her. Then she had claimed no knowledge of their whereabouts in the Dark Kingdom and Usagi had enlisted the aide of the Boss, after another protracted battle. Now Luna, and the Boss's headset, was gone. And she was feeling rather naked in just her bra.  
  
Jadeite had forced her to remove her shirt so that he could examine her wound from the whip. She couldn't really see the wound, but she knew from the fabric of the divan she was on that it was still bleeding and she knew every time she breathed that the whip's tassel had become more embedded into her flesh. And now Jadeite's grim face was scaring her.  
  
"So, um, why're you here?"  
  
"To get you, of course." He frowned harder still and Usagi gulped.   
  
Nephrite reappeared from his bedroom, where he had been making the unconscious Zoisite comfortable in his bed. Usagi had been insistent about that. Nephrite had refused her at first, but she had nagged and begged and, in the end, threatened to wail. That had gotten him to concede defeat on the matter.  
  
"Nephrite, take a look at her side."  
  
Usagi, who was already scarlet, blushed several shades deeper as Nephrite came to kneel next to Jadeite who was kneeling next to Usagi's divan. He peered at her side for a few moments, before something curious happened. His face got the same expression as Jadeite's. Jadeite seemed to notice this too because he nodded to himself. "So you agree then." Usagi could tell that it was more of a statement and less of a question. Like a confirmation of a known fact.  
  
"I'm afraid I do. I'll go get what I have in the way of tools." He made a face. "I never studied real medicine, just the field kind so I have no real medical supplies."  
  
"Well that makes two of us."  
  
Nephrite nodded and left and, suddenly, Usagi was terrified. Jadeite, turning back to her, must have noticed her distress because his own, rather grim, expression softened slightly. Gently he began to stroke her hair as he held a bloody bandage to her wound. "It's okay Usa-chan. We know what we're doing and we've done it before. We're really very good at it. If Kunzite were here, you could ask him."  
  
Usagi nodded slowly as her panic ebbed to less overwhelming levels.  
  
"Just what are you going to do to me, Jadeite-kun?"  
  
"We're going to have to take the whip tassel out of your side."  
  
Usagi's panic soared. It was one thing to know that they were going to have to take the whip tassel out of her, quite another to have someone calmly tell you that little fact. Jadeite moved from his knees to pull her into his lap so that her head rested on his shoulder. One of his arms curled around her waist and held a bandage to her wound while the other cradled and supported her.  
  
"Usa-chan, we wouldn't do this to you if it weren't absolutely necessary. I would never ever hurt you unnecessarily. You do know that, Usa-chan?"  
  
Usagi nodded silently. "Will it hurt?"  
  
"Dreadfully."  
  
She shivered convulsively. Just then Nephrite returned carrying a box and Usagi hid her face in Jadeite's shoulder. She screamed once, near the beginning, before passed out, blissfully oblivious to the pain.  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
Kikyoku was having a lovely dream when everything began to shake. Frowning, she woke up to Shikaku shaking her.  
  
"What?" she asked tiredly.  
  
"We have to leave. Now. Zoisite's Master has discovered Kunzite's body and seems to be moderately displeased. Zetsumei is holding him off. She didn't say it but she means to cover our escape, kill Zoisite's Master, and destroy this whole stinking kingdom in one move. Unfortunately, I think she will die in the process . . .if left to her own devises. She can't expend that much energy and escape this place."  
  
"We aren't going to leave it to her, are we?" Kikyoku asked anxiously.  
  
"Of course not." Shikaku said impatiently as he laid a hand on Sado's shoulder. "Sado, Ekiri, and Gekidoku are out cold because of some drugs I gave them earlier. Hold onto Kikyoku and Ekiri and take my hand."  
  
Kikyoku squirmed over her sister to gently take Ekiri's head in her lap. With one hand she took her twin's limp hand and with the other she took Shikaku's hand.  
  
Then they disappeared.  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
When Usagi woke up, her side hurt hideously. Squeezing her eyes even more tightly shut, she tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, it was all but impossible. Her side throbbed hotly, the silky sheets and blankets heaped on to of her became unbearably hot, and the person next to her was wheezing. Grudgingly she opened her eyes.  
  
The room around her was colossal but was sparsely decorated, making the place look even larger. There was the bed she was lying on, a dresser complete with mirror, a wine rack, two large book cases, three doors on opposite sides of the room and another mirror, this one full length. All of the furniture, including the filled wine rack, was amazingly large, and was backed up against the walls. The doors and walls had been created from the same disgusting gray, organic yet stone material that seemed to be everywhere in the Dark Kingdom. The cadence of muted voices came from behind the farthest of the doors. In the seconds she had taken to observe what she presumed was Nephrite's bedroom, the wheezing behind her had grown worse. Despite the protests from her side, Usagi rolled over to come face to face with . . . Zoisite.   
  
The slight man was flushed and sweating heavily despite his violent shivering. His breathing, rapid and shallow, was punctuated with slight coughs and, as she watched, his coughs became racking and his limbs began to flail wildly. The blood he hacked up splattered on the pillows, staining them crimson. Blood spattering on her horrified face jolted Usagi from her paralysis.  
  
Ignoring her objecting side, Usagi lurched out of bed and, using the wall for support, lurched toward the sound of the voices. Somehow she forced the door to open, nearly falling through it in the process. Then Jadeite and Luna were there, Jadeite picking her up and Luna fussing at her for getting out of bed.  
  
"Zoisite," she croaked, pointing vaguely over her shoulder. "Zoisite needs help." Her eyes fell on Nephrite, lounging in a chair across the room. "Help him" she ordered, suddenly every inch the imperial princess she was the reincarnation of, energy rolling off of her slight form.  
  
Living in the Dark Kingdom for so many centuries had made obedience to absolute authority combined with sheer power instinctive to Nephrite. Before he had realized it, he was halfway across the room. Logic overcoming ingrained habit, Nephrite stopped and glared at the girl. Faintly she smiled at him.  
  
"Please Nephrite?"  
  
Scowling darkly, he brushed past her as Jadeite carried her to a chair. Looking around, Usagi realized that this was the room she had been in earlier when . . . Her eyes checked off items and people in the room: a large table, a few chairs, Safir, Demando, a giant tapestry of the stars, and three large bookcases filled with books. That was it. So where was that couch? Noticing the way her eyes scanned the room, Jadeite asked, "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Isn't this the room we were in earlier?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So what happened to my couch?"  
  
"We got rid of it," Demando said, speaking for the first time. "It was covered in your blood."  
  
Usagi stared at him surprised. Mentally, she reviewed her list: a large table, a few chairs, Safir, Demando, a gia-Waitaminute! Usagi felt like hitting herself in the head.  
  
"Um . . .Hi guys." She offered suddenly shy at the prospect of re-meeting the brothers. "I'm Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"The past form of Neo-Queen Selenity." Safir added, smiling kindly at her. Usagi's eyes threatened to take over her entire face. Then Safir and Demando did something that frightened Usagi. Both men bowed deeply before her, right fist over their hearts. And stayed that way.  
  
"Er . . .Could you two stop that? Looking at you two do that is making my side hurt."  
  
Both men shot startled looks at her as Luna groaned miserably. Jadeite simply laughed. As Luna opened her mouth to say something, there were loud thumps from the next room. Worried, Usagi staggered to her feet as Jadeite and Luna ducked into the next room. Gently, Safir scooped Usagi up as he and Demando followed. Usagi blushed at the unexpected close contact but was happy for the lift. Nephrite was sitting on the side of the bed, slumped over a bottle of wine. Jadeite was sitting next to him, his face in his hands. Luna knelt by the bed, her hand gently smoothing Zoisite's damp hair away from his agonized face and a peculiar expression on her face.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are officially dead!" Nephrite proclaimed bitterly, chugging some more wine, straight from the bottle.  
  
"Why?" Demando asked sharply.  
  
"Zoisite has a plague from one of Saturn's moons" Luna replied simply. "It wiped out an entire moon's population before we found an antidote."  
  
"So why are we dead? Luna just said that there's an antidote!"  
  
"I don't know how to make it." She gently traced a small patch of skin on the inside of her forearm that was slightly lighter than the skin surrounding it. "Do you see this? It's a sign that I've already contracted the plague from Zoisite. These little patches have probably already popped up all over my body. They're extremely painful under even the lightest of brushes. It's because the plague has already started to destroy my nervous system. Not too much later, my organs and muscles will become liquid and I will sweat them out. It's supposed to be indescribably painful. Assuming I'm not lucky enough to be dead before then. Unfortunately for Zoisite, he's almost to that stage." Her eyes racked the people in the room. "It's air born so we're all probably infected. It's only a matter of time until our bodies succumb to it."   
  
Fear clutched at Usagi's heart as Safir's arms tightened around her and Demando's face became devoid of emotion. Carefully, Usagi pushed her rising panic down. If nothing else, she had the Ginzuishou.  
  
"We can't leave here, can we Luna? We'll give everyone else the plague and they'll all die because there is no cure." She took a deep breath. "Unless I use the Ginzuishou, that is."  
  
"Usagi! I-"  
  
They never found out what Luna meant to say because two colossal waves of evil and darkness crashed over them leaving Usagi limp in Safir's suddenly tight arms. Luna would have collapsed to the floor but Jadeite, unsteady himself, caught her in time. Again the evil assaulted them. Usagi began to glow with silver light. In a flash of blinding, Princess Selenity lay in Safir's arms and a dome covered the small group.  
  
Princess Selenity smiled wryly at her partner. "It looks like the choice is no longer ours, eh Luna?"   
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
Zetsumei easily blocked the Master's attack, her eyes glowing red despite her cool demeanor and uncaring posture.  
  
"You will not win," she told him calmly. "I will see to it."  
  
"And what will you do to stop my punishment?" the Master snarled.  
  
A small smile graced her lips as she felt her siblings' teleport from the kingdom. Abruptly, she ceased to be on the defensive as her eyes suddenly flared to life, searing the crumbling cavern around her with an unholy light. Her eyes snapped shut, her eyelids doing nothing to impede the red light of her eyes. She threw her head back, and called in a rolling, echoing voice words that somehow were slurred to the ear so that they became one long, defiling epithet. A cloud of darkness darker than the blackest black formed around her and seemed to congeal in a solid, jelly like mass that distorted the Master's view of her.  
  
Wasting no more time on observing his enemy, the Master began to collect his own powers, ignoring the tingling sensation that her power created on his skin. He concentrated, sending his power out to harness all the negative emotions to be found in the Dark Kingdom. He drew from the mindless cruelty of the yoma, the pain of those who had been wounded either on the missions to Earth or in the ceaseless struggle for existence that was considered a natural part of life in the Dark Kingdom. He siphoned off the agony of the yoma who were being eaten alive by their fellows, too weak to hold their own. He found and drew on Zoisite's ghastly dying throes as an ancient plague slowly turned his insides to liquid as it ate away at his neural system. He diverted the fears of Zoisite's allies and their own painfully dying bodies informed them of their illness and drew on the general negativity of the Dark Kingdom as a place.  
  
The power he had called on threatened to claw its way out of his body, as his skin threatened to crack from holding it in. Vaguely, he was aware that he was glowing slightly and that his hair was standing on end. From the pyrotechnics and her agonized shrieks, Zetsumei was faring no better. With a slight gesture, he blasted Zetsumei with a small portion of his power. His blast disintegrated against her dark jelly.   
  
Tentacles of the jelly-like darkness reached for him. Contemptuously he slapped them away, adding an infuriating sting. Zetsumei, deep within the jelly like substance, turned the infernos of her eyes on him and suddenly he felt fear. He had not felt fear since long before his imprisonment. Not even at the moment of his imprisonment under Metallia had he felt fear. But the eyes of the young woman in front of him struck a deep chord within him. It hit his imbedded, natural instinct to survive. With effort, he forced his fear down and concentrated on becoming angry. He would destroy this woman. If he couldn't defeat her, then he deserved to die! With that thought in mind, he launched himself fully into battle, no turning back.  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
About halfway through the battle, Tuxedo Kamen had arrived. Calmly he had sat on the top of a street lamp, watching the others fight. It was not until Venus stumbled that he bothered to bestir himself. Leaping to her rescue, he soon found that he could not make his trademark entry, rescue, and exit. Rather, the battle caught him and refused to let him out. From the circle of his arms, Venus shot her Crescent Beams at their enemies until finally, fed up with his botched rescue, she had punched Tuxedo Kamen in the face and scrambled out of his arms. The nearest group of Senshi, Jupiter, Mercury, and Artemis, had surged over and joined them.  
  
Now, the battle was almost over when they felt it: two waves of unimaginable evil. Mars, the most sensitive to such things, cried out and collapsed on the ground. The yoma she had been about to incinerate smirked to itself and prepared to kill the Sailor Senshi of Fiery Passions and War when a sword blade was thrust through its neck. A blood sprayed from the wound as the sword blade jerked up, slicing the youma's skull in two. The Sailor Soldiers of Uranus and Neptune stood over the raggedly breathing Mars as she moaned and clutched her head with her bloody gloves.  
  
On the far side of the battlefield, Saturn, fighting back to back with Tuxedo Kamen, lost her attention as the waves hit and stumbled at a critical moment in her private battle with a yoma that was both twice her height and twice her width. The yoma, assuming that the battle was now over, moved in for the kill. Needless to say, she was beyond surprised when Saturn twisted unnaturally and cut her legs off. She didn't even have time to register that her legs had been decapitated as she dead-eyed Soldier of Silence finished her off.  
  
Then Venus and Jupiter were at Saturn's side. The golden warrior gave Saturn the quick once over before asking, "Are you alright?"  
  
"CRESCENT BEAM!"  
  
Two yoma were suddenly without heads.  
  
"Fine" Saturn grunted as she swiftly cut a yoma in half.  
  
The three stood back to back and slowly worked their way towards the besieged Mercury and Artemis, who stood back to back in a solid circle of yoma. Just as the trio reached the pair, more waves of evil crashed over the city.  
  
Venus gritted her teeth against the overwhelming evil and continued fighting.  
  
Mercury, go to the center of the circle and find out where they're coming from!  
  
Hai!  
  
The circle got smaller as Mercury got to work on their newest problem. She gasped in horror. "No!" She whispered violently. Then, with more force, "NO!"  
  
What is it? Venus demanded harshly.  
  
The evil . . . It's from the Dark Kingdom!  
  
With Usagi.  
  
The phrase hung unsaid between the Soldiers and their Guardian.  
  
She'll be fine. Venus told the others firmly. She's the strongest of all of us. And she has Luna and Jadeite to protect her.  
  
Let's just hurry this up. Uranus said briefly.  
  
The nine women and one man sworn to the Moon fought with renewed vigor.  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
Princess Selenity smiled gently at the people in the room.  
  
"I think it's about time we took an active role in our survival."  
  
More waves of evil smashed against her shield and Princess Selenity began to emit a soft silver glow. She cupped her hands before her face, holding them a slight distance apart. Swirling motes of white light gathered there, then, with a small flash of white light, the mighty Ginzuishou appeared. Her hands slid around so that they cupped beneath the floating crystal as her eyes peered into the Ginzuishou's crystalline depths.  
  
"Onegai Ginzuishou," she murmured at last. "Show me what is happening."  
  
The glow from the Ginzuishou became a fraction brighter as Selenity's eyes widened. A single tear slowly trickled from her eye, over her cheek, and off her chin. Finally, after a small eternity, she nodded to the Ginzuishou and looked up at Safir.  
  
"Would it be too much to ask for you to hold me a little longer?" She colored slightly and hastily added, "If I'm not too heavy."  
  
He looked at her in surprise. "I can hold you as long as you need me to. And no, you are not heavy, Selenity-hime."  
  
Selenity's color deepened slightly but all she said was, "Arigatou Safir-san."  
  
Then her attention was once more riveted on the softly glowing Ginzuishou. Her petite body glowed silver as her Crescent Moon flared to life, spilling its golden light in all directions. The Ginzuishou flared to life, its hot white light melding with the silver and gold of its Princess. Across the room, Luna's Crescent Moon flared to life in response to the Selenity's Crescent Moon and the Ginzuishou. Selenity's magic flowed out from her, lovingly embracing each person in the room. Gently it soothed their aches and weariness, while healing them of the deadly plague.  
  
Slowly Zoisite's eyes fluttered open as warmth and love cradled and healed him. Suddenly, he felt much better. As if he had never been sick. Slowly he sat up to a bizarre sight. Princess Selenity lay in Safir's arms, the Ginzuishou cradled between her hands. Demando stood near them and Nephrite sat on the bed near him, a forgotten bottle of wine in his hands. Jadeite was there as was a woman he did not know. Recognizing the room, he stiffened.  
  
'As long as Kunzaito-sama and Usagi-chan are well, I don't care where I am or what's going on.'  
  
Princess Selenity, noticing that he was awake, smiled brilliantly at him. He scowled in reply. She and Endymion had gotten him killed in his first life.  
  
"What happened to Kunzaito-sama and Usagi-chan?"  
  
"All will be well," she promised firmly.  
  
Then another mind brushed his. Irritably he shoved it away and shot Jadeite a venomous glare.  
  
"I don't know why or how you're here but stop it," he snarled.  
  
Jadeite blinked. "I didn't do it."  
  
The mind touched his again. He barely had enough time to realize that it was feminine and shoot Princess Selenity a murderous glare before he collapsed on the bed, unconscious. The other occupants of the room stared at the small king for a moment. Finally Nephrite spoke.  
  
"I assume you have a good reason for doing that. There is no love lost between Zoisite and I but still . . ."  
  
"It seems wrong" she finished for him. He nodded and she sighed. "It was necessary. Kunzite is dead and I'd rather he didn't know that."  
  
"You can't keep him unconscious forever. He's going to have to wake up and hear the truth eventually."  
  
"I know Jade-kun. But I don't plan on allowing Kunzite to remain dead."  
  
Her silver aura flared up for a second as her Crescent Moon and the Ginzuishou exploded with light. When their eyes cleared, the others now found themselves in the throne room. Kunzite's body lay broken on the floor,  
  
"Would someone please find Kunzite's head?"  
  
"What happened?" Jadeite asked as he, Nephrite, Luna, and Demando picked through the debris for Kunzite's missing head.  
  
"Zetsumei of the Shiin family murdered him in an act of retaliation for the harming of her family members. The Master found his headless body and took the edge off of his blinding rage by abusing the corpse." Selenity's eyes were sad, "He wasn't a bad person. Not deep down. But then no one is purely evil."  
  
Jadeite snorted. "Didn't you kill him in his last life?"  
  
"Hai, demo it was necessary. He was trying to kill my Inner Senshi , Luna, and Artemis. Besides," her eyes became suspiciously damp as they landed on the form of Zoisite, "He didn't really want to live anymore anyway. Not without Zoisite. He just couldn't see taking the easy way out and falling on his sword in some dark corner of his chambers. And he couldn't leave Beryl. Death in a battle was his only option."  
  
"I found it!" Luna announced, not bothering to hide the disgust in her voice. Gingerly she picked it up, holding the gruesome thing by its hair and away from her as she hurried back to Kunzite's body.  
  
"Safir-san please put me down."  
  
Safir gently placed the small woman next to Kunzite's body. Mindless of the gore, Selenity gently turned he corpse onto its back and tenderly placed the head over its severe neck, facing the correct way up. Kneeling beside him, she lightly ran her hand over Kunzite's face, her hand coming to rest over his halved neck.  
  
"MOON HEALING ESCALATION" she whispered softly.  
  
Almost immediately the pair was engulfed in white light, tinged with silver. The light was so intense that they were all forced to look away for fear of being blinded. When their eyes cleared, Princess Selenity knelt over an undamaged Kunzite, clean and dressed in black slacks, a black collared shirt and ankle high boots. Selenity herself slowly stood and faced her companions.  
  
"Demando-san, would you please carry Kunzite? Nephrite-san, please take Zoisite."  
  
Demando bowed slightly. "As you command, Selenity-hime."  
  
Demando lifted Kunzite into a fireman's hold as Nephrite slung Zoisite over one shoulder. Princess Selenity raised the Ginzuishou again as her aura, her Crescent Moon, and the Ginzuishou itself all flashed to life again. This time, when their eyes cleared they found themselves under a dome of some sort a battle between Sailor Senshi and yoma raging around them. A wave of silver power flowed from the Moon Princess and engulfed the scene, invading their eyes and noses, their minds and hearts.  
  
When the light cleared, leaving them bereft of Selenity's love, the dome no longer existed and humans lay scattered all over the ground, appearing to be peacefully sleeping despite their surroundings. Nine senshi and two men stared at the Moon Princess and Luna, unaware of their entourage for a timeless moment. Then, with a collective shout, they rushed them crushing the two in their hugs as they alternately berated her for her foolishness and praised her for her ingenuity.  
  
Jadeite was the recipient of many jubilant hugs. Uranus contented herself with slapping him on the back but Venus made up for her lack of display by giving Jadeite a violent hug and a resounding kiss on the lips. He was paralyzed for a moment when Mars, the senshi most firmly opposed to him gave him a fierce hug. Tentatively he returned it before she slipped from his grasp to go hug her best friend again.  
  
The Inner Senshi welcomed even Demando, Safir, and Nephrite into their midst. Their welcomes were so wholehearted and enthusiastic that Nephrite and Demando were forced to put their burdens down in order to cope with the four sailors. And above it all soared the delighted laughter of the Moon Princess.  
  
Artemis, had lightly kissed Princess Selenity, despite Tuxedo Kamen's immense disapproval, when an overwhelming wave of evil crashed over them, ending their reunion abruptly.  
  
"Oh yeah," she mused almost to herself, "I'd almost forgotten about that."  
  
'If we were anime characters' Mars thought wildly as she stared at her best friend, 'we'd have pinprick eyes and magnificent sweat drops.'  
  
"Forgotten what?" Venus demanded, once again snapping into leader mode.  
  
Princess Selenity looked more than slightly sheepish. She took a deep breath then allowed the words to pour out of her.  
  
"ThereweretwosuperpowerfulevilfiendshavingabattlewhenwelefttheDarkKingdom. NowIhavetostopthemfromdestroyingtheEarth. Ja!"  
  
Then she disappeared in a flash of silver, leaving the others to puzzle out what she had just said.  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
Shikaku had found a remote house, quickly murdered its inhabitants, and left his younger siblings with the cooling corpses while he went back for his older sibling. Now he stumbled through the twisted corridors of the Dark Kingdom, stubbornly making his way towards the powers that threatened to destroy him. The sheer power those two were emitting beat at his body and he knew at least part of this was intentional. Zetsumei was trying to make him leave again. Without her. Scowling, he increased his speed.  
  
Rounding a bend, he caught sight of the battle. Zetsumei and the Master were physically hacking at each other while they pounded at each other magically. Zetsumei was almost frightening with her wildly flying hair and the infernos that constituted her eyes as she fought with a vicious snarl over her lovely features. The Master was no better, his tousled white hair starkly contrasting against the grayness of his surroundings, as his black eyes seemed to absorb the burning light his sister's eyes emitted. He too was grimacing with effort as he fought. Sliding into the welcoming shadows he watched the pair, wincing every time the Master caught his sister out.  
  
Gradually he became aware of a foreign power slowly but surely advancing through the Dark Kingdom. Instead of being composed of Darkness as most powers in the Dark Kingdom were, this one was made up of sheer Light. As it advanced, it methodically ripped the very fibers of the Dark Kingdom apart, leaving a void in its wake. Tentatively he reached towards the Light with his own power only to withdraw it instantly upon contact, hissing through his teeth. It had burned . . .Like Sailor Moon's discus . . .Could this be the vaunted Moon Princess approaching then?  
  
Anxiously he peered at his sister to see if she had noticed the newest power but if she did, she gave no sign of it. Carefully he watched the pair. If he were careful and quick, could he interfere with their duel? No. Aside from the fact that his sister would personally kill him afterwards, the duel was too intense, too fiercely focused on the two of them, for an outsider to intrude. Well, except for the one that was currently demolishing the Dark Kingdom, of course. Sighing, he mentally prepared himself for the Moon Princess. There was no way he was leaving without Zetsumei.  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
It took them a minute to decipher their princess' hurried babble.   
  
"WHAT?!" shrieked Mars furiously, then first comprehend Selenity's plan. She lunged at Venus and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her, "WE CAN'T LET HER DO THIS!! IT'LL KILL HER!!"  
  
"I agree!" Mercury announced, crowding closer to Venus and Mars.  
  
Venus frowned, not bothering to hide her irritation. "I'm still not sure what Selenity said before she left!"  
  
"Me neither" Jadeite muttered to Jupiter who nodded.  
  
"Whatever it was, it wasn't good though" she replied.  
  
"Directly quoting her" Mercury said fiercely "she said '"There were two super powerful evil fiends having a battle when we left the Dark Kingdom. Now I have to stop them from destroying the Earth. Ja!"  
  
"WE CAN'T LET HER DO THAT!!" Jadeite bellowed.  
  
Mars favored him with a withering glare. "Exactly. So let's go teleport in there and drag her back here by the hair."  
  
"That's a waste of energy." Artemis argued, frowning. "You know her. She usually gets what she wants."  
  
"WE CAN'T LET HER KILL HERSELF!" Uranus exploded.  
  
"We can't be so weak we're no use to her either!" Luna shot back venomously, her voice barely controlled.  
  
"Listen up!" Venus commanded, cutting off Neptune's hot retort. "We're going to help the Princess without teleporting who-knows-where after her." Her hot glare killed all protests before they were even formed. "Senshi and cats, join hands! In case you haven't forgotten, we're all linked to her. We don't need to be with her to help her." As the others linked hands, Venus transferred her intense gaze to Jadeite for a moment. "Take the others and the humans and get clear of here." Then, trusting him to do as she had ordered she returned her attention to the Sailor Senshi and Guardians in the circle with her. "Senshi, Ready?"  
  
Frantically, Jadeite yanked the sleeping humans away from the circle with his telekinesis as Safir and Demando each grabbed their designated King and lugged them to the shadows of the nearest buildings.  
  
"Ready!"  
  
"A little help here, Nephrite!" Cursing, Nephrite helped him as Demando stood and opened his third eye, adding to their efforts.  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
Barely they pulled the last human from harm's way and scrambled to cover themselves as Venus's power surged up around her in a column of orange. Darker orange hearts floated in the column as crescent moons shot around her, mimicking shooting stars. Around her the pavement cracked.  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
A column of ice blue joined hers. Chips of ice floated in it as foggy tendrils wafted around them and the pavement around her cracked and shattered.  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
A maroon column joined the other two. Flames clearly danced in it, religious symbols lighter maroon against the flames. Around Mars' feet, the pavement burned and boiled.  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
A sugar pink column shot into the heavens. In it crackled lightening as storms blustered and young green leaves budded. The pavement around the column exploded from the electrical currents and grew moss.  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
A dark purple column of light blasted towards the waiting skies. Darkness deeper than the deepest black twisted and twinned through the column as pinpricks of pale purple light glittered and glistened throughout the entire column, even in the midst of the darkness. The pavement groaned, and shattered under the feet of the youngest Sailor Senshi.  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
An aquamarine column exploded into being around the Senshi of the Wind as the pavement around her exploded. Dirt caught itself up in her column as windstorms in her column blew it about her.  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
Another navy blue column burst into being, this one awash with waves and bubbles that looked almost like musical notes. The pavement at the feet of the Senshi of the Sea was drenched with salt water.  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
A Maroon column joined its brethren in the skies above. It shimmered, as if from a heat haze, and within it tiny ivory keys serenely floated while asteroids whizzed around them. Under her feet, the pavement withered and turned to dust, as if a thousand years had passed in an instant.  
  
"MOON GUARDIAN POWER!"  
  
A tawny column of power burst into being around Luna. In it floated silver and golden crescent moons as well as light yellow shooting stars that whizzed in a dizzying display. Around her feet, the pavement exploded.  
  
"MOON GUARDIAN POWER!"  
  
An ivory column of power burst into existence around Artemis. In his too floated gold and silver crescent moons as streaks of a blue so pale their edges blurred with their surrounds arced through out the column. Around him, the pavement burst.  
  
For a moment they stared at each other, their planetary insignias blazing as their eyes glowed with color. Slowly, they melded their powers into a single, unitary beam that swirled with all their colors and symbols. Together the Sailor Soldiers reached out with both their powers and their minds to touch their errant leader, their voices becoming one as their powers had.  
  
Usagi?  
  
Her mind touched them back, already strained and exhausted.  
  
Minna?  
  
Let us help.  
  
Arigatou.  
  
Then their power joined with hers and the Moon Princess could do what she needed to do.  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
He knew how dreadfully close she was when his skin started to tingle, then ache. Still they fought, seemingly oblivious to their mounting danger. His skin was starting to feel as if hot needles were slowly being pushed into it when Zetsumei finally gained the upper hand, if only for a brief second. Desperate to grab her and escape, Shikaku created a shadowy dagger in one hand and threw it at the Master.  
  
As always, his aim was true and his dagger pinned the other man to the wall. Two pairs of furious, bloodthirsty eyes snapped over to his location as he burst from the shadows, intent on getting across the cavern in the least amount of time possible. He knew the precise moment each of the former combatants became aware of their peril through their facial expressions although neither openly displayed their emotions.  
  
Spinning on the ball of her foot, Zetsumei took the Master's momentary distraction and, her si glowing gray, cleaved the Master in half from his left shoulder to his right hip. The Master stared at her for a moment, his eyes filled with disbelief before a sickly orange cloud burst from his dying body, churned in midair for a moment, then disappeared. Then Shikaku was there, snatching Zetsumei up in his arms and teleporting away from there, milliseconds before the entire area was engulfed in burning, white light.  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
His dying consciousness reappeared over the cocoons of his children. Slowly he let his last energies bleed into them, ensuring their lives.  
  
"Soon," murmured the dying voice of what had once been known as the Master, "Soon I will triumph over them all through you, my children. Destroy them all. Des . . .troy . . .them . . .aaalllllllll . . . .lll . . ."  
  
The cocoons glowed in response to his final words as he faded into nonexistence, never to walk the material world again.  
  
And still, his children glowed.  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
Zoisite awoke to a most unbearable light assaulting his closed eyes. Crossly he cracked his eyes to see a nimbus of white light forming in the sky over the glowing Sailor Senshi. In the center of the nimbus appeared Princess Selenity, her silver aura blazing and her golden Crescent Moon radiating its golden light. For a moment she hovered there, her pristine wings gloriously spread to either side of her body; her white robes, soiled and stained only enhancing her beauty.  
  
Then her lights abruptly ceased to shine and she fell, tumbling through the air as Sailor Moon. Seconds passed, the earth-bound Sailor Senshi panicked, and Jadeite started to fly up to catch her. Sailor Moon was replaced by Tsukino Usagi and - TSUKINO USAGI?!  
  
Bewildered and shocked, Zoisite lunged from his prone position into the air; mid-air he teleported to a position underneath her freefall and raced up to catch her, narrowly beating Jadeite out. The only thing he could think as he stared down at Usagi's pale, unconscious face as she lay limply in his arms was, 'USAGI?!'  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Here are the translations if you need them...(If you didn't notice I added some of my own names to the character names from the series-ex.-Jadeite's and Zoisite's human names.)   
Tsukino Usagi = Serena = Sailor Moon = Princess Selenity   
Mizuno Ami = Amy Anderson = Sailor Mercury   
Hino Rei = Raye Hino = Sailor Mars   
Kino Makoto = Lita = Sailor Jupiter   
Aino Minako = Mina = Sailor Venus   
Meioh Setsuna = Sailor Pluto   
Tenoh Haruka = Sailor Uranus   
Kaioh Michiru = Sailor Neptune   
Tomoe Hotaru = Sailor Saturn   
Chiba Mamoru = Darien Shields = Tuxedo Kamen/Mask = Prince Endymion   
Luna = Luna   
Artemis = Artemis   
Jiyuujin Hisui = Jadeite = Jedite   
Nephrite = Nephlite = Nephlyte   
Hanafubuki Kenji = Zoisite = Zoicite = Zoycite   
Kunzite =Malachite   
Rubeus = Rubeus   
Safir = Sapphire   
Prince Demando = Prince Diamond   
Tsukino Shino = Sammy, Serena's brother   
Tsukino Kenji = Serena's father   
Tsukino Ikuko = Serena's mother   
Furuhata Motoki = Andrew (from the arcade)   
Reika = Rita   
Ryo Urawa = Greg   
Osaka Naru = Molly Baker   
Hikaru = She's from the Sailor V manga and Minako's best friend. Oddly enough she both looks and acts a lot like Ami.   
My Characters:   
Tellosummo Ventum Aequila = ( vice versa) = Eagle from the Top of the World   
Inferus Kane   
Kikyoku = Serious Depression   
Gekidoku = Deadly Poisons   
Sado = Sadism   
Ekirei = Plagues   
Shikaku = Shadowy Assassinations   
Zetsumei = Death   
Shiin = Death   
Ate = Discord  



End file.
